


love is Merely a Madness

by yuechuyu



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Zach, Bottom/Chris, M/M, Mafia/Zach, Mpreg, Omega/Chris, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Pinto, Top/Zach
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 120,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: 你真的忘得了你的初恋情人吗？假如有一天你遇到了跟他长得一模一样的人，他真的就是他吗？还有可能吗？这是命运的宽容还是另一次不怀好意的玩笑？——《从开始到现在》





	1. Chapter 1

2017年新年伊始。

 

天空飘着零星的雪花，一辆黑色的劳斯莱斯缓缓驶入夜色。车后座坐着一个男人。黑衣黑发，像要将自己揉进夜色里。明明灭灭的灯光，像情人暧昧的眼睛，男人出神地望着逆逝的风景。

 

十年了，再次踏上这片土地，原本以为征服这片土地会有澎湃的成就感，但到最后依然空虚。

 

空虚……即使是这片他曾经爱过的地方也无法填补心里的空缺。

 

他知道，他的心早就死了。死在十年前。

 

车子拐进街角，车窗外闪过一家熟悉的酒吧，他喊了停。

 

Enterprise。

 

他看着有些破旧的招牌，粗眉下的巧克力色眼睛半眯。没想到这家酒吧竟然还存在。他打发手下，独自一人进去。

 

熟悉的蒸汽朋克风格迎面而来。

 

酒吧里人不是很多，音乐开得很大声。带着黑色羊皮手套的手指抚摸着墙上冰冷的机械。他置身舞动的人群中有片刻的恍惚，仿佛这一切都还在十年之前也或者时间被冻结，他还是那个穿白衬衫的少年。

 

恍神片刻，他收回手指，在转身离去之时，看到吧台里的一个人，心脏猛烈地跳动一下。那个人擦着杯子浅浅地对客人笑着，即使灯光再昏暗，都难掩那个人的光彩。

 

Chris Pine。他爱过也恨过的人，一个已经死去的人。

 

可能吗？那真的就是他吗？为什么他还活着？他看了好一会，那人都没将目光移向他这边。他决定上前看个究竟，那人到底是不是这十年前和他纠缠不清的人？

 

 

Jack一边擦着杯子一边和相熟的客人聊着天。目光不经意瞥到人群之中，他的心一缩，手中的杯子差点掉在地上。好在黑衣黑发的男人正出神地望着舞池中的人没有发现他的惊慌。

 

Jack不敢多看那个男人，他努力镇定让自己像平常一样。余光之中，他知道男人发现了他并向他走来。

 

 

男人坐到吧台，Jack带着职业的微笑迎上来，“先生，需要喝点什么？”

 

男人没有说话，而是仔细地打量着Jack。暗金色的圆寸，脸部线条较之十年前多了几分成熟，但蔚蓝色的眼睛还是一如既往摄人心魄，双唇粉嫩，嘴角微微上翘，却是客套的疏离。

 

男人眉头微蹙，脱下黑色的真皮手套放到吧台，目光定在Jack的眼睛上想要从这双平静如水的眼睛里找出一丝破绽。他失败了，最终拧着眉吐出那个十年都未曾喊过的名字，“Chris Pine，你为什么会在这里？”

 

他去看过他的墓碑，墓碑上的遗照笑容灿烂永远定格在那里，而现在那个笑容的主人活生生地出现在他眼前。

 

“先生，我想你认错人了，”Jack很平静地说，似乎习以为常，“我想我和你口中那位Chris Pine长得很像，因为你不是第一个认错。”Jack调了一杯马提尼推到他面前，“请你的，就当是为了那位Chris Pine。”

 

男人没接过酒，却是抓住了Jack的手腕，拧紧的双眉透着不耐烦，“Chris Pine，不要和我玩不认识的把戏。”

 

他的力道很重，Jack疼得皱起眉头，“先生，你真是认错人了，如果不信我可以给你看我的身份证。”说着，另一只手费力地从牛仔裤口袋里掏出钱包放到他的面前，“身份证在里面，你可以自己看。”

 

他松开手，翻开钱包拿出身份证，盯着上面的名字，“Jack Ryan？”

 

Jack将身份证抽回，“是的，那是我的名字。抱歉，我不是Chris Pine，你真的认错人了。”

 

世界上怎么会有两个如此相似的人？他不相信。他抽了抽鼻子，闻到Jack淡淡的信息素。是未被标记的Omega信息素，但Chris已经被标记，他证实过。难道真是认错了？

 

“Jack，过来帮我搬一下酒。”有人在叫他。

 

Jack朝他抱歉地笑了一下，“我要去干活了，祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”

 

他紧盯着Jack搬酒的身影，心想也许他真的认错了。先不说Chris Pine是否还活着，就算还活着，也应该在英国过他的贵族生活而不是在这样破旧的酒吧当服务生。还有一个最重要的区别是他们的笑容，Chris Pine的笑像太阳能感染每一个人，而Jack Ryan，他虽然在笑，笑容里却是淡漠，那双蓝眼睛，透露出的也是不同味道，Chris Pine是清澈纯洁，Jack Ryan是沧桑落寞。

 

他们相似的只有脸而已。

 

他不知道是该为自己这个发现高兴还是难过，不管那人是不是，曾经的Chris Pine终究还是从这世界上消失了。

 

“Zach？”

 

他听到有人在叫他，脸转向一侧看到和Jack站在一起的一个Beta。

 

“真的是你？我还以为认错了？”久违的苏格兰口音传来，他认出那个Beta就是这家酒吧的老板——Simon Pegg。

 

Simon看着他从头到脚一身黑衣装束，打趣道：“你现在可真像一个意大利黑手党。”

 

Zach勉强地牵动了一下嘴角，不是像，他就是一个黑手党。

 

目光移向Simon身后的Jack，Simon顺着他的目光看去，轻叹一声压低声音道：“他很像Chris对不对？当年他来这里的时候我也吓了一跳，我听说……”Simon身体往前倾，“我听说他死了，是真的吗？”

 

从别人口中再次听到Chris的消息，Zach的心还是会抽痛，他压下左侧胸腔的疼痛，面无表情道：“他的生死与我无关。”

 

Simon再次叹了口气，“我不知道你们之间发生了什么，”他偷偷看了一眼还在忙碌的Jack，“有时候我都怀疑他就是Chris，要不然世界上怎么会有长得这么像的人？而且，他为什么会那么凑巧来我这里当服务生？我很难不去想这是因为你。”

 

Simon的话让Zach回想起十年前，那个时候他还是学生，勤工俭学在这里打工，而一个和Chris长相如此相似的人十年后在这里当服务生，有那么多的巧合吗？

 

Zach望了一眼Jack，Chris的身影与这个忙碌的身影重叠，他冷哼一声轻蔑道：“你以为他真的在乎我吗？那不过是他玩得把戏。”往昔岁月浮现，那些甜蜜终不过是逢场作戏。他的心早就死了，在Chris离他而去时已经死去。

 

Simon听他这么说只是惋惜地摇了摇头往仓库走去。

 

十年前他们是那么美好的一对，最后怎么会走上生离死别的道路？Simon想不通，Zach也不明白。他不清楚对Chris终究是爱多一点还是恨多一点。二十来岁的年纪，最美好的年纪，他有幸遇到他，也不幸失去他。

 

Zach目光不离Jack，这是命运的眷顾还是另一次不怀好意的开始？

 

 

整理好酒的Jack转过身看到Zach的出神地望着他，Jack因为Zach赤裸的眼神而脸色微红，好在昏黄的灯光下并不明显。

 

“不喝酒吗？”Jack走进，指指他面前满着的酒杯。

 

Zach拿起酒杯，杯中液体晃动，他想起那时候的Chris喜欢这种酒，总是偷偷溜出去喝，不知道这个叫Jack的男人会不会也喜欢这种酒，也或许可以试探他究竟是不是Chris。

 

Zach将酒杯推向Jack，“喝酒吗？”

 

Jack愣了一下，随即拒绝道：“谢谢你，先生，但我不能喝酒。”

 

被拒绝的Zach无由来的烦躁，这些年他早已习惯别人的顺从，原本邀请的话变成了不容置疑的命令，“我不喜欢别人拒绝我。”

 

他的语气是那么坚定，巧克力的双眸更是阴沉如水。Jack紧抿着双唇，心里某个地方被刺了一下。

 

轻叹一声，Jack还是接过酒喝了下去。冰冷的酒精顺着食道直达胃里，也让他的心冰冷了。

 

如果是Chris绝对不会这么顺从，他会调皮地唱反调。Zach突然很想知道Jack的底线在哪里。他打了个手势，服务生加满了酒，他再次将酒推到Jack面前。Jack睁大眼睛瞪着他，双眼尽是不解。

 

“先生，谢谢你的好意，但我还在工作。”Jack尽量委婉地拒绝。

 

“如果我坚持呢？”，Zach的手指一下下敲着吧台，像在计时。Jack无可奈何举杯饮尽。

 

放下杯子的时候，他看到了Zach的嘴角勾起一抹意味深长的笑。

 

服务生添满了酒。

 

Jack的双眼暗了下去，Zach面无表情的脸和周遭四溢的戾气没人敢上来说一句话。如果他拒绝了，不知道Zach会怎么对Simon的酒吧。胃开始隐隐作痛，Jack顾不上，举起酒杯一饮而尽。

 

一杯又一杯，Zach不喊停服务生就继续倒。Jack咬紧牙关全盘接受，最后无波的双眼终于泛起了一丝涟漪。心痛，胃更痛。

 

从仓库出来的Simon出来看着Jack在喝酒赶紧上前夺过酒杯，气急败坏地吼道：“你不要命了！”

 

饮酒过后的Jack，双眼蒙上一层水汽，脸颊上泛着红晕，手按着胃部，但他的表情依然镇定得不可思议。他拿回自己的酒杯，对着Simon极轻道：“你不懂。”

 

事实上，他也不懂。他不知道Zach出于何种目的非要让他喝酒。

 

杯子再次变空，Jack将酒杯重重放到吧台。他并不想让自己显得那么粗鲁，可是胃疼得让他已经无法再考虑那么多。

 

见Jack紧皱着双眉，脸颊通红，Zach举手制止了还要倒酒的服务生。Chris的酒量不该这么差……

 

第一眼见到Jack的时候，他心里涌起了久违的激动。他看得出来Jack看似毫无波澜的眼下藏着坚韧，虽然接受了自己的无理要求，他还是倔强地不说一个“求”字。这样让Zach的心里多了一丝征服欲。他会让Jack求他，会让他服输。

 

Zach最后深深地看了Jack一眼，拿起手套离开酒吧。

 

看到Zach的身影消失不见，Jack马上捂住肚子蹲了下来，浑身轻颤，冷汗直冒。

 

Simon赶紧将他扶到后面休息，一边从他包里找出止疼药一边责怪道：“明知道自己不能喝酒还喝那么多，就算他真是个黑手党也不能这么强迫你。”他到了杯温水递给Jack，惋惜道：“也不知道这十年到底发生了什么，Zach怎么会变成这样？”

 

那时候的Zach可不是这样的阴郁，也许这一切都和Chris有关。Simon坐到Jack身边，再次问道：“你到底是不是Chris pine？”

 

Jack没有回答，像过往的每一次一样轻轻摇了摇头。

 

他不是，他不再是Chris pine了。那个人已经死去，现在他只是Jack Ryan。

 

“好吧，”Simon给他添了点水，“休息好了就早点回去吧，门我来关。”

 

 

离开酒吧的Zach回到他的车上。十年来第一次回忆那时的Chris，年轻充满朝气，笑都是最放肆最调皮，慢慢那张脸变成了Jack，落寞隐忍。

 

他以为逼着Jack喝那么多酒在他醉了之后会撕下那层伪装像Chris一样放肆的笑，放肆的撒野，可Jack终究还是那么镇定，不知道是伪装得太好还是真的千杯不醉。

 

Zach揉揉眉头，头又开始痛。他告诉自己，别再去想Chris也别再想Jack。不管他们是不是同一个人，那些谎言和嘲笑还不够认清事实吗？

 

正欲离开之时，Zach看见Jack从酒吧里出来，他想了一下吩咐司机在不被发现的情况下跟上。

 

 

天空的雪花越飘越大。

 

风吹着雪花落在脖子上，Jack拉紧棉衣试图阻挡，但怎么都是徒劳，他也不想去拿落在酒吧的围巾，索性干脆任由风雪迎面而来。

 

平常他会骑车回去，但今天他想步行。散散酒气，免得回家被Anton念叨——别看他年纪小，念叨起来简直和老太太有的一拼。

 

他想着Zach。

 

那个黑手党一样的男人，紧闭的嘴角写满冷峻，不需要说话只用眼神看看都能让你胆战心惊。

 

时间真能改变一个人吗？从阳光变成黑暗，也不过十年时间。

 

越想着他，胃里就越疼。Jack用力按着胃部，放慢了脚步。身后的劳斯莱斯缓慢开着，他丝毫都没发现。

 

走了几步，疼痛加剧，不知道是因为风雪吹的还是胃里的疼痛，Jack全身都冰凉凉。一阵抽痛，他蹲了下来，紧咬着嘴唇，告诉自己不许哭。

 

这点疼怎能比得上心里的疼。

 

Zach看他的眼神已没有爱，还有比这更疼的吗？

 

一会之后，他努力站起，勉强走了几步铺天盖地的晕眩袭来，在黑暗到来之前，他倒在一个熟悉的怀抱里。

 

他似乎看到了Zach慌张的脸。

 

一滴泪终于没忍住跌出了眼眶。

 

 

Zach就这样跟在Jack身后，看他衣着单薄地走到深夜的街道。雪落下来，他因为冷缩着脖子。有那么一瞬间，Zach很想让他上车。可是理智告诉他，那是不被允许。

 

Zach发现Jack的脚步在变慢，而且手一直按着肚子，那个位置应该是胃。他恍然想起，在逼他喝酒的时候，他似乎就一直按着那个位置。难道他说不能饮酒是真的身体不适？

 

Zach还在疑惑的时候又看到Jack蹲了下来，脸色很是痛苦，似乎是疼到了极点。他只是冷冷看着，告诉自己不能心软。但看到Jack站起晃动的身体，他第一时间从车里跑出来，在Jack晕过去之前将他抱在怀里。

 

他看到了Jack落下的一滴泪。


	2. Chapter 2

十年前。

 

2007年初夏。

 

Pine庄园。

 

“Mr.Pine，抱歉，我不能再教您儿子，您另请高明吧！”一个花白胡子的Beta向Robert Pine匆忙道歉后头也不回快速跑出Pine家宅。

 

上帝，不管Robert Pine给他开多少钱他都不会再来。千万不能被Pine家小儿子天使般的面孔所迷惑，那简直就是恶魔！先不说那些稀奇古怪连他也答不上来的问题，就是花样百出的恶作剧都让他受够了！

 

Robert揉了揉眉心，这是第九个了。谁都知道Pine家的小儿子Chris Pine野性难教，这下更不知道从哪里请到能管教他的人。

 

片刻之后，Robert打电话给Chris学校的校长也是他的好友Pike，让他再帮忙找个人。Robert放宽了条件，只要能管得住他儿子不是老师也行。Pike想了一下，给他推荐了一个人。

 

 

第二天上午，Robert在家见到了Pike推荐的人。他打量着这个年轻人，最多二十岁，带着黑框的眼镜，身穿熨得平整的白衬衫和洗得发白的牛仔裤。如果忽略掉类似黑手党的气质，这样的人简直就是老师最爱的好好学生。

 

“Zachary  Quinto？”Robert翻开着他的资料，小小惊讶了一下，这个年轻人还真是品学兼优，难怪Pike会推荐。

 

“是的，先生。”Zach双手放在膝盖上，不卑不亢。

 

Robert合上资料，他很满意Zachary。事实上，也由不得他挑剔，“有个事情要先向你说明，我的儿子有点顽皮，他可能会捉弄你，我希望你不是万不得已不要辞职。”Robert将支票推给Zach，上面的数字很可观，“如果你能坚持到最后，我会加倍感谢。”

 

“我尽量。”在来之前Pike和他简单的说过Pine家这小儿子，字里行间他猜Chris Pine并不只像他们说的那样只有一点顽皮，能气走九个家教，想必难以驯服。

 

Zach发现自己比想象中更期待见到这个顽皮的小少爷。

 

“还有，你是一个Alpha，我的儿子他是个Omega，虽然他现在还未完全的成熟，我希望你在他面前能克制你的信息素。你明白我的意思吗？”Robert防备地看着Zach，只是泄露一点点信息素都足以彰显这是一个强大的Alpha。他不希望听到自己儿子被强行标记的丑闻。

 

“你放心，我知道自己的职责。”Zach心中不悦，Robert把他当成什么人了？他虽然是个Alpha但也不至于见到个Omega就往上扑。

 

“你什么时间可以过来？”

 

“只要学校没课，我就会来，相信Pike校长已经将我的时间表给你看过。”

 

“很好。”

 

 

Chris知道他的父亲又给他找了个家教，他为这第十个家教感到悲哀。在他还在想等会要怎么捉弄的时候，Zach推门进来。

 

两个人都愣了一下。

 

Chris以为又会是猥琐的中年Beta，没想到是这么一个……好吧，帅得过分的Alpha，那双毛毛虫一样的眉毛可真有个性。而Zach吃惊的是Pine家的小儿子并不像传闻中那么恶魔，反而那双湿润的蓝眼睛让他想起纯洁的小天使。

 

“嗨，你好。”小天使的招呼声将Zach拉回思绪。

 

“你好，”Zach放下书本坐到Chris的对面，“可以开始了吗？”

 

Chris将长腿搁到书桌上压着他的书本，“急什么，我还不知道你的名字呢。”

 

“Zachary  Quinto。”Zach面无表情地将他的腿扫下，“请你尊重我的书。”

 

“好吧，”Chris不以为然的笑了笑，“我是Christopher Pine，你可以叫我Chris，我可以叫你Zach吗？”

 

“Zachary，我们并没有那么熟。”

 

“好的，Zach。”越是不让他叫，他偏要叫，“Zach，有没有人和你说过你长得很像一个黑手党。”Chris凑近身子，取下Zach的眼镜。Zach身上好闻的味道让他有片刻恍惚，“你该不会真是个黑手党装成学生来绑架我的吧？你知道的，像我这种金贵的小少爷行情可是好得很。”

 

Zach将他轻轻推开，拿回自己的眼镜戴上。虽然Robert说过Chris是个还未成熟的Omega，但他身上已经有淡淡的香气，像未成熟的蜜桃一样能让人面红心跳。

 

“如果你害怕可以辞了我，”Zach鄙夷道。心中却为Chris刚才的话敛起眉头。难道他怎么努力都摆脱不了黑手党这个标签吗？

 

“害怕？”Chris哈哈大笑起来，“我巴不得你是个黑手党将我绑架，最好能绑的远一点，我一点都不想待在这里。”

 

Pine庄园是很大，可是大得令人感觉不到人气。而他的父亲一心想将他培养成一个贤良淑德的Omega方便以后嫁个更好的Alpha，那才不是他要的人生。他要的是将来能和另一半并肩而不是站在身后。所以他一直反抗，捉弄那些企图管教他的人。不过Zach似乎和之前的人不一样，但再不同也是父亲找来的，他才不会那么乖乖的束手就擒。

 

Zach不是一个Alpha吗？别忘了他还是一个Omega，他要让父亲后悔不停的找家教。

 

“Zach，你想喝什么，咖啡还是茶？”Chris笑着，露出尖尖的虎牙和水汽氤氲的蓝眼睛，他知道没人能抵挡得了这样的表情。

 

Zach自然也没能抵挡得住，他比之前放松了点戒备，“水就可以。”

 

“没问题。”Chris狡黠的眨了眨眼睛，这让Zach猜测他在密谋着什么。

 

“给你，”Chris倒了两杯水，将其中一杯递给Zach。Zach看着他，Chris笑了一下，“怎么？怕我下毒？不放心我们可以换一下。”说着就要把杯子换过来，Zach制止了他，“不必。”

 

Chris不也催促，Zach见状就开始为他复习。

 

过了一会之后，Zach发现Chris并不像其他人描述的一样不学无术。相反的，他很聪明，能解开大学三年级的数学题，而他现在才是高中生，Zach觉得Chris根本不需要家教。他诧异的看着Chris，不明白他为什么要将自己伪装成一个空有美貌的花瓶。

 

“你这么看我，我会以为你爱上我了。”Chris打趣道。

 

Zach挑了一下眉，拿起水杯试图掩饰内心小小的波澜。

 

Chris见他终于举杯喝水，双眼放光。哈，中招了！

 

微微发涩的水让Zach更加确定这杯水被动过手脚，只是在Chris闪烁的蓝眼睛下他竟一时忘了。

 

Zach等了一会，似乎也没什么问题，他就继续给Chris讲题。

 

慢慢的，他发现不对劲。他全身在发热，呼吸越来越快，信息素不受控制溢出，下身绷得很紧。而Chris淡淡的香气也逐渐变得浓郁，充满诱惑，这让他需要调动很大的意志力不扑上去。

 

“你在水里加了什么？”Zach猛然站起远离Chris，双眼阴狠的瞪着他。

 

Chris心一颤，不知道是因为Zach的眼神还是信息素的刺激，“我就加了……一点点催情药。”他原本就是想让Zach稍微释放一点信息素，然后他就可以去和父亲告状说Zach骚扰他。只是没想到，Zach的信息素会那么强大，他现在只觉得膝盖发软。

 

Zach往前走了一步，Chris赶紧喊了停，“不要过来！”妈呀，他不要被强上，不要被标记！

 

“现在知道后悔了？”Zach冷哼一声恶狠狠地剐了他一眼没等他说什么，拿起自己的包跑出房间，摔门的声音回荡着。

 

仆人们看着急冲冲离去的Zach，感叹他们的小少爷又成功作弄了一个家教，只是这个家教比之前的看起来更加生气。

 

空气中还残留着Zach的信息素，Chris大口大口的呼吸声，身体源源不断涌出香味，这样的浓郁是他所料不及。他赶紧跑到窗边打开窗户让味道散出去一点。

 

好一会儿之后Zach的味道才消散干净，Chris跌坐在窗边。这真是一次失败的作弄。希望明天Zach不要来了，不然会好尴尬。但一想到Zach不会来，他又觉得少了一些乐趣。

 

 

跑出Pine庄园的Zach以最快的速度回到自己的公寓。他跑进浴室，衣服都来不及脱就打开淋浴，冷水倾泻而下，内心的火苗却没有因此熄灭。他的脑子里全是Chris的蓝眼睛还有淡淡的香气。

 

“Fuck！”Zach手握拳重重砸在了墙上，他在为自己想到Chris感到羞耻。

 

 

第二天。

 

Chris以为Zach不会来了，就和Tuck商量等会去哪里玩。当回到家看到客厅沙发上那一脸阴沉的人时，Chris笑了。

 

还真有不怕死的，那就奉陪到底。

 

Chris坐到Zach身边，故意凑得很近说：“我还以为你不会来了。”

 

“Chris！”Robert出声喝止，“昨天的事Zach已经告诉我了，你真是糊涂，你是个Omega竟然敢给Alpha下药，幸好Zach是个正直的Alpha。”说到这，Robert又赞许地看了看Zach。他虽然看起来不像个好人，但行事光明磊落。如果换成其他的Alpha还不知道自家儿子会闯出什么祸。

 

Chris瞪了一眼Zach，满脸的委屈，用极低的声音控诉着Zach告密。Zach不理会他，向Robert微微欠身就走上楼。Chris愣了一下，这好像是他家为什么Zach比他还像个主人？

 

“愣着干嘛，还不赶紧上楼！”Robert朝Chris吼了一声。

 

Chris撅了一下嘴，磨磨蹭蹭走到书房，一路上都在想Zach为什么还要来，他就不怕吗？如果昨天他控制不住……Chris缩了一下脖子，真正感到一阵后怕。

 

“没想到你竟然告密！”Chris一走进书房就指责Zach。

 

Zach反驳道：“这不是告密，只是陈述事实，”他从包里拿出一本书递给Chris，挑眉问道：“你以前都是用这招？”

 

Chris接过书，《尤利西斯》,他喜欢。

 

“没有，之前都是Beta没机会尝试。”Chris鼓着腮帮子，气呼呼地说：“Tuck还说药效不强，差点被骗！”

 

Chris看到Zach似乎松了一口气，随后他看到自己藏起来剩下的针剂被Zach没收，他生气道：“你怎么能随便翻我的东西！”

 

“你应该感谢我没把它交给你父亲。”Zach白了他一眼，“在这个房间里只要你不打我的主意你可以做你想做的事。”说着，他顾自开始写论文。

 

“难道你不应该辅导我吗？”Chris抱着书靠近Zach。

 

Zach往后缩了一下拉开和Chris的距离，“你我都清楚，你不需要任何人的辅导。”

 

Chris兴趣缺缺地打开书开始看起来，他之前都伪装得很好，怎么就露馅了呢？一定是那道数学题，他就不该手欠去解。

 

寂静的房间被一声信息铃声打断。Chris一看，是Tuck问他怎么还不来。他忘了，之前和Tuck约定要出去玩。

 

“我去上个厕所。”Chris放下书，手指飞快回了一条信息。

 

一直在写论文的Zach抬起头看到Chris拿起手机闪进卫生间。

 

闪进卫生间的Chris并没有上厕所，他轻车熟路地爬出窗户顺着管道滑到一楼，然后翻过高墙奔向大路。

 

“怎么才来？”Tuck扔下烟头用脚踩灭。

 

“老头给我找了个家教看得紧。”Chris坐进Tuck的车里。

 

Tuck取笑：“还有你搞不定的人？”

 

Chris飞去一记眼刀，“少啰嗦！我们去哪里玩？”

 

“我家新开了一家酒吧，去捧个场？”

 

“听起来不错。”

 

 

幸好这家酒吧是Tuck家开的，要不然以他的年纪想进来都是天方夜谭，更何况喝酒。Chris坐在吧台为自己有这么一个朋友而高兴。杯中的马提尼看起来似乎很美味，他举起来想一尝究竟，嘴唇才碰到杯沿就被突然伸过来的一只手拿走了。

 

Chris转过头刚想说是哪个爱管闲事的，一看到Zach的冷笑那句话硬生生憋回肚里，“你怎么来了？”

 

“你上厕所跑得可真够遥远，”Zach将杯子放到桌上，拉起他就往外走。

 

“干什么？你弄疼我了。”Chris的声音听起来可怜兮兮，Zach却不理会反而加快脚步将他带离酒吧。等把Chris塞进出租车，Zach才开口道：“你不想你父亲知道这件事就乖乖给我闭嘴。”

 

Chris皱了一下鼻子，竟然真的乖乖闭嘴，连他自己也诧异。都怪现在的Zach看起来太凶狠！

 

Zach没有惊动任何人将他带回庄园。回到书房，Chris忍不住问：“你是怎么知道我在Tuck的酒吧？”

 

Zach嗤笑一声，“告诉你下次我还怎么抓住你？”

 

Chris抓住他的手腕撒娇道：“你告诉我嘛，我保证下次不会偷跑了。”

 

Zach挥掉他的手，“你的保证听起来太廉价，我可不敢相信。”

 

Chris眨巴了几下眼睛，努力挤出一点泪花，再次握住他的手，不依不饶道：“告诉我嘛……”话还没说话，Zach一把拉下他让他趴在自己腿上，屁股上挨了一巴掌。

 

“嗷！”突如其来的疼痛叫Chris叫了出来，他扭过头怒视着Zach，“你干嘛打我！”

 

“啪！”Zach又打了一下，“现在开始你做错一件事我就打你一下。”

 

“凭什么……”话没说完屁股上又挨了一巴掌。

 

“就凭你父亲让我好好‘管教’你。”Zach将“管教”两个字咬得特别重，“刚才这一巴掌是教训你顶嘴。现在说说你今天到底做错了什么，说错了可别怪我不客气。”

 

“什么？我哪有做错什么？”谁来告诉他现在是怎么一个情况。

 

一巴掌落下，Zach笑着摇头道：“这可不是答案。”

 

Chris疼得眼角开始湿润，他带着哭腔认真反思，“我不该偷偷溜掉。”

 

Zach的手覆在他的臀瓣上，Chris以为他又要打了，全身绷紧。

 

“嗯，这是一件事，还有呢？”Zach感受到腿上的人的紧绷，抚慰道：“别紧张，你说对了我不会打你。”

 

“还有……我不该去酒吧，不该喝酒！”Chris扭动了几下身体，试图挣脱，得到的结果却是Zach在左右两边各落下巴掌。

 

Chris疼得忍不住哭了出来，“我都认错了为什么还要打我？”

 

Zach哭笑不得回答：“这是惩罚你乱动。”这个人到底知道不知道他扭动身体的时候会不小心碰到不该碰到的地方？

 

“那我不乱动你可以放开我了吗？”Chris用他湿漉漉的眼睛看着Zach，虽然没有一次让Zach心软过，他还是要努力一下。

 

令Chris欣喜的是这一次似乎奏效了，他看到Zach接触到他这样的眼神时怔了一下，随后大发慈悲地放开了他。

 

Chris揉着被打的屁股，恨恨地瞪着Zach，他的屁股一定红了肿了！

 

“你这样看我是还想被打吗？”Zach学着Chris昨天的口气调戏道。

 

Chris吓得赶紧远离Zach，他发誓一定要让Zach付出代价。

 

Zach饶有趣味地看着Chris，他现在就像一个受到惊吓的小动物十分可爱，“记住，以后你没做错一件事，我都会打你一次屁股。”他不想承认，Chris的屁股手感很好，尽管Chris的身体还没发育完全。

 

“好了，今天就先到这。”Zach开始收拾自己的东西，“明天我有事不会来，但你要乖乖在家，如果让我知道你去了不该去的地方，你知道后果。”

 

Chris捂着屁股咬牙切齿的看着Zach离去。

 

哼，他才不会乖乖待在家，不就是打屁股吗？谁怕谁！

 

Chris扑进沙发，想着刚才Zach一下一下落在屁股上的温度，还有不小心摩擦到的地方，下身第一次有了紧绷的感觉。

 

哦，完了，他有感觉了。


	3. Chapter 3

2017年

 

Karl一看到Zach的车停下来就上前敲开车门，打着哈欠埋怨，“你这心里有病我可治不了，三更半夜扰人清梦会招报应！”

 

Zach下车推开Karl，冷声道：“少废话，赶紧救人！”

 

听Zach这么说，Karl才留意到车内还有一人。戏谑的脸瞬间转变，他赶紧叫来医护人员。

 

Zach却没让人触碰Jack，他亲自抱着Jack往医院走去。跟在身后的Karl微微吃惊。印象中，Zach好像没有对哪个人这么紧张过。

 

等进去医院大厅，Zach将Jack放到护士推来的推车上，Karl看到Jack的脸大吃一惊，“Chris？！他不是……”

 

“先别说这些，”Zach沉着一张脸，不知道是因为Jack煞白的脸还是因为他冰冷的体温，“应该是胃疼，你亲自给他检查！”

 

“明白。”Karl唤来护士长，“准备内镜。”

 

 

Zack坐在Karl的办公室内，看着墙上的时钟一分一秒过去，突然觉得时间是个奇怪的东西。白驹过隙，恍然间，十年的时间像做了一场梦。而现在，短短一个多小时就却一生一样漫长。

 

办公室的门被推开，Karl拿着几张检验单放到Zach面前，“胃溃疡，已经出血，幸亏你送得早。”他拉过椅子坐下，黑着脸道：“这么严重的胃溃疡还敢空腹喝酒，真是不要命！”

 

听到“空腹喝酒”四个字，Zach双眸一寒。

 

Karl看到他的异样，“怎么了？”

 

Zach瞥了他一眼，面无表情道：“没什么。”

 

Karl不信，将头靠在椅背上，挑眉道：“看你样子就知道肯定是你强迫他喝酒。你对Chris到底有多大仇要这么折磨他？”

 

Zach冷眼看他，“人在哪里？”

 

Karl将双脚搭在桌上，自动忽略掉Zach眼中的寒气，嘲笑道：“我可不像你这么狼心狗肺，在你专用的房间内……”话还没说完，Zach已开门出去。看着他离开Karl无奈地摇摇头，自言自语道：“这会知道着急了，喝酒的时候怎么不体贴人家？”

 

透过房门上的玻璃，Zach看着病床上的Jack，他已睡着。输液正一点一点进入体内，脸色还是那么苍白，眉心皱着似乎做着噩梦。Zach想起了分开之后他也曾孤零零一人躺在病房，那个时候，Chris又在哪里？

 

握着门把的手渐渐松开，终于转身离去。

 

回到车内，Zach给Karl去了一通电话，让他好好照顾Jack。

 

十年前，Chris就能轻而易举调动他的情绪。原以为经过这么多年，对他早就不在乎。原来只是不愿意去想，害怕去想，害怕再次触及那些美好的记忆。回忆越是美好，梦醒的时候越是残忍。

 

Zach自嘲地笑了一声，难道你忘了当初Chris是怎么离开你？现在一个和他长得相似的人一皱眉就像忘了那些苦痛，何必这么作践自己？

 

Zach想起Jack初见他时的无动于衷，如果是Chris不管对他是哪种感受至少都会有一点波澜。

 

在车内坐了好一会儿，Zach才让司机离去。目光不经意飘到Jack之前坐过的位置，一个黑色钱包静静躺着。

 

Zach拿起，翻开一看，Jack身份证上的照片淡淡笑着，他抽了出来。一张照片掉落，照片里的Jack比现在要年轻一点，一个十五左右的男孩靠着他的左肩上，他的右手牵着一个七八岁大的小女孩，笑如盛夏的太阳，明艳温暖。

 

Zach的心剧烈地抽了一下，太像了！这样的笑容和Chris简直一模一样！他盯着Jack的笑脸好一会，最后将钱包收进衣服口袋里，掏出手机给John打电话。

 

他要知道Jack所有的资料，得不到肯定就消除不了他的疑惑。

 

 

Jack做了一个梦。

 

梦里他回到了多年前那个美好的夏天，美好得今生都不可能再拥有。

 

他睁开双眼，映入眼帘的是雪白的墙壁，然后他闻到了消毒水的味道——医院。

 

他怎么会在医院？

 

最后的印象好像是倒在了Zach的怀里。

 

Jack猛然坐起，针头刺进皮肉的微痛让他“嘶”了一声。他想扯掉输液，护士刚好进来，替他重新把针头弄好，一脸不高兴道：“你不能起来，我去叫Karl医生。”

 

护士一走出病房，Jack就扯掉针头，换回自己的衣服。他从裤子口袋里翻找钱包想留下点钱，但怎么都找不到。也许丢了。

 

他得离开这里，不能让Karl见到他。

 

 

Karl来到病房时，只看到乱作一团的床铺，床上的人不见了，“人呢？”

 

“刚刚还在这。”护士如实作答。

 

Karl没有再问，他回到办公室给Zach打电话。人是他带来的，现在不见了也要通知一下他。

 

 

清晨的路上行人甚少，经过一夜的风雪，路面有些湿滑。Jack走在回家的路上，胃还隐隐作疼。呼吸的空气都带着风雪过后的冷冽，这让胃更加的难受。

 

回到家，Anton和Alice已经去学校。Jack乏力地倒在床上，胃里空空，他却一点胃口都没有。他不知道就这样从医院逃掉会怎么样？Zach还会去找他吗？

 

曾经期盼着能和Zach再见相逢，在他还是Chris的时候。可是，当他千里迢迢去找他，见到的也只是让自己心碎的画面。他知道，是他把Zach变成这样。早知道当年的谎言会造就今天这样，他宁愿从来没认识过Zach。

 

至少Zach会有他想要的人生而不是这样走进阴暗。

 

Jack能感觉到Zach那些恨，有恨起码证明爱过。这么想，Jack像得到一丝安慰微弱地笑了一下。但一想到Zach接下来还不知道会怎么对他，他的笑变成苦涩。

 

不如远走高飞。

 

但他知道他不能，他不能这么自私。他们才安定下来，不能让Anton和Alice再跟着他流浪。

 

 

接到Karl的电话，Zach很快赶到医院，看着空空的病房和带血的针头，脸色可怕得无人敢靠近。

 

跑了。

 

Zach怒极反笑，他发现自己生气的不是Jack不吭一声跑掉，而是生气他连输液都没挂完就跑了。他难道不知道他的胃经不起折腾吗？想起他的胃，心中闪过一丝后悔，后悔昨晚不该逼他喝那么多酒。但一想到曾经，这丝后悔被甩到九霄云外。

 

跑，他能跑到哪里去？

 

Zach翻开手中Jack的钱包，看着钱包里照片的三个人，嘴角勾起一抹冷笑。

 

 

Jack在家休息了三天，一来是胃不舒服得让他无法工作，另一方面自然就是因为Zach。他不知道这三天Zach还有没有去找过他，他甚至不敢打电话问问Simon。

 

Anton问过那天为什么夜不归宿，他没敢和Anton说实话，只说胃病犯了在酒吧休息。

 

再逃避也不是办法，毕竟他还需要工作。Jack站在镜子前看着镜中的自己——面容憔悴，双眼无神，眼下还有很深的乌青。他轻叹一声换好衣服拿起包出了门。

 

 

华灯初上。

 

夜深沉。

 

酒吧的人渐渐多起来。Simon特意来问候了一下Jack，确定他没事才放心让他工作。他想问Jack那天的事情，但以Jack的个性一定会三缄其口。直觉告诉他，Zach和Jack之间还会纠缠不断。

 

一整晚，Jack不知道往门口看了多少遍。开始他并未留意，等发觉的时候他才知道自己是在看Zach会不会进来。这种心情很复杂，想见到他又害怕见到他。

 

今晚的时间过得比过去任何一天都慢。Jack不喜欢这种感觉，他让同事替了一下班走出酒吧透口气。

 

他靠在酒吧斑驳的墙面，看着霓虹闪闪烁烁。回忆第一次走进这家酒吧的情形……想到那时候穿着酒吧制服的Zach是那么迷人。Jack无声地笑了一下，如今他也只能靠这些回忆过日子。

 

休息够了在回酒吧之前，余光看到街对面停着一辆黑色的加长轿车。Jack心一跳，脑中蹦出一个声音告诉他，那是Zach的车。他不敢逗留太久，慌忙推门进了酒吧。

 

 

Zach推掉两个重要的饭局来Enterprise，他只想来确认一下Jack还会不会来上班。但来了又不想进去只是这样坐在车里望着门口发呆。Enterprise里有太多回忆，他怕一进去那些好不容易忽视的记忆又会卷土重来。

 

一整晚的时间就在这样自我怀疑中度过，直到Jack推门出来。他似乎很疲倦，靠着墙也不知在想什么，形单影只看起来很无助。

 

Jack只停留一会，在回去之前，往这边看了一眼。Zach知道，Jack发现他了，原本想离开的计划被搁浅。

 

 

余下的时间飞逝而过，很快就到了打烊的时间。Jack在更衣室换好自己的衣服并没有着急着走。

 

Simon见到他还在，问了一句，“还不回去吗？”

 

“等一会儿就走，门我来关。”

 

Simon将钥匙交给他，嘱咐道：“回去自己小心点。”

 

Jack应了一声，开始整理背包，其实也没什么东西，他就是想再逗留一会。

 

在更衣室坐了小半个小时，Jack终于拿起包。

 

等锁好门，他看见街对面的车子还在。他装作不知道那是Zach的车推着自己的自行车回家。

 

不用回头看，Jack都知道车子以极慢的速度跟在他身后。他不明白Zach这是要做什么，他想过上前质问，可又能质问什么？他也想过不回家就住在酒吧，他不能让Zach知道他的住址，但以Zach现在的能力想知道他的住址不过是轻而易举的事。

 

Jack就这样走着，Zach就这样跟着。直到Jack安全到家，窗户亮起灯光Zach才吩咐司机离开。

 

Zach不知道的是，Jack一直隐在窗户后看着他离开。

 

 

第二天Zach就拿到了John调查好的Jack从小到大全部资料。Zach一页一页看着，每一个字都没有错过。

 

“有没有作假的可能性？”Zach头也不抬问John。

 

“应该没有，我去他念过的学校调查了，他们都说有这个人。我对比了照片，没有错。”John如实回答，他猜这个叫Jack Ryan的Omega对Zach来说很特别。Zach还从未如此大费周章去调查一个人。

 

Zach看完最后一个字将这叠文件放在桌上，他转过真皮椅子望着窗外的灯火辉煌。

 

真的不是。说不清是失望还是什么，Zach只觉得原本空荡荡的心更加空旷了。他需要找点什么去填满。他不再去想Jack到底是不是Chris，Jack长了一张和Chris一样的脸，这就足够了。

 

Zach看了一眼时间，距离Jack下班还有一个小时。他让John去准备车，他会让Jack跟那些和Chris有些相似的人一样成为他的人，臣服于他。

 

 

当Jack下班回家走出酒吧发现Zach的车子又停在路边。Jack推着自行车离开，Zach的车果不其然又跟在他身后。途中，Jack回头看了车子好一会儿，Zach也只是跟着他的步调停了下来没有降下车窗更没下车。

 

Jack百思不得其解，Zach为什么要这么做？

 

等第三天Jack再看到街对面的车子，竟然一点吃惊都没有。

 

这一次他没有骑车而是走向前敲了敲车窗。

 

车窗没有摇下，车门开了。

 

他原本只想在车外和Zach把事情说清，但显然Zach不这么想。Jack犹豫了一下还是踏上车子。

 

车子缓缓行驶着，Jack紧张得坐在Zach对面。许久之后，他终于开口问：“为什么跟着我？”

 

Zach没有作答，嘴角微微勾动，交叠着双腿像看猎物一样看着他。

 

见Zach没有回答，Jack也不再追问，他将目光飘向窗外。

 

一路沉默。

 

Jack到了下车时，想对Zach说声再见，可一接触到Zach不苟言笑的眼睛，那句再见消失在唇边。

 

Anton还没睡，他站在窗边看着Jack从车子上下来，心中闪过一丝疑惑——Jack什么时候认识这样的人了？

 

 

往后的几天Zack都会送Jack回家。Jack没有再问为什么，Zach也没说。他们之间有的只是沉默。

 

Jack猜不透Zach的心思，若说恨他为什么每天坚持送他回家？若说不恨，看他的眼神又是那样的不怀好意。

 

同往常一样，到地方了Jack起身下车。意外的是经过Zach身边时被他伸手拉住了。

 

Jack回到座位，等待着Zach开口说话。

 

Zach解开衬衫上面的几个纽扣看着Jack，片刻之后，他才道：“为什么去Enterprise上班？”

 

“我需要工作，”Jack搓了一下手，“我的学历找不到好的工作，只有Simon乐意聘用我。”Jack抬眼和Zach对望，“我猜，他聘用我的很大一部分原因是因为长得像Chris Pine。”

 

听到这个名字，Zach眉峰一敛，“你很缺钱。”

 

Jack听出来这不是问句而是陈诉句，他只好回答：“是的，我缺钱。”Anton和Alice都要上学。

 

“我可以给你给钱，远比Simon给的多。”

 

“条件？”Jack知道Zach不会无缘无故给他钱。

 

Zach将手搭在靠背上，勾唇带出一个没有一丝感情的笑说：“做我的情人。”

 

尽管早就猜到，Jack还是皱起了眉头，他看着Zach，蓝眼睛一片死寂看不出任何情绪，“是因为我长得Chris吗？”

 

“是。”Zach也不回避。自从Chris死后，他就一直找那些和他相似的人，或眼睛，或嘴巴……像Jack这么相似的还是第一次遇上。

 

Jack咬着下唇，思忖良久后又问：“我能拒绝吗？”

 

“当然，”Zach掏出Jack丢失的钱包从里面拿出那张照片，手指抚上照片里Jack笑如夏花的脸，“如果你不想让Anton和Alice失学的话。”

 

Jack认出那是他的钱包，Zach已经知道Anton和Alice是他的软肋，他还有的选择的余地吗？

 

Jack不知道该高兴还是悲哀。高兴Zach心里还是在乎Chris，而悲哀的是这份在乎早已经变了质。

 

许久之后，Jack深吸一口气，垂眼道：“我答应你，但我也有我的条件，我要继续去酒吧上班。”

 

Zach面露不快，“我给的钱不够多吗？”

 

Jack缓慢地摇着头，“不是，我只是不想让自己觉得是个废人。”

 

Zach一把将他拉到自己怀里，凑在他耳边低沉着声音说：“记住，只有我才有资格说条件。”

 

因为Zach突然的动作Jack全身僵硬，过去那些噩梦一样的记忆汹涌而来。那个陌生的城市陌生的小巷里，一身酒气的Alpha……他惊得一把推开Zach摔倒在地。顾不上屁股的疼痛，颤抖着全身嘴里断断续续念着：“不要过来……不要过来……”

 

Zach以为Jack只是厌恶他，这让他内心的征服欲更加强盛。他刻意释放出信息素，在信息素的作用下，Jack逐渐放软身体，嘴里还在说着破碎的话语。Zach重新拉他入怀，怀中的人慢慢变得安静，Omega的香味渐渐弥漫。

 

Zach不知道Chris成熟后的信息素会是怎样的香味，他已经没有可能知道。但Jack的信息素很好闻，如果说Chris那时候淡淡的香味是未成熟的水蜜桃味，那Jack现在的信息素就是阳光之下成熟的果香味，馥郁香甜。Zach贪恋地深深吸了几口。

 

“你刚才不听话，我要惩罚你。”Zach在他耳边轻声低语。

 

“什么？”Jack抬起双眼，湿漉漉的眼睛望着Zach。Zach身体一僵，这样的眼神和十年前的Chris再次重叠。

 

Zach将Jack放到座位上让他趴着，Jack回头不明所以地看着他，湿润的蓝眼睛换来Zach一声轻笑。

 

然后屁股上传来疼痛。

 

对两个人来说都是熟悉又陌生。


	4. Chapter 4

2007年。

 

自从上次被Zach打过屁股后，Chris就开始疯狂地作死之旅。他的目的很简单，就是想让Zach再打一次。因为他发现他喜欢那种感觉。可惜的是，Zach似乎知道他的意图，无论他怎么努力Zach都不愿与他的屁股再来次亲密接触。

 

 “你说，你喜欢老头给你找的那个家教？”Tuck手指夹着烟，像在看笑话一样看着Chris。

 

 Chris挥手驱散烟雾，坐到高脚凳上，“谈不上喜欢，就是想要征服他。”Chris对自己的样貌很有自信，只要他露出狗狗眼，无人能挡。这些都是在遇到Zach之前，他引以为豪的一切在他眼里似乎变得一文不值。

 

“得了吧，我看你就是喜欢上他了。”Tuck朝他的脸上吐了一口烟，轻蔑道。

 

 Chris厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，否认道：“我怎么会喜欢上长得像黑手党的男人？”

 

 Tuck明显不信，侧过头看着他，“是吗？”

 

  “是，肯定是。”

 

 Chris嘴上这么说，心里却不确定。他怀念Zach掌心的温度不假，喜欢Zach身上的味道也是真的。但，那就是喜欢吗？

 

 在Tuck家的酒吧坐了一会。Chris设想过Zach会像第一次一样来找他，可是喝了三杯马提尼之后Zach的身影都没出现。

 

 也许，他放弃我了。Chris悻悻地想，还以为他会和其他的家教不一样，看来还是高估了他。

 

 Chris喝完最后一口马提尼，拿起背包就往外走。

 

 “不再玩会？”Tuck的声音从身后响起。

 

Chris没有回头垂着眼看着自己的鞋尖不开心写在脸上，“不了，没意思。”

 

Tuck哼了一声，不再挽留。他的朋友——Chris，这个笨蛋，悲喜都在脸上还以为别人看不出来。

 

 

 Chris走在路上，身边偶尔路过的行人对他侧目相看。这样一个甜美的Omega深夜独自走在街上可是很危险。

 

 “舍得回来了？”Zach的声音突然响起。

 

Chris惊喜地抬起头看着街口路灯下的Zach，他身体倚着灯柱，双手插在口袋里，脸上的表情令人捉摸不透。

 

Chris压下喜悦，故意板起一张脸道：“关你什么事？”他刻意忽略Zach听到他这句话沉下的脸挑起的眉，从他身边擦过。

 

 Zach拉住了他，没给Chris机会开口拉着他急匆匆地往pine庄园走。Chris睁大眼睛，骂人的话刚到嘴边，Zach扭头瞪了他一眼，微张的双唇又紧紧闭上。

 

 好吧，他看起来很生气，我还是乖乖闭嘴吧。Chris盯着Zach握着他手腕的手，嘴角上扬。

 

Zach将Chris扔到卧室的床上后转身就走。

 

 “等一下！”Chris急忙拉住他，“你就这么走了吗？”Zach难道不应该“教训”一顿他吗？

 

 Zach慢慢转过身，疑惑地看着Chris，“你还有什么事？”他必须走，Chris身上的味道让他很分心，他已经很努力地克制自己的信息素，所以这些时日Chris有意无意的闯祸他都视而不见。

 

但这个Omega却不知道自己有多诱人，还不知死活地靠近。身上的香气混着淡淡的酒气飘进Zach的鼻端，他微微蹙眉，“你喝酒了？”

 

Chris不回答起身往前走了一步，身体贴向他，这个距离已经入侵Zach的私人领地，挑衅道：“我喝不喝酒和你有什么关系？”他又喃喃自语道：“反正你也不管我了。”言语中透着失望和伤心。

 

极淡的烟味混在酒味里萦绕着Chris。Zach眉头深锁，危险地半眯起双眼，“抽烟了？”

 

 “没……”Chris下意思的否认，转念一想又扬起下巴，道：“是啊，我不仅喝酒还抽烟了，你……”话还没完，Zach就推了他一把，Chris重心不稳倒在床上，很快又坐起，气愤道：“你凭什么这么对我？！”

 

Zach解开衬衫上的几个扣子，挽起袖子，这样的动作让Chris莫名心尖一紧。

 

 “记住，永远不要怀疑我。”Zach再次推到Chris并将他翻过身趴在床上，“我跟你说过，做错一件事我就会打你屁股一下，鉴于今天你犯了不少错，我会打你很多下。”

 

要来了吗？Chris感到兴奋，他期望着Zach的手掌落下，但等了很久想象中的巴掌迟迟未落下。Chris转过头看到Zach痴迷地望着自己的屁股，他偷偷笑着——除了蓝眼睛，这可是他身上另一个让人欲罢不能的地方。

 

Chris爬起拉Zach坐下，他不给Zach起来的机会，分开腿就跨坐在他腿上，在他耳边吹气，道：“你不是想打我吗？为什么不打了？”

 

 Zach试着推了一下Chris，但他的手紧紧圈住自己的脖子，Zach只能无奈地叹了口气，低沉着声音道：“下来。”

 

 “我不！”

 

 Zach觉得自己的理智快要被Chris折磨光了，巴掌毫无预兆地落在Chris的屁股上，疼得他响起一声尖锐的声音。

 

 “下去！”Zach心里想将他推下去，身体却不肯行动。

 

 “我就不！”Chris将自己更加挪向Zach。

 

 Zach的眼眸随着Chris的这个动作似乎变得更深，酒味烟味混着香味让他下身发紧，而始作俑者还紧紧地贴着他时不时磨蹭一下。

 

 又一巴掌落下。

 

 Chris紧紧咬着下唇不让自己叫出来，脸上不知是因为喝了酒还是被打疼得绯红一片。Zach觉得自己要完蛋了，这不是他预想的。

 

可能是酒的后劲上来了，Chris感到头有点晕，他将头靠在Zach的肩窝。湿热的气息抚上脖子，引得Zach的信息素终于冲破控制倾涌而出。

 

没过一会，未成熟的Omega香气开始萦绕，这比任何味道都要诱人，Zach双手握拳气息变得粗重。

 

 Chris突然抬起头不可思议地看了他一下，随后又坏笑道：“你勃起了。”顶着他屁股的东西好像尺寸还不小，Chris觉得兴奋又害怕。

 

 Zach却觉得很难堪，他终究还是控制不住对Chris有了欲望，这是……不被允许。他还未来得及做出反应， 唇上就传来温热。

 

 Chris低头吻住还在自我纠结的Zach。他的吻技还是很青涩，甚至不知道怎么撬开Zach的牙齿，只知道咬着他的唇。

 

 这个吻是压垮理智的最后一根稻草。Zach抓住他的腰让他更贴近自己，牙齿轻咬着他的下唇，在他喘息的瞬间顺势滑进嘴里舔过他每一颗牙齿，随后又追逐着他的舌头缠绵。

 

 “唔……”一声呻吟从Chris口中溢出，这让Zach猛然回过神一把推开Chris，不管他跌落在地因为屁股疼痛发出的哀嚎声快速起身离开。

 

Chris看着被摔的门，不知道发生了什么。他现在的脸很烫，他刚才干了什么？他吻了Zach？他揉着摔疼的屁股，脸上露出了得意的笑。

 

起码证明了Zach是喜欢他。

    

 

 从pine庄园落荒而逃的Zach回到自己的公寓还在为刚才的吻而心跳不已。当初可是信誓旦旦向Robert保证不会对他的儿子怎样，现在倒好，他竟然回吻了Chris！

 

Zach摔进沙发，思考着也许应该向Robert辞职。如果放任自己的感情，他不知道自己会做出什么。Chris太诱人——软软的金发，比泳池深处还蓝的眼睛，还有粉嫩的双唇——那亲起来的感觉真的太好！

 

不行，不能再想他！Zach拿起一个抱枕盖住自己的脸试图阻挡脑中对Chris一切的幻想。

 

Chris的嘴里有酒味但没有烟味，小坏蛋又撒谎。Zach还是没用的想起了Chris。

 

 

接连几天Zach都没来找Chris，Chris打他电话也不接，这让Chris很恼火。亲了别人又不负责地逃避——好吧，是自己先亲，可他回吻了啊，现在躲避着又算什么意思？

 

放学后，Chris再一次给Zach打了电话，依旧是无人接听。他气恼地给Zach发了一条信息。

 

 我要找人去上床，有本事继续无视我。

    

 

Zach经过慎重的考虑，他要向Robert辞职。不是因为Chris的作弄，而是他喜欢上了Chris。他不知道Chris怎么想，但他们之间差太多。先不说Chris是个贵公子，自己的身份、家族……他们之间都不会有未来。

 

他不去找Chris，不接电话。害怕一见面或者一听到Chris的声音建立的所有决心都会崩塌。

 

然而这一切都在看到那条信息后荡然无存。

 

他将那条信息反反复复看了好几遍，每看一次脸色难看一分。最终熬不过内心的愤怒夺门而出。

 

 Chris说要找人上床完全是一时气话，他不会那么随便将自己交给别人，更何况他的心里有Zach。所以一来到Tuck家的酒吧他就后悔了，各种各样的信息素熏得他只想吐。这些人的气味都没Zach合乎他心意。

 

想到Zach，Chris狠狠地将酒杯放在桌上。他就是一个混蛋，他怎么能放任自己喜欢上他又不管不顾？

 

一个Beta坐到Chris身边朝他打了声招呼。Chris歪着头看着他，相貌长得不错，也没有喷能伪装成Alpha或者Omega的香水。

 

 “一个人？”beta友好的问了一声又自我介绍道：“我叫Gary，你呢？”

 

Chris白了他一眼，“我为什么要告诉你？”虽然他长得还可以，但不代表不讨厌他。

 

 “很有个性。”Gary轻浮的将身体倾向Chris闻了闻，“你是个Omega。”

 

Chris嘲讽道：“说的你好像能闻到一样。”

 

Gary却是笑了笑，“我虽然闻不到信息素，但我的直觉很准，而你绝对是一个Omega，我打赌你的信息素像水果一样香甜。”他闭起眼一脸享受。

 

Chris被他的表情恶心到，刚想让自己远离就看到Zach从门口进来四下寻找。Chris狂喜不已，忍住恶心向Gary调情道：“那你要不要凑近闻一闻，说不定真能闻到哦。”

 

Gary显然也没想到Chris会向他调情，但谁又能拒绝这样一个甜美诱人的Omega呢？他靠近身体，Chris却在着急，Zach为什么还不看过来？

 

在Gary的唇就要贴上Chris的腺体处时，一个身影拉开Chris挡在他面前阴狠地看着他。

 

 “你是谁？”Gary惊诧地看着眼前这个男人。又粗又黑的眉毛，深邃的眼窝，充满愤怒的双眸，这绝对是一个Alpha，而且是很纯正的Alpha。这些都不是让Gary惊诧的理由，他觉得诧异是这个Alpha很眼熟，但他很肯定自己没见过。

 

 “我是谁不重要，重要的是你刚才的行为已经犯罪。”Zach将Chris护在身后，“侵犯未成熟的Omega可是重罪。”

 

 Gary微笑着看着Zach身后的Chris，满不在乎道：“可是，是你的Omega先引诱的我。”

 

听到Gary的话Chris从狂喜中醒过来，他从Zach身后走出故意站到Gary身边，道：“他说的没错，我喜欢他，他才不会像你一样推开我。”

 

 Gary挑衅地看着Zach，微微倾身作势要吻上Chris的唇。他还没得逞，Zach的拳头已经落在他的鼻子上，鲜血流了出来。Chris吓得瞪大眼睛。

 

 没人敢打他，Gary捂着鼻子痛苦的想，这个男人也许不知道他的身份。原本只是想配合Omega演一下戏现在他决定一定要得到这个Omega让这个Alpha后悔今天打了他。

 

 几个身穿黑衣的人快速围住了他们，Zach拉过Chris紧紧护住，双眼阴翳的看着黑衣人。气氛一时变得很紧绷。Gary挥了挥手手，黑衣人向后退去，他似笑非笑的看着他们，“让他们走。”

 

Tuck得到消息赶了过来却只见Zach带着Chris怒气冲冲地离开，Gary在他们身后一脸看好戏的模样。

 

Tuck哀嚎一声，Chris你知不知道给自己惹了什么祸？

 

 

Chris知道Zach很生气，从他一言不发抓着自己手臂的力道就可以知道。令他意外的是Zach没有将自己送回家而是抓回了他的公寓。

 

一开门，Zach将就他推进去随后狠狠地将门关上。他一步一步靠近Chris，Chris被他的凶狠的表情吓到一步一步往后退，退到沙发绊了一下坐倒在沙发上。他抬起头可怜兮兮的看着Zach，却发现Zach的双眸似乎变成了黑色，他忽然觉得口干舌燥。

 

 “你带我来这里干吗？”这样沉默的Zach让他害怕了。

 

 Zach依旧不说话，他靠近拽住Chris的头发逼迫他仰起头，Chris想说疼，Zach压下的唇让他的疼变成了一声呻吟。

 

Chris不知是被吻还是因为Zach强大的Alpha气息，他的身体慢慢发软向后倒在沙发上。Zach趁机压了上来，吻从嘴唇移向脖子上的腺体处。

 

 “我的。”沙哑的声音贴着皮肤发出。

 

 Chris笑了一声，“还说别人，你现在就在犯罪，Zachary。”他的话引得Zach吻得更深，看着湿哒哒的吻痕显现他又用舌尖舔了一下，这让Chris起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

 

 吻继续向下，衣服阻挡了它的路径，Zach急躁的撕扯开Chris的领口。

 

 “我的衣……啊！”刺痛让Chris惊呼出声，Zach竟然咬了他的锁骨！他推着Zach，对方却又温柔地舔弄着锁骨处的凹陷。陌生的感觉像电流流过全身让Chris曲起腿挺身磨蹭着Zach。

 

 Zach低吼一声将Chris抱到床上。全身粉红的Chris双眼都是水雾，双腿因为情欲不停摩挲，这样的画面让Zach的欲望更深更紧。

 

 “你想要我吗？Zach……”Chris咬着唇说，Zach看出他的眼中有害怕。他合衣躺在Chris身边将他拥入怀里，“我想要你，但不是现在。我会等你成年，等你成为一个真正的Omega。”

 

 Chris伸手搂住Zach的腰，“那还要等多久？我什么时候才会发情？”Chris从未如此期待发情早点到来。

 

 “你已经十六岁了，很久就会发情。”Zach吻着Chris的头顶，他无法再逃避自己的心。明知道那条信息是Chris玩的把戏，想到别人可能占有Chris，他还是抑制不住的愤怒。

 

 “好吧，我希望那天早点到来。”

 

躺了许久，Zach啄了一下他的唇，“起来吧，我送你回去。”

 

 Chris抱紧Zach不肯松手，“不要，我想留在这。”

 

 “Chris……”

 

 “不，我就要留在这。”Chris撅起嘴不管Zach的反对。

 

 “好吧。明天我会向你父亲解释。”Zach还是挡不住Chris的狗狗眼攻势。

 

 “太好了！”Chris高兴得将腿也挂到Zach身上。

 

Zach暗自叹息，Chris永远不知道他的一个无意举动对自己来说都是致命的诱惑。

 

 …………

 

“Zach，你是喜欢我的对吗？”

 

“你说呢？”


	5. Chapter 5

2017年

 

Jack不知道怎么向Anton解释。直接和Anton说他做了Zach的情人？Anton会被吓坏吧。

 

Anton知道Jack有事情瞒着他，他已经不止一晚看见Jack从那辆豪车上下来。他们认识有九年的，彼此都很了解。这九年来，追求Jack的人不在少数，但Jack从未和别人有过纠葛，Anton隐约知道他的心里藏着一个人，一个他很爱的人。

 

相顾无言，Anton将桌上的文件推到Jack面前，沉默许久，终于还是问了：“为什么替我和Alice换学校？”而且还是个寄宿性质的贵族学校。Anton很清楚，以Jack的经济能力根本不可能供得起他们上这么贵的学校。

 

Jack盯着文件上的学校校徽，发现正是他那时候打算上的大学。Zach真是用心良苦。

 

见Jack没有回答，Anton继续问：“是因为送你回来的那个人吗？”

 

Jack终于有了一丝反应，抬眉望着Anton。Zach每次送他回来的时候，他都以为Anton睡着了，“你看见了？”

 

“是，”Anton犹豫了一下，“他就是当年你要去找的人吧？”

 

Anton还记得那年在那条小巷里发生的事情，一个狼狈不堪，一个无家可归，最终也不知道是谁拯救了谁，让他们抱团取暖相依为命。

 

Jack垂下双眸，不想再去回忆，但记忆像潮水，一遍遍将他推向深渊。Jack以为自己隐藏得很好，但终究还是逃不过Anton的双眼，他太聪明了。

 

“是，他就是那个人。”Jack朝着Anton微微一笑，“现在他回来找我了，我要搬过去和他一起住。学校是他替你们找的，你就安心的上学。”Jack不打算告诉Anton真实的原因，他不想让Anton担心。

 

“真是这样吗？”Anton不相信，如果是这样，Jack的眼里为什么会有闪躲？

 

“你别多想了，Anton，”Jack将转校的文件收好绕过桌子双手按在Anton肩上，像在对他解释也像是说服自己，“我和他分离了太多年，现在好不容易再次相遇，我想和他重新开始。”

 

“这不是原因，虽然我不知道你们之间发生了什么，但事情绝对没有你说的那么简单，如果是他强迫你，我们可以离开。”Anton转过头从Jack怀里夺过文件打算撕掉。

 

Jack见状，连忙将文件抽了回来，“不，Anton，你听我说，”Jack咽了一下口水，又叹了口气，“我们好不容易安定下来，我不想再带着你们颠沛流离。你说你能离开，但Alice还小，我们不能再让她承受这些。”Jack扬了扬手中的文件，“这是个机会能让Alice接受好的教育，我们不能因为自身的原因自私的剥夺她这个权利。”

 

“可是……”

 

Jack摇了一下手指，阻止Anton要说的话，“没有可是，他没有强迫我，这一切都是我自愿。”

 

Anton知道Jack心意已决，他说什么都不能阻止，他最终放弃了游说站起来拥抱了一下Jack，“不过怎样你要记着这里永远是你的家。”

 

Jack将下巴抵在Anton的肩膀上，目光落在书架上的一个盒子，“我知道，你们永远都是我的家人。”

 

 

Zach的办事效率很快，第二天他手下那个叫John的亚洲男人就来接Anton和Alice去学校。而Jack此刻正在收拾他为数不多的衣物，他要搬到Zach家里去了。

 

Jack说不出此刻的心情，有一点点高兴，为终于能和Zach生活在一起，更多的是紧张和害怕，他不知道Zach会怎么对他。从Zach对Chris的那些恨意来看，Zach对他都不会太过友好。

 

未来相处的种种可能让Jack叹了一口气，外面响起了汽车喇叭声。Jack来到窗户边探头一看，Zach已经来接他。他赶紧将剩下的衣物塞进包里离开这个他和Anton住了很久的名为“家”的地方。

 

 

车里。

 

Zach看着Jack手中拎着的包，挑眉嘲笑道：“我给你的钱足够你下半生衣食无忧，你却为了这一点东西浪费我的时间。”

 

Jack与Zach并排而坐，身体靠着车窗尽量远离Zach，他垂眼望着他的包，喃喃自语道：“钱不是能买到所有的东西，有些东西时间久了是会有感情。”

 

他说的再小声，Zach还是听到了，他反唇相讥，“感情？谁还会去相信感情这种浪费精力的东西？”

 

Jack不再说话，他扭头看着车窗外闪过的街景。我相信，一直相信。他在心里回答。

 

 

汽车缓缓行驶，一栋栋别墅一闪而过。一直靠着车窗的Jack突然挺直背脊，这条路他曾经很熟悉。在他生命的前十六年，他几乎每天都会从这条路上走过。路的尽头有一栋豪宅——他曾经的家。

 

Jack闭上双眼重新靠回车窗上。他的心里在波涛汹涌，但他还是强装镇定，不能让Zach看出他的异样。

 

Zach只是瞥了他一眼，面无表情的脸看不出任何情绪。

 

没过几分钟，他们就到了地方。车子停稳，司机过来开了车门。Jack坐在靠近车门的地方，拎着包的左手微微颤抖。

 

“怎么了？”Zach依旧保持着双腿交叠的姿势，似乎一点也不急着下车。

 

“没事。”Jack动了一下嘴角，从车里下来。

 

十年的时间，早已经是物是人非。再次见到曾经的家，它已经不是记忆中那个模样。它曾经在大火中变成一片废墟，如今凤凰涅槃重新展露着迷人的身姿。

 

Jack告诉自己不要激动，这不再是你的家，但眼泪在见到的那一刻几乎夺眶而出。几乎。

 

“不想进去吗？”Zach跟着下了车，在他身后幽幽开口，“你似乎很吃惊。”

 

Jack仰起头眨了几下眼睛，硬生生将眼泪逼回去，等确认自己不露破绽，他才转身回答，“当然吃惊，这栋房子之前可是被大火烧过，很多人说这房子闹鬼。”

 

Zach哼了一声，摇着头说：“我这个人从不相信这些，也正是因为如此我才能以极低的价格买到手，尽管重新装修花费不少钱，但还是很值得。”

 

Jack只是勉强一笑，他不知道在他的亲人过世之后谁最终处理了这栋房子。他不能问Zach，只能自己去寻找答案。

 

天空又飘起雪花，Zach拉了拉衣领随后将手伸进口袋，越过Jack往房子走去。Jack扬起头，一片雪花落在他的脸上，冰凉，像他此刻的心。

 

“忘了告诉你，这栋房子以前的主人就是Chris Pine，那个和你长相相似的人。”Zach突然回头对Jack说。

 

被逼回去的眼泪悄悄滑落，Jack的指尖假装拂去落在脸上的雪花擦掉眼泪，他走到Zach身边，蔚蓝色的眼睛有化不去的寒意，“谢谢你再次提醒我只是一个替身。”

 

迎上Jack那双不见悲喜的眼睛，Zach原本想说的话顿了下去。他知道Jack不同于他之前有过的那些Omega一样，这让他多出一份期待——他的人生已经无聊了很久。

 

 

晚餐时间Zach不在家，Jack简单吃过就回了二楼的房间。他以前的房间也在二楼，但那里已经变成了Zach的卧室，而且Zach不许他进入。

 

洗了澡Jack躺在床上，回忆着那时候在这栋房子里的点点滴滴，慢慢的他的眼角湿润了。从前不懂事总是和父亲作对，现在他想好好和他们相处却再也没有机会。有一瞬间，他恨Zach为什么要买下这里让他再来感受一次失去的滋味，但他也感激Zach能让他再回到这里。

 

“父亲，母亲，Katie，我回来了。”Jack对着天花板小声地说。

 

 

Zach回来已是夜深，Jack还没睡着，他听到Zach的脚步声由远及近，最后停在他房门前。他紧张地抓紧被子害怕Zach就这样推门而入，但Zach只是停了一会，脚步声渐远。Jack呼了一口，紧绷的心放松下来很快就陷入梦乡。

 

 

不知道是不是因为回到这里的原因，Jack这一觉是十年来睡得最安稳的一次。醒来的时候，天已大白，他匆忙起床洗漱一番下楼去吃早餐。他以为Zach昨天回来那么晚肯定还没起来，结果他下来的时候Zach已经看完早上的报纸，此刻正喝着香醇的咖啡在等他。

 

“抱歉，”Jack坐到Zach对面，满脸都是歉意。

 

“记住，我不喜欢等人，这是第一次也是最后一次。”Zach放下咖啡，管家心领神会吩咐佣人将早点送上来。

 

一份份精致的早点被送上桌，Jack微微蹙眉，这些……都是从前他爱吃的。

 

“快吃！我没那么多时间陪你耗。”Zach虽然这么说，还是亲自将一份墨西哥玉米卷饼推到他面前——这曾是Chris的最爱，每日必不可少的早餐。

 

Jack没有动，吃起了最靠近他的坚果蔬菜沙拉。Zach眸一沉，Jack看到了不悦。他知道他又惹Zach不高兴了，他就是不想再有什么和Chris有瓜葛。

 

早餐的小插曲随着Zach的一通电话告一段落。接完电话的Zach又离开了。没了他的一张黑脸，Jack才悠闲地吃起Zach放到他面前的墨西哥玉米卷饼。

 

 

一连几天Jack都没怎么见到Zach，这让他放松了不少。不上班的时候，他会在庭院里走走，他惊喜的发现他出生时父亲为他种下的树竟然躲过了大火存活了下来，而Zach也没将它挪走。于是，只要他有空他就会爬上树像从前一样躲在上面看书。

 

“难道没人告诉你不能接近这颗树吗？”Zach背靠着树，双手环抱在胸。

 

因为Zach突如其来的话语，专心看书的Jack吓得差点从树上掉下来。他合上书，从树上爬下来。

 

“抱歉，下次我不会再靠近。”Jack觉得难过，Zach有时候真是残忍得过分，关于Chris的一切都不允许他靠近，房间是，这个和他息息相关的树亦是。

 

“算了，也不是什么重要的东西，你喜欢就好。”Jack眼里的悲伤竟让Zach有了一丝恻隐之心，这是他自己都始料不及。

 

“真的吗？”Jack瞬间眉开眼笑，一个灿烂的笑展现在Zach眼前，这样的笑容像一把刀狠狠扎进Zach的心。他现在宁愿看到Jack的悲伤也不愿意看见他和Chris这么相似的笑。

 

 

黑夜降临。

 

Jack去了酒吧上班。送他去的是Zach特意配的司机，Simon见了难免问了几句，Jack知道瞒不住，将他成为Zach情人的事情告诉了Simon。Simon知道后直骂Zach是个混蛋，他当初怎么会让这种人在他的酒吧上班？！

 

当Jack下班Zach亲自来接时，Simon对他都没有一个好脸色。

 

黑色的加长轿车在夜色中行驶，Jack从车窗的倒影中看着Zach。不管何时何地，Zach总是一身黑，仿佛他的世界再无其他颜色，从前那个穿白衬衫的少年到底怎么一步一步变成令人闻风丧胆的黑帮大佬？

 

 

一如之前，Jack打算回他自己的房间。但今天不同，Zach在他走进房间之时拉着了他。

 

Jack不解地看着他，只见他勾动唇角，说：“你知道作为一个情人要做什么吧？”

 

Jack的心猛烈一缩，他双手紧握成拳控制不让自己去紧张，“我知道。”

 

“很好，我给你一点时间去洗个澡。”Zach松开了他的手，将他推进房间，随后便回了自己的房间。

 

Jack站在门边，心想终于还是躲不过，从答应的时候他就知道这一刻迟早要来临，他没得选择。站了一会，他挪动脚步去浴室。热水从头顶落下，却怎么也温暖不了他心里的冰冷。

 

Jack不知道他洗了多久，穿好衣服出来时Zach已经双腿交叠坐在他的房间。Jack见他只穿了一件衬衫，袖子卷了上去，露出手臂上浓密茂盛的毛发。

 

Zach从上到下打量着Jack。刚洗过澡他露出来的脖子上还有淡淡的粉红，灯光下竟是那么瑰丽的颜色，Zach呼吸一滞，低哑着声音道：“过来。”

 

闻言，Jack咬了咬唇走向Zach，在离他一米的距离时停了下来。

 

“把衣服脱了。”Zach命令着，他想看看Jack身上是否也有那么诱人的颜色。

 

Jack的双手握紧又松开，如此反复几下，背过身去抓住衣角正欲脱去时又听到Zach的声音，“转过身来，我要看着你。”

 

背对着Zach的Jack紧咬着嘴唇，让他脱去自己的衣服已经是极限，现在还要面对着Zach脱去，这是一种折磨。但Jack很清楚，他没有余地去做选择，只好转过身拉住衣角一口气脱光。

 

白嫩的身体袒露，胸前两点的粉红像在邀请别人去品尝。Zach很满意自己看到的风景，他的目光向下，落在Jack的胯部，“裤子也脱了。”

 

Jack闭上双眼深吸一口气，连同内裤一起脱光。他羞愧地将脸撇向另一边不去看Zach，他不想在Zach的双眼的倒影中看到自己的不堪。

 

一直淡定坐着的Zach站了起来，往前走了几步拉近与Jack的距离。他能感觉到Jack紧张的呼吸，很好，这就是他想要的。

 

Zach往前再走了一步，几乎与Jack鼻尖相触。在Jack还没来得及移开身体的时候，Zach推了他一把，Jack倒在床上。Zach俯视着深色床单上Jack白嫩的身体和因为不知道是害羞还是紧张微微发红的脸。

 

Zach发现他真的很喜欢Jack这样的表情，没有那么坚韧变得很渺小，仿佛下一秒就会破碎。他一边慢慢欣赏着一边慢慢褪去自己的衣服。

 

“你真的准备好了吗？”Zach没有错过Jack眼里的紧张，“我给你最后一次机会确认。”

 

Jack默不作声地点点头，这是早晚的事，早一点和晚一点又有什么区别？

 

全身赤裸的Zach将Jack双腿曲起分到最大，他跪在两腿之间指尖拂过Jack几乎没什么毛发的胸膛。Jack颤抖了一下，强忍着不去推开Zach的冲动。Zach的指尖继续在他胸膛游走，他没有一丝愉快的感觉，有的只是恐惧，恐惧……Zach的手指向下，滑过肚脐越过耻毛下的分身来到后庭抵住入口。Jack的呼吸越来越快，恐惧越来越深，在Zach将中指探入的一瞬间，被异物入侵的不适和噩梦一般的记忆同时袭来，Jack忍不住惊呼一声。

 

Zach却是眉头一皱，Jack的紧致和干涩有点出乎他的意料，“你是不是没有和别人做过？”

 

Jack闭紧嘴巴没有回答。事实上，他现在脑子里全是那年的画面Zach说什么他根本没听见。他的不回答给了Zach答案，从未有过的独占欲涌上心头，他在紧实的甬道里找到一点，重重按了一下。Jack弓起背闷哼一声，一阵酥麻从脚底升到脑顶。Zach知道他找对了地方，变本加厉的磨蹭着那个点。甬道里渐渐湿润，这给Zach更大的动力，他加进一根手指来回按压扩张。Jack只觉一股股陌生的感觉从四肢百骸汇集到头顶，软趴趴的分身也渐渐抬头，身体慢慢变成Zach一直想见到的粉红色。

 

随着Zach手指的扩张，Jack的小穴里越来越湿润，Zach抽出手指上面沾满的黏液，他不再多做前戏，他想现在就占有Jack，他扶着粗长的阴茎进入Jack一张一合的小穴。才进去一个头部，Jack已觉身体要被劈裂，好不容易因为前列腺被刺激的快感消失殆尽。那种恐惧去而复还，他的双手撑在Zach胸前想将他推开，却被他抓住按在身体两侧，身下传来一阵疼痛，是Zach贯穿到底。

 

由于恐惧和紧张Jack的小穴不停收缩，这让原本就被紧紧包裹的Zach更加痛苦。他只好放开Jack的双手按住他的肩膀开始慢慢律动。

 

Jack没有禁锢的双手紧紧拽住床单，随着Zach一下一下的撞击，他需要很大的意志力告诉自己，这不是那个人，这是Zach，Zach……

 

Zach的戳刺越来越快，Jack已经感受不到任何一点的快感，半勃的分身早早软了下去，眼泪控制不住流了出来，他紧咬着牙关不让自己发生任何一点声音。

 

流泪的Jack让Zach仿佛又看到了Chris，想到Chris早已经成为别人的人，他的挺动也变得凶狠。Jack的眼泪不停滑落，Zach不想见到这样的画面，这会让他回忆起很多不愉快的事情。

 

Zach握住Jack的腰让他翻了个身跪趴在床上，一只手掐着Jack的脖子用力将他压向枕头，一只手在他的圆润挺翘的臀瓣上重重一拍，疼痛让Jack的眼泪流得更凶，很快枕头就被打湿一片。而Zach的目光落在了Jack的后腰处，那里有一个伤疤。以他多年在刀尖上舔血的经验来看，这是匕首一类的利器造成的。Zach半眯双眼，Jack身上到底还有多少秘密是他不知道？

 

身后的速度越来越快，每一下都是又深又狠，Jack感觉到背上贴上一具火热满是汗水的身躯，是Zach，他再一次告诉自己。

 

Zach似乎也不想再继续，他几下冲刺将精液洒在Jack体内，等射出最后一股之后，他从Jack身上翻下来。

 

终于……

 

Jack松了一口气。他以为经过这么多年那年造成的伤害早已经随着时间淡化，真正和Zach做了才知道这份惊恐并没有淡化而是被隐藏。他知道这不能怪Zach，但是……

 

谁会想到命运会这样安排他们。

 

Jack忍着身上和心里的难受坐起来，道：“我想去洗个澡。”还未等Zach回答，他就下了床奔向浴室打开水龙头。他捂住嘴巴压下恶心的念头，Zach还在外面他不能在Zach知道他的厌恶。

 

简单清理了自己，Jack走出来发现深色的床单上只有他起来时不小心流出来的白色的精液，Zach已经不在。

 

Jack抱膝坐在床上，头靠着膝盖，眼泪再次无声滑落。他想起刚才Zach至始至终都没有吻过他一下，他的吻注定吻不到最爱的人。

 

 

Zach并没有回自己的房间，他来到书房——这是他曾经作为家教和Chris相处的地方。他在想着Jack，起初他只以为Jack是紧张，但后来似乎不太对劲，Jack没有得到高潮，甚至都没有真正硬过。

 

Jack好像一直在害怕，是什么造成了他这么深的恐惧？还有腰上的伤疤，看来他的过往比John调查的要复杂多了。

 

Zach忽然觉得这个Jack比他知道的要神秘许多，但不管有多神秘，他一定都会知道。

 

一定。

 


	6. Chapter 6

2007年。

 

那天在Zach家留宿之后，Chris隔三差五就跑到他家赖着不走，这样做的结果往往都是被Zach半强迫地拎回家。他不能让Chris再留下来，他怕自己会控制不住。

 

“为什么你都不让我留下来？”再次被Zach推出门的Chris噘嘴怒视着他。

 

“你应该待在家里等去我给你复习。”Zach确认门锁好了拉着Chris离开。

 

Chris一脸不高兴地被Zach拖着走，嘴里念叨着：“我不想回家，我就是想待在你这。”

 

Zach顿下脚步，Chris一不留神撞了上来，他摸着被撞疼的鼻子，埋怨道：“你撞疼我了！”

 

Zach转过身拿开Chris捂住鼻子的手，他用自己的手指代替轻柔地揉着被撞疼的地方，“还疼吗？”

 

“疼！”Chris故意装成一副可怜兮兮的模样，Zach见了只是轻轻一笑，一个轻飘飘的吻落在他的鼻梁上，“现在呢？”

 

Chris弯起嘴角拉下Zach深深一吻，等到Zach夺回主动权将他肺里空气快要榨干时他涨红了脸才放开Zach。

 

“不疼了。”Chris满意地与Zach十指相扣。

 

“现在能回去了吗？”Zach故作无奈，眼里却是深深的宠溺。

 

“走吧。”

 

 

回去的路有一段距离，Chris和Zach总喜欢步行，这样他们就能看到更多的风景。前方的广告屏上播放着一则婚戒广告。Chris的目光慢慢被吸引，脚步也慢了下来。

 

那对婚戒并不很出众，简简单单的圆环，一只上面镶嵌着一颗璀璨夺目的蓝宝石。如果是平常，Chris对这样没什么设计感的戒指都不会正眼看一下，但现在他却为它停下脚步。

 

“怎么了？”Zach顺着他的目光看去，“你喜欢？”

 

Chris点了点头，笑得很是灿烂地说：“也许以后我们结婚可以用来当婚戒。”他的脑海里开始憧憬和Zach结婚的那一天，一定要在碧海蓝天之前，一定要在所有人面前许下一生的承诺。

 

Chris的幻想被Zach取笑的话打断，“你才多大就想要结婚，而且，我有说过要和你结婚吗？”

 

“难道你不想和我结婚吗？”Chris歪着头满脸委屈。

 

“等你成年了再说，”Zach的手放在Chris后背推着他继续往前走，“现在我们要做的是抓紧时间回去。”

 

Chris不甘心地跟着Zach，他不知道的Zach已经将这款戒指记在心上。

 

 

天越变越热，Chris的生日快到了。为此他准备了很久，他计划邀请Zach参加他的生日派对，然后他会和他的父母坦白和Zach的关系。不管他们同不同意思，他都要和Zach在一起。

 

计划很完美，但关键的Zach最近却常常不见人影，而且来辅导他的时候都很疲倦的样子，Chris都能看见他眼下越来越深的阴影。辅导的时间一到，他不像之前一样逗留直接收拾东西匆忙离开。Chris试着拖住他，但都无果。

 

不知道原因的Chris很是担心，他害怕Zach会抛下他，于是他想尽各种方法想要时时刻刻和Zach在一起，但Zach还是和之前一样一到点就走人。Chris甚至去过他公寓等，但等到天快亮了他都没回来。Chris开始无理取闹想要引起Zach的注意，可惜的是最终他怎么努力都是一场空。终于，在生日来临前夕，他彻底爆发和Zach吵架了。

 

 

生日如约而至。

 

Chris的生日派对办得很大，认识的不认识的人都来了。父亲将他的生日当成了一场交际会，想为他寻找到一个称心如意的Alpha。穿着正装的Chris无心在这些充满客套虚伪的人群之间停留。他想要的人没来，这个生日派对毫无意义。

 

离开喧闹的庭院，Chris独自回到房间。偌大的房子此时空无一人显得格外寂静，Chris第一次觉得他的生日是这么冷清。

 

Chris望着墙角的落地钟，距离零点还有半个小时。半个小时之后他的生日就要过完了，可是Zach到现在都没有和他说过一句生日快乐，甚至连人影都没见到。

 

Chris忿忿地想，不管Zach说什么做什么他都不会再原谅他！

 

手机信息的声音在寂静的房间里格外突兀，Chris生气的掏出手机，是谁这么讨厌都不让他安安静静悲伤一会！

 

当看到信息是由Zach发来时，Chris第一个念头是想将手机砸了，但最后他还是打开信息。

 

我在公园等你，有礼物给你。

 

信息只有这么简单一句。

 

“去你的！傻子才会去！”Chris将手机扔在一旁决心不理会，这是他自作自受。

 

时间一分一秒过去，在离零点还有十五分钟的时候，Chris拿起手机冲出房间。

 

离开对Chris来说是轻而易举的事，他轻车熟路地翻过围墙直奔他家后面的小公园——那是他和Zach经常去约会的地方。

 

深夜的公园空无一人，更没有灯光照明，看起来就想童话故事的黑森林。而他像个公主要在黑森林里找到他的王子。

 

在手机照明下Chris很快就找到Zach。

 

见到Zach的第一眼，Chris惊呆了。他从未见Zach穿得如此正式，白衬衫黑西装，甚至还打了领带。

 

Zach拆开公园长椅上的盒子，里面是一个小巧精致的蛋糕。Zach点亮了蛋糕上面的蜡烛双手托着慢慢走向Chris。

 

他们之间的距离在缩减，Chris觉得心跳在加速，当Zach来到他面前，原来想骂Zach的话再也说不出来。

 

“生日快乐，Christopher Pine。”Zach将生日蛋糕递到Chris面前，“来许个愿。”

 

Chris微仰着下巴一脸不屑道：“别以为这样我就会原谅你了。”

 

Zach知道Chris并没有真正在生他的气，他看了一下时间，提醒道:“时间快到了你真不想许个愿吗？”

 

哼了一声，Chris还是闭眼双手合十许下一个心愿，吹灭蜡烛。

 

Zach趁着Chris闭眼许愿拿出手机靠近Chris拍了一张合影。

 

“时间刚刚好，”Zach拔掉蜡烛将蛋糕交到Chris手上，用眼神示意Chris去长椅。

 

一坐下，Chris张嘴就往蛋糕上咬了一大口，他之前在自家的派对上可是一直饿着肚子。

 

“好吃吗？”Zach替他擦去蹭到脸上的奶油。

 

“好次……”Chris嘴里都是蛋糕含糊不清的回答。

 

Zach笑了一下，这是他第一次做蛋糕，Chris能喜欢就是给他最好的回报。

 

小小的蛋糕被Chris消灭了大半个，他发现Zach痴痴地看着他，他不好意思地将蛋糕递到Zach面前，“你也吃啊！”

 

“你吃吧，”Zach望着快被消灭光的蛋糕，猜想晚上Chris一定吃得很少，他的胃是个无底洞，不能饿一点点。

 

“让你吃就吃！”Chris嘟着嘴将蛋糕凑到Zach面前，“这是我的生日蛋糕，我想和你分享。”

 

Zach张嘴往Chris咬过的地方小咬了一口，他不是爱吃甜食的人，但他觉得今天的蛋糕特别好吃。他知道不是因为是自己做的原因，而是因为Chris，他让他感受到了从心里升起的甜蜜。

 

Chris托腮望着Zach吃蛋糕，恶作剧涌上心头，他用手指挖了一点奶油趁Zach不注意抹到他脸上。

 

还在吃蛋糕的Zach一愣，随后露出一个变态一样的表情，Chris哈哈笑着，“你这样子可真像个变态！”

 

“那你怕吗？”Zach从容不迫地也挖了满满一手指的奶油在Chris想要逃离之前抓住全往他脸上抹去。

 

Chris抹了一下脸，手上全是奶油，他气愤地从蛋糕上又添了一点，“我才不怕你，大变态！”

 

“真的吗？”Zach伸出舌头舔掉Chris抹到他嘴边的奶油，故意恶狠狠地说：“那我只好再变态一点。”

 

Chris将蛋糕往他怀里一扔撒腿就跑，他才不会承认刚刚Zach舔掉奶油的动作有多性感！

 

黑色的西装被蹭上奶油，Zach全然不在乎，他将被玩坏的蛋糕放在一旁去追Chris。

 

虽然Chris比一般的Omega要强壮许多，但他还是抵不过Zach这种强大的Alpha，没跑多远就被Zach抓住，两个人摔在地上滚来滚去。

 

“Stop！”滚了几圈之后，Chris趴在Zach身上气喘吁吁道：“你口袋里什么东西硌得我疼！”Chris说着就伸进Zach的裤子口袋掏出一个小盒子，“这什么东西？”

 

“等一下！”Zach慌忙阻止，但晚了，Chris已经打开盒子。

 

再也没什么会比盒子里的东西来得震撼。黑色的丝绒盒子里静静躺着两枚戒指，就是Chris之前在广告屏上见到的那对。

 

Chris从Zach身上下来坐在草坪上，红着眼鼻子发酸问：“这是你给我的生日礼物吗？”

 

Zach跟着起来拍了拍身上的草屑，“本来想等你吃完蛋糕再给你，”Zach从Chris拿回戒指，单膝跪地，郑重地问：“Christopher Pine，你愿意接受这份礼物吗？”

 

Chris从未如此开心，尽管还留着泪，他伸出左手，“我愿意。”

 

Zach也开心地笑着，他将戒指戴在Chris的左手无名指上，随后拥着Chris在他额头落下深情一吻。

 

他们紧紧拥抱着，Chris知道虽然他还未完全成熟，但这一生他都不会再想要别人。尽管开始他只想作弄Zach，但渐渐的，他发现Zach不同于之前那些家教。无疑，Zach是聪明的，也是强势的，会在他溜出去玩时去找他，会认真管教他，所有的一切都让Chris知道自己不再孤独，他也是有人关心有人呵护。于是，他付出了真心无可救药爱上了Zach。

 

Zach也知道这辈子他不会再爱上别人，最初他对Chris是没什么好的印象，调皮爱恶作剧，但越是相处他越是知道Chris种种坏习惯都是伪装，身为有钱人家的Omega，他从小就被严格要求，甚至将来的婚姻都不能自己做选择。撇去贵少爷这层身份，Chris是孤独的。既然他们相遇了，他一定要让自己有足够的能力带走Chris。

 

拥抱许久，Chris的下巴抵在Zach肩上，问：“你之前总是不见人影就是为了买这对戒指吧？”

 

“是，我想给你一个惊喜，原谅我那时不能告诉你。”Zach将头埋进Chris的脖子闻着他淡淡的香味。

 

那段时间他知道Chris在不开心在怀疑也在害怕，他强忍着想要说明的冲动，只为这一刻能给Chris惊喜。

 

这对戒指虽然看起来简简单单，但上面的蓝宝石一看就知道价值不菲，Chris想起Zach那些日子的疲倦和黑眼圈，而他竟然还无理取闹怪Zach不理他。两行清泪落在Zach的衣领上，“该说对不起的是我，我不该那么对你。”

 

Zach像揉心爱的孩子一样揉了揉Chris软软的头发，“傻瓜，我只想给你惊喜。”

 

Zach的话让Chris啜泣得更厉害，Zach听到了赶紧松开擦去他的眼泪，“怎么了？”

 

Chris吸了吸鼻子，“你为什么对我这么好？”

 

“你不是喜欢这对戒指吗？只要你喜欢的我都会满足你。”

 

Chris破涕为笑，抬眸不怀好意地望着Zach，“真的吗？所有的都会满足？”

 

Zach知道Chris现在心里在想什么，他无奈地摇着头，道：“不行，这件事我不能满足你。”

 

“我不管，你答应的！”Chris将Zach扑倒在草坪上，他趴在Zach身上，“你说的要满足我。”

 

“Chris……”

 

余下的话被Chris压下的吻吞没。

 

Chris的吻是热情的，急切的，也毫无章法。缕缕被Chris牙齿磕到的Zach忍无可忍翻身将他压在身下，暂时离开他的唇，戏谑道：“你怎么还学不会接吻？”

 

“闭嘴！”Chris拉下Zach贴着他的嘴唇说：“还不是你吻我的次数太少！”

 

“我还以为你这么聪明接吻这种事一次就能学会。”说完，他不再给Chris反驳的机会，低头吮吸着Chris的嘴唇。等双唇变得又红又肿他才撬开牙齿，舌尖舔舐着Chris的上颚。一阵浅浅的呻吟从Chris口中溢出，这让Zach的吻越发热切，信息素也被释放。

 

闻着Zach强势的信息素，Chris觉得身体在发热发软，他的手指探进Zach的头发摩挲着头皮。Zach的吻逐渐下移，Chris恼人的领结被他解开，微颤的手指怎么也解不开衬衫上面的纽扣，最后他气急被坏地扯坏了几个纽扣。Chris微红的脖子和一小片胸膛露了出来。Zach迫不及待在他的锁骨上制造出一个红印。

 

Chris现在觉得既刺激又难受，Zach的吻带来酥麻，但下腹的紧绷让他很难受，他想要磨蹭什么，但总被Zach压下。呻吟的声音随着Zach在他胸口的煽风点火更加婉转动听。Chris松开抓住Zach头发的手来到他的身上不停游走，不安分的手想去解开Zach的皮带，但缺乏经验他怎么都解不开，倒是不停触碰到Zach早已经挺立的欲望。

 

Zach低吼一声，停下落在Chris身上的吻，半坐起来。

 

Chris还躺在草坪上喘着粗气，满是吻痕的胸膛起起伏伏，双眼氤氲着水汽，别是一番风情。

 

“怎么了？”

 

Zach拉Chris起来，替他整理好衣物，“抱歉，我刚才差点控制不住。”他说要等Chris成熟，但每一次都差点擦枪走火。他还能坚持多久？

 

“那就让它发生。”Chris在Zach的脸上，唇上，下巴细细的吻着。他不想再等了。

 

Zach拉开了他，“不行，你还没成熟。”

 

“为什么非要等到成熟？我现在也可以！”Chris有些不高兴，语气也重了一些。

 

“不行，”Zach拦过他的肩膀让他靠在自己身上，“你现在的身体还不能适应，我想要一个更完美的你，我答应你，等你第一次发情的时候我就标记你。”

 

“好吧。”Chris知道Zach也是在为他着想，“希望发情快点来。”

 

Zach笑出声，“我还没见过哪个Omega这么期盼发情。”

 

“不许笑！”Chris羞红了脸，肚子因为刚才的“运动”又空空荡荡，他的头抬离Zach的肩膀看到他西装上的奶油，后悔把蛋糕玩没了，“都怪你把我蛋糕弄没了！”

 

“好像是你先开始的吧？”Zach抹掉Chris脸上残留的奶油，手指梳理Chris因为翻滚弄乱的头发。等梳理整齐了，手指顺着发梢来到耳朵摸了摸。Chris的脸在Zach的抚摸下一点一点变红。

 

“Chris，你今天很美。”Zach痴迷望着Chris。

 

“哼，我是男人，你应该说我很帅！”他才不要被说美。

 

“你就是很美，我的宝贝。”

 

Chris的脸红得彻底，Zach的一声“宝贝”让他不再在乎是美还是帅，他看着Zach被自己揉乱的西装，调皮地笑道：“你今天也很帅。”

 

Zach得意地挑起一边眉毛，“那是当然。”

 

“没见过你这么不要脸的。”Chris取笑着。

 

Zach却不再和他纠结这个问题，他轻吻了一下Chris，起身拉起他，“不早了，我们回去吧。”

 

Chris却不想回去，“能不能不回去？”

 

“不行，我还是你的家教，不能让你夜不归宿。”Zach拍掉Chris身上的草屑，又替他整理好衣服，“走吧。”

 

Chris凑近咬了一下Zach的耳朵，“你是个引诱我的坏家教。”

 

 

“这就是你上班的酒吧？”Chris看着酒吧的招牌，“Enterprise？看上去不怎么样名字倒是很奇特。”

 

“是啊，你已经看过了可以回去了吧？”Zach挡在门口拒绝Chris入内。

 

Chris露出无敌的狗狗眼，“让我进去看一眼嘛！”

 

Zach觉得他对Chris这样的眼神抵抗力越来越低了，他拉住Chris的手，“跟我来。”

 

Chris飞快在他唇上吻了一下，露出小小的虎牙，开心道；“就知道你对我最好。”

 

“只准待一会，”Zach警告他，“老老实实坐在那，不许偷喝酒，让我知道了会惩罚你。”

 

“打屁股吗？”Chris挑眉期待道：“如果是的话那现在就来惩罚我吧，”他的手指滑过Zach修身的工作服，“顺便说一句，你穿这身衣服真帅！”

 

Zach扶额叹息，Chris真是上天派下来折磨他的。

 

 

从那天以后，Chris不再去Tuck的酒吧，他爱上了Enterprise蒸汽朋克的装修风格还有风趣幽默的来自苏格兰的老板——Simon Pegg。

 


	7. Chapter 7

2017年。

 

经过昨晚那不是很愉快的性爱，让Jack有些今天担心与Zach的见面。好在他醒来去吃早饭的时候Zach已经出门，等他下班回来Zach还在处理事情没回来。他舒了一口气，回房间简单冲洗一下倒在床上。

 

他的内心是渴望着Zach，也以为自己做好了准备，但真正发生了还是除不了心魔。

 

有那么一瞬间Jack想要告诉Zach真相，又怕知道真相的Zach会更加恨他。Jack翻了个身裹好被子，告诉自己别想那么多了，就让他用Jack的身份待在Zach身边，如果哪一天Zach能重新爱上他，那也是上天对他的垂怜。

 

上了一天的班很是疲倦，没多久Jack就睡着了。

 

 

Zach回来已经凌晨三点。路过Jack房间的时间他停顿了一下，片刻之后他开了门，轻声来到床边，打开床头柜上的台灯将光线调到最弱。

 

昏暗的灯光下，Jack长长的睫毛在眼下投下两道阴影，眉心微皱双唇紧抿好像梦到了不开心的事情，身体蜷缩成一团，这是最没安全感的睡姿。到底他经历了什么会让他这么缺乏安全感？

 

停留片刻，Zach关了灯像没来过一样离开房间。在他关上门的一瞬间，Jack睁开了双眼。空气里有淡淡的酒味，这是Jack害怕的根源，他以为Zach会像昨天一样对他，因此他紧张得不敢呼吸。但Zach没有，他只是静静地看了一会离开。Jack有些不明白，难道Zach不想吗？还是在考虑他的感受？

 

 

Zach离开之后，Jack一夜无梦到天亮。他起床拉开窗帘，一夜大雪，窗外一片白茫茫。Jack干脆裹了被子趴在窗户边看这天地的宁静。直到肚子传来声响，他套好衣服下楼去吃早饭。

 

令Jack意外的是Zach竟然还没起床。Zach每天都回来得很晚，也许是太忙太累了。Jack知道Zach是黑手党，他想起第一次见到Zach的时候还嘲笑他是个黑手党，光阴流转，没想到多年之后竟真成了黑帮大佬。Jack无法想象这几年Zach是怎么一步一步走到今天这地位，正如Zach不知道这些年他经历了什么。

 

也许是相爱的太容易，也或许是当年太过年少气盛分开的话也说的那么决绝。如果能再有一次机会，他一定不会说出那些话。可谁都知道，没有如果，也回不了过去。

 

就在Jack胡思乱想的时候，Zach裹着睡袍来到餐厅。Jack瞄了一眼，也许起得晚了，Zach的头发耷拉下来没有像往常一样梳得一丝不苟，他喜欢这样的Zach，看上去没那么犀利。

 

目光交汇，Jack尴尬地垂下头继续吃着早饭。

 

Zach就像没有看见一样，坐下拿着管家准备好的报纸看着，偶尔喝一口香醇的咖啡。

 

偌大的餐厅只有Zach翻报纸的和Jack吃东西的声音。

 

“那个……能不能帮我拿一下卷饼？”Jack对正在认真看报纸的Zach说，手指指了一下Zach面前的墨西哥玉米卷饼。脸上有一抹红色，像似害羞，心里却在懊恼，他还是无法叫出Zach的名字。

 

Zach垂眼看了一下，随后放下报纸将玉米卷饼递给Jack。

 

“谢谢。”Jack接过后轻声道谢。他告诉自己，经过前夜的不愉快，Zach并没有讨厌他，这是一个好的开始。

 

Zach只是“嗯”了一声，继续看着他的报纸，但他的心思已经没在上面。他会趁着喝咖啡的时候看一眼正在吃卷饼的Jack。渐渐的，他看报纸的时间越来越短，喝咖啡的时间越来越多，Jack却像没有发觉，一本满足地吃着。嘴角边粘上了鳄梨酱，粉红的舌尖伸出卷走了那点酱汁。Zach重新拿起报纸想掩饰那一瞬间心不规律的跳动。

 

这一顿早饭是Jack搬进来之后吃得最愉快，好心情让他的嘴角微微上翘。他看Zach还在聚精会神地看着报纸，决定不去打扰。

 

回二楼的楼梯走到一半，Zach叫住了他。

 

“你今天有上班吗？”

 

Jack手搭在楼梯雕花的扶手上，转头回答：“没有，今天轮休。”

 

“想出去走走吗？”Zach将报纸折好，今天的新闻他是一个字都没看进，索性不看了。

 

Jack透过窗户望了一眼外面，天气晴好，但一夜的大雪肯定也很冷。换做是别人他一定会拒绝然后窝在家里吹暖气，可这是Zach邀请他，即使再怕冷，他还是答应了，“好，你等我一下，我去换身衣服。”

 

“嗯。”Zach面无表情地应了一声，开始吃他的早饭。

 

 

事实证明，这样的天气确实不适合散步。尽管路上积雪已经被清扫，走起来还是很湿滑。这些都还好，Jack无法适应的是冷冽的天气，每呼吸一下都觉得肺里要结冰。

 

他们走得很慢，一路也很沉默，如果不是并肩而行，别人大概会以为这是两个陌生人。

 

风微微吹动，带着些许寒气，Jack缩了缩脖子打了个冷颤。刚才由于太过兴奋，他又忘了带上围巾。Zach解开自己的围巾递给Jack，“围上。”

 

“谢谢。”寒意让Jack也不推脱，接过围巾往脖子饶了几圈。围巾上Zach的温度让Jack觉得不再那么冷。最重要的还有Zach的味道，醇厚又带点清苦，Jack深吸一口觉得像不加糖不加奶的黑咖啡。

 

失去了围巾的Zach立起大衣的衣领，他看了一眼裹得只剩下两只眼睛在外的Jack，“如果觉得冷就回去。”

 

“不会。”Jack扒下一点围巾，“走走就暖和了。”他才不会错过和Zach相处的机会。

 

Zach不再多言，一路缓行。片刻之后，他们来到一个小公园。Jack认出这个就是当年他们经常约会的地方。时间在流逝，这里却像被时间冻结了一样还是当年的模样。这个地方对他们来说都太重要，有太多的甜蜜故事都发生在此。触景伤情，Jack几乎要落泪了，他撇过头眨了几下眼睛，他告诉自己，是风吹得他眼睛疼。

 

恍惚的时候，一个七八岁的小男孩从身后跑来，因为路面有冰滑了一下撞到Jack，Jack被撞得重心不稳，多亏Zach及时出手搂住他的腰才没有摔进湖里。

 

“谢谢。”Jack红着脸再次道谢，手从Zach肩上离开。太丢人了，他差点被一个小孩撞飞。

 

Zach松开搂在Jack腰上的手，如果刚才没有他，Jack已经被撞进结着薄冰的湖里。Zach扭头黑着一张脸瞪着小男孩，现在的小孩都这么欠管教吗？

 

小男孩原本想要道歉，但看着一脸凶相的Zach，眼泪在眼眶里打转。

 

Jack见小男孩一幅害怕的模样，“你吓到他了，”他蹲下身摸了摸小男孩的头发，微微一笑，“没关系，他只是长得凶并不是在怪你。”

 

小男孩的母亲这时候急急忙忙跑过来道了歉，小男孩也许真是被Zach吓到扑进他母亲的怀里开始哭泣。

 

Jack挠了挠头，现在是什么一种状况？好像他们俩成了欺负小孩的坏蛋。他瞥了一眼Zach，好吧，不苟言笑的Zach确实像个坏蛋。

 

Zach不想在这些无意义的事情上浪费时间，他顾自往前走去，Jack对着母子俩说了句“抱歉”跟上Zach的步伐离开。

 

沿着湖边又走了一会，Jack打破了沉默，“你……是不是不喜欢小孩？”

 

Zach想起刚才那个小男孩又想起Joe的小儿子，那个混世魔王一样的小侄子，每次来他的家都会闹得天翻地覆。

 

而且，Chris是因为难产去世……

 

“不喜欢，太吵太闹。”

 

简简单单的回答让Jack的心跟随着落在湖面上的枯叶一样沉到湖底。他曾经天真的想过要给Zach生个孩子，然而Zach并不喜欢孩子。

 

一片雪花飘落，紧跟着更多的雪花从天空飘落。

 

Zach抬头望了一眼已经变成铅灰色的天空，知道雪会越下越大已经不适合散步。

 

“回去吧。”Zach拂去落在睫毛上的雪花，转身的时候看见Jack一脸的落寞，好像有心事。他没问，他不想让自己太过关心Jack。

 

 

也许是白天受凉了，半夜醒来Jack觉得头有点重，像要感冒。他赶紧起来翻出药箱找了几粒感冒药吞下去。将药箱放回去的时候，他突然想起再过一段时间就是他的发情期了。明天他得去买一点抑制剂早作预防。

 

 

药店里销售的抑制剂药效很好，无副作用，也因此价格偏高，出于对Omega的保护还需要实名购买。Jack总嫌太麻烦，他的抑制剂都是托Simon从黑市购买，药效一样，价格是药店的一半，但有微量的副作用而且需要低温保存。

 

Simon将小小的保温箱交给Jack，“我还以为你跟了Zach之后不需要这东西了。”对于做了Zach情人这件事，Simon作为朋友是一直反对，但这是Jack自己的选择，他改变不了只好祝愿他们能有个好结果。不要像Chris和Zach一样。

 

“我想我们都还没准备好。”Jack接过保温箱，若有所思。

 

“他那么有钱你为什么还要从黑市买？”Simon双手环抱靠着酒柜，Jack就像他的另一个孩子，从他认识Jack这几年就一直在用这种抑制剂，日积月累就算再微量的副作用也会残害身体。Simon真不希望看到这种局面。

 

“他有钱是他的事，在金钱上面我不想和他有太多瓜葛。”Zach给他的那张卡还完好无损放在那里。他不会动上面一分钱。

 

 

早餐过后，Jack站在房间的窗边确定Zach已经出门才打开保温箱。

 

两支抑制剂放在冰块上面，Jack犹豫了一下还是卷起袖子拿起一支抑制剂拧开针管。

 

“你在干什么？”

 

Zach的声音突然传来，Jack手抖了一下针头扎进皮肉，血珠很快冒了出来。

 

“我……”Jack拿着抑制剂不知所措。他明明看到Zach已经出门了怎么又回来了？

 

Zach慢慢走近，Jack有些害怕，此刻的Zach好像又变回他们重遇初的模样，阴沉可怕。身后是书桌，Jack无路可退只能靠着桌子。心虚让他的眼睛四处游离就是不敢看Zach的眼睛。

 

站在Jack面前，Zach从他手里拿过针管，不用看他也知道这是抑制剂，出乎他意料的是这是黑市的抑制剂。

 

“我给你的钱还不够买抑制剂的吗？”Zach用力一握，玻璃材质的针管破裂，药水弄湿了他的手掌。如果不是因为忘拿东西，他还不知道Jack竟然打这种劣质药品。

 

“去药店太麻烦了。”Jack身体往后缩了一下，Zach的气息太过强势，他有些透不过气。

 

Zach拿起保温箱里另一支抑制剂，Jack心一沉，如果他再不打抑制剂就来不及了，“我快到发情期了。”

 

“你不想发情？”毫无疑问，Zach也毁掉了这支。

 

“不是，只是……”

 

Zach打断Jack的话，“只是什么？”他身体前倾，Jack没有办法只能抓住桌沿往后倒去。

 

“你不想对着我发情，对吗？”想到这种可能性，Zach就很不高兴，他继续前倾身体，直到Jack的上半身完全贴着书桌。

 

Jack动了动嘴唇还是没能说出一个字。他不知道该说什么，因为这就是事实，他还没做好对着Zach发情的准备。

 

Jack的欲言又止让Zach巧克力色的眼睛充满危险，同时那愈演愈烈的信息素让他更加难以呼吸。

 

Zach从书桌上拉起Jack，抓住衣角衣服。他将Jack轻轻一推，Jack重新倒回书桌，Zach一条腿挤进他的双腿之间。

 

冰冷的桌面让Jack想逃，Zach一只手按住他的胸他不给他逃跑的机会。

 

“为什么不想对着我发情？”Zach从保温箱里拿起一块冰块，再次询问。

 

Jack咬咬牙，回答：“我还没准备好……嗯！”胸前的乳首传来冰冷的触感，Jack弓起身发出一身闷哼。

 

“准没准备好是我说了算，不是你。”Zach带着冷笑继续用冰块绕着Jack的乳晕打转。

 

虽然屋里开着暖气，被剥去上衣的Jack还是觉得有些冷，而在他乳头上不停刺激的冰块更是让他寒毛直立。他咬紧牙关不让自己发出声音，但他的努力在Zach低头含住他红肿的乳头的时候变成白费一场。

 

一声浅浅的呻吟从口中溢出，Jack意识到这是他发出的声音，赶紧咬住嘴唇不再让呻吟发出。

 

这一声呻吟让Zach像得到了鼓励，他轻咬着乳头，冰块转移到另一边。一边是是火热一边是冰冷，双重刺激下Jack的嘴唇几乎都要被他自己咬破。

 

Zach不停的在他乳头上舔弄轻咬，他不再感到冷，相反的，小腹有一股热流升起，让他全身开始像被烧着了一眼。

 

等到胸前的两点变得红肿挺立，Zach才放过它们。拿过冰块微凉的手移向Jack的腰际，他将Jack的睡裤连同内裤一起拽到膝盖处。耻毛覆盖下的性器软软的趴在，Zach重新拿了一块冰块从Jack的小腹缓缓移向阴茎。冰水滴进蘑菇头的细缝，刺痛带着酥麻让Jack想要尖叫。

 

Zach看了一眼双眼蓄满泪水的Jack，他知道Jack在忍耐着，但他不想看到一味忍耐的Jack。一滴、两滴……更多的冰水滴在Jack粉色的性器上。很快，阴茎从半勃变成了深红的直挺，Zach这才满意的将冰块移向Jack的后穴。

 

“唔……”

 

一声浅吟响起。

 

随着冰块在穴口的打转，浅吟的声音再也控制不住。Jack感觉小穴里涌出一股热液融化了冰块，冰水流进甬道带出更多湿滑的黏液……在他享受着这种酥麻的感觉的时候，突然甬道里多了一个异物，恐惧再次袭来，他开始扭动身体。

 

“别乱动！”Zach出声制止了Jack，手指一阵摩挲在肠道里找到了一个点，重重按了下去。

 

“啊！”这一次Jack真的尖叫了，他的尖叫换来更多的按压和摩擦。黏液越来越多，肠道的收缩也越来越频繁，像在索求更多。

 

Zach抽出手指，脱去Jack落在小腿处的裤子并快速脱光自己的衣服。

 

Zach手指的抽离让Jack的恐惧暂时得到一丝喘气，但气息都还没平稳，他双脚的脚踝就被Zach抓住分开到最大，烙铁一般又硬又烫的阴茎全部没入体内。

 

恐惧胜过了一切，甚至胜过了身体仿佛被劈裂般的疼痛。Jack想要挣扎，但Zach刻意释放的信息素让他失去力气，让他的双眼变得迷蒙。等他果香一般的信息素也开始慢慢弥漫的时候，Zach开始缓慢戳刺。

 

一下又一下全都刻意朝着那个点进攻，Jack从恐惧之中得到了一丝异样的感觉，像有电从他的十指蔓延，他不自觉地弓起身体，Zach趁机搂住他的腰将他抱起，就以这样的姿势抱到沙发上。

 

从第一次Zach隐约知道Jack对性事有些恐惧，这一次更加肯定了他的猜想。他坐在沙发上，让Jack岔开腿坐在他的身上。

 

Zach往上一顶，Jack闷哼一声身体往后倒，幸好他的手圈住Zach的脖子没让自己摔倒。

 

Zach开始快速顶弄，那一丝异样的感觉消失殆尽，痛苦不停袭击着他。Jack明知道这是Zach，但他就是过不了那关，那一夜零星的画面闪现，他闭上双眼，任恐惧像黑夜将他吞噬，好不容易勃起的阴茎又有变软的迹象。

 

“睁开眼睛看着我。”Zach知道Jack又在害怕了，他放慢速度，双手来到Jack的侧腰揉捏试图缓解他的紧张。

 

Jack依言张开眼睛看着Zach。

 

“看着我的眼睛。”Zach试着顶了一下，Jack哼了一声，身体没之前僵硬。Zach缓慢加速，同时又释放了一点信息素，他感到Jack的身体在发软，香味也逐渐浓烈。

 

Jack紧盯着Zach的眼睛，他的双眸像融化的巧克力。Jack感受到了一丝温暖，那丝温暖冲淡了他内心的恐惧。慢慢的，他感到了一点快感，那点快感不停堆积让他想要更多更深……

 

Zach低头看了一眼Jack重新勃起的阴茎，他知道Jack感受到了性爱的快感。他不再是试探的顶弄，而是又深又狠，每一下都像要去往更深。

 

“啊……啊……”压抑的呻吟从Jack口中流出，Zach挑动嘴角，变化着角度研磨着Jack体内的那点。呻吟的声音变得急促，肠道也跟着收缩，不同涌出的黏液从他们的交合处滴落打湿了Zach的耻毛。

 

像要躲避前列腺被刺激，Jack摆动着身体，这样生涩的摆动反而给Zach带来致命的快感，他按住Jack的双肩全力戳刺。

 

呻吟声变了调，时而高亢时而婉转。一波又一波的快感袭来，在巨大的高潮来临之前，Jack低下头想吻Zach的唇却被堪堪躲过去。他的吻跟随着一滴泪落在Zach的肩膀上。

 

随着Zach的一声低吼，他们同时射了出来。释放过后的Jack无力的将他埋在Zach的颈间。Zach的双手扶住他的腰，一只手摩挲着他后腰的伤疤。

 

彼此呼吸渐渐平稳之后，Zach摸着他的伤疤，问：“你这个伤是怎么来的？”

 

Jack依然靠在Zach肩上，他想了想决定还是告诉Zach，“很多年前我爱过一个人，我去找他，但他有了别的爱人。离开的那晚我遭到了抢劫，被捅了一刀。”Jack没有告诉Zach，如果当时不是Anton的及时出现，他差点就被强奸。

 

“你恨他吗？”Zach补充道：“那个抛弃你的人。”

 

“不恨，因为是我先抛弃了他。”Jack的手指在Zach后背来回抚摸，他的后背有几道深浅不一的伤疤，Jack知道Zach当时受伤的程度一定很严重。

 

“我曾经也爱过一个人，”想起Chris，Zach就是一声冷笑，“可惜我没你那么大度，我恨他。”

 

又一滴泪流到Zach的肩上，他爱的人一直恨着他，还能有什么比这更残酷？

 

“我知道，那个人是Chris。”

 

没有任何预兆Jack就被Zach推到在地。他看到Zach的眼眸瞬间变得阴狠，“别自作聪明！”Zach抓起他的衣服穿好摔门而去。

 

跌坐在地上的Jack默默流泪，他现在很懊悔，之前和Zach好不容易建立的平和就这样亲手被他毁了。

 

夺门而出的Zach分不清是因为听到Jack承认心里有别人而生气，还是因为从他口中听到Chris的名字而愤怒。

 

或许两者都有。


	8. Chapter 8

2007年。

 

Gary一边喝着红酒一边看着电脑上Chris的照片。几个月前在酒吧匆匆一面之后，他自己都难以相信竟然会对Chris难以忘怀。Gary跟踪了Chris，也知道了那晚后来出现的Alpha是Chris的男友。

 

但，那又怎样？他想要的东西还从来没有得不到。

 

饮了一口红酒，Gary继续翻着照片，他盯着坐在Chris身旁的Zach，这个Alpha真得很眼熟，他觉得很有必要知道对方是谁。

 

 

几天之后，私家侦探将一份资料交给Gary。Gary仔细阅读，慢慢嘴角勾起一抹微笑。难怪他会觉得眼熟，原来这个叫Zachary的是Quinto家的二少爷。

 

Quinto家族是欧洲最大的黑手党家族，他们两家之间曾经是合作伙伴现在成了竞争对手。而Zachary Quinto和他的哥哥Joe Quinto长相相似，难怪他会觉得眼熟。

 

Gary笑出声，真是难以想象，堂堂Quinto家族的二少竟然不远万里来给一个顽劣的Omega当家教。

 

这一下，他更加有理由要得到Chris。

 

 

Robert很心烦。

 

他今天去参加了一个宴会，在宴会上认识了Gary Mitchell。他知道Gary Mitchell是老Gary的独子，一个彬彬有礼的Beta。令他意外的是Gary Mitchell竟然认识Chris，交谈中还表露了对Chris有好感，希望两家能联姻。

 

且不说Robert希望Chris找个Alpha，就是Cary Mitchell这身份他都不会同意。Gary的家族水太深，传闻他的家族掌控着半个美国的地下赌场。这样的人他们惹不起。

 

走廊里传来脚步声，Robert知道是Chris回来了。Chris最近和Zach走得有点近，已经超出了家教和学生之间正常的关系。这不是一个好预兆，Chris将来的另一半一定要很出色才行。虽然Zach也很优秀，但远远达不到他的标准。

 

“Chris。”Robert在Chris进房间之前叫住了他。

 

“父亲。”Chris回头应了一声，“有什么事情吗？”

 

“你来一下，我有话问你。”

 

“哦。”Chris调头走进Robert的书房。

 

Chris觉得有些压抑，不知道是只亮着一盏落地灯的缘故还是因为父亲紧锁的眉头。

 

许久之后，Robert揉了揉眉心，问：“你认识一个叫Gary Mitchell的人吗？”

 

“不认识，”Chris想了想，忽然觉得这个名字似乎在哪里听过，“怎么了？他和我有什么关系吗？”父亲的意思似乎他应该认识这个人。

 

“没事。”Robert摆摆手，“你回去吧。”

 

尽管觉得奇怪，Chris还是起身离开，在走出书房之前，Robert又说：“Chris，你和Zach走得太近了，我不想听到什么关于你们的风言风语，话我点到为止，你自己好自为之。”

 

Chris没有说话，直到回到房间他的心情都不是很好。他要怎么做才能让父亲接受Zach？

 

 

从宴会回来的Gary心情更不好，他提出的联姻Robert竟然拒绝了。呵……Robert想得太天真，他会让他把Chris亲手送过来。

 

 

几天之后。

 

Gary带着满满诚意来到Chris的家。

 

他来的时候Chris和Zach正坐在小公园里甜甜蜜蜜。Robert表明了Chris不在家也不知道什么时候回来，但Gary就是很和气的说可以等。Robert也不好赶人只能任由他等着。

 

许久之后，Chris才姗姗来迟。看到坐在客厅沙发上对着他微笑的Gary眉头一皱，他想起这个人了，几个月在Tuck的酒吧见过。

 

“父亲。”Chris打了声招呼就准备回房间，这个人看他的眼神太过赤裸裸让他很不舒服。

 

“Chris，我等你很久了。”Gary抢在Chris上楼之前开口，“你还记得我吗？”

 

“不记得。”Chris不想承认自己还记得，他不想和这个人有任何瓜葛。

 

“Chris，这位就是我跟你提过的Mr.Gary，”Robert也很不想Chris和Gary有什么交集，但人已经等在这里，他也不能太失礼。

 

Gary从沙发上起来走到Chris面前，伸出手，笑着说：“几个月前我们在酒吧见过一面，你忘记了吗？”

 

“没什么印象，”Chris浅浅地握了一下手他的指尖，“抱歉，我要回房间了。”

 

Gary也不再阻止，等Chris的身影从视线里消失，他才回到沙发重新坐下，一脸倨傲地对Robert说：“你应该看出来我对你儿子很有兴趣，所以那天我的提议你最好还是认真考虑一下。我今天来就是想和你和和气气商量，我是个文明人，不想把事情弄得太难看。”

 

“抱歉，Mr.Gary，Chris现在还小，我不想让他这么早结婚。”Robert推了推眼镜，“而且，Chris希望他的婚事由他自己做主，我也无权干涉。”

 

Gary冷哼一声，端起咖啡喝了一口，随后又像是嫌弃一样皱了皱眉，“你很清楚你说的这些都不重要，我给你几天时间好好考虑，希望别让我失望。如果我失望了那你们可就不太好过了。”Gary将杯子放回茶几，起来整了整西装，“不打扰了，等你好消息。”

 

Gary走后，Robert将自己锁在书房，他很焦虑，他揉了揉突突跳着的太阳穴，Chris，你到底给自己惹了什么样的麻烦。

 

简短的几句话他已经知道Gary这个人心术不正，他绝对不能让Chris和这样的人结婚，他必须想个办法。

 

 

日升日落，一个月之后。

 

Chris已经忘记一个月前Gary的登门造访，他照旧和Zach约会，亲吻，过着平淡又甜蜜的日子。只是最近父亲越来越多的叹气和越来越憔悴的脸让他觉得有什么事正在发生。

 

“怎么了？”Zach将买好的巧克力冰激凌递给Chris，Chris却在发呆。

 

“没什么，”Chris接过冰激凌心不在焉地挖了一口。

 

“那你发什么呆？”Zach长腿一跨坐到他身边。

 

“就是……觉得家里的气氛很奇怪，但我又说不上哪里奇怪，”Chris看着快要融化的冰激凌，皱了一下鼻子，“算了，和我也没什么关系，等会我们去哪？”

 

“你该回去好好看书。”

 

“不要，我想去你那。”Chris将身体挪向Zach，挑动着双眉不怀好意地笑着说：“我们可以做爱做的事情？”

 

“Chris……”Zach无奈地笑着摇头，Chris总是这样有意无意引诱着他。

 

“好嘛好嘛，我知道，等。”Chris噘着嘴用勺子戳着冰激凌来发泄心里的不满。

 

Zach只是宠溺地揉了揉他柔软的金发，直到夕阳西下，他们才慢慢走回去。

 

越靠近家，Chris无由来地一阵心慌，他想起父亲不太同意他和Zach交往，心慌的感觉越来越强烈，他顿下脚步，无比认真地问：“Zach，你会一直爱我吗？”

 

“想什么呢？”Zach握紧Chris的手，“我会一直爱你，永远也不放开你。”

 

“你发誓，”Chris还不放心。

 

Zach笑了笑，在Chris的额头落下轻轻一吻，“我发誓，我会永远爱你。”

 

听到Zach的誓言，Chris才放心的露出笑容。

 

 

睡到半夜，Chris觉得肚子好饿，他起床打算去找点吃的。路过父亲的书房时，他听到里面有争吵声。好奇心驱使着他停下脚步趴在门上，他听到是父亲和他的姐姐Katie在争吵。

 

“这件事我不会同意。”是Katie的声音，听起来很愤怒，“他还那么小，你们怎么能……”

 

“这件事没有商量的余地，我必须这么做！”父亲粗暴地打断了Katie的话，Chris一怔，从他有记忆来父亲还未如此大声训过Katie。

 

“必须？说什么保护他，你都是为了你自己！”Chris听到Katie不甘示弱地回击，随后他听到了母亲夹杂着哭声断断续续地说：“你们别争了……Robert我们再想想，总会有办法的。”

 

“能想的办法我都想了，没用，只有这个办法。”父亲重重叹了一口气，母亲在压抑地哭泣。

 

书房里沉默了片刻，Katie的声音再度响起，“如果你们非要这么做，我也无话可说，但是想让我出席婚礼这是绝对不可能。”

 

Chris听到有脚步声走向门边，他赶紧闪到角落用夜色掩护自己。走出来的人是气呼呼的Katie。Chris躲了一会来到虚掩的门边，看到抱在一起哭泣的父母，原来真的有事情发生，只是他们都瞒着他。

 

满腹的疑问压过了饥饿的感觉，Chris回到房间。他躺在床上，想着刚才听到的一切，睡意全无。

 

 

次日。

 

Chris从梦中惊醒。他梦见Zach丢下他和别人结婚了，而Zach结婚的对象竟然是之前见过两面的Gary！他摸了一下额头，发现全是冷汗，这个梦真是太真实了，他都能记得梦里Zach的嘲笑。

 

拥被在床上坐了一会，Chris听到外面有动静。他起床打开门正看到Katie拎着行李，她的身后是母亲埋进父亲胸前哭泣。

 

“怎么了？”Chris知道事情一定和昨晚他们的争吵有关，“Katie，你要干什么？”

 

看到Chris，Katie放下行李过来用力抱着他，“亲爱的小弟，我要离开这个家了。”

 

Chris慌忙松开Katie，不解地看着她，“为什么？”

 

Katie没有回答，而是将他睡得乱糟糟的头发理好，“答应我，你一定要幸福，”她看了一眼相拥哭泣的父母，眼泪在眼眶打转，她最终吻了吻Chris的脸颊，头也不回地离开了这个家。

 

Chris呆在原地，这一切到底是为了什么？

 

如果Chris知道这是他最后一次见到Katie，他一定会留住Katie。

 

 

Robert眼睁睁看着他的女儿Katie离开这个家，这个结果在他预料之中，只是比想象中要难以接受。他的生意遇到了麻烦，开始只以为对方在刁难，最后一个经常合作的老朋友私下暗示他是得罪了Gary家族才会这样。

 

Robert没想到拒绝和Gary的联姻会带来这么严重的后果，他知道Gary家族势力很大，没想到他们竟然会和政府有关联。Gary这样做目的很明确就是想要Chris，但越是这样越让他看清Gary这个人。Chris虽然顽劣但终归是他的儿子，他怎么能送Chris进这样的狼窝？

 

Robert知道这个家破产是迟早的事，他能做的就是让孩子们离开得远远的。Katie是个Alpha，能力强能照顾好自己。而Chris才刚刚过了十七岁的生日，甚至都不是一个成熟的Omega，他必须给Chris找一个好的托付。

 

好在Robert远在英国还有一位老友，对方愿意伸以援手。

 

“Chris，等会来书房一下，我有事和你说。”

 

 

“你说什么？”Chris拔高声音难以置信地看着他的父亲，“你要我和英国一个伯爵结婚？”所以他们昨晚说的就是这件事。

 

“是，一个星期后你就去英国。”越早让Chris离开他就越安全。

 

“我不要！”Chris断然拒绝。

 

“我知道你喜欢Zach，但他配不上你，”Zach叹了一口气，Chris怎么才能了解他的良苦用心，Zach人是不错，但他没有实力去和Gary抗衡，他保护不了Chris。

 

“什么叫配不上？Zach哪一点差了？难道在你眼里只有英国那有权有势的伯爵才配得上？”Chris嘲笑一声，继续说：“我是不会去的，要去你自己去。”

 

“这件事没有商量的余地，你去也得去，不去也得去。”Robert下了最后通牒。

 

Chris气愤地踢了一下书桌，扭头就走，离开书房前，他背对着Robert道：“我现在知道Katie为什么要离家出走了，因为我也想离开。”

 

 

Chris无比生气地跑出家，他没去学校，而是去了Zach的住处。Zach不在家，他从花盆底下摸出钥匙开门进去等。

 

Zach今天的心情不是很好，除了Simon的酒吧没人再愿意让他兼职，更气愤地是他研究了很久的课题莫名其妙被刷掉了。他有想过是不是得罪什么人了，但除了他的大哥Joe他想不到其他人。

 

没有兼职Zach早早回了家，他看见花盆被动过，知道一定是Chris来了。这让他今天的坏心情有了些好转。

 

Zach打开门发现屋里漆黑一片，他开了灯看到Chris窝在沙发角落。Zach放下背包，走进吻了吻他的头顶，关切地问：“你好像不开心，发生什么事了吗？”

 

Chris二话不说直接推到Zach，急切的吻落在脸上、唇上……手颤抖着去解Zach的皮带。

 

Zach抓住Chris慌乱的手，满脸疑惑，“你怎么了？”

 

“我要你标记我！”Chris抽出被Zach握住的手继续去解他的裤子。

 

“停！”Zach轻轻推开Chris半坐起来，“Chris……”

 

“别废话，我要你标记我！我要你带我走！”Chris几乎是吼出来，他现在什么都不想，就想Zach能带他离开。

 

“你到底怎么了？”Zach将Chris从他身上抱离，“我们不是说好了吗？等你真正成熟了再标记。”

 

“成熟！成熟！我什么时候才能发情！”Chris双手又气又恼地捶了一下沙发，随后他又重新扑倒Zach，“不管，我就要你现在标记我！”

 

毫无章法的吻再次落下，Zach没有办法只能翻身将他压住，“别闹了，我不能现在标记你。”他以为Chris又像之前一样想尽方法引诱他。

 

“那就带我走。”Chris的眼眶开始变红，他期盼着Zach能答应。

 

“我会带你走。”Zach吻了一下他泛着泪光的眼睛。

 

“真的吗？”

 

“真的，”Zach吻去Chris因为激动流出的眼泪，“等我有能力了就带你走。”

 

Chris的笑容僵在脸上，等！等！他等不起！

 

感觉被戏弄了，Chris一把推开Zach，近乎祈求道：“我最后再问你一次，你标不标记我？”

 

“Chris，你知道现在我不能，我不能伤害你。”被工作和学业烦了一天的Zach此刻的表情有些严肃，他不明白Chris为什么着急想要被标记，难道他就不明白标记一个未成熟的Omega对Omega本身会造成无可挽回的伤害吗？

 

“呵呵……”冷笑从Chris口中溢出，“你什么都不用说了，我得到了我的答案。”Chris拿起他的外套，冷冷地看着Zach，“你会后悔的。”说完，他就跑出Zach的公寓。

 

“Fuck！”Zach重重踢了一下椅子，椅子应声倒地。今天真是见鬼了！

 

 

同一时间，Gary坐在他的办公室里听着下属给他汇报情况。

 

“很好，继续给他们施压，警告他们谁都不许和Robert合作，我看他能撑到什么时候。”Gary转了一下椅子看着高楼外的夜景，“还有Zachary Quinto，我要让他在这里混不下去，你知道该怎么办。”

 

“是，老板。”

 

“下去吧，”Gary起身给自己到了杯威士忌，很快Chris就是他的了。

 

 

同Zach不欢而散已有三天，Chris以为Zach会来找他跟他道歉，但没有。家里的气氛越来越怪异，他经常听到佣人凑在一起在窃窃私语，而父亲的唉声叹气更多了，白头发似乎也多了。

 

“Chris，我能进来吗？”

 

正在发呆的Chris转头看到他的母亲Gwynne,“进来吧。”

 

Gwynne进来坐在Chris身边，Chris的面容有些憔悴，Gwynne心疼地摸了摸他的脸，“你又没去吃饭。”

 

“我没胃口，母亲。”Chris将头撇开。

 

“我知道你去找过Zach，”听到Zach的名字，Chris的表情更加落寞，Gwynne虽不忍心还是继续说：“我知道你很喜欢他，但你们真的不适合。”

 

“我以为你会站在我这边。”Chris失望地看了一眼他的母亲。

 

“这不是站在谁这一边的问题，Chris，相信你也猜出来了他父亲的生意出了问题……”

 

“所以他就让我和那个有钱的伯爵结婚帮他度过危机？”Chris生气地打断了Gwynne的话。

 

Gwynne摇摇头，说：“事情没有你想象的那么简单，”她站起来吻了吻Chris的额头，“你要相信，我们是爱你是想保护你才这么做。”

 

Chris却只是轻蔑地笑着，每个人都说爱他结果每个人都抛弃他，Katie是，他的父母也是，还有Zach……想到Zach他就更气！

 

Gwynne见无法说动Chris，只能无奈地叹气离开。

 

 

当天下午。

 

Zach最终还是来找Chris了，他以为Chris只是耍耍性子，没想到竟然三天都不和他联系。

 

Robert本来不想让Zach进来，但Gwynne说服了Robert，就让他们再见一次面吧。

 

Chris还坐在房间，房门开了，他以为又是母亲，转头一看是Zach，“怎么是你？你来干什么？”

 

“我来和你道歉，sorry，Chris。”Zach靠近想抱一下Chris，Chris闪了一下躲过了。

 

“呵……你哪有错，错的是我。”明明很想Zach来找他，真的来了他又忍不住生气故意说着刺痛人的话。

 

“Chris，是我不好，”Zach再次伸手，这一次Chris没有躲避，他将头靠在Zach肩上贪恋地闻着Zach身上的味道。

 

“那你还愿意标记我吗？”如果Zach回答愿意他会不顾一切跟他走。但Zach没有回答，只是一阵沉默。Chris离开了他的怀抱，眼神从未如此冰冷，“你还是不愿意。”

 

“我以为我们不再纠结这个问题。”Zach有些不悦，最近几天很多莫名其妙的事情让他根本没有心情开玩笑，他已经开始怀疑不是Joe搞鬼，“标记未成熟的Omega是犯罪。”

 

“哈哈……”Chris突然笑了出来，Zach不明所以地看着他，只见他边笑着边说：“你以为我真想让你标记我，我只是在逗你，从一开始就在玩你。”

 

Zach半眯起眼睛，Chris知道这是危险的信号。

 

“你什么意思？”

 

“亏你是高材生什么意思都不懂，”Chris靠近一步，挑衅道：“我说从一开始我就在玩你，我从来没有真正爱过你，这下明白了吗？”

 

“别开玩笑了，Chris，”Zach双眼暗沉，他现在很不想和Chris开这种玩笑。

 

“你看我像在开玩笑吗？你只是我的一个猎物，现在对你这个猎物失去兴趣了，”Chris故意露出鄙夷的神情，“你该不会以为我真会爱上你这种穷光蛋吧？你拿什么养活我？”Chris从脖子上拽下用项链串着的戒指，“就凭这个一文不值的戒指？Zach，你太天真太单纯也太好骗了。”

 

“你说从一开始你就在骗我？”Zach还是不相信，他不是笨蛋，Chris和他相处的点点滴滴都说明了他们之间是有真感情。

 

“要不然呢？我只是想要征服你，”Chris将戒指扔回给Zach，“现在我对你失去兴趣了，你走吧。”

 

Zach死死地看着滚落在地上的戒指，久久之后，他缓缓开口，道：“我不相信，我会再来看你，你好好冷静冷静。”

 

Chris不敢去看Zach离开的背影，他怕自己会忍不住哭出来。他不知道自己为什么要对Zach说这些伤心的话，他只知道他很生气，为了不犯罪就不标记他不带他走。

 

“Zach，我已经没有时间去等成熟那一刻到来。”Chris最后喃喃自语道。

 

 

没有Zach的每一天都是煎熬，Chris在煎熬中又度过了三天。这三天Chris日渐消瘦，Gwynne很是心疼，但她毫无办法。Robert还是坚持让Chris去英国，而Chris还在等待Zach说带他走。

 

Zach的日子也不好过，房东突然要收回房子，他没有去处只好暂住在Simon的酒吧里。他想去找Chris，但想起那天伤人的话，他就倔强地不肯低头。他在等，等Chris说一切都只是在开玩笑。

 

 

叩叩。

 

敲门的声音响起，进来的是Gwynne。她将一杯牛奶放在Chris床头柜上，“Chris，喝杯牛奶再睡吧。”

 

Chris从被子里探出头，眼睛是红肿的。

 

“我不想喝。”Chris坐起来。

 

“听话，喝了让你能睡得好一点。”Gwynne将牛奶递给Chris，Chris犹豫了一下还是一口气喝光了。

 

“我要睡了，母亲。”Chris重新躺回去，他现在就像个行尸走肉。

 

“你好好睡。”Gwynne将空杯收走，走出房间的时候，她流着泪，自言自语地说：“希望你不要怪我，Chris。”

 

也许牛奶真起了作用，睡意铺天盖地而来，Chris很快就闭上了眼睛。

 

 

Chris觉得这一觉他睡了很久。再醒来的时候，他盯着天花板，这不是他的房间。他赶紧起来来到窗户边，窗户外下着缠绵的雨，远处的大本钟正报着时。

 

这里是伦敦。


	9. Chapter 9

2017年。

 

“你怎么了？”Simon再次接住从Jack手中滑落的玻璃杯，“如果不舒服就回去休息吧。”

 

Jack缓慢地摇了摇头，他没法告诉Simon他的不舒服是因为临近发情。仅有的两支抑制剂被Zach毁了，而从黑市购买需要一点时间。当然，他可以选择去药店购买，但走进药店的那一刻他又犹豫了。他无法想象Zach知道他又打了抑制剂后会是怎样的生气。

 

他不想见到一个生气的Zach。

 

“如果撑不住就回去休息，你现在没必要那么拼命。”Simon将玻璃酒杯放好，看了一眼Jack忧心忡忡地离开。

 

Jack继续擦拭着酒杯，他何尝不明白Simon话里的意思。正如之前对Zach说的一样，他不想让自己是个废人，更重要的是这里是他仅存的能回忆起美好的地方。

 

随着时间一分一秒的过去，失去抑制剂Jack能感觉到身体越来越乏力，意志也越来越薄弱。他已经很难控制信息素不外泄。比起这个更让他头疼的是不断靠近来搭讪的Alpha。

 

他们就像最敏锐的猎人，总能嗅到猎物。

 

一个Alpha接过酒的时候，手指趁机极具性暗示的在Jack手背上画着圈圈。Jack像触电一样收回手，他不喜欢别人碰他，这太……恶心了！

 

不行，不能再这样下去。

 

Jack将手中的工作交代给同事，刚要离开就看到站在门边的Zach。

 

四目相对。

 

Zach默不作声转身离去。Jack的心突然变得慌张，Zach站在那里多久了？他看到了什么？他会不会误会？种种问题涌入脑海，Jack越发紧张。

 

明明什么都没做错，为什么会有种心虚的感觉？

 

Jack不敢耽误太长的时间，匆匆忙忙换好衣服离开酒吧。Zach的加长轿车停在街对面，Jack深吸一口气慢慢走向轿车。

 

像之前一样，在Jack到来之前车门自动滑开。Jack踏上车，看到了Zach正交叠着腿面无表情地看着他。这场景好似第一次他坐上Zach车时的情形。

 

Jack很清楚，Zach越是面无表情越是说明他很生气。

 

这不好。

 

Jack神情复杂地望了一眼Zach，但Zach一直直视着前方完全忽略他。这令Jack更加不安，他垂下头，他以为经过昨天的不欢而散，Zach会有一段时间不想再理他，没想到今天竟然亲自来接。可谁又能想到他会因为信息素泄露被人挑逗。

 

Jack再次望着Zach，心中闪过一个念头，Zach生气是不是因为别人碰了他？Zach是不是在乎他？

 

Jack无法知道答案，但他宁愿相信这就是答案。

 

沉默。

 

Jack觉得难以呼吸，不仅仅是这好似永无尽头的沉默，更因为Zach，车里全是他那醇厚又有点清苦像黑咖啡一样的信息素。Jack的心跳在加速，他努力控制着不安跳动的心，不能让Zach知道此刻他已经站在边缘，即将坠入。

 

但那股仿佛被阳光照射过的果香味暴露了Jack想要隐藏的秘密。

 

香甜的味道缠绕在清苦之中，融合成一种新的味道在车里乱窜。Jack不顾冬夜的寒冷，降下车窗让寒风灌进来。

 

Zach并没有阻止，而是等味道散得差不多才升起车窗，吩咐司机离开。

 

轿车缓缓启动。

 

深夜的街上除了几个流浪汉几乎没人。Jack的思绪回到很久以前。

 

那是多久以前？他记不清了，他只记得他和Anton为了生存下去在不同的城市辗转，朝不保夕的生活让他患上了严重的胃病。也是在这样的寒冷的冬夜，他们在街上发现了被父母遗弃的Alice。她才一岁多，那么可爱，应该被父母细心呵护而不是在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。

 

他们都是被遗弃的人，他们只能互相取暖。

 

慢慢停稳的车拉回了Jack的思绪。

 

到家了。

 

Zach先从车里下来不等Jack直接走进屋里，Jack长舒一口气才从车里下来，慢悠悠走回房间。

 

他们之间难道就这样了吗？沉默地走过这一生？

 

Jack强压着心中翻滚的难受关上房门。在房门即将关上的一瞬间，Zach的手放在门上向内一推，Jack后退几步，房门大开。

 

Zach跨进房间，关上门，Jack双手握拳站在原地，双眼盯着Zach手中拿着的两个盒子。

 

那是什么？

 

“到床上去。”Zach说了他今晚的第一句话，却是不带一丝感情。

 

Jack在心底笑了一下，Zach怎么可能就这么轻易放过他，他真是想得太天真了。

 

该来的总是会来，Jack转身来到床边，动手脱去外衣。正要脱掉最后一件贴身的衣服时，Zach制止了他，“我让你全脱了吗？”Zach嘲笑一声，“还是你迫不及待想要我操你？”

 

Jack的心一缩，脸颊因为羞愤涨得通红，“我没想要……”

 

“你想什么不关我的事。”Zach打断他的话，随后打开盒子，Jack看到一副皮质的手铐静静躺在盒子里面，他的心缩得更紧。

 

“躺到床上去。”Zach命令道。

 

Jack却是愣在原地，久久不肯移动分毫。Zach见状，眯了一下眼睛，不悦道：“别让我说第二次。”

 

Jack闻到了Zach的信息素，强势浓烈，像他本人一样不容拒绝。这已经不是他有过的Zach，Jack绝望的想，也绝望的躺到床上。

 

等Jack乖乖躺好后，Zach并没有急着上床，他拿出手铐将Jack的双手拷在床头，紧跟着又打开第二个盒子，他拿出盒子里的东西，Jack的瞪大双眼——Zach拿出的是一个银灰色金属质地的按摩棒。

 

Zach打开开关，调到最低一档的频率，Jack听到了细小的震动声，那声音越来越近，最后隔着T恤停在了他胸前的突起上。

 

酥麻让Jack倒抽一口凉气。Zach冷眼看了一下Jack绯红的脸颊，按摩棒继续绕着乳尖打转。Jack的头向后仰去，被拷着的双手紧紧抓住床头，双唇紧闭，就是不发出令人羞耻的声音。

 

Jack的羞怯是一种致命的吸引力，Zach不想承认他也被深深吸引。但一想到在酒吧看到的一切，那些劝他不要隐忍的话变成了冷嘲热讽，“你不是喜欢别人碰你吗？现在这副害羞的模样又是装给谁看？”

 

心酸蔓延，Jack强忍着委屈，嚅动双唇，久久之后才说：“没有，我从未喜欢别人碰我。”

 

Zach哼了一声，“你喜不喜欢和我没关系，但你要记住，我的人我不喜欢和别人共享，我说过你不听话我就会惩罚你，所以这是给你的惩罚。”

 

说话间，Zach卷起Jack的衣服，按摩棒直接触碰着挺立的乳首。没有那层阻隔，冰冷的金属让Jack打了个激灵，同时震动带来的快感让他扭动着身躯想要躲避。

 

Zach没有让他如愿，银灰色的金属缓缓下移，最终停在他的内裤边缘。一阵按摩之后，Zach解开Jack的牛仔裤，连同内裤拽到膝盖，露出Jack暗金色耻毛覆盖下粉嫩的分身。

 

Zach将频率调高一档，摩挲着Jack大腿的内侧。那是很柔嫩也很敏感的地方，Jack想要合拢双腿却被Zach分得更开，“你又不听话。”Zach惋惜地说着，按摩棒又被调高一档，直接触碰Jack性器的顶部。

 

突如其来金属的冰冷和震动带来的快感让Jack弓起身体，双手想要从手铐里挣脱，却只能十指张开又握紧。小腹升起的热流涌向全身，他感觉眼角开始湿润，那种渴望被进入又想拒绝的矛盾不停在心里交替。

 

随着顶部被刺激，Jack的性器很快就半勃。Zach瞥了一眼涨红着脸咬牙坚持不发出声响的Jack，开始用按摩棒在他的柱身上来回摩擦。

 

“知道错了吗？”

 

听到Zach这句话，Jack的委屈被放大到无限，他摇着头拒绝承认。错不在他，为什么要承认？他不想再退让，不想让自己比尘埃还低。

 

“不肯承认？很好！”Zach带着怒气将按摩棒下移，越过囊袋，滑过会阴直达后穴，“我再问你一次，你错了吗？”

 

“没有……啊！”Jack尖叫出声，Zach将按摩棒直接捅进他未经过任何扩张还干涩的甬道。冰冷、痛苦席卷而来，Jack蹬着双腿，带着哭腔断断续续喊道：“拿出去……拿出去……”

 

“这是你的惩罚。”Zach将按摩棒的频率调到最大随后尽数没入Jack的体内，强烈的刺激让Jack双腿微颤，后穴很快湿润，涌出一股液体温暖了冰冷的金属。

 

倔强的Jack让Zach露出微笑，他喜欢这样的Jack，越是倔强他越想要征服。他替Jack穿好裤子，拉下衣服，“等你想明白了我会帮你拿出来，现在你就好好享受。”Zach起身，离开之前，他把房间的温度调到最高，以防Jack被冻着。

 

“一个小时后我会再来看你，希望到时候你已经想明白，不然会有更多的方法让你明白。”

 

Jack撇开头不看Zach，这一次，他坚决不会承认莫须有的罪名。

 

 

Jack不知道时间过去多久，可能很久，也可能只是一会。体内的按摩棒还在疯狂震动，他扭动着身体，却让按摩棒直接碰到那个点。他含泪呻吟着、挣扎着……没一会儿，后穴的热液越来越多，Jack能感受到他的内裤已经是一片湿润。而更令他难受的是，身体在发热发软，他可以闻到自己释放的信息素，这不是一个好的信号。

 

在Zach的强制下，他的发情要提早了。

 

 

离开Jack房间的Zach坐在书房内抽着烟。他的心情很不好。他知道昨天粗暴地推开Jack后给他带来了伤害，经过一夜的深思熟虑，他决定不再把Jack当成Chris。他们是不同的人，在Chris身上得不到的温暖他希望能从Jack身上得到，可是他好不容易下的决心在踏进酒吧那一刻都消失全无。

 

几个不知死活的Alpha围着Jack，甚至有一个还摸上了他的手，难道这就是他在酒吧的日常，所以他才那么坚持要回去上班？

 

Zach自己都不敢相信看到的一瞬间他会抑制不住的愤怒。

 

是的，愤怒。

 

Jack是他的，只能是他的，身上任何一个部分都是他的，旁人不能触碰一点。

 

转身离去回到车里，Zach还是很生气，那不断释放的信息素诉说着他的愤怒。直到Jack降下车窗让冷风吹进来，他的理智才回来一点。

 

虽然有时候Jack令人捉摸不透，但Zach还是很清楚Jack不会去勾搭别人，今天的反常应该是他快要发情了。

 

这也是令Zach最为生气的地方，明知道要发情还去酒吧，他就不怕发情提早到来？在那样一个环境，一个未被标记的Omega发情会引起很大的骚乱。如果他今天发情了，如果自己没有来接……

 

这是Jack犯的最大的错，可是他没有认识到。

 

Zach深吸了一口烟，看了一眼时间。一个小时的惩罚才过去一半，但Zach已经不想再继续。他将香烟按在烟灰缸里，往Jack的房间走去。

 

 

Zach不知道的是，他离开的这半个小时，体内不停震动的频率加速了Jack的发情，此刻他正处在崩溃边缘。

 

 

越靠近Jack的房间，那股香甜的果香味越是浓郁。它像是最猛烈的催情药引诱着Zach越走越快。

 

推开门的一瞬间，满屋的香味扑鼻而来，那香甜的气息仿佛令人置身果园。而Zach以生平最快的速度勃起。

 

床上的Jack头发汗湿，双腿不停摩挲，不知道是想要阻止快感还是想要更多的刺激。在听到门被打开的时候，他转过头，泪眼朦胧的看着Zach。无助、迷茫，也是最为致命。

 

“Zach……”

 

Jack含糊不清地喊了一声，潜意识里他还是想要Zach的帮助。他已经被情欲折磨得神志不清，完全不知道他现在是Jack而不是Chris。

 

Zach在听到那声饱含情欲的呼唤之后，脑子的弦绷断了。他不知道是什么诱惑着他走向Jack，等他缓过神来时，已经坐在床沿。他看到Jack的手腕因挣扎被磨出两道红印，心里某个地方像被针扎了一下闪过一丝疼痛。

 

他已经选了最柔软的皮质，里面还有一层绒毛，没想到这样还是让Jack受伤了。

 

“Zach……帮我……”Jack想要挺起身体，却因束缚无法动弹。Zach也知道再绑着已没什么意义，他打开手铐。Jack的手在Zach还没反应过来之前就拉下他去解他衬衫的纽扣。

 

Zach将Jack轻轻推离，“Ja……Jack，你冷静一下。”这是Zach第一次叫Jack的名字，没想到会是在这样一种情况下。

 

“帮我……”

 

Jack不安分的手还在Zach身上乱摸，Zach没有办法只能用一只手按住Jack的胸膛不让他乱动，另一只手褪去他的裤子。

 

当已经湿透的内裤露出来，Zach才知道Jack忍耐到了极限，他拿出Jack体内的按摩棒。银灰色的金属带出一丝粘稠的透明液体，这说明Jack已经做好了准备。

 

Zach松开按住Jack的手，下一秒Jack已经扑了上来。他们分不清谁更快地脱去对方的衣服，当理智再回来的时候，Zach已经翻身将Jack压住。Jack滴答着前液的粉嫩性器夹在两具火热的身躯之间，他的身下已经是泥泞一片，Zach的手指才抵住入口就被吸了进去。

 

Zach刻意让手指不碰到那个点，他知道Jack已经被刺激得够多。也许是发情的关系，Jack不再像之前一样排斥，甚至还发出了细小的哼吟声。Zach像得到鼓励，加进一根手指像剪刀一样做着扩张。

 

简单一番扩张之后，Zach将Jack紧实修长的大腿分到最开，硬得发疼的阴茎慢慢推入湿润的甬道。

 

圈住Zach脖子的双手在他的阴茎完全没入的瞬间倏然收紧，肠道剧烈地收缩了一下，Zach知道Jack又开始紧张害怕了。

 

“别害怕，睁开眼看着我。”Zach看着紧闭双眼的Jack，放柔声音试着驱赶他的恐惧。同时，Zach也在疑惑，到底是怎么的伤害会让Jack在这种时候都还在害怕。

 

希望不要是他想的那样。

 

Zach的话起到了一丝作用，紧咬着阴茎的肠道放松了些许，Jack也缓慢睁开双眼望着Zach的眼睛。

 

Zach的眼睛是温暖的巧克力色，Zach……是他的Zach。

 

被填满的肠道没有消减Jack翻腾的欲望，反而还火上浇油让他想要更多。

 

“求你…Zach…”

 

Jack急切地挺动身体想要让欲望得到一丝纾解，Zach也忍耐到极限，但怕伤到Jack，他还是由慢及快循序渐进的律动着。

 

前列腺不停被碾压，令人羞耻的呻吟跟随着不断从Jack口中流泻而出。等Jack意识到这声音是从他的口中发出，他便紧咬着嘴唇不肯再发出一点声响。

 

Zach俯下身，额头相触，温热的气息洒在Jack的脸上。

 

“别咬，叫出来……”Zach想要听到Jack更多的声音，因此他鼓励着Jack。

 

Jack松开了牙齿，看到近在咫尺的Zach，双唇不假思索贴了上去。

 

温热，柔软。一如当年。

 

但他还未来得及好好品尝，Zach已经一把推开了他。

 

Zach是有过很多的情人，可他从来没吻过任何一个。他的吻是Chris的，但Jack此时的蓝眼睛里全是伤心和委屈，像一个破碎的被抛弃的娃娃，Zach动了恻隐之心，欲望也在叫嚣着去亲吻。

 

终于，在Jack的眼泪流出眼眶之时，渴望亲吻的欲望胜过了一切。Zach重新吻住了他的唇。Jack的唇品尝起来也很像Chris，这让Zach更加不顾一切像世界末日一样去亲吻。

 

Zach爱Jack这具身体，爱身体的每一部分。尤其那白皙柔滑像牛奶一样的皮肤，而点点雀斑就是洒在牛奶上的可可粉，他迫不及待一一去品尝，去在上面留下红色的印记。

 

“Zach……Zach……”

 

Jack一声声饱含深情地叫着Zach的名字，Zach很清楚这是Jack意志不清醒的时候才会做的事。

 

没有什么比听到自己的名字从身下的人口中被叫出来得更刺激，Zach变换角度深入浅出，Jack的呻吟也变换着音调，像动人的曲调为这场欢爱增加气氛。

 

Zach继续Jack身上制造出一个又一个湿哒哒的吻痕，他想在Jack身上烙满他的印记。身下戳刺的速度和力度逐渐加大，一波接一波不停断的快感让黏腻的液体像开了水闸的水库一样汹涌而出弄湿床单。

 

突然，Zach顶到一个柔软的肉壁。Jack激颤了一下，Zach知道那是Omega的生殖腔，他想停下来，但Alpha的本能驱使他去撬开，去成结。

 

所有的火力都集中向着肉壁，Jack颤抖着双腿，紧紧抱着Zach，十根手指在Zach的背后留下抓痕。

 

“啊！啊！不要了……Zach……”

 

Jack哭喊着求饶。这太过了，他全身都开始酥麻，脑中有道光不断闪现，小腹堆积的快感快要爆炸。

 

Zach的理智也不太清醒，他脑中只有一个念头，成结。

 

挺动的力道更加凶狠，Jack疯狂地喊叫着，生理泪水像珍珠不停滑落，从交合处滴落的液体流到床单上早已经濡湿了一大片。

 

Zach被汗湿的头发随着律动散落，紧绷的脸上有怜惜，有疼爱，这让Jack又仿佛回到了那年夏天。那年夏天没能完成的愿望再次袭上心头，Jack忍不住脱口而出，“标记我，Zach……”

 

不能标记Chris是Zach此生最后悔的事，Zach看着Jack这张和Chris极似的脸，他已经分不清谁是谁了。他将吻移向Jack的脖子，舔弄着脖子上的腺体。

 

Jack体内的肉壁在Zach不停的开垦下张开了一道口子，Zach圆润的顶部趁机而入。前所未有的快感袭击着Jack，他弓起身体，脚趾蜷起，手指陷进Zach的皮肉里。他张大嘴巴发出无声的尖叫，浓稠的白浊洒在两具身体之间。

 

Zach的阴茎侵入Jack的生殖腔，他抽动几下结成一个粗大的结堵住喷薄而出的精液，不让它们流出一点一滴。紧随其后，他的牙齿咬破Jack的腺体，一股一股信息素注入伤口。

 

高潮来得那么猛烈，Jack脑中不断闪现的白光汇集成一道迸裂。白光倏然消失，他也陷入了黑暗。

 

Zach的舌尖还在舔弄着不断渗出血珠的伤口，等结慢慢消退，他才从昏迷的Jack身上翻下来。他看着全身都泛着粉红色的Jack，心情复杂。

 

他竟然标记了Jack！

 

这些年他拥有不少的Omega，但Jack却是他第一个标记的Omega。想起那时Chris苦等不来的发情，Zach的心更像是被什么堵住了让他喘不过气。

 

未等Jack清醒过来，Zach起身就要离开。

 

“别离开我……”

 

Zach穿衣的动作在听到Jack这句模糊的话后戛然而止，他转头看了一眼Jack。

 

也不知是清热退去觉得冷了还是刚被标记需要Alpha在身边，Jack又缩成一团呈现那很没安全感的姿势。

 

Zach叹了一口气，终究还是抵不过心里的不忍。他快速穿好衣服，简单清理了一下Jack。这一片狼藉的床是没法再睡人，Zach拿过自己的黑色大衣将沉沉睡去Jack裹住，抱起回他的房间。

 

Jack缩在Zach怀里，吸取着他身上的味道。

 

“别抛下我，Zach……”

 

别再抛下我。


	10. Chapter 10

2007年

 

伦敦。

 

阴雨绵绵。

 

Chris跌坐在床上，他怎么会在伦敦？

 

牛奶！Chris猛地站起，一定是那杯牛奶有问题！那杯是牛奶是母亲亲手给他的，想到一向疼爱自己的母亲也这么对他，Chris就忍不住愤怒。

 

门突然被打开。

 

进来的是个头发微卷的Alpha，Chris警惕地看着他，“你是谁？”

 

“别紧张，我是Benedict Cumberbatch，你父亲的朋友。”

 

自称是Benedict Cumberbatch的男人往前走了几步，Chris出声制止，“停下！”Benedict应声停下。Chris从上至下打量了一番，这个Alpha长得还可以，就是脸有点长，“你有什么证据能证明你是我父亲的朋友？”Chris知道不会有错，但他就是生气，生气不被告知就来到伦敦。

 

Benedict也不再靠近，掏出手机交给Chris，“你可以给你的父亲打个电话。”

 

Chris没接过电话，也不想求证，“送我回去。”

 

“你知道这是不可能的，”Benedict微微一笑，Chris看到他眼角的笑纹，忽然想起了Zach。

 

Zach知道他在伦敦吗？

 

“你们这是非法囚禁！”Chris生气地越过Benedict去开门。

 

房门刚打开他就听到Benedict在身后说：“你现在没有护照更没有一分钱，能去哪？”Benedict走了过来替Chris将门重新关好，“不如你冷静下来听听我要和你说的事。”

 

他们来到酒店一楼的咖啡厅，Benedict将事情的始末告诉了Chris，他略掉了Gary的事情，只说他的父亲是因为生意上遇到对手，对方可能会对他下手才出此下策。Chris听了愤怒没有消减反而加剧，“那他也没必要让我和你结婚！”更没必要给他下药！

 

“不，这是必须的，只有这样才能让你得到保护，”Benedict优雅地喝了一口咖啡，继续说：“你父亲和我说过你的事情，我理解你现在的心情，和自己爱的人分开并不是一件很愉快的事情。”Benedict的神情暗了暗，似乎勾起了伤心事。

 

“如果你真理解就应该送我回去。”Chris翻了个白眼，他要回去，他不能就这样丢下Zach。

 

“我以为这件事我们达成一致了，”Benedict有些失望，他十指相触成塔状，双眼褪去之前的和善，“你以为我就乐意和你结婚？”他会答应Robert全是因为以前Robert帮助过他，这份恩情他必须还。

 

Chris的表情有些松动，大概是没想到Benedict也有苦衷。

 

Benedict娓娓道来：“我们这场婚姻只是名义上的婚姻，各取所需，等你父亲的事情过去我们就离婚。”见Chris还有些防备，Benedict笑了笑，“别担心，我不会动你一下。”他将手机推到Chris面前，“给你的那个他打个电话，如果他愿意来英国照顾你，只要不被外界知道，我是不会介意。”

 

Chris拿起手机，现在他对Benedict的印象好了一点，但满口的英伦腔他还是不喜欢。

 

手指按下那串熟悉的号码，对方却没接起。Chris不死心，打了一遍又一遍，直到Benedict好心提醒，“也许他在忙，手机你留着，晚些时候你再给他打。”Benedict站起来整理了一下西装，“你好好休息，明天我会来接你。”走了几步Benedict又提醒Chris，“别试图逃跑，那样对谁都不好。”

 

Chris根本无心想着逃跑的事情，他只想着要联系Zach，但事与愿违，他再也没打通过Zach的电话。

 

 

Zach一直在等着Chris来找他，他不相信Chris对他没有感情。但等了几天Chris都没来找他，甚至一个电话一条信息都没有。Zach知道不能放任着不管，因此他来到了Chris的家。

 

接待他的是Chris的母亲Gwynne。

 

当Gwynne告诉Zach，Chris已经去了英国不日就会成婚时，Zach是拒绝接受的，尤其对方是个伯爵。Zach不相信这会是Chris的选择。Gwynne说他们不合适，Zach听得出来，意思是他无法给Chris想要的生活，他配不上Chris。

 

Chris也是这样想的吗？结合那天他说的话，Zach动摇了。

 

Zach不知道他是怎么离开Pine庄园的，他只知道他脑子里一片空白。恍恍惚惚，他来到Tuck的酒吧。

 

以前听别人说，越是想醉的时候反而越清醒，Zach不相信，现在他真正体会到了。无论他多想用酒精去麻痹，脑子里还是会不断想起Chris带着灿烂笑容的脸。

 

“嗨！”

 

有人在和Zach打招呼，Zach扭头一看，是经常和Chris一起玩的朋友，也是这间酒吧的主人Tuck。Zach冷眼瞥了一下，继续让服务员倒酒。

 

Tuck接过服务生手里的酒替Zach倒上，“我明白你现在的心情，”他将酒推到Zach面前，“想开点，Chris就是这么顽皮，你别太当真。”

 

Zach斜睨着他，“你什么意思？”

 

Tuck坐到Zach身边，给自己也倒了杯酒，“你知道的，Chris很调皮，而你又是第一个和他对着干的家教，所以他一心想要征服你。”Tuck打量了一下带着胡渣一脸憔悴的Zach，“很显然，他的目的达到了。”

 

Zach没有说话，但那几乎要把酒杯握碎的力道出卖了他此刻平静之下的波涛汹涌。

 

“其实你也不能怪Chris，从出生时是个Omega他的命运就已经被注定。”Tuck拍了拍Zach的肩施以安慰，“所以他才会那么叛逆调皮，就是因为他知道将来没得选择。”

 

Zach一口闷光杯中的烈酒，他现在已经不知道该相信谁。

 

Chris，你真的只是游戏一场吗？Zach难过地想。

 

Tuck见Zach一言不发，也不知道该说什么，他只是吩咐服务生无论Zach想喝什么喝多少都照办。他能做的也就只有这些。

 

 

 

没有了限制导致的直接结果就是Zach醉倒在酒吧。服务生按照Tuck的指示给Zach开了个房间，但第二天他稍微清醒了点时候又在酒吧喝酒。

 

醉生梦死，不过如此。

 

Tuck开始后悔告诉Zach那些话。但Chris真的说过只是想征服Zach，不是吗？

 

无奈，Tuck只能继续让Zach在酒吧喝着，起码喝醉了回去能乖乖躺着。

 

可惜Zach没有让Tuck如愿，他也不知道自己到底有多醉，只是觉得眼前的路在晃，看每一个人都像Chris。

 

经历了无数次跌倒爬起之后，Zach来到了Chris的家。他仿佛还看到了站在窗边对他恋恋不舍的Chris，那样深情的眼神怎么会是假的？他不信，不信……

 

“Chris……你出来和我说啊……告诉我这一切不是真的。”Zach跌坐在台阶上，喃喃自语。

 

夜在加深，二楼的那个房间一直是黑暗的，正如Zach的心一点一点沉入深渊。

 

Chris……Chris……

 

Zach一直念着这个名字，天旋地转袭来，他觉得胃里在翻江倒海。吐了多久吐了多少，他完全没概念，他只是觉得眼睛鼻子好酸，眼泪控制不住留下来。

 

Chris……Chris……你真的那么狠心吗？

 

天空落下第一滴雨水的时候，Zach失去了知觉。等他再醒来时，发现已经在医院吊水。

 

一个一脸暴躁的医生推门而入，对正在迷茫的Zach嘲笑地说：“看不出来你年纪不大，倒是个情种。”

 

Zach想拔掉针头，医生制止了他，“小朋友，我劝你好好躺着。”他翻了一下Zach的病历，“喝酒喝到胃出血也真有你的。”

 

Zach只是空洞地瞪着前方，他不记得发生了什么事，唯一的印象好像是去了Chris的家。

 

医生挪开凳子，坐下，“我是Karl Urban，Chris的家庭医生。”听到Chris的名字Zach动了一下眼球，Karl看在眼里接着说：“是Gwynne发现了你并把送到这里。听着，孩子，我对你和Chris的事并不关心，我只希望你在这里乖乖听话别给我惹麻烦。”

 

再次听到这名字，Zach觉得他的心在抽痛。如果Chris真是有什么迫不得已的苦衷为什么不告诉他？

 

Zach摸了摸口袋，却没找到手机，“我手机呢？”嗓子嘶哑疼痛，像有人拿了一块烙铁烫过。

 

Karl耸了耸肩，“我不知道，送你来的时候就没发现，也许丢了。”Karl将自己的手机递给Zach，“先用我的吧。”

 

Zach接过手机就给Chris打电话，但机械的声音提示他所拨打的用户不在服务区。

 

Zach绝望地将手机还给Karl。他终于开始相信，他不过是Chris的一个猎物，现在猎人有了更好的猎物，他已经被无情的抛弃。

 

 

躺在病床上的Zach按时吃饭吃药，但他已经没了灵魂，像个行尸走肉。

 

门被推开，Zach动都没有动一下，出神地看着窗外草地上晒太阳的病人。一缕阳光照在他的眼睛上，他用手挡了一下。

 

多温暖的阳光都温暖不了他冰冷的心。

 

“你这样出去可千万别说是我Quinto家的人。”嘲讽的话传来，Zach转过头，看到Joe靠着门一脸的鄙夷。

 

“你来干什么？”现在他一点都不想看到Joe。

 

“闹够了吗？”Joe双手插袋缓慢走近，“闹够了就跟我回去。”

 

“我不会回去。”当年从家里出来他就决定和这个黑手党家族脱离关系。

 

Joe冷笑一声，“我听说你被一个有钱家的小少爷甩了，”他盯着Zach苍白毫无血色的脸，“没想到一向自视甚高的你也会被一个小孩耍得团团转。”Joe突然有点喜欢那个让Zach受挫的小少爷，不是谁都能有本事能让Zach一败涂地。

 

“闭嘴！”Zach怒瞪着Joe，他不愿接受被Chris抛弃的事实。

 

Joe坐在床尾，歪着头说：“我要是你就会回去干出一番成绩，让小少爷后悔没有选择我。”

 

“滚！”Zach毫不客气地下逐客令，Joe只是摊了摊手，“我在这里会停留几天处理一些事情，你好好考虑。”

 

Zach不想让自己考虑，但脑子不停回想Joe那句话： **我要是你就会回去干出一番成绩，让小少爷后悔没有选择我。**

 

Gwynne说过，和Chris结婚的是英国一个伯爵。

 

Zach心想，Chris，你是嫌弃我配不上你吗？如果是这样，我一定会让你后悔。

 

三天之后，Joe回到了意大利，和他一起回来的还有离家五年的Quinto家二少爷——Zachary Quinto。

 

 

Chris一直在尝试联系Zach，从最初的无法接通到最后的号码已注销。Chris不知道Zach经历了什么，没人告诉他，他也没办法知道。

 

在伦敦已经一个月，他想过逃跑，但他没有护照无法离开这个国家。

 

定下的婚期越来越近，Chris越来越觉得心慌。

 

Zach，为什么你还不来找我？你是放弃我了吗？

 

Chris对着镜中身穿着礼服却没有一点喜悦之情的自己发呆。

 

Benedict见了将双手搭在他的肩上，Chris抖了一下，Benedict识趣地将手挪开。

 

“你还不放弃吗？”Benedict敬佩Chris的执着，但时间这么久了依然联系不上，只能说明一个问题，对方不想再和他有瓜葛。

 

“他说过永远都不会抛下我。”Chris像在回答又像在自言自语。

 

“热恋时候说的话哄哄你而已，别当真。”Benedict开始试穿他的礼服，“我经历过你那个年纪，我懂。”

 

“不会的！Zach不是那样的人！”Chris吼了出来，气急败坏地扯掉领结摔门而去。

 

Benedict也不阻止，只是看透一般微微一笑，“傻瓜。”

 

 

婚礼如期而至。

 

Chris无力反抗，好在彼此都知道这是一场假婚姻，所以操办的也很简单。只有Benedict的家人，而Chris的家人都没出席。

 

婚后，Chris一直不死心。他联系过Tuck，知道Zach曾经去过他的酒吧大醉一场，然后就没了踪影。Chris也联系了Simon，但Simon说Zach早已经辞职。几经周折Chris终于联系到Zach的导师，可是导师说Zach已经办了退学手续，学校也没有他的联系方式。

 

Chris彻底慌了，他有种预感，他永远失去Zach了。

 

秋天来临又很快过去，第一场冬雪飘落的时候，Chris感到身体很不适，他知道他即将发情。

 

Chris躺在床上，泪流满面，原来这就是发情，原来发情会让人这么难受。

 

Benedict捂住鼻子小心靠近，他给了Chris两个选择，按摩棒或者抑制剂。最终Chris选择了抑制剂，虽然他知道Omega第一次发情就使用抑制剂对身体会造成不可挽回的伤害。

 

发情期过后，Benedict没办法再像之前一样以Chris还未真正成熟为借口不同房。虽然是假婚姻，但Benedict知道Gary一直没放弃Chris，他必须想办法让Gary彻底死心。

 

天越来越冷，Chris一天一天在消瘦，他的脸上再也看不到笑容。

 

春天来临，万物复苏，Chris也迎来的第二次发情。抑制剂抑制了他身体的痛苦却没办法抑制他心里的痛苦。

 

阳光和煦的某天，Benedict给了Chris一瓶药水。

 

“这是我一个朋友给我的，刚研发出来，喷上去会让你闻起来像被标记过。”Benedict往空气里喷了一点，Chris闻到了混合着他的果香味和Benedict木质香调的味道。

 

的确很像被标记过。

 

“为什么？”Chris不明所以的问。

 

“我是有身份的人，我不能让别人嘲笑我娶了一个Omega却没有标记。”更重要的是为了气气那个高傲的女伯爵——Sophie Hunter。

 

“随便吧。”Chris合上书，只要不是真正标记他。

 

Benedict笑了一下，“那我不打扰你看书了，”离去之前，他又说：“对了，晚上有个酒会，你和我一起去，”像是猜到Chris会拒绝，Benedict摇摇手指，“这个酒会必须去。”

 

 

从小到大Chris就一直在参加各种各样的酒会派对，他早已经对这些光鲜亮丽的酒会失去兴趣。如果不是Benedict坚持，他宁愿在家看书。

 

出门前Benedict坚持让Chris喷了那药水，Chris摸了摸脖子，他还是不习惯这种陌生的味道。而Benedict今天也不知道是怎么一回事，对他格外殷勤。

 

也许他想让别人以为他们是恩爱的一对。Chris也只能这么想。

 

离Chris不远的一个角落，一个黑衣黑发的年轻男人目不转睛地盯着Chris。他的双眼是温暖的巧克力色，此时却没有一丝温暖反而让人觉得不寒而栗。

 

年轻男人就是Zach，他查到了和Chris结婚的伯爵，知道他们今天会来参加这个酒会，为此他顶替掉了Joe自己来参加。

 

然而事实太残酷，他宁愿自己没有来。

 

他始终相信Chris对他是有真感情，但事实呢？事实上就是Chris已经被标记，而且和他的丈夫形影不离，生怕别人不知道他们有多恩爱。

 

现在彻底看清了，他的初恋不过是Chris无聊生活的添加剂，一场早知输赢的游戏。

 

Zach在Benedict亲吻Chris的脸颊时转身离去，今晚注定会成为他人生中难忘的一夜。

 

 

Chris没有想到Benedict会当着那么多人的面亲他，他想推开Benedict，却听到Benedict低声求他配合一下，他这是在做戏给某人看。Chris忍了，余光瞥到铜制的大门，一个黑衣黑发的男人走出酒会。Chris一把推开Benedict追了上去。

 

Zach！Zach！那是Zach！

 

当Chris在众人诧异的目光中狂奔到大门时却没有发现Zach的身影，仿佛刚才的一切只是他的幻觉。

 

紧随其后的Benedict跟了过来，关切地问：“怎么了？”

 

“我好像看到了Zach。”Chris激动地全身都在发抖。

 

Benedict拿过宾客名单看了一眼，并没有发现Zach的名字，“你会不会看错？他不在名单上面。”

 

看错吗？Chris不确定，那个人从背影上看是很像Zach，但又不一样。Chris说不出具体哪里不一样，也许是气质，Zach不该是那么阴冷的一个人。

 

 

这件事就像一个小插曲，Chris没有深究，他只当是自己太想念Zach出现了幻觉。

 

Chris也知道了Benedict一直对那个叫Sophie Hunter的女伯爵有好感，那天就是做戏给她看。他们之间的关系是剑拔弩张，相爱相杀。也许过不了多久，Benedict就会和他离婚。这样也好，他会去找Zach。

 

又一个夏天来临，Chris总是怀念夏天。因为有太多的美好发生在这个季节。但是，今年的夏天却让他无法高兴起来。

 

Pine家破产了。

 

Chris虽然记恨父母让他嫁给Benedict，但听到这个消息还是让他消沉了很久。不知道他的父母现在怎么样？

 

一个星期后，更大的一个噩耗传来。

 

几个抢劫犯闯进别墅，Robert发现后和他们扭打在一起，其中一个抢劫犯枪走火，子弹射在Robert的心脏上，当场死亡。而丧心病狂的抢劫犯放火烧了别墅，在火灾里一共死了三人，包括刚回到家的Katie。

 

听到消息的Chris摇了摇身子，几乎站不住。他无法相信这是真的，但铺天盖地的新闻告诉他这是不争的事实。

 

Chris伤心欲绝，很快就病倒了。高烧来势凶猛，Benedict都怀疑Chris会不会撑不下去。等Chris大病初愈之后，Benedict将事情全都告诉了Chris。包括Gary是怎么一步一步逼着Robert走入绝境。

 

听完后的Chris呆若木鸡，他无法想象，Gary费尽心机做的一切只为得的他。Chris狠狠地抽了自己一个巴掌，如果不是他为了和Zach赌气去撩Gary，今天这一切都不会发生。是他害死了他的父母，他的姐姐！

 

Benedict叹了口气，他不知道该怎么安慰Chris，他能做的只是吩咐佣人好好照顾Chris。

 

几天之后，Benedict忧心忡忡地来找Chris，他告诉Chris，Gary来英国了。目的很明确，就是为了Chris而来。

 

Chris也明白，他不能再留在这里，他已经害死了他的家人不能再连累Benedict。Benedict虽然表示不会被连累，但Chris坚持要离开。无奈之下，Benedict找了他的一个朋友给Chris伪装了一个新的身份。

 

没多久，新的身份证和护照交到Chris手上，Chris打开护照，“Jack Ryan？”

 

“是的，这就是你的新身份，你可以放心，没人能查出破绽。”Benedict相信他朋友的办事能力。

 

“那你呢？我就这样走了对你会有影响吗？”Chris知道Benedict的伯爵，最近还跑去演戏，所以也算是公众人物。

 

“对外，我会宣布你是因为忧伤过度导致流产死亡。”Benedict看到Chris眼里闪过一丝不解，“只有伪造你的假死才能让Gary放弃。”

 

“我明白。”Chris垂下头。

 

“去找他吧，我知道你一直爱着他。”如果没有遇上Sophie，说不定他还真会爱上Chris。

 

“谢谢你，Benedict，”Chris抬起头露出许久不见的微笑，“你是个好人。”

 

 

John站在门口，他听到屋里“砰砰”的射击声音，他想推门去看看，但赶来的Joe制止了他，“让他去吧，就让他发泄吧。”

 

Zach将枪里的子弹全都打光了，但还是无法让他的心平静下来。

 

Chris死了。

 

死了。

 

无论对Chris是爱是恨，他都不会知道了，因为他死了，生死永隔。

 

 

当天夜里，Zach在无人知道的情况下，单枪匹马去灭了一个一直反对他坐上帮派大佬位置的家族。等他被救回的时候身中数枪，奄奄一息。

 

从死亡线上拉回来之后，Zach彻底变了。如果之前他的心还有一丝光明，那么现在他的心完全坠入黑暗。

 

因为他的心跟随着Chris，死了。


	11. Chapter 11

2017年。

 

热。

 

难以言喻的热。

 

情潮来袭，Jack身体紧贴着Zach想以此来降低仿佛燃烧了一般的身体。但Zach身上的温度并没有比Jack的低多少，更别提Jack的双手还在他身上到处煽风点火。

 

Zach让Jack转过身去背对着，他抓住Jack在他大腿上胡乱摸着的手按回胸前。依稀间，Zach听到了Jack带着不满的嘟喃声，这和平常疏离的Jack简直判若两人。

 

内心的空虚让Jack急切地贴着Zach的坚挺磨蹭。经过之前的欢爱，Jack的身体已经完全被打开，Zach在他无意的撩拨之前也忍耐到了极点。无须多做扩张，Zach掰过Jack的一条腿挂在臂弯，欲望轻车熟路地进入湿润的甬道。

 

细碎的声音和粗重的喘息在微亮的房间里交替。Zach轻咬着Jack脖子上的伤口，好不容易结痂的伤口再次渗出血。Zach伸出舌尖舔掉，Jack轻颤一下，扭头寻找着Zach的唇。

 

有些东西越是克制等崩掉的时候越是来势汹涌，就如Zach的吻，从第—次和Jack接吻过后便一发不可收拾，每次不吻到Jack呼吸不上来他就不罢休。

 

浓郁的香气弥漫，和之前单纯的果香味不同，这个香味有点点清苦，Zach知道那是他们融合后的味道。

 

这本该在那年夏天属干他和Chris。

 

Zach律动的频率越来越快，Jack的呼吸跟着也越来越急促。

 

睛到浓时，Zach也有了片刻恍惚，他忘却了眼前的到底是谁，情不自禁唤着—个名字。

 

“Chris……”

 

 “嗯……”

 

Jack哼了声，不知道是接近高潮的呻吟还是模模糊糊的回应。

 

Zach似乎把它当成了回应，他抱紧Jack一阵猛烈抽送，在Jack仰头剧烈喘息的时候颤抖着将种子洒在他的体内。

 

高潮的余味缓馒褪去，一身的黏腻让Zach根不舒服，他松开已经昏昏沉沉的Jack，打算起床去冲个澡。失去拥抱，Jack下意识的想寻找那让他安心的温度，他像个无助的孩子拼命想留住什么，但最后他能留住的也只是空气中尚存的—丝属于Zach清苦的味道。

 

 

 

简单冲洗过后Zach没有马上回到床上，他裹了件睡袍来到书房。

 

香烟在两指之间燃着，Zach心中思绪万千百感交集。Jack就像Chris，总是轻而易举击垮他的防线，但Jack又不是Chris，他没有Chris那么残忍，也比Chris脆弱很多。

 

经过几日的相处让Zach知道，Jack更需要人去怜惜和疼爱，他更不该将对Chris的怨和恨转移到Jack身上。但—想到Jack的心里曾经很爱过—个人，他就很不是滋味，那种想报复和折磨的心态就会占据他全部。他知道这样不对，他知道他很病态。

 

也许，不该再放任对Jack的滋长的感情。就让这小小的火苗

熄灭吧，只有这样才能让一切回到原点。

 

墙角的落地时钟提醒着Zach时间在—分—秒的过去。当第一缕阳光从窗外照进来的时候，Zach抽完最后一支烟。他将烟屁股按在水晶质地的烟灰缸里，起身裹紧睡袍往卧室走去。

 

毫无意外，Jack又缩成团，双腿曲起，头抵着膝盖，像回到母体的婴儿。

 

Zach脱去睡袍钻进被寓，Jack像有感应—般马上缠了上来，手脚并用，几乎整个人都挂在Zach身上。Zach心头—颤，他又想起了Chris。如果十年前Chris第—次在他公寓的那个夏天，他不顾虑那么多直接标记了Chris，那么现在他们又会怎样？

 

Zach冷笑一声，再想这些有什么用？Chris都已经死了。

 

—天一夜没有有真正休息好，睡意袭来，Zach没有拉开与Jack的距离，任他紧紧抱着沉沉睡去。

 

这一睡就是一上午，Zach醒来之后叫醒Jack，强迫他吃点了东西。Jack吃了几口又倒回床上继续睡觉。Zach不想让自己有心疼的感觉，但—丝心疼还是从他心头划过。

 

也许是之前一直靠抑制剂压制，这次没了抑制剂，Jack的发情来的也格外迅猛。

 

几天时间里，Zach也记不清Jack到底迎来了多少次的热潮。

 

再一次，Jack的身体发热，Zach让他趴在自己身上，手牢牢握住他的侧腰，将坚挺送入他的身体。

 

越来越无力的呻吟让Zach知道Jack的身体在不间断的发睛后已经很虚弱，他不再多做刺激，一阵挺动之后就让Jack得到释放。

 

几天的发情终于结束，最后一波热朝过去之后，他们都已经很疲倦，相拥着沉沉入睡。  会之后，Zach翻了个身，Jack以为Zach要离开他，不顾身体的虚弱死命地将手脚都缠在Zach身上，不让他动弹—分。

 

Zach在心里苦笑，他从不知道Jack也会这么粘人，好像他是Jack最重要的珍宝。Zach喜欢这样的Jack，也只有在这样的时刻，他才会卸去那一身的疏离和防备将自己当成唯一的依赖。

 

Zach心里有着说不出的高兴，他反抱着Jack，那刻间他忘记了所有。

 

发情期让他们都根疲倦，相拥着睡了根久之后，Jack听着Zach沉稳有力的心跳声醒来。

 

睁开双眼，Jack有些恍惚，这个房间的布局和他当年的一模一样，他有种穿越时空的错觉。亦或者这本来就是一场梦，他们都还在十年前，之后发生的种种不过是梦一场。

 

当Jack随识他的手脚都在Zach身上，头还枕着Zach胸膛的时候，Jack才知道这是现实。

 

似乎是感应到Jack的苏醒，Zach跟着醒了过来。他低头一看，刚好迎上Jack抬头的目光。四目相接，Jack离开了Zach的怀抱，脸上又换上和往日一样的克制。

 

Zach觉Jack的克制很是刺眼。

 

脖子上传来阵刺痛，Jack伸手摸了—下，带着血迹的伤口让Jack知道他已经被标记了。他望着Zach，眼里全是不解，“你标记我了？”

 

Jack的—丝疑惑在Zach眼里变了样，他以为Jack后悔被他标记，烦躁袭上心头，他轻蔑道：“是你求着我去标记你。”

 

Jack的脸上闪过惊讶，随着模糊的记忆渐渐清晰，他的脸也越来越红。Jackt想起来了他是怎么求着Zach去标记他，他在Zach身下又是怎样的承欢。

 

“怎么想起来了？”Zach看着Jack红得像要渗出血的脸，语带讥讽地说。

 

Zach想看到Jack去反驳，但他只是嚅动双唇，最终没能说出一个字。见他如此，Zach更加生气，不顾Jack还虚弱的身体，—把推开Jack顾自下了床，穿好睡袍离开房间。

 

Jack的心瞬间沉到谷底，原来Zach并不是真心想要标记他，—切都不过是在可怜他。

 

拖着酸疼的身体，Jack来到浴室。他站在镜子前，看着一身的新迹旧痕，他的心里说不出该是喜悦还是悲伤。当目光落在脖子上的伤口时，这种情绪更加被扩大。

 

Zach并不是想标记他，他该怎么办？而且Zach还成结了，处在发情期成结，他会怀孕！

 

孩子……Zach明确说过不喜欢孩子。

 

Zach离开Jack的房间后换了一身衣服直接去了公司。他现在心情很愤怒，但—开始并不是这样。对于标记Jack，他的内心甚至有点喜悦，Jack很好地弥补了当年不能标记Chris的遗憾。可是，当Jack醒来发现自己被标记时的震惊让他深刻意识到，Jack并不想标记。他怎么忘了就连成为他的情人Jack都是迫于无奈，更别提现在的标记成结。

 

对了，他成结了。Jack会怀孕。

 

他并不喜欢孩子，但想到Jack会怀_上啪的孩子，心里的愤怒减少了—点，取而代之的是对未来小小的憧憬。

 

 

Jack盯着他手掌心两颗药丸，他在犹豫。不可否认，他是很想替Zach生个孩子，但那是建立在对方也愿意的情况下。Zach连标记他都是勉强，又怎么会愿意和他有个孩子？他也曾考虑过离开Zach，独自把孩子生下来，可是他又怕Zach会因此迁怒Anton他们。

 

也许，这是最好的选择。

 

Jack仰头将药丸吞进肚里。

就让他亲手扼杀这个来的不是时候的孩子吧。

 

 

不知道是吃了药的原因还是因为发睛期过的虚弱，Jack觉得一整天他都昏昏噩噩，没有精神。但是这样他还是坚持去上班。

 

尽管Jack努力隐藏，Simon还是知道了他被标记的事情。酒吧里可不止Jack一个Omega，他哟来就被同事闻出来被标记了。Simon找了个没入的时候问Jack是不是被Zach强行标记，如果是那样的话他可以报警。在现在这个社会强行标记Omega可是重罪。

 

Jack摇了摇头。

 

Simon只是叹息，但愿一切都是他多想，Jack的表情看起来可不像是自愿被标记。

 

 

 

日升日落，—个星期过去。

 

Jack坐在房间的落地玻璃窗前，几日的阴雨绵绵在今天终于放晴了，但他的心情却没有因此放晴。

 

Zach离开已经—个星期了。他不知道Zach去了哪里，也没人告诉他。也许，Zach不想见到他所以一直躲着他。

 

Jack伸手摸了摸脖子，被咬破的腺体如今已经好的差不多，用不了多久就看不到伤口。可是，气味总不会消散，只要他还带着这个味道，Zach就会一直躲避着他。

 

或许，是该重新考虑那件事情。

 

没有Alpha的Omega大概是世界上最可怜的人。他们有没完没了的发情期，不能尽情释放就只能努力压制。Jack就是一直靠抑制剂压制。

 

在没有重遇Zach之前，Jack有想过会孤独终老。他以为Zach会像很多人一样只是他生命里的过客，但随着时间的推移，他对Zach的感情像酒一样越发醇厚，不减反增。而每一次临近发情期会让他更加想念Zach，那绝对对是—种折磨。

 

所以，有段时间Jack想通过手术去掉Omega的腺体。他想过，也去了解过。如果不是正规医院昂贵的手术费用和繁琐的登记手续，他早已经去掉了腺体。

 

如今，这个念头又从脑子里蹦出来。既然Zach并不想标记他，那就去掉吧。从此以后，没有发情，一劳永逸。

 

Jack自然不能去正规的医院，办理的程序太复杂，而且还不能马上做掉。Jack瞒着所有人找了家黑市的诊所。他调查了—下，诊所的医生曾经也是一名在他这个领域很出色的医生，但因为—次意外，他被吊销了执照，只能在黑市上开家小诊所，专门医治那些因为各种原因不能去医院的病人。

 

Jack和医生联系了—下，时间定在三天之后。在准备的三天里医生要Jack好好休息，去掉腺体可不是—般的小手术，它会给身体造成极大的伤害。

 

三天里，Jack期盼Zach能出现，也许见到Zach会让他打消这个想法。可借的是，Zach依日消息全无。

 

手术的日子来临，Jack向Simon请了几天假。Simon没有多问，自从Jack和iZach在一起之后，Jack时不时就会请假。并不是说Simon在埋怨Jack，他只是有些担心。

 

 

不问不说是这个医生的原则，但看着Jack那双写满悲愁的蓝眼睛，医生还是问了Jack是否真要这么做。Jack咬咬牙让医生尽快。他知道考虑的时间越久他反悔的几率就越大。

 

医生了然地笑了笑，每个人都有不能说的故事，—个Omega不到万不得已更不会选择去掉腺体。不论是什么原因，他都不想知道。

 

医生让Jack躺自到手术台上，随后就去做着手术前最后的准备。

 

 

 

一架私人飞机落在停机坪上。一袭黑衣的Zach从飞机里出来。他刚从意大利回来，十多天前他带着愤怒离开之后接到了Joe的电话，他们的母亲最近身体不是很好，因此他希望Zach能回去看望了—下。结果没想到，这只是母亲和Joe联手骗他回去，目的就是想让他早点结婚。

 

谁都知道黑手党当家大佬喜欢金发碧眼的Omega，母亲给他介绍的这个也是这样。为了不让母亲伤心，也更为了不让自己去想Jack，Zach去了。可是他看到对方过于金色的头发又

嫌弃对方没有Jack的暗金色好看。还有那双蓝眼睛，的确很蓝，但没有Jack的清澈和摄人魂魄。

 

最终，在和Jack的一番比较之后，这场约会无疾而终。

 

既然来了意大利，Zach索性多住了几天，就当陪陪母亲。直到Jack那张带着伤心委屈的脸占满他的心扉时，Zach再也住不下去飞回美国。

 

下了飞机，Zach自己开车去了Simon的酒吧。他知道今天是Jack值班，这个时候—定会在酒吧。

 

Simon见到Zach也是吃了一惊，他告诉Zach，Jack请了三天假。Simon还以为是Zach带Jack出去玩了，看着Zach略带诧异的表情，看样子不是了。

 

Zach没有多说什么，直接开车回了家。

 

到家后，空无一人的房间让Zach隐有不安。他不喜欢这种感觉，就像当年Chris的不告而别。

 

Zach给John打了电话，John最近和Anton走得很近，也许从Anton那里可以知道Jack的下落。当得知Jack没有回去找Anton，Zach心里有些急了。他又给John打电话，他告诉John不管用什么方法都要找到Jack现在在哪里。

 

他绝对不能让当年Chris的事情再重演。

 

没过一会，John就回了电话。他定位了Jack手机的位置，发现那是家黑市有名的诊所。

 

那家黑诊所的医生最擅长的就是去掉Omega的腺体。当John把这件事告诉Zach的时候，Zach将手机狠狠砸在地上。

 

生气，愤怒。

 

Jack竟然会想去掉腺体，他就那么不乐意被标记吗？

 

他绝对不会让Jack如愿。

 

走出别墅，John已经将车挂备好。他知道Zach虽然嘴上不说，其实心里很急，他用了生平最快的速度赶到诊所。

 

车子刚停稳，Zach就下了车，他没等John直接闯进诊所，不顾护士的阻拦一脚踹开手术室的大门。医生大吃一惊，Jack更是震惊得说不出话。

 

为什么Zach会找到这里？

 

Zach看到医生正要给Jack打麻醉针，所有的愤怒在这一刻达到顶点。他快步向前，夺过医生手里的针管折断，随后一把拉起Jack就往外拽，拽到车边更是粗暴地将他塞进车里。

 

不用多说，John拉动车子载着他们离开。

 

Jack知道Zach很生气，从他越来越浓烈的信息素就能知道，更别提那比车窗外的天还要阴霾许多的脸。

 

一到家，Zach就拖着Jack回到卧室——他的，也是Chris以前的那个卧室。

 

Zach二话不说直接将Jack转了个身背对着他，双手用力一推，Jack倒在床上。还来不及转身，Zach就很粗暴地扒掉他的牛仔裤，扯掉纯棉内裤。Jack听见Zach解皮带的声音。没有何前戏和扩张，Zach径直将性器捅进Jack紧致干涩的身体。

 

Jack感到一阵被撕裂的疼痛，但他咬着牙忍受着Zach的横冲直撞。在Zach即将释放的时候，他再次咬破了Jack本来打算去掉的腺体。一滴血顺着脖子流到床单上，后穴有液体流出来了，Chris不知道是Zach的精液还是他被撕裂的血液。

 

或者都有。

 

Zach发泄之后，提上裤子摔门而去。

 

Jack还维持着趴在床上的姿势，他不懂Zach的愤怒是为了什么。难道是为了他想要去掉腺体这件事？ Jack动了—下嘴角，告诉自己别傻了，Zach怎么会在乎他呢？

 

 

气冲冲从卧室离开之后，Zach又来到了书房。他发现这里总能让他的心情平静下来，大概是因为这个房间有的都是美好的回忆吧。

 

抽完一支烟之后，Zach拉开书桌的抽屉，从抽屉里拿出—个雕花的小盒子。他打开盒子，里面只有两样东西，—张照片和—枚戒指。Zach拿起照片看了很久，最后轻叹一声将照片放回盒子。他将盒子放到抽屉最里面。

 

有些事过去就让他过去吧。

 

 

Jack躺了很久才从床上起来去洗澡。床上那混着血迹的白浊

告诉他，他受伤了。

 

热水淋下，Jack的心才稍稍缓和了—点。等他冼完澡出来，Zach正坐在房间里抽着烟。

 

Jack回避着Zach的目光想要离开。

 

“去哪？”

 

 Zach吐出一口烟，烟雾缭绕，Jacl竟觉得有些颓废的性感。

 

“我回房间。”Jack松开铜质的门把手，转头回答。

 

“我让你回去了吗？”Zach熄灭手中的烟，”过来。”

 

Jack不明所以，犹豫了—下还是走向Zach。

 

Zach微仰着头看着Jack，双眼已经没有之前的冷冽，”从今天起你就睡这个房间。”

 

Jack晾讶地望着Zach，不敢相信这句话是从Zach嘴里说出。如果没记错，从他来的第—天就被告知，不许进入卧室和书房，现在Zach这么做又是为了什么？

 

“折睛这么久你还不想休息吗？”Zach起身开始去换他的睡衣，顺便还拿了—套Jack，“换上。”

 

换好之后，Jack就钻进被窝。他将后背留给Zach，一阵窸窸窣窣之后，床的另—侧躺进另—个人。Jack紧张得不敢大声呼吸，他只能紧闭着双眼佯装睡着。

 

许久之后，Zach贴上了他的后背，—只手伸到他的腰上将他拖进怀里。Jack身体瞬间变得紧绷，Zach贴近他的耳朵，低声说：”别紧张，放松。”

 

Zach的手来回在Jack腰上抚摸，直到Jack完全放松下来他才慢慢将手向上移。

 

“可以吗？”Zach吻着脖子上的伤口第—次征询Jack的意见。

 

Jack的眼泪差点流出。多少年了，他再也没听过Zach这么温柔的话语。

 

“嗯。”

 

Jack含着泪回答。

 

得到应允，Zach让Jack转过身与他面对面。温柔的吻落下，Jack的眼泪在四目相接的瞬间溢出眼眶。

 

抚摸，扩张，进入，释放。都是无尽的温柔，像是要弥补之前的粗暴。

 

激情过后，Jack第—次在清醒的状态下抱着Zach。谁也没有说话，直到Zach忍不住问出了纠结他—天的疑问，“为什么要去掉腺体？

”

圈住Zach的手紧了紧，他思忖片刻，回答：“很早以前我就想这么做了，现在只是更多了—个理由。”

 

“什么理由？”

 

“你不想要标记我，我不想让你为难。”想起Zach十多天的回避，Jack的心就隐隐抽痛。

 

听到Jack的回答，Zach推开Jack，哭笑不得道：“我什么时候说过不想标记你了？”Zach有些生气，但也有些高兴，起码知道了Jack并不是不想被他标记。但他也想不通，他到底做了什么才让Jack有这样的误会？ ”

 

“如果不是后悔，你为什么要躲着我？”

 

 “我不是躲着你，我是有事回意大利了。”Zach不知道他为什么要向Jack解释，换做其他人，他根本不会在乎，但他就是会在意Jack的开心与否。

 

 “记住，不要自作聪明。”Zach捏了—下Jack的下巴，“快睡吧。”

 

“好。”

 

Jack将Zach抱得更紧。

 

原来Zach并没有后晦，Jack带着笑进入了梦乡。

 

也许是昨晚太过劳累，Jack一觉睡到了中午。他醒来的时候，Zach已经不在身边，但被子上残留的属于Zach的气息告诉Jack，Zach并没有离开太久。

 

Jack心情极好的穿好衣服打算去填饱他空空如也的胃。路过之前的卧室，Jack记起昨晚他和Zach不知餍足的欢爱，其中一次Zach还进入了他的生殖腔。虽然不能保证百分百会怀孕，但为了以防万一，他还是决定要预防下。

 

来到房间，Jack从床头柜里找出之前买的紧急避孕药。虽然知道短时间内不宜多吃，Jack还是吞了两粒。

 

“你在吃什么？”Zach的声音骤然响起。

 

Jack将药往身后藏，“没什么，一些维生素。”

 

Zach明显不信，他走了过来从Jack身后拿过药，当他看到药品的名字，浓眉拧在一起，“你在吃避孕药？”

 

“是……”Jack想要解释，但Zach将药狠狠甩在他身上后没再看他一眼，摔门而去。

 

为什么Zach会生气？他不是不想要孩子吗？

 

Jack跌坐在床上，难过地想。


	12. Chapter 12

2008年。

  
夏。

  
Chris，不，现在应该是Jack，他手上拎着一个不大的行李包，里面只有几件换洗的衣服，行色匆匆地走在机场的人群之中。

  
他就要回美国了，回到Zach身边。

  
一想到不久之后就能见到Zach，Jack的脚步也变的欢快。

  
将近8小时的飞行也没能让Jack睡着，他满脑子都在想着Zach，越想他越发地忐忑不安。

  
他欺骗了Zach，离开了又快一年，这一年他还有一场在外界看起来恩爱无比的婚姻。他不知道Zach是否会原谅他。比起这个，他更担心Zach是否还爱着他。

  
飞机缓缓降落。

  
一下飞机，Jack深深地吸了一口气。他还是喜欢这里的空气，伦敦的多雨不合适他。

  
走出机场，Jack拉低棒球帽。虽然心情急切，但也不能掉以轻心。Gary的势力太过强大，难保这里不会有他的眼线。

  
坐进出租车后，Jack报了他家的地址，随机他又改了。他无法面对曾经美好的家变成一片废墟。最后，再三思量，他报了Zach公寓的地址。

 

  
Jack望着眼前这个头发微卷的矮个子男人有片刻恍惚。不论从哪一方面来看，这都不是Zach。

  
对方留下一句“不知道”后，无情地关上了门。

  
Zach搬家了，而Jack不知道他搬去了哪里。

  
失魂落魄地离开公寓之后，Jack又想起了学校。虽然之前和学校联系过，校方表示也无法联系上Zach。校方不知道，说不定能找他的同学问问。

  
然而，在学校问了好几个Zach的同学，还是没有人知道他去了哪里。

  
Zach就像一滴水溶入了汪洋大海，消失得无影无踪。

  
伤心。失落。

  
Jack都不知道自己是怎么离开学校。街灯渐渐亮起，他才发现自己一天都还滴水未进。随便找了一家快餐店，吃了个味道不是很好的汉堡之后，他又变得迷茫。

  
前方该去哪里？他不知道。

 

跟着人群，随波逐流。

  
不知不觉，Jack竟来到了Tuck的酒吧。他站在街对面，如果说这个城市还有什么让他留恋，那么现在只剩下Tuck。

  
Jack刚想进去，一辆兰博基尼停到酒吧门口。车上下来一人，Jack见到他，全身都在发抖。有那么一瞬间，Jack想上去和对方拼个鱼死网破。但他还不能，不是他怕死，而是他还没找到Zach，他不能就这样放弃自己的生命。

  
最终，Jack只能眼睁睁看着那人走进酒吧，几分钟之后又看到他出来开着兰博基尼扬长而去。

  
那个人是Gary。一心想把他占为己有的Gary。

  
Jack知道他不能再去找Tuck，他不能让Gary再伤害他的朋友。

  
Jack想起临别之前Benedict的嘱咐，不到万不得已，不要和所有与Chris有关的人联系。当时他还只以为是Benedict多心，现在看来Benedict想得比他长远。

  
他现在完完全全是Jack，至于Chris，已经死了。

  
无处可去，Jack来到了他父母的墓地。他看着墓碑上父母的照片，再也控制不住痛哭起来。

  
那一晚，Jack靠着墓碑睡了一夜。

 

  
光阴似水。

  
Jack回来已有月余，他住在汽车旅馆，不敢去找以前的朋友，但他每天都会去Zach的学校碰碰运气，希望有人能知道Zach的下落。 

  
也许是上天垂怜，还真让Jack问到了。那是一个深皮肤的女Alpha，叫Zoe。Zoe是Zach在学校为数不多的朋友之一，现在已经是学校的教师。她之前的一个多月都在国外参加一个研讨会，刚回来就听说有个很年轻的Omega一直在打听Zach的事情。出于好奇，Zoe去见了这个Omega。

  
一见面，Jack浓浓的悲伤就让Zoe震撼。她不知道他和Zach之间发生了什么，但他这么锲而不舍地想要知道Zach的下落，说明他对Zach是有真感情。

  
Zoe告诉Jack，她曾经见过Zach和一个和他长得很像的男人一起去找校长，她似乎听到他们说到了意大利。也许，Zach去了意大利。但她不确定，因为从那以后她也没有了Zach的消息。

  
这个不确定的消息给了Jack一丝希望，他匆匆感谢了Zoe就回到旅馆收拾行李，订了最快一班航班飞去意大利。

 

  
意大利。

  
罗马。

  
Jack直觉能在这里找到Zach。

  
在一座城市里想要找到一个人是件很不容易的事情，但Jack没有气馁，他到处向人打听，但凡有一点线索他都会去求证。

  
可惜地是，每次求证的结果都让他失望。他想过放弃，但对Zach的执着让他告诉自己不能轻言放弃。

  
再一次，Jack向路上人形容着Zach的长相，对方皱着眉头思索的样子让Jack觉得很有希望，但对方脸上的一道刀疤又让Jack想打消继续询问的念头。

  
好在刀疤脸还是很友好地告诉Jack，他的老板似乎很像Jack所描述的那个人。刀疤脸还告诉Jack，他的老板是黑手党的大佬，刚从西西里岛的老家回来，现在住在Westin Excelsior Rome的别墅套房。

  
尽管困惑Zach怎么会在一年之间从学生变成黑帮大佬，Jack还是十分感激刀疤能给他提供线索。他在心里怪罪自己竟然以貌取人。刀疤脸虽然看起来很吓人，但人还不错也很客气。只是离开之前，刀疤脸意味深长地笑让Jack捉摸不透。

  
打听到酒店的具体位置，Jack就赶了过去。他没有直接向前台打听，他知道这样的酒店是不会告诉他客人的信息，更别说Zach有可能还是那个住得起库珀拉别墅套房的人。

  
Jack坐在酒店不远处的咖啡厅，双眼一直盯着酒店大门，他一刻都不敢移开目光，深怕一个不留神Zach就从眼前溜走。

 

  
从白天到黑夜。

  
人来人往的咖啡厅最后也只剩下Jack一个人。喝了一天的咖啡让他的胃隐隐不适，但他不在乎。他必须等到Zach的出现。

  
一辆黑色的布加迪威龙停到酒店门口，Jack忽然呼吸变得急促。直觉告诉他，下来的会是Zach。

  
车门开启，一个一袭黑衣的男人从车上下来。他眉眼深邃，深色的头发整齐地向后梳起，不苟言笑的脸透着犀利和冷峻。

  
Zach！是他的Zach！

  
Jack几乎要惊叫，但他努力克制住了，颤抖着的手从口袋里掏出一张钱扔在桌上跑出咖啡厅。

  
Zach站在跑车的另一边，一个金发碧眼的Omega从车上下来，亲昵地挽住Zach的手臂，Zach则顺势搂住他的腰。

  
刚跑出咖啡厅的Jack看到这一幕，硬生生停下脚步，难以置信地看着他们走进酒店。

  
那个人……是谁？

  
Zach为什么和他这么亲密？

  
Jack停在原地，他觉得眼前的景色都要摇晃。这不是真的，一定是幻觉，一定是场噩梦。但川流不息的街道提醒Jack这是他不愿意接受的事实。

  
Jack没有离去，他坐在酒店对面的石阶上，双眼死死盯着酒店大门。

  
一夜的时间对于快活的人来说都是很短暂，还没好好的感受，时间已经悄然远去。而对于那些饱受痛苦的人来说，一分一秒都是折磨。Jack就是后者，他在酒店外面坐了整整一夜，他一直等着Zach出来，但Zach再没有出来过。

  
太阳升起，又落下。

  
一天的时间在等待中又逝去。夜幕降临，Jack还坐在酒店对面。除了心里的疼痛，他没有其它感觉，甚至这么久没吃过东西他都不觉得饿。

  
好不容易，Jack终于等到Zach走出酒店，他慌忙站起来，双腿因麻痹差点摔倒。

  
“Zach！”

  
Jack着急地喊了一声，声音却被迎面而来的风吹散。Jack托着麻痹的腿往前走了几步，另一个人从酒店走出来，Jack认出来那就是Zach一起走进酒店然后渡过一天一夜的人。

  
只见那人十分熟练地坐进Zach的车，好像还倾身在Zach的脸上落下一吻。

  
Jack似乎听到了他心碎的声音，那是属于他的Zach，现在却被另一个人占有。他以为Zach还爱着他，但事实证明，Zach已经爱了上别人。这已经不是他认识的那个勤工俭学的Zach。

  
这是一个他很陌生的黑帮大佬。

  
痛到了极点，反而会变得麻木。Jack已经感受不到疼痛，也许他的心死了。

  
转身离去，Jack也不知道他要去哪里。罗马错综复杂的小巷让他迷失了，等他从失魂落魄中回过神时，发现他现在身处的是一条黑漆漆得让人感觉很不好的小巷。

  
小巷前方有个人歪歪斜斜地靠着墙，手里还拿着一个酒瓶。Jack不想惹麻烦，转身就走。

  
那个酒鬼似乎发现了Jack，踉踉跄跄地跟了上来。人生地不熟，Jack开始小跑想甩掉酒鬼，但酒鬼也加快脚步继续尾随着Jack。

  
Jack开始狂奔，慌不择路，看见前面有路口就拐了进去，继续跑了一阵之后，身后已经没有脚步声。Jack停下脚步，回头看了一眼。

  
还没来得及庆幸，一只手伸了过来捂住他的嘴将他拖进暗巷里。

  
刺鼻的劣质酒精充斥着Jack，让他忍不住作呕。他双脚乱蹬，双手使劲想挣脱酒鬼的钳制，但酒鬼的力量很大，他怎么努力都挣脱不了。

  
酒鬼将Jack拖到巷子尽头，推倒在堆满垃圾的地上，带着难闻酒气的身体压着Jack。Jack高声呼救，但没有人听到的呼救。他拳打脚踢，酒鬼一巴掌扇了过来，Jack被打得眼满金星，暂时失去意识。

  
酒鬼趁机撕扯掉Jack的衣服，白皙的胸膛露出来，酒鬼迫不及待咬了上去。在闻到Jack淡淡的Omega香气之后，酒鬼更加兴奋。

  
这是一个成熟的未被标记的Omega，没有比标记一个Omega更让人兴奋。

  
酒鬼伸出舌头舔了一下Jack的脖子，湿热的舌头让被打懵了的Jack清醒过来，他用尽全身力气想要推开酒鬼。他这样做的后果换回又凶又恨的两巴掌。

  
Jack的嘴角被打破，渗出了血丝。

  
“给我老实点！不然老子操得你走不了路！”酒鬼恶狠狠地掐着Jack脖子，同时释放出信息素，Jack在信息素的影响下使不出一点力气。这个酒鬼Alpha的信息素和啃咬着他身体的温度更让他想吐。

  
Zach……你在哪里？

  
绝望之时，Jack还是忍不住想起Zach，这个曾经说会保护他，永远爱他的男人现在又在哪里？

  
力量的悬殊和被抛弃的悲痛让Jack放弃了挣扎。

  
就这样吧，任命吧。

  
酒鬼开始扒Jack的裤子，肮脏的手急切地伸进内裤，原本已经任命的Jack突然一惊。

  
不行，不能就这样放弃！

  
Jack狠狠咬住酒鬼的耳朵，酒鬼吃疼停下继续向下的手，甩手又给了Jack一巴掌。

  
“贱货！还敢咬我？！”酒鬼扒下 Jack的裤子，随后动手去解自己的皮带，“看我不操烂你！”说完，酒鬼双手捂住Jack的嘴巴不让他发出呼救的声，下身胡乱地戳着Jack。Jack咬破舌尖，血腥味让他从酒鬼难闻的信息素中清醒一点。他奋力扭动着身体才没让酒鬼进入他的身体。

  
“妈的！”酒鬼一声咒骂，捂着嘴巴的双手用力掐住Jack脖子。眼泪从眼眶中流出，Jack的眼前也越来越模糊，肺里的空气在减少，他是要死了吗？

  
也好，也是一种解脱。那样他就可以去找他的父母，他的姐姐。

  
突然，酒鬼的身体软了下去，倒在Jack身上。窒息的感觉倏然消失，Jack剧烈咳嗽起来。眼泪迷蒙的双眼看到一个十来岁的男孩手里拿着一块石头，石头上还带着血迹。

  
“泥没事吧？”男孩有着浓重的俄罗斯口音。

  
Jack摇摇头，没了信息素的压制他很快找回力气。但倒在他身上的酒鬼还是很重，他和俄罗斯少年废了很大的劲才将酒鬼从他身上挪开。

  
“谢谢你。”Jack穿好被酒鬼扯烂的衣服，虽然破了，但总比不穿好。

  
俄罗斯少年只是挠了挠头，脸上露出不好意思的笑。

  
“这么晚了你怎么一个人在街上？”Jack感到奇怪。

  
“窝没地方阔以去，”俄罗斯少年指着地上昏迷不醒的酒鬼说：“他叫Victor，是个人贩子，窝就是被他从俄罗斯骗过来，他想让窝帮他偷东西，窝不肯，他就打窝。”俄罗斯少年伸出手臂，上面都是新旧相加的伤痕，“今天晚上窝趁他不注意跑了，然后窝就看到对你……”

  
少年停了下来，Jack震惊地说不出话，这个少年让他想起自己的悲惨。千言万语化作一个拥抱，Jack紧紧拥抱住少年。

  
“你叫什么名字？”Jack抚摸着少年的卷发。

  
“窝叫Anton。”

  
“Anton，”Jack笑了一下，“以后你就和我一起生活吧。”他们都是无家可归的人，就让他们在一起互相安慰吧。

  
Anton松开Jack，高兴地几乎蹦起来，“真的吗？泥米有骗窝？”

  
“真的。”Jack将手搭在Anton的肩上，突然他双眼圆睁，“小心！”慌忙之中，Jack抱住 Anton调转身体，锋利的匕首扎进后腰又狠狠抽出，疼痛让Jack的冷汗直下，身体失去重心倒在地上。

  
Victor将匕首对着Anton，“你这个小混蛋还敢砸我？看样子你真是活腻了。”他举着匕首靠近不断后退的Anton。

  
灯光照进小巷。

  
“谁在哪里？”巡逻的警察将手电对着Victor。

  
Victor挡了一下刺眼的灯光，咬牙切齿地瞪着Anton，“算你今天走运！”说完，他翻墙而去。

  
Anton马上扑倒Jack身上，警察也走了过来，一见到浑身是血的Jack，赶紧叫了救护车送他去医院。

 

  
Zach的心情不是很好。事实上，他的心情从来没有好过。

  
晚上走出酒店的时候，他似乎听到了Chris在喊他。怎么可能？一定是他太恨Chris出现了幻听。

  
另一个心情不好的原因是那个Omega。他记不住这个Omega的名字，也不想记住。Omega以为和他共度一夜就已经是他的恋人，太可笑了。谁都知道他——这个黑手党大佬没有真心，不论是谁，都是他征服的对象，而不是去付出真心的对象。

  
Zach站在阳台看着罗马的夜景，刀疤向他汇报说，有个金发蓝眼的Omega在打听他的消息。Zach喝了一口红酒，金发蓝眼的Omega？这一年多来，他拥有这样的Omega还少吗？只可惜拥有再多，也抵不过他真正想要的那一个。

  
Zach没有去理会，想必又是哪个和他有过一夜还不死心的人吧，这个情况也不是第一次出现。

  
比起这件事，Victor的事情更让他心烦。这个俄罗斯来的混混竟然想和他合作贩卖人口。他虽然不清白，但这种生意他向来不屑去做。

  
站在高处看着罗马漂亮的夜景，Zach的心却没有一丝满足。

 

  
Jack在医院躺了大半个月，好在还有Anton照顾着他。出院之后，面对着车来车往，他忽然不知道自己该去哪里。

  
最后，Jack决定留在意大利。他用Benedict给他的钱帮Anton弄了一个足以乱真的身份证，这个身份证几乎花掉了他所有的钱。

  
为了生存下去，Jack 不得不去找工作，没有好的学历，他只能去当服务生。好在他一张漂亮的脸蛋能拿到不少的小费，这也让他们暂时在罗马安顿下来。

  
好景不长，因为Jack的出色让同事们很嫉妒，被同事们陷害差点被客人强上之后，Jack就辞职了。他带着Anton去了伦敦，但他没去找Benedict，他不想再麻烦Benedict，也因为Benedict和那个总是与他争锋相对的女伯爵结婚了。

  
伦敦的冬天似乎格外阴冷，漫天飞雪的街头，他们遇见了被父母抛弃的Alice。

  
于是，出于同情，他们又收养了Alice。

  
在伦敦待了两年，Jack又回美国。

  
Jack不敢马上回去他的城市，他们在各个城市辗转，直到时间过去了四年，他才敢回去纽约。

  
这么多年，Gary应该放下对他的执念了吧。

  
Jack 来到Tuck的酒吧，发现已经关门了。好了，这下他连唯一的朋友都失去音讯。

  
混在人群之中，Jack不经意间来到一家酒吧。

  
熟悉的招牌映入眼帘。

  
Enterprise。

  
Zach曾经打工的酒吧。

  
Jack 看到门口贴着的招聘启事，毫不犹豫地走了进去。

  
世事流转，Jack成了Enterprise的服务生，直至几年后，命运让他重新遇上了Zach。


	13. Chapter 13

Jack猜不透Zach的心思。

 

Zach明明说过不喜欢孩子，为什么知道他吃避孕药又那么生气？是在乎他吗？Jack摇了摇头，怎么可能？他知道自己只是Zach泄恨的工具。也许是Zach想要一个孩子，但很快这个想法就被否定了。他不可能会改变Zach的想法。

 

是夜。

 

Jack回了他自己的房间。虽然Zach说过以后和他睡一个房间，但发生了这样的事情，Jack不觉得Zach还想要和他睡在一起。

 

也许他该自觉一点打包好东西在Zach开口让他走之前离开这里。

 

Jack躺在自己床上悲伤地想。他和Zach重逢后才共同生活了不到一个月的时间，现在又要分离。这些时日说不上快乐，Zach对他也不是很好，但他依然满足。

 

门突然被打开，Jack惊得从床上坐起。

 

Zach怒气冲冲地闯了进来。

 

“我记得我说过让你睡哪一个房间。”Zach站在床边居高临下的看着Jack。

 

他在公司待了一天，试图用工作麻痹自己。但Jack含着泪的眼睛和委屈震惊的脸总会在他的脑中闪现。他知道这不是一个好的信号，可他就是无法去除掉脑中Jack的身影。

 

当他最终臣服于对Jack的想念回家以后，他以为会在房间里看到Jack，但是没有。Jack没有听他的话。

 

Zach说不上什么感觉，就是愤怒生气。生气Jack总不听他的话。他气冲冲地闯进Jack的房间，他想惩罚Jack，但看到一脸懵懂的Jack，他的心又软了下去。

 

他恨这种感觉，这让他想起当年对Chris的无可奈何。

 

“我以为你不想再见到我。”Jack垂着头，他还记得早上Zach离开时有多生气。

 

“如果你再吃什么乱七八糟的药，马上给我滚出去。”这不是Zach想说的话，他想说没有不想见到他，但话到了嘴巴就变了样。

 

明明是关心的话，也要说得伤人心。

 

“知道了。”

 

Jack从床上起来，Zach冷眼瞥了一下转身离去。Jack犹豫了一下，还是拿起外套去了Zach的房间。

 

Jack走进卧室的时候Zach在浴室洗澡。他听到哗哗的水声，心忽然变得很紧张。他不该紧张的。

 

为了缓解这种紧张，Jack在Zach还在洗澡的时候就脱去外套钻进被窝。他躺到床的边缘，闻着被子上Zach的味道，慢慢合上眼皮，睡着了。

 

洗完澡出来的Zach，边擦着头发边看着缩在最角落的Jack。

 

为什么他会这么没安全感？Zach坐在床沿看了很久。

 

 

Jack觉得这一觉他睡得很安心，他好像被一个火炉拥抱着，全身暖洋洋的不想松开。但下身的紧绷让他不得不睁开双眼。

 

一双巧克力色的眼睛正目不转睛地看着他。

 

四目相对，Jack慌忙收回缠在Zach身上的手脚。

 

Jack从被窝里爬出来，他和Zach的眼睛同时盯着隆起的胯部。

 

仿佛全身的血液都冲到了脸上，Jack的脸一下子就红了。他捂住下身跑进浴室。

 

他好像听到Zach低沉的笑声。

 

真丢脸！

 

 

接下来的早饭时间让Jack觉得很尴尬，这本是正常的生理反应，但赤裸裸地暴露在Zach面前还是让他很不自在。

 

好在Zach也没一直留在家里，吃过早饭他就去了公司。

 

Jack长舒一口气。

 

晚上Jack下班回来，Zach还没回来。路过自己的房间时，他停顿了一下最终走向了Zach的卧室。

 

舒舒服服洗过澡后，Jack就滚进被窝。他现在爱极了被子上Zach的味道，仿佛是最有效的良药，总能让他安心睡去。

 

Zach什么时候回来的Jack不知道，他只知道，醒来的时候他在Zach怀里，而他的手脚依旧像个八抓鱼一样缠在Zach的身上。

 

这让Jack总抑制不住脸红。

 

再之后，Zach一天比一天回来的早，有时候Jack还在洗澡他就已经回来。开始他还是会觉得不知所措，但随着时间的推移，他对Zach也越来越坦然。

 

Zach也很清楚他和Jack之间的悄然变化，他看到Jack逐渐多起来的笑容，他知道Jack在一点一点陷入。

 

这本该是高兴的事，他又让一个Omega爱上了他，而且这个Omega和Chris如此相似。他都有种错觉是他已经征服了Chris。

 

可惜Jack不是Chris，就算一模一样也不会是。

 

Zach很明白，事情发展到这个地步，他应该跳出身来，像之前一样去寻找下一个目标。但是他不想，心里还有个声音隐隐在说，他舍不得。

 

Zach站起浴室的镜子前，为自己有这种感觉而惊恐。

 

在浴室里逗留片刻，Zach出来了。

 

不出所料，Jack睡着了，依旧滚在最角落。Zach掀开被子，钻了进去。即使在睡梦中，Jack也像带了雷达，Zach刚躺下，Jack的身体就贴了过去像往常一样，紧紧抱住他。

 

不可否认，Zach很喜欢也很享受这种感觉，仿佛他是Jack的唯一。

 

也许是刚洗过澡，Jack身上还有沐浴露的味道。Zach深吸几口，他闻到了隐藏在沐浴露之下清新香甜的果香味，那是Jack信息素的味道。Zach将脖子贴进Jack的腺体，贪恋地闻着。

 

Zach温热的鼻息喷在Jack的耳后，Jack被痒醒了。醒来之后，他第一个念头就是想要逃离Zach的怀抱，但Zach紧箍着他的腰让他无法离开。

 

有个坚硬的柱体顶着他的屁股，Jack很清楚那是什么，就算隔着睡裤，Jack也能感受到它的温度。

 

不害怕是假的，毕竟他有过不愉快的经历。但他更清楚，如果想要一辈子待在Zach身边，就一定要去克服。

 

Jack拉高被子，只露出两只眼睛，隔着被子，他小声地问：“你想要我吗？”

 

Zach以为自己听错了，他一把翻过Jack与他面对面，“你说什么？”

 

Jack拉下被子，害羞地说：“你想要我吗？Zach……”

 

余下的话淹没在Zach压下的唇下。

 

Zach的一切都是急切的，像个毛头小子。

 

急切的吻。

 

急切的扩张。

 

急切的进入。

 

虽然他是心急的，但却很小心不伤到Jack。

 

他听到Jack越来越放纵的呻吟，感受到Jack在他身下越来越软，越来越多汁。

 

他喜欢Jack因为快感流出的泪，蜷起的脚趾。

 

他爱他们同时到达顶点，同时释放出来。

 

 

美好的东西一旦尝过，就会欲罢不能。

 

几乎每一夜Zach都会不知餍足地要Jack 。Jack也真正感受到性爱的美妙，Zach总是有很多种花样让他登入极乐，而他也越来越沉迷Zach的亲吻、抚摸和占有。

 

那些不美好的记忆随着一次次的亲密接触，也渐渐消弭。

 

然而美中不足的是，除了第一晚的突然，此后Zach每一次都会带套。

 

这是唯一让Jack介意的事情。他想要与Zach零距离的接触，而不是隔着一层薄薄的膜，但他也知道，Zach不想要孩子。即使不在发情期，Zach也杜绝他会怀孕的可能性。

 

Jack只以为Zach不想让他怀孕，却不知道Zach是因为不想让他再吃避孕药，他怕药物会伤害Jack的身体。

 

有时候明明都是互相关心，只要勇敢地将那句话说出来，彼此都会好过。

 

 

激情过后，Jack伏在Zach的胸口，喘着粗气，Zach的手指在Jack光滑的后背游走。

 

“你明天上班吗？”

 

Jack抬起头，下巴抵在Zach的胸膛上，因为之前高潮而流了泪的眼睛分外清澈。

 

“有，明天轮到我值班。”

 

“请假，”Zach的手指游走到Jack的股缝，“明天和我一起出席一个酒会。”

 

手指继续向下来到洞口摩擦。

 

“好。”

 

Jack想从Zach身上翻身下来，却被Zach掰开臀瓣，直挺的坚硬进入湿润紧致的身体。

 

Jack发出一声闷哼，随后房间里又是各种淫靡的声音交织。

 

 

Jack站在巨大的水晶灯下，他出神地看着水晶在光的照射下折射出五彩斑斓的颜色。

 

有多少年他没参加这样的酒会了？

 

很久很久，久到仿佛都是上辈子的事了。

 

Zach不知道去哪里了，也许在忙。把他带来这个酒会之后，他就和几个人消失不见。Jack知道他是黑手党的大佬，有些事不方便在他面前说，他可以理解。

 

二楼一个很隐秘的房间，Zach和一些合作商在商讨事情。最后一个合作商姗姗来迟，Zach见到他，眉心微皱。

 

会议很快结束，众人下楼各自去寻欢作乐。

 

Zach和Joe留在最后。

 

Joe这次是带着他的老婆孩子来度假，顺便带着母亲的嘱托来“看看”他。

 

“和你一起来的那个Omega是谁？”Joe好奇地问Zach，“你的新情人？”Joe很了解他这个弟弟，他虽然有过很多情人，但还没有哪一个让他带到这种场合之上。

 

Zach不喜欢别人说Jack是他的情人，但他忘了，最初开始的时候是他让Jack做他的情人。

 

Zach没有回答Joe，只是给了他一个多事的眼神。

 

Joe笑了几声，心里已经很清楚，这个Omega对Zach来说绝对不一样。但他也要提醒Zach，毕竟Zach的身份不一般。

 

“如果你是真的爱他，就好好保护他，别让他受到伤害。”Joe惋惜地摇了摇头，“我不想他成为第二个Luther。”

 

Luther是几年前Zach比较喜欢的一个情人，曾经有一度Joe都以为他们最终会走到一起。可惜一次外出游玩，Zach的仇家枪杀了Luther，为此Zach消沉了很久。

 

Zach停下脚步，不悦道：“Jack不是Luther，我不会让他有事。”

 

Joe拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他放松，“别紧张，我只是提醒你。不过我也奉劝你，不爱他就放走他，我看的出来，他很爱你。”

 

“别多管闲事！”Zach甩开Joe的手，离开这个密室。

 

 

楼下的大厅，Jack正吃着小点心，他的肚子早饿了，而Zach始终不见人影。

 

 

Gary从密室出来之后就想离开。Quinto家族这几年的生意越做越大，从欧洲做到美国，现在还打起他在南美这条线的主意。真是异想天开，南美这条线可是他的摇钱树，他怎么会轻易就让出来。

 

不过，比起这个更让Gary担忧的是Zachary Quinto。十年前的事情他一刻都没有忘记，他费尽心机以为能得到Chris，没想到最后却把Chris推上了绝路。他知道Zach对Chris有多爱，如果Zach知道当年是他将他们硬生生地拆散，还会不会和他合伙做生意？

 

估计会杀了他吧。

 

Gary自嘲地笑了笑，目光不经意望见一个身影。

 

Gary疑惑地停下脚步，不可能！那个人不是死了吗？他怎么会出现在这里？

 

Gary看见的人正是Jack。

 

从密室出来的Zach在人群中一眼就看见了正在像仓鼠一样吃东西的Jack。他走了过去，揽过Jack的腰，Jack转过身，笑了笑，露出他可爱的小虎牙。

 

有趣。

 

Gary决定不走了，他朝Jack和Zach走去。

 

“Zach。”

 

Gary在他们身后叫住了Zach，Jack和他同时回头。

 

Jack脸上原本洋溢的笑容在见到Gary的一瞬间消失不见。

 

愤怒。

 

Jack很想冲上去将Gary杀死，就是因为Gary，他才会家破人亡，他和Zach才会分开那么多年，不得不以另一个身份苟活着！

 

“嗨，这位是？”

 

Gary的声音将Jack从愤怒中拉回来，现在他还不能冲动，一定要等到机会，他一定会报仇。Jack双手握拳，眼睛里全是怒火。

 

Gary的眼睛在Jack身上流连，他没错过Jack见到他后神情的变化。直觉告诉他，这就是Chris。当初他就觉得Chris的死有蹊跷，看样子还真是假死。

 

“他是谁你并不需要知道。”Zach冷冷地说，拒绝告诉Gary。

 

“别这样我的朋友，”Gary抽了出鼻子，像在闻Jack的味道，“你的这位朋友很像我的一位故人，我只是好奇。”

 

“这不是你该好奇的事。”Zach搂住Jack就要离开，不知为何，他就是不喜欢Gary这么看Jack。

 

“等一下！”Gary叫住了他们。

 

Zach不耐烦地转过身，“你还想干什么？”

 

“如果我说，我愿意把南美那条线交给你，”Gary不怀好意的目光赤裸裸地在Jack身上来回，“只要你把这个Omega交给我。”

 

如果不是Zach紧紧搂着他的腰，Jack早就冲上去将Gary揍个半死。

 

“你想清楚，这个是互利互惠的事情，而且，我如果得不到的东西宁愿毁了也不会让别人得到。”Gary语带双关的说。

 

Zach听进了心里，他想起Joe的提醒，如果不爱Jack就放了他，别让他成为第二个Luther。

 

爱吗？Zach不知道。

 

但他知道，他不能让别人以为他爱Jack，那样会把他把Jack都推进深渊。

 

像他们这种人，自身都难保，有什么资格去爱人。

 

他已经永远地失去Chris，不能再失去Jack。

 

深思熟虑，Zach搂住Jack的手松了。他将Jack轻轻一推，推到了Gary面前，装作无所谓地笑了笑，“不过是一个Omega，你喜欢就送你了。”

 

震惊。

 

心碎。

Jack不敢相信这句话是从Zach的嘴里说出来，他以为这些日子以来，他们之间是有感觉的。原来都是他的一厢情愿。

 

Jack面对着Zach，眼里的光芒一点一点黯淡下去。

 

Zach后悔了，在松开Jack说出这句话之后他就后悔了，尤其看到Jack心碎的模样，他更是悔到想杀了自己。

 

目睹了过程的Gary轻轻一笑，他的目的已经达成，他将Jack推还给Zach，“我是开玩笑的，你的Omega我可不敢要。”Gary意味深长地看了看Jack，随后和Zach道了别，离开酒会。

 

Gary一走，Zach就拉着Jack离开。Jack就像个木偶被他拖着走，被他塞进车里。

 

一路上，Jack没说一句话，甚至表情都没动过，双眼只是空洞地看着前方。

 

到了家，Jack又像个木偶跟在Zach身后进了屋，回了房间。

 

Zach的心很慌，他脱掉Jack的衣服，温柔又歉疚地去亲吻，Jack没有回应。Zach更加害怕，他用最温柔的方式进入Jack的身体，Jack的身体却没有一点反应。

 

甚至一滴泪都没有。

 

哪怕是悲伤的泪。

 

Zach退出Jack的身体，许久之后，Jack说了回来后的第一句话。

 

“如果你不想要我，就请杀了我，别把我当做一个婊子一样，送来送去。”

 

说完，Jack转过身背对着Zach。

 

Zach知道他之前说的话彻底伤害了Jack，他后悔，他真心后悔，但已经覆水难收，Jack怕是再也不会原谅他了。

 

Zach从身后抱住了Jack，他贴着Jack的后背，轻声说：“我没有把你当成……你也不是。”Zach发现他根本说不出那个词。

 

一滴泪从Jack的眼中滑落，他不知道还该不该相信Zach。

 

为什么总要这样伤害他？

 

夜在加深。

 

窗外刮起了大风，窗户被吹的阵阵响。

 

Zach不知道Jack睡着了没有，他只敢这样紧紧抱着他，用信息素去抚慰他。

 

“对不起。”

 

Zach最终还是将道歉说出了口。

 

眼泪滑落。

 

这是十年来他第一次流泪。

 

他听到Jack一声轻轻的叹息。

 

他以为是Jack离不开他，原来最后是他离不开Jack。


	14. Chapter 14

一夜无眠。   
   
Jack拿开Zach放在他腰上的手，翻身下床，走进浴室。Zach在Jack走进浴室后睁开了双眼，棕色的眼睛紧紧盯着浴室的门。   
   
Jack靠在浴室的门上，闭上双眼长叹一口气，他不知道Zach为什么要这么对他。撕碎了他的心又和他说对不起。他更不知道还要怎么面对Zach，不知道是否还有勇气继续去下去。   
   
在浴室里消磨了很久Jack才出来。Zach已经不在床上，Jack松了一口气，这样也好，他想象不出两个人再面对面时会是何种情形。   
   
可惜，房子再大，他们终还是避免不了相见。   
   
早餐是无论如何都躲不过去。Jack来到餐厅的时候，Zach已经穿戴整齐拿着报纸，如果不是他眼下的阴影，Jack会以为一切都像之前一样。但有些事情发生了，再也不可能修复。   
   
Jack坐到Zach对面，他偷偷看了一眼Zach，发现Zach只在聚精会神地看报纸。一小股失落涌上心头，随后他又强迫自己忽略。他在期待什么？难道还期待Zach会和他说什么吗？   
   
默默吃完早餐，Jack打算出门。今天不是他轮班的日子，但他更不想待在这栋房子里——在这房子里，他觉得很压抑。   
   
“你想聊一下吗？”   
   
Zach的声音在身后响起，Jack回头看着他。不知怎地，他觉得Zach的眼里藏着愧疚。Jack想了想，缓慢地点了点头，随后又回到自己的位置上。   
   
“不是在这里，来我的书房，我们好好谈一谈。”Zach折好报纸放在餐桌上，早一步去往书房。留在原地的Jack眉头微蹙，他记得很清楚，Zach不允许他去他的书房，现在怎么改变主意了？   
   
可以肯定的事，Zach要说的事一定和昨天的Gary有关。   
   
该来的总是要来，Jack知道自己无法逃避，他从位置上起来，缓步走向书房。   
   
   
Jack没想过有生之年还会再回到这个书房，且不说Zach不允许他进来，他自己也是刻意逃避。这里是他和Zach爱情的起源地，太多太多美好的瞬间发生在这里。时至今日，他都还记得第一次见到Zach时的情景——他以为他的家教又是一个刻板的中年Beta，没想到进来的是Alpha气息极强的Zach。而他还不知死活的给Zach下药导致他落荒而逃。   
  


 时光似水，流逝而过。  
  
追忆往昔，Jack淡淡一笑，Zach转身刚好看到，他有些晃神，这样从内心散发笑容的Jack是他从未见过，在这个环境下，他竟然有种Jack就是Chris的错觉。   
   
“进来吧。”   
   
Zach的声音让沉浸在回忆里的Jack回过神来。   
   
Jack跨进书房，令他意外的是这个书房和Zach的卧室一样完美地复制了当年的模样。如果不是知道他曾经的家毁在了大火之中，Jack会怀疑这里面的一切都来自他的家，包括墙角那个和他以前书房里一摸一样的落地钟。   
   
“坐吧。”   
   
Zach让Jack坐下，自己伫立窗边望着庭院里那株Chris出生时他父亲亲手为他种下的树。   
  
斯人已去，这棵树却越发的郁郁葱葱。  
   
Jack局促不安地坐下，目光落在Zach的后背。   
   
墙角的落地钟走动的声音传进两个人的耳朵，Jack很清晰地听见自己的呼吸声。沉默在发酵，Jack实在不喜欢这种氛围，他先开了口，“你想和我说什么？”   
   
Zach转过身，他刚才走神了，他想起了Chris，那个让他又爱又恨的人。   
   
Zach来到书桌前，坐到Jack对面。他注意到Jack一直低垂着眉眼，脸上没有之前的笑容取而代之的是淡淡的悲伤。   
   
一定是昨天的事情让他无法忘怀。Zach心想，同时也为自己的所作所为懊悔。   
   
稍微调整了下呼吸，Zach小心翼翼地问：“你知道我要和你说的事，对吗？”   
   
“是……”Jack还是没有看着Zach，他的目光落在桌脚，他想起以前那张书桌的桌角因为他的顽皮而磕掉了一块皮。Jack在同样的位置努力寻找，希望能找到相同的伤痕。   
   
Zach几不可闻地发出一声叹息，他望着Jack垂下的眼睛，一边细数着Jack 又长又密的睫毛一边说道：“我知道你很介意昨天的事情，”Zach留意到Jack的身体因为他这句话轻微地颤抖了一下，他知道很残忍，但还是继续说了下去，“那已经发生了，再说对不起已无意义，那不是我的本意。”Zach从复古的座椅上起来，走到Jack身边，半坐在书桌边缘，“你要知道像我这样的人，朝不保夕，太在乎一些事物结果往往只会失去。”   
   
Jack抬眼匪夷所思地看着Zach略带伤感的脸，Zach这是在和他解释吗？   
   
Zach轻轻扯动嘴角，在Jack眼里，这个微笑更加伤感了。   
   
“你知道我为什么要你做我情人。”  
  
Jack听出来这是陈述句而不是问句，他点了点头，“知道，因为Chris，你说过我和他很像。”   
   
“是，你们不仅仅是像，简直就是一模一样，如果不是知道他死了，我会以为你就是他。”Zach双手紧紧抠住桌沿，亲口说出那个“死”字，他的心还是会痛。   
   
Jack重新低下头没有说话。有那么一瞬间，他想告诉Zach他就是Chris，他并没有死。但那又怎样？他无法确定Zach对Chris是抱以何种感情，如果是真爱，为何当年不去找他？为何又要爱上别人？   
   
钟摆的声音滴答滴答，让房间再度归于沉寂。   
   
许久之后，Zach松开紧抓着桌沿的手，像是做了一个很重要的决定，道：“不论过去发生了什么，我们都去忘记吧，如果你愿意，就让我们重新开始。”Zach充满希冀地望着Jack的头顶。   
   
Jack抬头仰视着Zach。Zach的眼里是他既熟悉又陌生的温柔，但Jack还是不明白，Zach昨天还是那么残忍今天就想让他当作什么都没发生过。   
   
“为什么？”Jack问出了他的疑惑。   
   
“我……我只是厌倦了永无止境地报复，”Zach苦笑一声，“他已经死了，我就算再怎么报复他也不会知道，”Zach盯着Jack写满心事的眼睛，“你只是和他长相相似，我不该把对他的恨转移到你的身上，这对你不公平。”更重要的原因，是我发现我无法忽视你的感觉。最后这一句，Zach将它埋进心里。   
   
听了Zach的话Jack并没有宽慰多少，他只是茫然地摇了摇头，“我不知道……”他没办法像Zach一样轻描淡写地就将昨天的事情抹杀掉，那是一根刺，已经刺进他的心里无法除去。   
   
Zach抬起一只手想触摸Jack忧伤的脸，但最后他只是放在Jack的肩上拍了拍，“你不需要马上回答我，我会给你时间，”Zach凝视着Jack，强忍着内心的不舍，“如果你选择不再继续，你可以离开，我放你自由。”   
   
Jack扭头将视线落在Zach搭在他肩上的手上，Zach的手背上有一些细小的伤痕，这些年他一定过得也不好。  
   
“我会认真考虑。”   
   
Jack最后说，他是会认认真真考虑。继续还是终止，到底哪一样让他才不会那么疼？   
   
   
Zach说让Jack考虑就真给他时间和空间考虑。在这期间，他们会照常一同吃饭，但不会再睡在一起，Zach把卧室留给了Jack。他只是每晚都会在Jack入睡之后来到卧室，静静坐在床沿看着Jack 缩成一团。   
   
Zach想将Jack拥在怀里，但在Jack没做好决定之前，他不会再碰他。   
   
Jack并不是不知道Zach来过，最初Zach一到房间他就醒了，但他没有睁开眼睛而是努力维持正常的呼吸，装睡。再后来，他习惯了Zach黑暗中的注视，那反而成了能让他安心睡着的理由。   
   
庄园里的房间很多，但Jack的直觉告诉他，Zach一直睡在书房。他忽然又觉得过意不去。  
   
这些时日他想了很多，正如Zach说的一样，他们都有过错。他会留在Zach身边有一部分原因是为当年的负气赎罪，更大一部分是他爱Zach。哪怕Zach一再的伤害他，他心里还是无法恨Zach。   
   
也许，是该做决定了。   
   
然而，Jack还没来得及找Zach好好聊一聊，Alice就出了事情。   
   
Jack原本在早餐时想和Zach说他的决定，但Anton着急地打电话来说Alice出事了。Jack顾不上早餐，Zach见状也不看他每天例行的报纸，亲自开车将Jack送到学校。   
   
“别担心，我让John先赶过去了，不论什么事他会暂时稳住。”Zach见Jack急得都快哭出来，一只手松开方向盘轻轻拍了拍他的手背安慰。Jack并没有好一点，相反他的眉头拧得更深，Zach只好再踩下油门，连闯几个红灯赶到学校。   
   
Anton在校门口等着他们。一见到Jack，Anton就迎了上来，“他们在校长办公室。”   
   
Jack没有多言，在Anton的带领下直奔校长办公室。Zach跟了上去，他相信Jack会需要他的帮忙。   
   
   
Jack一推开办公室的门就看见John将Alice护在身后，校长站在他和一个衣着得体、化着精致妆容但流着泪的女士之间，一位头发已经花白的中年Alpha扶住不停抽泣的女士。在他们身后还站立着两个西装革履身型高大的男人。   
   
而事情的主角——Alice，从John身后探出头好奇地看着那两个人。   
   
Jack走了过去将Alice揽了过来，“怎么回事？”他看着那两个一看就是显贵的人，问：“你们是谁？”   
   
“我……我是……”女士着急地开了口，但才说了两个字，眼泪就止不住往下流。中年Alpha温柔地替她擦去眼泪，接过话说：“我们是Eve……Alice的父母。”   
   
听到这话，Jack将Alice搂得更紧，一想起那年在伦敦漫天飞雪中被遗弃的Alice，他看向那两个人的目光也充满愤恨。   
   
“抱歉，Alice是我和Anton的妹妹，不是你口中的Eve，我想你们搞错了。”Jack拉起Alice的手就要走，那位美妇人突然发出一声凄厉的哭喊，“不！”   
   
她挣脱她丈夫的怀抱扑了上来，涂着鲜红指甲油的手死死抓住Jack的手臂，眼泪比刚才流得更凶，“求求你，不要走，Eve她真的是我的孩子！”   
   
“放开他。”一只手搭上美妇人的手，她扭头看着Zach。她在Zach阴狠的目光下不自觉地松开了紧抓住Jack的双手。   
   
校长上来打圆场，他问Jack，“你是Alice的监护人吗？”   
   
“是的，我是。”Jack回答。   
   
“这件事看来有些复杂，我想你们需要坐下来好好谈一谈。”校长识趣地将办公室留给他们，据他所知房间里这几个人都不是他能惹得起的，有些事情他还是少知道为妙。   
   
校长离开办公室，还贴心地帮他们关上门。   
   
美妇人扑进中年Alpha的怀里颤抖着肩膀哭泣，中年Alpha安慰了她几句，转身对Jack说：“我们的确需要好好谈一谈，事情并不是那么简单。”   
   
“还会怎样？你们已经……她，现在又回来找她做什么？”Jack无法当着Alice的面说出“抛弃”那两字。他恨被抛弃，因为他也是被抛弃的那一个。   
   
“不是这样的，这件事说来复杂，不如我们坐下来再说？”中年Alpha建议，Zach朝Jack点了点头，Jack稍微松开一点Alice坐到办公桌对面的沙发上。   
   
中年Alpha坐在了另一边，目光紧紧跟随着Alice，他叹了口气，娓娓道来：“我们的身份有些特殊，请原谅我现在无法透露给你们。但我们并没有遗弃Eve，抱歉，我更想叫她这个名字。”他看着Alice的双眼充满内疚，“Eve是我们的独生女儿，我们在她一岁生日时带着她一同出使英国，谁知遇上了袭击，慌乱之中我们和Eve走散了。”   
   
“如果是这样，为什么这几年你们都不来找她？”Jack还是不友善地看着他们。   
   
“这应该怪我，当时袭击我们的人找了具尸体骗我们说是Eve的尸体，我相信了，而我的夫人一直不相信，”他揽住他夫人的肩头，充满歉意道：“我应该相信你的，你是对的，Eve并没有死。”   
   
“你凭什么认为她就是你们失踪的女儿？”一直沉默的Zach突然开口，他半眯着眼睛，脸上是明显的怀疑。   
   
“是我的一个朋友，他的儿子就在这所学校上学，他在他儿子的手机上看到Alice的照片，觉得很像我夫人年轻的时候，抱着一线希望我们赶了过来，。”他的目光此刻又变得很温柔，是那种父亲对女儿的怜爱，“我的夫人已经确定Alice就是Eve。”   
   
“怎么确认？这世界上长相相似的人大有人在，你不能凭Alice像你夫人小时候就认定她是你的女儿。”Jack说话的时候直直盯着Zach，好像在告诉Zach，他不是Chris。   
   
“Eve后颈有一块胎记，我的夫人看过Alice，她也有。”   
   
Jack沉默了。其实他心里是相信了他们就是Alice的亲生父母，正如他们说的一样，Alice和那位夫人长得相似，但他就是无法原谅他们将Alice遗落街头。尽管事出有因，他也是无法释怀。   
   
美妇人泪眼婆娑地将手伸向Alice，“Eve，你知道吗，从你失踪后妈妈一直都很想你，你是我的宝贝，妈妈不能再失去你。”   
   
Alice无助地望向Jack，虽然她年纪小，但她很早就知道Jack和Anton是她在这个世界上唯一的亲人，现在突然多出两个人说是她的父母，她真的不知道要怎么去面对。   
   
“不管怎样，没有看到确凿的证据，我是不会将Alice交到你们手上。”Jack起身，牵着Alice从他们面前走过。美妇人不顾形象扑了上来，Zach及时挡在她和Jack之间才没让Jack被撞到。   
   
“我想他说得很清楚了，如果你再敢碰他，我不会让你好过。”Zach毫不客气地说，丝毫不在乎对方是个快要哭到崩溃的女人。   
   
房间里那两个西装革履的壮汉在听到Zach的威胁后齐齐向前，中年Alpha挥了挥手，他们又退了回去。   
   
“如果你们还有疑问，我想让我们做DNA测试，如果Alice确实是我们的女儿Eve，我希望能将她带回去，毕竟我们是她的亲生父母。”中年Alpha安慰了一下他的夫人，“如果不是，我不会再打扰你们，并会补偿对你们的打扰。”   
   
Jack看了一眼Alice，随后默默点了点头，中年Alpha亲自过来取了一根Alice的头发，像最珍贵的宝物一样交到他夫人手上收好。  
  
Zach若有所思地看着他们。   
   
  
结果比Jack想象中来得快，Alice的确是那对夫妻的女儿Eve，更让Jack意外的是Zach调查了他们。他们的身份让Jack震惊，也让Jack知道自己无力抗衡——他们是欧洲某个小国的皇室，这么说来Alice就是公主。   
   
如果是普普通通的人，Jack也许会去争取，但他想让Alice过得更好。她应该去过原本就属于她的公主生活。   
   
分别来得也很快，皇室办事的效率总是高于常人。纵使再不舍，Jack还是将Alice送还给他们了。登上飞机的那一刻，Alice挣脱她母亲的手跑了回来紧紧抱住Jack和Anton。一直强忍着眼泪的三人哭成一团，多年的感情岂是这么轻易就断了。   
   
最终不得不离开时，Alice在Jack耳边一直说，要幸福要幸福。   
   
Jack扭头看了一眼Zach，露出一个微笑，会的，他会幸福。   
   
飞机最终带走了Alice。回去的车上，Jack沮丧地靠在车窗上，Zach不忍看到他这么伤心的模样，轻柔地扶过他的头靠在自己肩膀上。   
   
一滴泪无声滑落，滴在Zach昂贵的西装上。Zach轻轻在Jack的额头上落下一吻。   
   
“别伤心，你还有我。”


	15. Chapter 15

Jack靠在Zach肩上，脸朝向车窗外外面，双眼无神地看着外面逆逝的街景。他感到筋疲力尽，不仅仅是身体，心理更是疲乏到了极点。Zach说他还有他，不管Zach是否出自真心，他都已经无力再去分辨。Alice的离开让他一蹶不振，就算曾经经受过多少的苦难，他都未曾有半点怨言，但现在他深深怀疑命运喜欢捉弄他，就喜欢把他珍视的一切都夺走。

黑色的轿车缓缓驶进庄园——这个Jack曾经的家。Zach注视着一脸疲惫的Jack，他知道Jack因为Alice的事情心情很不好。他想安慰Jack，但安慰的话在心中百转千回之后变成了一声叹息。他不是那种会去说安慰话的人，比起说，他更愿意做。

轿车停稳，Jack还维持着之前的姿势动也不动，似乎并不想下来。Zach揉了揉他的手臂，柔声道：“到家了，下来吧。”

听到Zach的话Jack才动了动脖子，他转过头，抬眼望着Zach，眼里的平静让Zach的心脏发紧发疼。现在的Jack就像一个没有灵魂的布偶。Zach不愿看到这样的Jack，就算他不像曾经的Chris那样充满朝气，也不该是这样的了无生气。

Zach的手下滑握住Jack的手，将他从车里带出来。Jack任由他带着穿过庭院，走过客厅，来到浴室。Zach小心翼翼地脱去Jack的衣服，将他领入超大的浴缸。热水漫过身体，Jack冰冷的身体才慢慢有些一些温度。

Zach细心又不乏温柔地按揉着Jack的身体。在Zach舒服的按摩之下，身心俱疲的Jack很快就趴在浴缸边沿睡着了。Zach见他睡着不敢再让他泡在水里，他将Jack从浴缸里抱出来，顺手扯了一条浴巾包裹住往卧室走去。

Jack像找到避风的港湾，他缩进Zach的怀里，贪恋地汲取着Zach身上让他安心的味道。

Zach将Jack放到床上替他盖上被子之后，回到浴室简单冲洗了一下，擦干身体回到卧室，躺在Jack的身侧。Zach稍稍释放了一点信息素，能够让Jack安心睡觉又不会打扰他。

不知是不是Zach的信息素起了作用，Jack这一觉睡得很安稳，也没有再做那些光怪陆离的梦。

醒来的时候，他们像没产生隔阂之前一样，四肢纠缠。若是以前，Jack一定会害羞地缩回来，但今天他没有。他放任自己贪恋着Zach的体温和味道。

Zach也知道Jack醒了，他收紧放在Jack腰上的手，两人静默地躺着，听着彼此的心跳声。片刻之后，Jack推了推Zach，一扫之前的阴霾，道：“我该去上班了。”

 

不管有多悲伤，生活总要继续。

“我已经替你请好假，你需要好好休息。”Zach轻柔地在Jack的头顶落下一吻，他想了想，“其实你可以不用那么辛苦，不论你想做什么，我都有能力支持你。”

Jack抬眼对上Zach棕色的眼睛，淡淡一笑，“你知道那不可能，我不想让自己是个只能依靠你的废物。”

Zach皱了皱眉，脸上的表情好像在责怪Jack如此看轻自己，“我没有认为你是废物。”

“我知道，我只是……”只是对那个酒吧充满感情无法放下，“而且我不想成为你的一个摆设、一个附属品，我想要……”剩下的话Jack没有说出口。

这是Jack第一次向Zach坦露心中所想，Zach自然不会让Jack就此打住，他追问：“你想要什么？”

Jack的脸红了红，逃避地将头埋进Zach的浓密的胸毛里，闷声道：“没什么。”

Zach却不打算让Jack成为一只鸵鸟，他捧起Jack的脸，“告诉我好吗？”

“我不想像普通的Omega一样成为Alpha的附属品，我不想只能站在你的身后看着你的背影，我想要站在你的身边，陪你一起面对一切。我想要平等。”Jack看着Zach棕色的眼眸，那就像化了的巧克力，温暖醇厚，让他不假思索将想说的话脱口而出。

说完之后Jack的脸更红了，他自己也没想到他会这么轻易说出自己的想法。

Jack的这个想法让Zach想起了Chris，他并不是怀念Chris，只是惊讶于Jack的想法竟然和Chris的如此相似。

“我会让你如愿。”Zach笑着将细碎的吻落在Jack的额头，眼睛，嘴唇。

Chris不能实现的愿望，他一定会让Jack实现。

无需再多说什么，Zach已经知道Jack做了决定。不管从前如何，也不想将来怎样，Zach暗自发誓，只要Jack留在他身边一天，他都会尽力去宠他爱他。

几乎一整天，他们都在床上厮磨。他们没有做爱，只是接吻，不停地接吻，激烈的，蜻蜓点水的……接连让人烦心的事情之后，这份缱绻来之不易。

 

这天之后，他们的关系也好像回到了遇见Gary之前。Jack能感受到Zach对他越发的宠爱，不需要开口，Zach都会知道他心中所想，然后全都满足他。Zach也能感觉到Jack在悄然改变，他在Jack的脸上看见了越来越多的笑容和调皮可爱的小表情。

Zach沉溺于Jack的笑容，因为每次Jack笑起来的时候会露出小小的尖尖的虎牙。在Zach眼里，那特别的可爱迷人。而做错事的时候，Jack会委屈地撅着嘴，比天空还的眼睛里全是无辜。就算Zach再想生气，一见到那双楚楚可怜的蓝眼睛，想责备的话最后都会咽回肚里，然后揉揉他有些长了的暗金色头发。

他们也会出去约会，有一次去影院看电影，看到一半，Zach嫌前排那对不停接吻的情侣太烦人，直接拉着Jack出来重新包了个场。电影一开始他就搂住Jack不停地亲吻。等电影散场的时候，Jack的嘴唇又红又肿，至于电影放了些什么内容，他们全然不知。

生活在继续，Zach对待Jack是越来越温柔越来越宠爱，而对待那些仇家和商业对手是越来越无情狠厉。

Zach的属下觉得他们的大佬要精分了。

这样简单的日子让Zach再次找回了恋爱的感觉，约会、吃饭、逛街、看电影……就像普通情侣一样，简单美好。等到Jack要上班的时候Zach甚至不让司机送，也不许Jack自己开车。不管有多忙，Jack下班有多晚，他都亲自接送。

每天他们都会一起洗澡，有些时候情难自控的Zach会将Jack按在浴室的墙上亲吻，兴致高时会替他来一次手活或者口活，但每一次止于此。Zach知道Gary的事情伤Jack很重，他能感受到每次他流露出想要Jack的时候，Jack都会轻微颤抖，他还没有完全放下，也没有准备好。

Zach不想再做伤害Jack 的事情，只要Jack没有允许，他不会再去强求。哪怕每一次他都硬到想要爆炸。

Zach想无时无刻和Jack在一起，可他们各自都有自己的工作要忙。Zach通常都是更忙的那个，尽管Zach想努力压缩工作时间，但他还是经常满世界的跑。Zach有时会希望Jack能和他一起去，他不放心Jack一个人在家。但Jack总是拒绝，Zach有些失落，不过也尊重Jack的决定。

 

时间在悄然逝去，寒冷的冬天过去，万物复苏的春季也走到了尽头。

此时正值初夏，天气变化多端。正如今天的天气一样，潮湿闷热，像有一场大雨正在酝酿。

Zach又去了欧洲，Jack今天不用上班，一个人窝在书房看书——Zach知道他喜欢看书，特意买了很多珍贵的绝版书让他看。Jack 只要一沉浸在书的世界里就会废寝忘食，Zach在家的时候会亲自将他喜欢吃的食物送到房间里，然后盯着他吃完。现在Zach不在，佣人送来的食物还完好无损的桌子上，Jack正捧着《尤利西斯》看得津津有味。

闷雷乍响，Jack惊了一下，他抬眼看了看窗外，发现天已经黑了，原来不知不觉他已经看了那么久。

肚子“咕噜”了几声，饥饿的感觉涌了上来，Jack才想起他又忘了吃饭。桌上的食物已经冷了，Jack丝毫不在意拿起就往嘴里塞。Zach在家一定不会让他吃冷掉的东西，但他现在饿得发晕，管它是冷是热能吃饱就行。

胡乱吃了东西之后，Jack倒了杯水瘫在座椅上。他打量着Zach的这个书桌，还真的和他以前那个定制的书桌一模一样。

Jack拉开了抽屉，他没有去动Zach的东西，只是伸进去摸了摸，在和他以前书桌同样的位置摸到了一个开关。Jack嘴角上扬，暗自窃喜，还真的有暗格。他按下开关，暗格弹了出来。

他发誓，他并不是有意想要窥探Zach的迷你，只是这个暗格里的小盒子让他很好奇。

Jack拿起看了看，这是一个深棕色的长方形盒子，盒子表面浅刻着菱形的图案。Jack仔细观察了一下，发现它不像普通盒子一样可以直接打开，而是由不同的小细条组成。Jack试着左右滑动了一下小细条，能动。看样子只有将细条滑到正确的位置才能打开盒子。

这是一个挑战，Jack来了兴致，他坐直身体，认真的去解这个谜题。

Jack清楚这样的盒子一定要有窍门才能打开，他先试着按着顺序左右滑动细条，果不其然盒子没有打开。Jack没有放弃，仔细研究慢慢摸索，终于在几次尝试之后，他找到了方法，按照步骤滑动木条。在滑动最后一块木条之后，盒子打开了，一样东西掉在书桌上，发出清脆的声音。

Jack盯着桌上的东西，脸上的表情是震惊也是难以置信。

掉在书桌上的是一枚戒指，款式很简单，只是素白的一圈，戒指内圈还刻着字。对于这个戒指Jack无比熟悉，因为他就保留着另一枚——那是Zach送给他的生日礼物。

Jack无论如何都不会忘记这对戒指，为了这对戒指，Zach十分辛苦地兼了很多职，不明真相的他还责怪Zach冷落他。当收到这份礼物时，他想把自己的一切都给Zach，但Zach总说不到时候。他们都以为将来还会有很多个生日，谁曾想，那个生日会是他们在一起度过的第一个也是最后一个。

Jack像瞪着瞪着怪物一样瞪着戒指，不敢去碰，如果再看下去他会忍不住想要去戴上，无奈，他只好将头转向一边。目光落在盒子里的一张照片上，Jack拿了出来。瞬间，他的瞳孔放大，心脏猛缩——照片里的他正捧着蛋糕闭眼许愿，Zach的脸与他相贴，脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。

Jack的鼻子发酸，他完全不知道Zach什么时候拍了这张照片，更不知道他会珍藏着照片和戒指。他以为Zach那么恨Chris，不会留着和Chris有关的任何东西。

喜极而泣，一颗一颗泪珠从眼眶中溢出滴落，Jack将照片轻轻放回盒子了，拿起桌上的戒指套在自己的无名指上。他举起手在灯光下细细欣赏着戒指，这枚戒指是Zach的，因此戴在他手上有些大，但不妨碍这是他这么多年来见过最美的一件物品。

窗外，疾风刮过，酝酿了许久的雨终于落下，噼里啪啦打在窗户上。狂风暴雨夹着闪电，Jack从喜悦中惊醒，他放下举着的手想将戒指放回盒子，却看到了一脸倦容Zach站在门边，阴沉地看着他。

显然，Zach刚从国外赶回来。

Jack心里“咯噔”一下，他不是故意找出盒子，也不是故意想要知道盒子里的秘密，但现在的事实就是他打开了盒子，还知道了Zach不想让人发现的秘密。被当场抓包，Jack心中发慌，Zach晦暗不明的神情更是让他不安。

Zach走到书桌旁边，从Jack无名指上拽下戒指。Zach的力气很大，Jack吃疼地“嘶”了一声，戒指被拽下之后他又重心不稳跌坐在座椅上。

Zach敛起眉头，像是责备，“谁让你戴这个戒指了？”他瞪了一眼Jack，语气十分不善地继续说：“这不是你该戴的戒指。”说完，Zach就将戒指扔回盒子里，他没有停留，拿了盒子直接离开。

Jack紧咬着嘴唇眼睁睁地看着Zach从书房离开，他想解释，可惜Zach没给他机会。他害怕他们好不容易等来的平静生活又会退回到以前。Zach说过要抛掉过去，那他为什么还要那么紧张这个戒指？

Jack没料到Zach的反应会那么大，看样子Chris在他心中是永远不可磨灭，不论是谁都替代不了。他努力着想要留在Zach身边，到最后也逃不过成为替身吗？

自己成为自己的替身，这是多悲哀的事情。

Jack苦笑着，忽然从座椅上弹起。他就是Chris！Zach如此珍视这个戒指说明他一直爱着Chris！那他还在这里纠结什么？他要告诉Zach，他就是Chris。

窗外车灯闪过，Jack知道是Zach开车出门了，他不顾外面风大雨大，也不顾自己穿着单薄的睡衣，狂奔下楼，追了出去。


	16. Chapter 16

雨越下越大，风越来越急。  
   
Jack追了出去，刚跑到门口就看见Zach跑车的尾灯消失在雨幕之中。Jack很是挫败地停在原地，为什么他不早点想通，那样他就和可以和Zach坦白，也不至于又一次让Zach离他而去。  
   
夜雨裹挟着狂风，纵使已经初夏也是微有凉意。Jack颓然地靠着门，他的心中只有Zach，别的任何一切他都感受不到。  
   
疾风骤雨中，跑车的尾灯早已经看不见，Jack却还望眼欲穿地盯着Zach离去的那个方向不肯回屋。  
   
黑色的夜像恐怖的怪兽，狂风是它的嘶吼。Jack知道Zach一时之间是不会再回来了，他转身想要回书房慢慢等待。Jack转了几下铜质的门把手，发现门被反锁了，一定是之前追出来太急了不小心带上门反锁。  
   
Jack转过身背靠着门，绝望和无助同时涌上心头，他沿着大门缓缓蹲下，最后坐到了潮湿冰冷的地上，双手抱膝，下巴抵在膝盖上，眼睛一眨不眨地望着大门。  
   
现在还不算太晚，只要Jack大声呼喊几句或者按下门铃，佣人就会来给他开门。但是他不想，他心中只有一个信念，不管多晚都要等Zach回来。  
   
风继续呼啸哀鸣，雨继续瓢泼肆虐。  
   
虽然有门檐挡着，风还是将雨吹进来。很快，Jack的头发、衣服就被雨水打湿，他缩了缩脖子，身体更加贴向大门。  
   
随着时间的流逝，风雨也在加剧，Jack身上已经湿透，他感受到了寒意，身体在风雨中颤抖不止。但他不想进屋，他只想等着，等着……  
   
   
Zach开着车冲出了庄园。  
   
他此刻的心情很糟。  
   
原本Zach是明天才会从欧洲回来，但为了早一天见到Jack，他推掉了他的合作商Erik的盛情邀请，不顾今晚恶劣的天气，执意包机赶回家。一下飞机，Zach没让司机送他，自己开车回家。  
   
他想要给Jack一个惊喜。  
   
一到家Zach就直奔书房，他很清楚，Jack一定会在书房看书——Jack和Chris一样，热爱书籍。  
   
他肯定又看书看得忘记时间不知道吃饭，Zach站在书房外偷笑着想。  
   
Zach开了门，意外的是Jack没有在看书，他的左手举着，灯光下他无名指的戒指熠熠生辉。喜悦的心情瞬间跌到谷底，Jack竟然翻了他的抽屉，还戴着Chris那枚戒指！  
   
大雨倾盆而下，电闪雷鸣。  
   
Zach看到Jack被雷声惊了一下，然后就发现了站在门边的他。目光交汇，Jack的双眼变得黯淡，Zach的心更加不安。他走到书桌旁，控制不住力道从Jack手上狠狠拽下戒指。他听到Jack吃疼的声音，这让他的不安更加扩大。他想道歉，但目光触及到戒指，道歉的话变成了责备。  
   
最终，他将戒指扔回盒子，拿着盒子夺门而去。  
   
   
离开庄园的Zach开着车不知道去哪里。  
   
此时外面风大雨大，路上几乎没有行人。Zach开车漫无目的地在街上转悠，转了几圈之后，他来到了Enterprise。  
   
这样的天气，酒吧里也没有多少人，服务生也早早回去，只剩下Simon一个人留在店里。  
   
见到Zach，Simon很是诧异。自从和Jack在一起之后，Zach再没有踏进过Enterprise。而今天，他不仅来了，还一个人来，真是稀奇。  
   
Zach忽视Simon脸上的诧异和震惊，坐到吧台，嘴里蹦出一个字，“酒。”  
   
还真是命令人命令习惯了，虽然Simon很想拒绝，但他还是从身后的酒柜上拿了一瓶威士忌给他。  
   
“和Jack吵架了？”Simon凑近身体，好奇地问。  
   
“多管闲事！”Zach倒了一杯酒，仰头一饮而尽后将杯子推到Simon面前，示意Simon继续添酒。  
   
听Zach这么说，Simon就知道他和Jack之间一定出问题了。作为Jack的老板和朋友，Simon不想Jack再受到什么伤害，他不管Zach是不是什么黑帮大佬，毫不客气地说：“说吧，你又做了什么伤害Jack的事情。”  
   
Zach棕色的眼眸朝Simon投去凌冽的一瞥，Simon无所无惧地耸耸肩，“真不知道Jack看上你哪一点了，你这么伤害他他还选择留在你的身边。”  
   
Zach没有否认Simon说的话，过去他的确一直在伤害Jack，但自从Alice离开之后，他们之间就如恋人般难舍难分。直至今晚……  
   
Zach并不是责怪Jack私自动他的东西，以他对Jack的了解，Jack是绝对不会想要窥探他秘密的人，他发现盒子一定是无意，而打开盒子也是好奇心驱使。他在意的是Jack戴着那枚戒指。  
   
当年那一对戒指见证了他和Chris的爱情，Chris那枚现在身在何处他不知道，他这一枚连同他们那张唯一的照片这些年一直留在他的身边。他用来提醒自己，Chris对他是有多残忍。但决定和Jack在一起之后，他就将戒指和照片收起，藏到最秘密的地方，也深埋于心底，从此以后，再也不提。只是没料到，Jack会找到戒指。  
   
Zach在见到Jack戴着戒指的第一感觉是慌张，随后就是心虚，他们才放下心结准备重新开始，他就像个背叛者一样藏着过去。  
   
好像最不堪的秘密被曝光在光天化日之下，Zach宁愿被所有人发现，也不愿意被Jack发现。  
   
他忘不了Jack看向他的眼神，震惊、怀疑。也难怪Jack会怀疑，换做是他现在发现Jack还保留着旧情人的信物和照片，早就已经误会甚至可能会像Simon说的一样去伤害。  
   
见Zach迟迟没有回应，Simon叹了口气，往他杯子又加了威士忌，“我不管你们之间发生了什么，如果你是真心想要和他在一起，不是把他当做Chris的替身，就请好好对他，别让他再那么痛苦。”  
   
“他不是谁的替身，他是他自己！”Zach眉头紧皱，满脸的不高兴。他不喜欢别人说Jack是谁的替身，即使最开始他自己也把Jack当做了Chris的替身。  
   
“如果你真这么觉得，我为你们感到高兴，毕竟Chris已经死了。”Simon给自己也到了杯酒，陪Zach一起喝，“其实他这段时间开心了很多，我能感觉到。”  
   
不用Simon说，Zach也感觉到了。  
   
“所以，你们今天又是为了什么事闹不开心？”Simon喝了一口酒，充满期待地看着Zach。  
   
Zach沉默良久，最终开口道：“他找到了我的戒指，就是那时Chris生日时我买的对戒，还有一张我和Chris的合影。”  
   
“然后你就跑了？”Simon难以置信地看着Zach，不敢相信他就因为这个扔下Jack独自来喝闷酒。  
   
“我只是……不知道该怎么面对他。”他怕Jack误会他还眷恋着和Chris的过去，他怕Jack会因为这个再次退回之前充满防备的样子。  
   
Simon忍不住敲了敲Zach的头，Zach立马凶狠地瞪着他。  
   
“瞪什么瞪？！你还有脸瞪我？”Simon像看白痴一样看着Zach。  
   
Zach被呛得哑口无言，Simon摇摇头惋惜地说：“想不到你一个黑帮大佬遇到感情问题就变成了笨蛋，”他翻了个白眼，继续问：“你为什么来我这里？是因为Jack做了什么让你已经无法忍受，还是因为Jack发现了你和Chris的秘密，你怕他认为你余情未了？”  
   
Simon叹了口气，语重心长地说：“你跑出来不是因为他发现你的秘密而愤怒，你是在害怕又一次失去。Zach，别再逃避了，你爱上Jack了。”  
   
如梦方醒。  
   
Zach回忆起每次他和Jack遇到问题，他都是躲开的那一个，他以为他是生气，原来都是逃避。就像这一次，他逃避Jack会发生的怀疑，逃避Jack会因此离开他的可能。他从来不知道看似无欲无求的Jack在他心中已经有这么重要的位置。  
   
他爱上Jack了？是的，他爱Jack，无关样貌。  
   
Zach腾地从高脚凳上站起，他要马上回去告诉Jack，他不是生气，他只是害怕再次失去。  
   
Simon嗤笑一声，伸手按下Zach，“别那么急，既然来了就陪我喝会酒。”谁让今天他和他老婆也吵架了，正愁心情不好找不到人聊天，“我和你说说Jack的事情。”  
   
如果不是因为听到有关Jack的事情，Zach早就甩手离去。  
   
Simon陷入了回忆，他饮着酒，絮絮叨叨地说：“你知道吗？我第一次见到Jack的时候以为Chris复活了，他们真是太像了！直到Jack给我看了他的身份证……但很快我就发现他和Chris不一样，Chris……是个张扬明媚的人，而Jack敏感阴郁，心里好像永远藏着事……”  
   
Simon碰了碰Zach的酒杯，Zach举起酒杯一边慢慢喝着酒一边听着Simon说关于Jack的点点滴滴。  
   
“还有你这个混蛋，你知不知道Jack胃不好不能喝酒，那时候你还拼命灌他酒，害他胃病犯了躺了好几天！”也许是喝多了，Simon开始有些无所顾忌，也或许Zach在他心中始终都是当初那个为了给恋人买礼物辛苦兼职的大学生。  
   
旧事重提，Zach只有深深的懊悔和难以言喻的难受。当初他是多么的混蛋，这么伤害Jack！！  
   
“其实那次我只想确认他是不是Chris，”Zach苦笑一声，“你也知道Chris很爱喝酒。”而且每次都喜欢把自己喝到醉眼朦胧，然后挂在他身上不下来。  
   
“也不怪你有这种想法，他们长得确实太像了。”Simon这么说，但并不代表他就赞同Zach这么去做。  
   
“他不是。”  
   
“我知道他不是，你不需要重申。”Simon从酒柜上又拿了一瓶酒，打算继续与Zach分享。  
   
酒吧大门被推开，一位衣着艳丽的女士走了进来，她环顾四周，最终朝吧台走来。  
   
Zach和Simon聊得正欢，身边突然坐下一个人。Zach闻到了浓烈的Omega香气。  
   
“一个人吗？”Omega对着Zach抛了个媚眼。  
   
Zach不予理睬，太过香浓的Omega信息素熏得他直想吐，这个时候他更怀念Jack清新淡雅的味道。  
   
Zach一口喝光杯中的酒，不想再做停留。他站起来正欲离开，Omega的手缠上了他的手臂，另一只手风情万种地撩了一下头发，自以为魅力十足地说：“长夜漫漫，不再喝一杯吗？”  
   
“滚。”  
   
Zach只说了一个字，但他眼里的阴森让Omega不自觉松开了手。  
   
这个Alpha太可怕，不是她能惹得起。  
   
没了Omega的纠缠，Zach拿起车钥匙就离开了酒吧。  
   
   
  
好冷。  
   
Jack此刻只剩下这个感知。  
   
雨一直在下，纵使Jack躲在门口，身上也已经湿透，举目都是凄凉，只有一盏孤灯陪着他执着等待。  
   
雨水从发梢滴下，混入都是水渍的地面。Jack依旧抱膝而坐，不是他不想换个姿势，而是他现在全身僵硬动不了。脸上潮湿一片，Jack已经分不清是雨水还是泪水，他冷得只打哆嗦，但双眼还是紧盯着大门，深怕自己一个不留神就会错过Zach。  
   
眼皮越来越重，身上越来越冷，好想睡……  
   
Jack咬了一下舌尖，刺痛让他打了个激灵，不能睡！  
   
但没撑过一会，倦意再次袭来。朦朦胧胧间，暗黑的夜晚似乎闪过光亮，是Zach回来了吗？还是他出现了幻觉？  
   
   
从酒吧出来的Zach一心只想回家，他顾不上瓢泼大雨赶回了家。  
   
车子开进庄园，他绕过庭院的喷泉时看到一个人影蹲坐在门口。Zach的心倏然收紧，他猛地踩下刹车，急切地打开车门跳下车。  
   
雨水打在脸上、身上，阻碍着Zach前进的步伐，他像挣脱牢笼的困兽一样，不顾一切逆着风雨狂奔到心爱之人的身边。  
   
Zach以最快的速度跑到门口，只见Jack抱膝坐着，目光涣散，脸色苍白，身体已经湿透，而抱着膝的双手在雨水的浸泡下已经发白发皱。因为寒冷，他像风中的落叶，颤抖不止。Zach觉得他的喉咙像是被人扼住，此时此刻他才真正体会到什么叫做心痛到无法呼吸。  
   
  
Jack不知道他还能坚持多久，他觉得很累，很想闭上双眼好好睡一觉。但要等Zach回来的念头让他强撑着没去合上双眼。  
   
可是身体的极限在抗议，就在快要失去意识之前，Jack感觉到身前多了一道阴影。他抬头一看，是Zach。  
   
真好，他终于等到Zach回来了。  
   
Jack仰视着Zach，嘴角扯出一个虚弱的微笑，“你回来啦？我一直在等你……”风雨中，Jack的声音飘忽不定。  
   
听到Jack说一直在等他，Zach的心剧烈抽痛，他蹲下身，当手指触及到Jack冰冷潮湿的身体时，他恨不得一刀捅死自己。  
   
就因为他的逃避害Jack忍受了一晚的风雨侵袭。  
   
忍住想抽打自己的冲动，Zach将冻僵了的Jack抱起。身体有了温暖的包围，Jack紧绷的心松懈下来。他把头靠在Zach胸膛之上，合上了疲惫的双眼。  
   
Zach亲吻了一下Jack满是雨水的额头，沙哑着声音说：“我回来了，我不会再抛下你。”  
   
闭着双眼的Jack露出了淡淡的微笑。  
   
Zach用指纹解锁了大门，抱着Jack回卧室。听到动静的管家走了出来看到淋湿了的他们，急忙迎了上来，“先生……”  
   
“闪开。”  
   
Jack冰冷的体温让Zach很是担心，他现在只想赶紧给Jack洗个热水澡。  
   
管家赶紧闪到一边。  
  
一进到浴室，顾不得脱去衣服，Zach就打开热水，让自己和Jack站在花洒之下。热水淋下，Jack睁开双眼推着Zach让他放他下来。  
   
Zach小心翼翼地放下Jack，又将水的温度调高了几度。等到Jack的体温上来，他才慢慢褪去Jack的衣服。  
   
Jack靠着墙，任由Zach的摆布，等衣服脱光之后，Zach拿着花洒仔细地淋着Jack被雨水泡得发白的身体。  
   
“Zach……我有话想和你说。”感觉好了一点以后，Jack迫不及待地说。他想要告诉Zach，他就是Chris。  
   
“嘘……现在别说，等你好了一点，我也有话和你说。”Zach将花洒放回去，拦过Jack让他靠在自己身上。  
   
Zach好闻的气息和温热的体温萦绕着，Jack也不再去想Zach到底想和他说什么。  
   
就让时光停在这一刻吧。

 

洗了热水澡之后，Zach将Jack抱回卧室。一接触到床，Jack就滚进被窝，Zach跟了进来，主动搂住Jack的腰，将他拖进自己的怀里。

Jack现在精神好了很多，他转过身面朝着Zach。在Zach还未有所反应之前，凑上去吻住了他的唇。

急切、热烈。

Zach从未感受过这样热情的Jack，一时之间，他竟然还有些不知所措。但很快，他就掌握主动权，舌头钻进Jack嘴里，勾住他的舌尖吮吸、缠绵……

直到Jack肺里的氧气快被榨干，Zach松开了他。一缕银丝衔接着红润的嘴唇，Jack粲然一笑，将吻下移，扯断了银丝。

Jack像Zach之前吻他的一样，吻过喉结、锁骨、乳尖，然后越过小腹，最终停留在深色毛发覆盖下的性器。

“好大……”Jack惊呼。

纵使还没完全勃起，Zach的尺寸也让Jack惊叹。

“Jack，你不需要……唔……”Zach没有说话剩下的话，因为Jack已经含住了他的阴茎。

Jack的技巧很是生涩，牙齿频频碰到他的柱体，可就是这份生涩让Zach在Jack口中以最快的速度挺立。

胀大的性器撑满了Jack的口腔，他吐了出来，发了一声“啵”的声音。随后，他吮吸着Zach的顶部，等到Zach透明的液体从马眼溢出时，他又沿着柱身来回舔弄。

Zach感受到了前所未有的快感，他的双手不自觉地揉着Jack的头发。Jack抬眼偷看了一下Zach，发现Zach脸上都是愉悦的表情，他再接再厉含住Zach的粗大的阴茎，直达喉咙深处。

突然的深喉让Zach插进Jack头发里的双手情不自禁地收紧。头皮吃疼地Jack深吸一口，Zach的快感高达顶点，浓稠的精液全部射进Jack的嘴里，Jack被呛得不停咳嗽。

Zach赶紧道歉，“对不起，我刚刚弄疼你了。”

Jack咽下Zach的精液，还有一点残留在唇上，他伸出舌头绕着嘴唇添了一圈。

鲜红发亮的嘴唇，粉红灵巧的舌头还有星星点点的白浊，视觉的冲击让Zach的阴茎弹跳了几下，又有挺立的迹象。他拉起Jack，吻住又红又肿的嘴唇，他在Jack的嘴里尝到了自己腥咸的味道，他觉得这一刻比什么都要好。

Jack趴在Zach身上无比热情地吻着他，两根硬得发疼的阴茎相互摩擦。Zach知道这样下去，擦枪走火是肯定的事情。

Zach拉住Jack的头发，将他轻轻拽开，他强忍着内心翻涌的欲望，说：“不行，Jack，你现在身体很虚弱。”

Jack撒着娇回答，“我不管，我就想要你！”他马上又噘着嘴，委屈道：“你都很久没和我做了，是不是不想要我了？”

湿润的蓝眼睛让Zach紧绷的弦断了，他翻身将Jack压在身下，棕色的眼睛里全是欲望，“我怎么不想要你？我是怕伤害你。”

“那就操我。”

Jack挺了挺身，嘴角泛着得意的笑。Zach再也控制不住将唇落在他身体的每一处。

在最后要进入之前，Jack一个翻身，他直起身体跨坐在Zach身上，害羞地看着Zach，说：“这一次我想主动。”

Zach将双手枕在脑后，跨部恶劣地往上顶了顶，饶有趣味地看着Jack，揶揄道：“别一会没力气了求我。”说完，他手伸向床头柜，拿出避孕套。

Jack夺过Zach手中的避孕套扔在地板上，“我不想要套，我想要与你毫无保留的交融。”

Zach不想再让Jack吃药，但他也不想让Jack伤心，就一次没戴套，应该不会怀孕吧？

“好，依你。”

Jack心满意足地将穴口对着Zach粗大的阴茎缓缓坐下。全部吞进之后，Jack已经是满头大汗。长时间没有做过，即使刚才Zach做过简单的扩张，Jack还是觉得有些疼痛。他能感觉出体内Zach阴茎的形状，甚至阴茎上的脉络他都能描绘出来。

Zach也好不到哪去，Jack湿润的内壁紧紧包裹着他，那种久别重逢的紧致差点让他缴械投降。

慢慢适应了Zach的尺寸，Jack双手撑在Zach的胸膛上，开始抬起屁股又重重落下。因为姿势的缘由，Zach这次进入得比以往每一次都要深，Jack都觉得他Zach顶到了他的胃部。

Jack加快节奏抬起落下，Zach调整了一下位置，Jack小穴再次吞入的时候，滚烫坚硬的阴茎刷过他体内的敏感点。Jack尖叫一声，差点倒在Zach身上。他嗔怪地瞪了一眼Zach，Zach哈哈大笑，捧住他的屁股一阵猛顶。

Jack娇喘连连，只能紧紧抓住Zach的手臂才不会让自己被顶飞。

Zach的速度加快，Jack后穴的汁水流了出来，打湿了Zach黑色的耻毛，而颜色粉嫩的阴茎分泌出前液，滴滴答答地落在Zach的小腹上。

“还想要吗？”Zach揉捏着Jack的挺翘的屁股，性器在他的体内打转，从不同方位刺激着他甬道的敏感点。

“嗯……要……”

Jack揪着Zach胸前浓密的毛发以示抗议他的消极怠工。Zach却松开揉捏他屁股的双手，抚摸着他结实修长的大腿，笑着说：“想要就自己来。”

Jack嘟着嘴，毫无章法地摇晃着腰肢，Zach很享受他这生涩的技术，他目不转睛望着Jack泛着迷人的玫瑰色的身体，鼓励道：“加油，就是这样！”

但没一会儿Jack就没力气了，他趴在Zach身上气喘吁吁，Zach调戏着，“怎么？没力气了？”

“嗯……”

“我说了你会没力气，求我，我就更给你更多。”Zach舔弄着Jack的耳廓，湿热的气息灌进耳朵里。因为敏感，Jack的肠道剧烈收缩，Zach贴着他的耳朵，暧昧道：“别把我夹断了。”

“不……”

提出主动已经让容易害羞的Jack已是极限，再让他去求着Zach，他会无地自容。

“真的不求我？”Zach恶作剧般抬起他的屁股，一阵猛烈抽送，Jack的呻吟声瞬间拔高，在房间里不停回荡。

Zach还在继续戳刺，突然，他顶到一个柔软的肉壁。他知道那是Jack的生殖腔，他努力控制住没有马上操进去，而是用圆润的顶部摩擦着腔口。

全然不同的快感让Jack浑身轻颤，Zach贴着他的嘴唇，说：“求我，Jack，求我。”

那种想要全然被占满的渴望和不停袭来的快感让Jack抛去羞耻，他眼里蓄起泪水，前后摆动迎合着Zach，“求你……Zach，给我。”

“抱紧我。”

Jack听话的圈住Zach的脖子，下一秒，Zach已经坐直身体，Jack来不及惊呼，已经向后被Zach按在床上。

不再废话，Zach朝着内壁进攻，很快，Jack的生殖腔裂开一道口子，粗长的阴茎冲了进去，柔软温暖的肉壁接纳了它。在Zach完全进入的一瞬间，Jack尖叫着射了出来，泪水夺眶而出，浓稠的精液洒在俩人的胸腹之间，还有一些溅到了Jack的脸上。

Zach抽插了几下，也跟着射了出来，随后成了一个粗大的结，堵住腔口不让他的种子流出一滴。

强烈的高潮让Jack抽搐不止，等Zach完成射精，Jack在灭顶的高潮中失去了意识。

Zach将他和Jack调转身体，他的手指在Jack脊椎一节一节的凹陷处流连，等结消退后，他才从Jack的体内退出。昏迷中的Jack抖了一下，更加依赖似的抱着Zach不放。

温存良久，Zach抱起Jack让他躺好，他去浴室拿来热毛巾擦去Jack身上的粘腻。自己简单清理了之后，他钻进被窝，抱着Jack沉沉睡去。

 

半夜时分，Zach是被烫醒的，是Jack发起了高烧。

Zach赶紧给Karl打电话，同时也在责怪自己，明知Jack身体不适，还放任了自己的欲望。

挂下电话，Zach听到Jack含糊不清地说着什么，他凑近一听，只听见Jack在说，“为什么不标记我，Zach，为什么不标记我？”

Zach心疼地抚摸着他的额头，轻声低语，“你烧糊涂了，我不是早就标记你了吗？”

Jack却像没听到他的话，还在断断续续地说：“Zach，为什么不标记我……为什么不带我走……”

Zach苦笑着为Jack的话无可奈何，但听到后一句时，他脸上的笑容僵在脸上。

Jack的这句话让他想起Chris，他无论如何都忘不了当年Chris哭着求他标记他，带他走。

为什么Jack也会这么说？难道……

Jack不知道Zach此时的震惊，还在呢喃着，“为什么不标记我，为什么不带我走。”

Zach不敢相信自己听到的，心中一个念头一闪而过，他颤抖着双唇，喊出了那个名字，“Chris……”

烧得迷迷糊糊的Jack根本不知道他现在是Jack而不是Chris，他只听到有人在喊他，那个人还是他日深夜想的Zach，他毫不犹豫地答应了，“嗯……”

在听到这声回应，Zach只觉得晴空霹雳，他屏住呼吸又叫了一声，“Chris……是你吗？”

“是我……Zach……”

Zach惊坐而起，这是怎么回事，Jack为什么会这么回应他？难道Jack真是Chris？ Chris不是死了吗？而且那次酒会上，他很肯定Chris是被标记了。

难道，这一切都是假象？Chris当年的婚姻和死亡都是一个又一个谎言拼凑而成？如果是这样，那么这些年他到底浪费了多少时间，而他又多可恨地伤害了这个一直对他忠心不二的恋人！

Zach受到了打击，他慌忙从床上下来，跌跌撞撞离开房间。

不管怎样，他都要找出真相。


	17. Chapter 17

仿佛睡了一个世纪，Jack从梦中醒来。  
   
头痛欲裂，浑身酸疼，喉咙更像是被人拿烙铁烫过一样，干涩疼痛。  
   
“臭小子，你终于醒了。”  
   
头顶传来一个声音，Jack盯着声音的主人足足半分多钟，最后他心虚地挪避开视线，嘶哑着声音，问：“我睡了多久？”  
   
Karl将耳温枪探入Jack的耳内，“整整两天高烧不止，差点没把自己烧傻。”  
   
量好体温，Karl看了一眼耳温枪上的数据，终于恢复到正常，他也松了口气。如果Jack再不把体温降下来，Zach真会杀了他泄愤。  
   
医生难做，黑手党大佬的医生更难做。  
   
Jack摸了摸之前Zach躺的位置，那里早已经没有温度，Jack敏感的心又沉了下去。他对上Karl的眼睛，“他人呢？”  
   
Karl冷笑一声，边收拾东西边回答，“我是医生，不是他的保姆，他去哪也不会向我汇报。”  
   
也许是大病初愈让Jack格外需要Zach，蔚蓝色的眼睛因为Karl的这句话变得黯淡。Karl见了有些于心不忍。  
   
Damn it！他就见不得小鬼楚楚可怜的眼神！  
   
“他在你体温降下来之后才离开，去了英国，”Karl摊摊手，表示无奈，“我只知道这么多。”  
   
Karl的话并没有让Jack释怀，他原本准备坦白，但Zach突然的离去让他冷静下来，这个念头也再次埋进了心里。  
   
收拾完东西的Karl叮嘱了几句Jack打算离开，他走到门口又折了回来，拉过凳子坐到Jack身边，问：“你打算什么时候向Zach坦白？”  
   
Jack装作听不懂，“我不知道你在说什么。”  
   
Karl翻了个白眼， “小子，你可以欺骗Zach但你骗不了我，”他身体向后靠在椅背上，双腿交叠，一副看透你了的模样，“我曾经做了你十来年的家庭医生，算看着你长大。我不是Zach那个笨蛋，所以别指望我会相信你那套认错人的鬼话。”  
   
“我知道让人很难信服，但我不是Chris。”Jack只能否认，喉咙的嘶哑疼痛让他吞了吞口水以此来缓解。他知道很难骗过Karl，这也是他一直回避这Karl的原因。  
   
Karl作势从包里拿出针管，他很清楚Chris从小就怕打针，果不其然Jack见到他手中的针管下意识地躲了躲。  
   
“别逼我抽你血去验DNA，小子，我可还保存着你DNA的样本。身份可以造假，DNA可造不了假。”Karl身体前倾，盯着Jack的脸，似笑非笑地说：“况且，我从来没说过你像Chris，你这么着急撇清，是想隐瞒什么？”  
   
“我……”  
   
“别否认了，Chris。”Karl抱胸重新向后靠着椅背，无比确定Jack就是Pine家的小少爷——Chris Pine。  
   
缄默许久，Jack认命地开口，“Zach知道吗？”  
   
“我没那么无聊，要说也是你自己和他说，”Karl将椅子拉近，认真地打量Jack，他现在的发色比十年前深了一点，眼睛似乎更蓝了。除此之外，他在Jack身上再也看不到当初那个喜欢惹是生非的Chris的影子。  
   
Jack再度沉默，Karl皱了皱眉头，“你没打算告诉他？”  
   
Jack缓慢地摇着头，“不是，我只是……”Jack在纠结，他和Zach走到这一步不容易，他们都承诺抛弃过去，现在他突然和Zach说，他就是Chris，Zach会怎么想？他们还能像现在一样吗？  
   
关于Chris和Zach的事情，Karl也知道，他无奈地叹了口气，说：“你还是早点和他坦白，不然拖得越久对你越不好。”  
   
“我知道，我会和他说。”Jack下定决心，“等他回来我就告诉他。”  
   
可惜，Zach这一走就是一个多月。  
   
   
两天之前。  
   
Jack半夜时的发烧让Zach很自责，但那两句病中呢喃让Zach震惊无比。他跑出了卧室，一个人在坐在一楼客厅，颤抖地手指夹着烟，他还无法消化Jack无意中透露的信息。  
   
和Jack生活的这几个月的点点滴滴不断浮现，那些之前被忽视的小细节也渐渐明朗。Jack就是Chris，Zach几乎可以肯定。但他不要几乎，他要确定。  
   
Zach将燃着的香烟按到水晶烟灰缸里，见Karl还没来，他又打了一个电话催促。随后，他回到卧室。  
   
Jack的脸烧得通红，Zach将手背贴在他的额头，温度很高。Zach不由地担心起来，他焦躁地看着时间，而Jack不断的呓语让他揪心不已。  
   
万分急躁中，Karl终于来了。  
   
Karl一来见到Jack也是很吃惊，自从几个月前在医院见过Jack之后他就去了非洲援助。一个星期前刚回来就听John说，Zach又找了一个金发碧眼的Omega。John说Zach对这个Omega与众不同，他还取笑John。别人不知道，他还不了解吗？看似多情的Zach其实最无情，他每一个金发碧眼的Omega或多或少都有Chris的影子。  
   
Zach把他们当成了玩物，他以为他在征服他们，其实也只是填补他空缺的心。  
   
只是没想到这个Omega竟然就是之前和Chris长得一样的人，他早该想到那时Zach紧张兮兮的模样就意味着他们会有纠缠。  
   
Karl掀开被子，想要通过物理降温的方式让Jack先把体温降下来。当他看到Jack脖子上的红印时忍不住咒骂。  
   
骂完了，Karl伸手打算卷起Jack的睡衣，Zach冷不防地出声，“你要做什么？”  
   
Karl在心里翻了个世纪白眼，将酒精棉塞到他怀里，没好气道：“给他降温，全身都擦一遍！”  
   
Zach卷起Jack的睡衣，小心翼翼地用酒精棉擦拭着他布满红印的身体。Karl从他身后探出头看了一眼。Zach发现后，阴沉沉地瞪了一眼，马上就用身体挡住，不让Karl再有机会窥探Jack的身体。  
   
Karl却无心在意Zach的独占欲，他陷入了沉思。如果他刚才没看错，Jack的右胸上有颗痣，而Chris在同样的位置也有。相似的样貌也许有，但连痣的位置都相同，这未免也太过巧合了吧。  
   
等Zach擦完全身后，Karl又重新量了一遍体温。温度是有所回落，但还是很高，他嘱咐Zach要好好照顾Jack，多给他喝水。Karl着急着回去，他要回去找找Chris之前的照片好确定自己并没有记错。  
   
整整两天，Zach几乎没有合眼过，Karl也来看过好几次。幸好，在Zach细心的照顾下，Jack的体温降了下来。等体温回到正常范围内时，Zach交代了几句Karl。他要去英国，去调查Jack当年的婚姻。  
   
原本这些事情Zach不需要亲自去办，John可以替他调查清楚，但他不想假手于人，他要亲自挖出这些秘密。  
   
   
   
六月的伦敦，阴雨绵绵。  
   
Zach很多年没来过伦敦了，他忘不了多年前在酒会上看到的画面。他心爱的Chris靠在别的男人的怀里，随着浪漫的音乐翩翩起舞。他躲在角落，不敢靠近，更不敢相信所看到的一切。节奏转换，男人带着Chris跳到他面前，他像个懦夫一样背过身去。  
   
香气拂过。  
   
熟悉又陌生。  
   
他小心呵护的Chris已经被人标记，这就是他千辛万苦找来的最终结果。  
   
初恋就这样惨淡收场，什么山盟海誓最后都是过往云烟。他转身离去，从此再也不相信爱情，再也不相信所谓的真心。  
   
而今再次回到伤心的土地，Zach带着不一样的心情。现在他坐在轿车里去往Chris的前夫——Benedict Cumberbatch的庄园。这是一切事情的起源，就由这里开始。  
   
然而，当Zach来到庄园，庄园的主人却不在家。佣人解释说是去度假了，至于去了哪里，他们不知道。  
   
Zach知道Benedict是在故意躲着他。若是以前，他早就没有耐心去等谁，但此事关系到Chris，他还是耐下性子等待。  
   
一天一天过去，Benedit还是没有回来，Zach很是担心Jack的身体。在得知Benedict 短期内不会回来之后，他做了一个决定。  
   
   
月黑风高。  
   
Zach带着他的两个手下翻进墓地。  
   
纵使多年没来，Zach还是轻而易举就找到Chris的墓碑。他站在墓碑前，拿过手下的手电筒照着墓碑上的照片。  
   
一如当年，Chris的笑还是那么灿烂明媚，Zach的手指轻轻拂过照片，只要挖开，他就会有答案。  
   
稍作缅怀，Zach就移开身体，两个手下开始掘墓。  
   
掩埋的尘土一点一点被清理，棺木显露。手下跳下墓坑，拿起撬棍，等着Zach的指示。  
   
“打开吧。”  
   
得到指示，两个手下就开始撬着棺盖。随着棺盖慢慢被打开，Zach的心砰砰直跳。  
   
最后一颗钉子被撬开，Zach已经紧张到难以呼吸。手下看了他一眼，他点点头，示意可以打开。  
   
棺盖被推开，Zach屏住呼吸，撇开目光不敢去看棺木里面的情况。他害怕真的看到一具尸骨，他害怕那么美好的Chris变成了一堆白骨。但必须去看，他转回视线，长吁一口气，悬着的心放了下来。  
   
棺木内只有一套被虫子啃咬得破破烂烂的衣服，并无尸体。  
   
果然，Chris没有死。  
   
突然，四周亮起灯光。  
   
Benedict带着警察来到墓地，Zach与他四目相对，两个Alpha的气息瞬间释放，谁也不甘示弱，互相进攻。  
   
“先生，我们接到报警，说你擅自挖掘他人坟墓，我们依法要逮捕你。”Beta警察将手铐拷在Zach的手腕上，Benedict扬起胜利的微笑。  
   
   
Zach被拘留了。  
   
但夜还没过完，他就已经被保释。警察解开他的手铐，他摸了摸手腕走出警局，Benedict正靠着门口的车子在等他。  
   
Zach跟着Benedict坐到了警局对面的咖啡厅，他需要好好的很这个“前夫”聊一聊。  
   
对于这个曾经拥有过Chris的男人，Zach的心情复杂。毫无疑问，正是这个男人伪造了Chris的假死，害他与Chris错过了那么多年。  
   
“我很吃惊，你竟然现在才来找我。”Benedict端起精致的咖啡杯优雅地喝了一口咖啡，率先打破令人窒息的沉默。  
   
“你什么意思？”Zach半眯起眼睛，熟悉他的人知道，这是个危险信号。  
   
Benedict忽视Zach想要吃人的眼神，自顾自地说：“Chris和我结婚的那一年里，没有一天不在等着你去找他，他也一直都在找你，可你呢？”Benedict讥笑一声，“Chris至始至终都相信你是爱他的，即使最后他失去了亲人，即使他知道回去会面临着怎样的危险，还是义无反顾选择去找你。”  
   
Zach回想那段时间发生的事情，不可否认他是在责怪Chris不告而别。后来知道Chris来到了英国，他更是愤怒，他将自己喝得不省人事，手机也莫名其妙失踪。正因为这样Chris一直联系不上他。再然后，他跟着Joe回了意大利，从此彻底切断Chris找到他的可能性。  
   
Chris找不到他并不意味着他找不到Chris。得力于家族的势力，Zach毫不费力就查到了和Chris结婚的对象。他来了，然后绝望的走了。  
   
“我曾经去找过他，在一个舞会上，”Zach失去了之前的气势变得有些颓废，“我闻到他的信息素，是标记后的味道。”  
   
Benedict努力回想，记忆中似乎有那么回事。当初他只是好心不想让别人起疑心，没想到阴差阳错让Zach误会了。  
   
“呃……这件事是我出的注意，”Benedict指尖成塔抵着下巴，解释道：“那时我只是不想让人误会娶了一个Omega却还没标记，而且，当时的情况我必须这么去做，让你误会这么多年，我真心抱歉。”  
   
误会多年？岂止是误会多年，简直就是扼杀了他和Chris的未来！  
   
Zach充满恨意地看着他，如果眼神可以杀人，Benedict 相信他此时早已经粉身碎骨。  
   
“为什么你要让Chris假死？”这是Zach最后一个问题，也是最重要的一个。  
   
Benedict身体后缩，脸上全是难以置信，“你不会到现在都不知道Chris为什么要和我结婚吧？”  
   
为什么？  
   
自从相信了Chris是因为爱慕虚荣和这个英国伯爵结婚，Zach就再也没去想去为什么。Benedict这么一问，他幡然醒悟，以Chris的性格绝对不可能因为这个原因。他想起最后和Chris在一起的日子，Chris总是很心急的要他标记他、带他走。他以为只是Chris的胡闹，原来是别有内情。  
   
现在想来，那时候的Chris是多么无助，他曾经那么期盼自己能把他带走，他却一再忍心推开。  
   
Chris的祈求、期望，到后来的伤心、痛苦，再到被他拒绝时的绝望、心如死灰一并向Zach袭来。种种回忆像无形的触手，将他拖进深不见底的黑暗。他放弃挣扎，任由自己跌落深渊。钻心蚀骨的疼痛将他紧紧包裹，这些疼痛和Chris当初的苦痛比起来，又算得了什么？  
   
黑暗之中，一道光闪现。那道光散发着温暖，吸引着Zach朝前走去。光源散去，Zach见到了笑意融融的Jack，抑或Chris。他向Zach伸出手，Zach毫不犹豫地将手交到他的手上，任由他带领着走出黑暗。  
   
黑暗褪去，光明乍现。Zach回过神，Benedict早已经离去。他摸了一下脸颊，不知不觉中，他早已经泪流满面。


	18. Chapter 18

Zach迫不及待想要回去，他要回去挖出当年被掩盖的秘密。更要的是Jack，不，现在可以肯定了是Chris，他很担心，不知道Chris身体恢复得怎么样。  
   
在英国的这几天，Zach和Benedict又碰了一次面。Benedict还是没说Chris为什么会和他结婚，这个原因Zach只能他自己去挖掘。除此之外，Zach询问了Benedict关于Chris造假的那个身份。  
   
那个身份真是以假乱真，竟然连John都没查出原因。Benedict听了，得意地笑，那是当然了，他这个给Chris办假身份的朋友可不是一般人，而Jack其实也确有其人。  
   
真实的Jack的确和Chris长得很相似，这倒是出乎Zach的意外。这也解释了John为什么会查不出来，因为Chris直接顶替了Jack，他在用Jack的身份活着。  
   
再停留已无意义，Zach决定回美国。  
   
然而在回去之前，Zach接到了一个电话，不得已，他又飞去了意大利。  
   
家族里一个和Zach很好的兄弟Agron出了点事，他必须回去处理。  
   
   
Zach离开已经有大半个月，Chris却像过了一辈子。他的心情就像这个季节的天气，反复无常，变化多端。比起心情，身体上的不适更加让他难受。  
   
他的发烧已经好了很久，但好像还留有后遗症。身体还是很乏力使不上劲，胃口也不是很好，看见食物胃里总有一股恶心的感觉。上班是别想了，大病初愈后的第一天他去上班，结果被Simon轰回来，原来Zach早就交代过，在他回来前必须在家好好休养。  
   
那就好好休养吧。  
   
可是闲着的日子让他更加思念Zach。Chris坐在庭院的大树下，手里捧着书，一个字都没看进去。  
   
   
Zach也很想早日回去，但意大利的事情拖住了他。这一拖又是大半个月，他心中万分焦急。终于，事情处理得差不多，他要赶回美国。跟他一起回去的还有他那个家族兄弟的Omega情人Nasir。  
   
机场。  
   
Zach和Nasir坐在贵宾室里等待飞机的起飞。门口响起争论的声音，一位女士和工作人员在激烈争辩，大意就是这是VIP休息室，她也是VIP为什么不能进来休息。Zach本来心情就不是很好，争论声让他更加头疼，他朝Nasir使了个眼色，Nasir点点头，走到门边打开了门。  
   
女士见门开了，首先就探进头来想看看到底是谁这么霸道。  
   
“Zach？”女士不太敢相信眼前这个充满戾气的人会是Zach。  
   
听到有人叫他，一直闭眼揉着太阳穴的Zach睁开双眼，他见到对方也是大吃一惊，“Zoe？”  
   
Zoe甩开工作人员想要拦住她的手，径直走到Zach身边坐下。工作人员见他们认识，也就没再说什么，替他们关好门后就离开了。  
   
Zoe上下打量着Zach，多年不见，Zach的眉宇变得更加深邃，而他的气质也变得更加深沉。如果说十年前的Zach会让人着迷，那么现在成熟的Zach更让人欲罢不能。  
   
“听闻你现在是黑手党的大佬，是真的吗？”在没见到Zach之前Zoe是有些怀疑，毕竟学生时代的Zach还是个很优秀的学生，但现在重逢之后，她知道传闻是真的。  
   
“你不是已经知道了还问我？”  
   
“我只是好奇你会成为黑手党，”Zoe接过Nasir递给她的咖啡，道了声谢谢，“当时为什么你会突然休学？”  
   
“我遇到了一点事情，不得不离开。”事实上，当时他是误会了Chris，所以才会怨恨离开，现在已经水落石出。这样的事实也只是提醒他那时是有多愚蠢。  
   
“好吧，看样子你不太想说，我也不问了。”Zoe的目光移向Nasir，她思忖良久，问：“这是你男朋友吗？”这么多年，Zoe始终没有忘记当年来找Zach的那个男孩。  
   
Nasir听到了赶紧否认，“不是，Zach是我的大哥，大哥的男朋友另有其人。”  
   
“是那个男孩吗？”Zoe又问。  
   
“谁？”Zach有种直觉，Zoe说的也许就是Chris。  
   
“我不知道他叫什么，不过他那双蓝得惊人的眼睛倒是令人深刻。”  
   
尽管已经猜到是Chris，亲耳听到Zoe说出来Zach还是心口发酸。  
   
“他在学校里见人就打听你的消息，我见他怎么痴情，就告诉他你可能在意大利。”Zoe捶了一下Zach的肩膀，“你可真幸运，遇见一个对你如此痴心的人！他后来是不是在意大利找到你了？”Zoe没有看出Zach的异常，还在奚落他，“不过说真的，你怎么会扔下一个对你这么痴心不二的人回意大利去做什么黑手党？”  
   
Nasir先发现了Zach的异常，他叫了一声“大哥”，Zach摆摆手，满脸的哀伤，“我是个混蛋，我伤害了他，让他这几年尝尽苦痛。”  
   
已经无法用言语去形容Zach 此刻心中的疼痛。Zach知道Chris去找他的时候正承受着失去亲人的痛苦，他在极大的悲痛之中希望能找到自己寻求一点安慰。  
   
可他呢？他正在一个一个Omega之间寻欢作乐。  
   
Zach甚至都能想象出Chris找不到他时的那种绝望，就算死一万次都不足以弥补他犯下的错。  
   
“你还好吧？”Zoe不知道为什么Zach的脸色突然变得那么惨白，也许那个男孩根本没找到他？Zoe试探地问：“他没找到你是不是？”  
   
接连知道的真想让他痛不欲生，仿佛全身的力气被抽走，Zach无力地摇了摇头，“没有，不过我已经找到了他。”  
   
“那就好好爱他，别再抛下他。”  
   
“我不会再让他离我而去。”Zach发誓，他会用尽一生去宠他、爱他。  
   
机场广播播报着航班的信息，Zoe听到是她的航班，她从沙发上起来Zach告别，“我该走了。”  
   
Zach跟着也站了起来，拉了拉衣角，“真巧，我也是这趟飞机。”  
   
   
八小时的飞行时间，Zach没能睡着。昔日和Chris的点滴浮现，再回首这段往事，Zach不再像之前一样只有恨意，取而代之的是甜蜜。  
   
是啊，他们之间本该就是要相爱相守。Zach责怪自己的愚笨，但事已至此，他能做的就是尽快回到Chris身边，穷尽一生去弥补他犯下的过错。  
   
一下飞机和Zoe互留了联系方式，Zach直奔庄园。  
   
到家的时候，夜已很深。Zach放轻脚步来到卧室，他不想吵醒Chris。  
   
床上的人少了他的怀抱又是蜷缩成一团，Zach以前只是不解他为何会这么没安全感，现在他知道，Chris的没安全感全是他一手造成。  
   
Zach坐在床沿，手指轻轻拂过Chris的脸颊。尽管他的动作很轻柔，Chris还是醒了。见到日思夜想的人，Chris有些恍惚。他分不清这是现实还是梦。  
   
“Zach？”Chris不太敢相信地喊了一声，Zach替他抚平睡得乱糟糟的短发，“是我。”  
   
Chris伸手点亮床头柜上的台灯，Zach深邃的五官映入眼帘。一个月不见，Zach似乎有些瘦了，刀削斧刻般英俊的脸上也沾染了旅途的风霜，但那双棕色的眼睛温柔似水。这样饱含深情望着他的眼神令Chris有了一种错觉，好像……Zach又变回了十年前那个宠爱他的Zach。  
   
Chris想要坐起，想要近距离看看到底是不是他的错觉。Zach将他按回床上，“别起来，我就是来看看你睡着没有，抱歉，吵醒你了。”  
   
Chris盯着Zach带着胡渣的下巴，显然他是急匆匆地赶回来。他轻轻一笑，他并不打算告诉Zach其实他最近的睡眠质量一直不好，一点风吹草动他都会惊醒。  
   
“继续睡吧，我去洗个澡。”Zach在Chris额头落下一吻，他想向Chris倾诉这一个月来的思念和知道真相后的后悔，但不是现在。他现在需要的是洗去一身的疲惫，然后将Chris紧紧拥在怀里。  
   
Zach走去浴室之后，Chris却没能睡着，Zach突然回来的喜悦荡然无存。  
   
为什么Zach身上会有别人的味道？  
   
自己也许只是飞机上的乘客无意沾染的味道，但Zach一向都是乘坐他自己的私人飞机，不是吗？Chris告诉自己不要去想，可是他越试图说服自己就越是在意这件事情。直到Zach洗完澡爬上床抱着他，他还是无法释怀。  
   
Chris知道这样不对，他不该拥有这么强烈的嫉妒心和独占欲，但他就是忍不住。  
   
身后传来Zach熟睡的均匀的呼吸声，Chris转过头凝视着黑暗中的脸。  
   
一定是他最近身体的不适让他产生的胡思乱想。  
   
Chris只能这样安慰自己。  
   
   
次日。  
   
顶着两个黑眼圈的Chris动了动身体想要起床，身后的Zach收紧了放在他腰上的手，他带着睡意将头埋进Chris的脖子，吸取着令他着迷的味道，“别起来，再睡一会。”  
   
“我饿，想吃东西。”Chris不是不想与Zach温存，只是他胃里空落落得很难受。  
   
Zach马上从床上翻起，拿过丝绸睡衣往身上一套，动作一气呵成，“走吧，去吃早饭。”  
   
还躺在床上的Chris傻了眼，上一秒Zach还是睡意朦胧，下一秒已经穿好睡衣精神奕奕地要他去吃早饭。  
   
“呃……我是说，我自己去吃，你累的话可以再睡一会。”  
   
Zach伏下身，揉了揉Chris随意支楞的头发，在他还没反应过来之前吻上他的唇，偷得一个早安吻。  
   
“不是饿了吗？快去刷牙洗脸。”  
   
奇怪。  
   
Chris满心疑虑地走进浴室洗漱，Zach这一趟回来真像变了一个人。在这之前，他虽然对他很好，但不会有这么亲昵的举动。他们之间这样的感觉……像是已经恩爱了很久的恋人。  
  
不过有什么关系呢？这样不是更好吗？  
  
早饭吃是有史以来吃得最愉快，之前那些因身体不适引起的胃口不好随着Zach的归来都一扫而空。Chris吃了很多，Zach也不再只看他的报纸，他会和Chris聊天。  
  
“Zach，等会你有事吗？我有话想和你说。” Chris决定了，今天他就告诉Zach所有的事，不管结局怎样，他都要一试。  
  
“好，吃完饭我们好好聊一聊。”Zach也有话想对Chris说，袒露心扉，不管Chris原不原谅他，他都会去弥补犯下的错。  
  
刚起床的Nasir下了楼，来到餐桌旁，“大哥。”  
  
正在和Chris相谈甚欢的Zach看了他一眼，微微一笑，“坐下来一起吃吧。”  
  
Nasir对着Chris微微一笑，Chris回以微笑，他打量着这个男人，个子不高，深色的长卷发用发束束着，脸上似乎有淡淡的哀愁。  
  
Nasir坐到了Chris身边，Chris闻到了淡淡的檀香木的味道。  
  
这是Zach昨天身上的味道。  
  
笑容在Chris脸上隐去，胃里又开始翻江倒海，Chris立马站起来跑到卫生间，对着马桶就是一阵猛吐。  
  
Zach担忧地跟了进来，见Chris呕吐不止，他赶紧过去跪在他身边，顺着他的后背，“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”   
  
Chris刚想回答，恶心的感觉又上来，胃里已经没有东西可吐，他只能呕着酸水。Zach见他冷汗都出来了，心疼得厉害，“我让Karl过来看看。”  
  
Chris扣住他的手臂，艰难地说：“不要。”  
  
“你这样我很担心。”Chris捋开他额前被汗湿的头发，“听话。”  
  
Chris莫名觉得一阵烦躁，失控得朝Zach吼道：“我说不用就不用！”他一把推开Zach跑回了房间。  
  
Zach呆若木鸡地愣在原地，Chris……这到底是怎么了？  
  
不行，他不能让Chris就这样跑开，Zach回过神追了上去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中的Argon和Nasir是一对我很喜欢的cp，出自美剧《斯巴达克斯》。


	19. Chapter 19

Chris掉着泪失控地跑回房间，他不知道为什么会朝Zach大吼大叫，这根本就不是他的作风。他现在就像个火药桶，Zach是那根引线，而凭空出现的Omega是火把，他被点燃了，然后爆炸。

 比起心中无名之火的爆炸更让Chris惊恐地是对Zach的独占欲。自从Zach这次回来，他的占有欲变得尤为明显。他清楚自己的位置，迟早有一天Zach会厌倦他，像厌倦之前每一任的情人一样，如果再放任自己这么嫉妒下去，他会万劫不复。

 Chris跑进卧室，“砰”的一声甩上门，他想反锁，Zach比他快了一步推门而入。Zach步步逼近，因为着急他的表情看起来难免有些凶狠。Chris被他骇人的样子吓到，节节败退。直到无路可退，坐到了床上。

Chris的眼睛因为流泪充满水汽，睫毛上还沾着细小的水珠，他抬头湿漉漉的眼睛看着Zach，模样看起来分外楚楚可怜。Zach自然不忍心去责怪，他擦去Chris的泪痕。Chris却因他这个动作，好不容易控制住的泪水再次涌了出来。他将Zach推开，扑到床上。头蒙在被子里，闷声道：“我不要你看见这样的我！”

Chris知道自己在无理取闹，可他就是控制不住。上次发烧之后，很多奇奇怪怪的感觉莫名其妙地就冒了出来。

也许他病得无可救药了。

Zach并没有就这样离开，他坐到Chris身边，温柔地顺着Chris的后背。他虽然不知道Chris为什么会变得如此奇怪，但绝对不会再像以前一样离开。

“ch……Jack，我不会嫌弃你什么，所以你没必要看轻自己。”Zach很想叫Chris的名字，他也差一点说漏嘴。但还不是时候，Zach不想在这种情况下和Chris坦白。

Chris从被子里抬起头，流过泪的眼睛更蓝，就像最璀璨的蓝宝石，纯净透彻，格外迷人。

“你一定很讨厌我的无理取闹。”Chris像个受伤的动物一样，露出担忧的眼神，“你会不会让我走？”

Zach揉揉他有些乱糟糟的头发，“别想那么多，我不会讨厌你。”他看见Chris眼下的乌青，“你最近睡眠都不好吗？”

Chris点点头，他可能自己没多想，他的这个动作在Zach眼里是向恋人撒娇的委屈。

Chris翻了个身蜷缩在Zach身侧，“嗯，我也不知道为什么，就是……就是觉得很难受。”他无意识地撅了一下嘴，Zach很快回忆起这个小表情十年前Chris就有。当Chris用Jack的身份活着的时候也曾无意做过很多次，而他竟然今天才会注意到！

“没让Karl来看一下吗？”Zach抱住Zach的头，让枕在自己的大腿上，十指一下一下梳理着他的头发。

提到Karl，Chris就很心虚，他怕Karl会告诉Zach他的身份。他是打算向Zach坦白，但是，那个跟着Zach一起来的Omega让他又退缩了。他对自己很没信息，害怕说出真相现在这些温馨的时刻都会化为乌有。

“没有，应该没什么大问题，大概是上次发烧还没好得彻底。”Chris享受着Zach手指在他头皮上的按摩，他甚至舒服的闭上了双眼。

“还是让他来看看，没问题怎么会吐？”想起之前Chris在卫生间快把胆汁都吐出来，Zach就很不放心。

“真的不用！”Chris急切地睁开双眼，侧过身轻拽Zach的睡衣衣角，“可能只是我吃坏东西了，没事的。”

“不行，必须让Karl诊断过才可以。”Zach坚持。

但Chris也坚持不想让Karl看病，他试着露出狗狗眼，以前的Zach总是败在他这样的眼神下，希望这一次还能奏效。

“我不想让他来，能不能不要让他来？”Chris带着些许撒娇的韵味朝Zach说。Zach心一缩，他实在无法拒绝这样的Chris，脑中想着拒绝，但答应的话先于脑中所想说了出来，“好……”

“太好了！”Chris挥舞着拳头，如果不是躺着他肯定会手舞足蹈，“我就知道你会答应我!”

他的狗狗眼魅力依旧，Chris为这个认知高兴。

Zach无可奈何地动了一下唇角，希望真如Chris说的一样，只是吃坏了东西。他实在不想Chris的身体再受到什么伤害。

 

 

也许真的是吃坏了东西，Zach没再见过Chris吐过，至少没在他面前吐过。

在家休息了几天之后，Chris闲不住吵着要去上班，Zach拗不过他只好让他去。但私下，Zach和Simon交代过，不许让Chris上得太晚，也不许让他做太劳累的活。

 

Enterprise。

Chris趴在吧台上，不是他不想干活，是他实在累得很。奇怪的是，他明明什么事都没干还是觉得很疲乏，整天浑浑噩噩一点精神都没有。Simon见他这样，走近拍拍他的肩，“现在也不忙，回去休息吧。”

Chris努力撑起身体，甩甩头，试着让自己清醒一点，“还没到下班时间，我再等一会。”

Simon推着他走出吧台，“赶紧回去，不然你家那位又会想杀了我。”

Chris红了红脸，害羞地否认，“他不是我家的，也不会因为我杀了你。”

“白痴！”Simon忍不住骂了一声，“赶紧走，看着碍眼！”

一个Alpha堵住了Chris的去路，他流里流气地说：“美人，没人陪你吗？要不要我陪你？”他凑近嗅了一下Chris的味道，虽然这是个被标记的Omega，但他的信息素还是那么诱人。

遥远的记忆又浮现，Chris头往后仰，身体呈现防备的姿态。Simon插到他们之间将他们隔开，“Easy，老兄，他只是个服务生，现在下班了要回去，你让他走，要喝酒的话我可以给你拿。”

Alpha甩开他横在当中的手，耷拉的双眼瞥了他一眼，“滚！你又不是Omega我要你有什么用？”

Chris被这个浑身酒气的Alpha熏得难受，胃里又开始翻腾，他转身想要离去，Alpha拉住了他的手臂，释放出信息素想要压制Chris，“别着急着走啊，我们去喝一杯。”

Chris被信息素呛得直想吐，他朝Simon投去求助的眼神，Simon点点头，拍掉Alpha拉住Chris的手，重获自由的Chris赶紧跑向厕所。再待下去，他会忍不住吐在他们脚上。

Alpha还想追过去，Simon身体往前挡住了他。

“滚开！”Alpha凶狠地说，他一定要得到这个Omega，他太好闻太香了！

Simon冷冷地看着Alpha，“我劝你还是最好别碰他，他不是你能惹得起的Omega。”

Alpha并没有被吓到，他不死心的追上去，Simon在他身后开口道：“Zachary Quinto，那是标记他的Alpha，如果你不知道Zachary Quinto是谁，最好先去打听打听，免得到时候怎么死的都不知道。”

Alpha停住了脚步，他当然知道Zachary Quinto是谁，纽约最大黑手党的大佬，他当然惹不起。

Fuck！想不到这个这么诱人的Omega竟然会是Zachary Quinto的玩物，他只能自认倒霉，不甘心却又不得不离开。

 

跑进厕所的Chris抱着马桶就狂吐，那个Alpha的信息素实在太呛人。虽然以前也不喜欢Alpha的味道，但从来没有哪一次像这次一样这么强烈的厌恶。但Zach的信息素又不会让他反胃恶心，而且他比过去更加贪恋Zach的味道。

很不对劲，一定是哪里出问题了。

“你没事吧？”打发走Alpha之后，Simon来到厕所，Chris吐得脸上毫无血色，Simon微微皱眉，这症状不像是被Alpha的气味呛到。他扶起吐得瘫软在地的Chris，“我给Zach打电话，让他早点来接你。”

Chris来到洗手台，他拧开水龙头用冷水洗了把脸。恶心反胃的感觉压下去了点，他又掬了点水漱口。反复几次后，脸上终于恢复了点血色，Simon也打完电话回来，“Zach一会就到，你去更衣室等他吧。”

 

没过一会，Zach就赶到酒吧。

 一闻到Zach的气息，那股萦绕在心头的恶心感也好了很多。Zach想要抱Chris回车里，Chris拒绝了。他还没脸皮厚得当着Simon的面像个公主一样被抱来抱去。

送Chris去车里后，Zach又回到酒吧找Simon了解了事情的始末。得知Chris是被别的Alpha骚扰导致的不适，Zach一脚踢飞面前的高脚凳，酒吧瞬间安静下来，每个人都将目光投向Zach。Zach用阴狠的眼神一一逼退，不管这个人是谁，他的死期将至。

 即使回到车里，Zach的戾气也没能消减，只有拥抱着Chris，他暴虐的心才逐渐平静下来。同时，Zach也释放出信息素，他要掩盖Chris身上别人的味道。

 

经过这么一闹，Zach说什么都不让Chris再去酒吧上班。考虑到自己的身体，Chris答应暂时先不去，等好一点了再去。

Zach问过Chris上次他要对他说什么，Chris只是垂下眼摇头，说“忘了”。Zach知道Chris有事在瞒着他，但他不会逼迫Chris。他原来也有打算和Chris坦白，转念想了一下，时间还未成熟，他需要再等等。

等到他们的感情再升温一点，等到离不开彼此，他就会坦露一切。

没上班的日子无所事事，Chris除了看书还是看书。但最近他的精力很差，总是不能集中精力去看完一本书，有时候看着看着就会睡着。胃口也不是很好，以前喜欢吃的东西现在看都不看一眼，而酸黄瓜成了他每日必不可少的食物。

如果Zach在身边，Chris这种昏昏沉沉的状态就会好转，不在的时候又会忍不住想干呕。

Chris以为自己将症状掩藏得很好Zach不会知道，他不想让Zach知道他身体出现了问题，然后让Karl过来。但Zach还是感觉到Chris的不同寻常。最明显一点就是越发的依赖他，好像一刻都不想与他分开。

为此，Zach早早结束在公司的会议，他今天心情不错，Argon已经被保释，再过几天他就会来接Nasir回去。

车子驶进庄园，Zach看见Chris坐在庭院的树荫下睡着了。他让司机停下车，走近Chris。

阳光透过树叶间的细缝，斑斑驳驳地照进来。光影交错，细碎的阳光照在Chris的脸上，在他的眼下投下两道阴影。也许是因为光的照射，Chris的脸色微红，嘴唇显得也尤为粉嫩。Zach低下头在他的唇上轻轻印上一吻。

眼睑下的眼球转动，Chris睁开双眼，蔚蓝的眼睛还有些睡意朦胧，他揉了揉眼睛看到是Zach，才露出浅浅的笑，“你回来了？”

“嗯，”Zach看到他额头和鬓角细小的汗珠，“怎么不回屋里睡？”

Chris胡乱擦了擦汗水，“屋里闷，我想出来看会书，”他站起来拍了怕屁股，捡起掉在地上的书，“不知怎么又看睡着了。”

Zach歪着头凝望着他，“你最近似乎很容易犯困？”

“咕——”

Chris的肚子不合时宜地发出一声饥饿的声响，他尴尬地笑了一下，“也许是没休息好的缘故吧，”他向Zach抱怨，“不过，我觉得更主要的原因是太闲了。”

“工作的事我会替你安排，现在先去吃点东西。”Zach握住Chris的手，将他往屋里带。

开开心心吃了一顿大餐，Chris来到别墅后面的游泳池。他没有马上下水去玩，吃得太撑，他需要休息一下。没有吃东西的Zach早已经换上泳裤，以一个优美的姿势跃入水里。

Chris躺在泳池边的躺椅上欣赏着水花下Zach的好身材，他摸了摸自己腰上的软肉，似乎比之前更多了一点。他盘算着，要不要去Zach的健身室练一下？如果再放任自己下去，他会变成大胖子，到时候躺椅都装不下他。

一想到这个可能性，Chris就扔下了本来要往嘴里送的蛋糕——他绝对不能让自己变成一个球！

游了几圈的Zach回到泳池边，趴在池边，黑发滴着水，很是性感。他拍了拍Chris的小腿，“想下来游一下吗？”

Chris是很想下去玩会水的，可是一想到自己的小肚子，他就打消了这个念头，“不了，我躺一会就好。”

“好。”

Zach扭头又游了几圈，随后两人在池边的躺椅上一直躺到夕阳西下。

 

临睡前。

“Jack，你想泡温泉吗？”Zach见最近Chris精神不济想带他去泡泡温泉舒缓一下。

这听起来像是个不错的主意，Chris欣然答应，“好啊。”

 

第二天。

知道今天要去泡温泉，Chris一早就醒了过来，他趁着Zach还在睡觉的时候就去刷牙。刷到一半恶心感又上来了，他赶紧吐掉满嘴的牙膏将水龙头的开到最大来掩盖他的呕吐声。

洗漱好了，Zach也起来了，他看见浴室出来的Chris，脸色有点苍白。

“是不是没休息好？你的脸色不太好看。”Zach靠近正在换衣服的Chris，从身后抱住他，早安的吻落在他的颈后。

Chris心虚地将衣服套上，“也许吧，”他转身推着Zach，“我饿了，你快去洗脸。”

 

一切准备就绪之后，Zach就开车带着Chris出发。Zach先是带着Chris来到他公司顶楼的停机坪，没过一会，一架直升飞机飞了过来载着他们离开。

一小时后，直升飞机来到了目的地。

下了直升飞机，Zach带着Chris走过一条林荫小路，路的尽头就是白色的房子。推门而入，放下行李后Chris就迫不及待参观。

这是个三层建筑的别墅，一楼有开放性的厨房、餐厅和客厅。墙面是白色的砖面，上面装饰着很多植物，在白色的映衬下屋里一株株的植物更加生机勃勃、绿意盎然。

沿着旋转楼梯上去，二楼有间媒体间，里面设备齐全。Chris在靠墙设计感极强的架子上看到了很多他喜欢的电影胶片，也许晚上在睡觉之前他们可以在这里看会电影。

走出媒体间，对面是一间书房，里面竟然也放了很多书。在书房的旁边有两间客房。

继续去三楼参观。

三楼有一间很大的房间，显然那就是主人的卧室。Chris推门而入，里面的装修没有很豪华，简简单单的黑白双色，时尚感十足，显示了它的主人不俗的品味。

Chris来到卧室的落地窗前，移开门，外面是一个大阳台。站在阳台上Chris欣赏着四周的景色。他看到了那个温水池，在房子的右前方。他很想立刻去泡一下。

“喜欢这里吗？”Zach跟了上来，站到他的身边与他一起欣赏着景色。

“嗯，这里很漂亮。”Chris肯定地点点头。

“你喜欢就好，”Zach往后梳拢了一下被风吹乱的头发，“你先休息一下，我去准备点吃的，吃完之后我带你去周围看看，晚上一起再去泡温水，你觉得怎么样？”

“听你的。”

 

午餐是香煎三文鱼、火腿起司牛排、龙虾沙拉，最后Zach还给Chris做了个提拉米苏。

Zach原本想来点酒，但想到Chris的胃不好不宜饮酒，就没让他喝酒。好在他做的料理可口，Chris也不计较没有美酒相佐。

吃过之后，短暂休息了一下，Zach就带着Chris去树林里“探险。”

在钢筋水泥的世界待久了，有这一样大自然馈赠的地方真是难得。Chris很是好奇Zach怎么会有这么一间别墅，Zach只是轻笑。Chris不知道的事多了，他会慢慢都让他知道。

他们步行来到瀑布下的一处水池。池水清澈，Chris试了一下温度，温温的，让他有游泳的冲动。他动手脱去上衣，正准备脱去裤子Zach制止了他，“不行，这里不适合游泳，”他看了一下时间，出来也有段时间了，“我们回去吧。”

“好吧。”Chris悻悻地套回衣服

 

回去的路要比来时快了很多，一回到别墅，Chris就迫不及待脱去衣服滑入温泉。

说是温泉，其实是人工制造的温水池，不同之处就是这里的泉水是引自山上那处池水，经过简单地过滤再汇集到这里。

温热的水里，Chris恣意地在里面游来游去，游得累了，他靠着池子边沿，举起脚丫划着水，脸上露出开心的笑容。

Zach在另一头看着他，Chris的笑容令他着迷。雾气升腾，Chris露出来的部分都变得粉红一片，Zach咽了一下口水，游向Chris。

Zach搂过Chris的腰，让他靠在自己的身上，双手按揉着他的身体。Chris干脆闭起眼睛享受着Zach的按摩。

慢慢的，Chris身上的香味让Zach心猿意马，他按摩着Chris的双手也有了调情的味道。Chris在他情色的抚摸下呼吸也得急促。Zach低下头吻着他的脖子，Chris细碎的呻吟声溢出，Zach将吻移得更下，一只手来到胸前揉捏着鲜红的两点，一只手向下握住粉嫩的分身，让它在手中挺立。

Chris愉悦的呻吟声越来越大，快感也越来越强烈，终于，快感累积到一个顶峰爆发，他射在了Zach手里。

Zach没有就这样结束，他两指并拢探入Chris的后庭。许久没做，Chris有些不适应，他闷哼了一声，Zach抽插几下，找到了熟悉的点曲起手指摩擦。突然的刺激让Chris几乎站不住，Zach托住了他继续磨蹭，感受到甬道里有液体流出，Zach变换着手势，将手指呈剪刀状做着扩张。

尽管释放过一次，Chris还是觉得空虚，他屁股往后迎合着Zach，但这样还不能纾解他的欲望。他扭过头，寻找到Zach的唇，贴着他的唇，说：“进来……”

Zach也忍耐到了极限，他退出手指，将硬得紫红的分身缓缓送入湿润的肠道。

被占满的感觉真好。

Chris嘴角扬起满意的弧度，急切地扭动着屁股想要更多。

Zach揉着Chris挺翘的屁股，他还真是着急，那就让他如愿吧。Zach有规律的挺动，Chris开始还会因为是室外露天而羞耻不敢高声呻吟，随着Zach越来越深的戳刺，他的哼吟也越来越抑扬顿挫。在静谧的夜晚，和着虫鸟鸣叫，谱成一曲动人的歌谣。

Zach的速度逐渐加快，Chris却隐约觉得有一丝疼痛。但这丝疼痛在Zach狠狠刷过他内壁上突起的点后荡然无存。

“Zach……啊……Zach……”

Chris情不自禁叫着Zach的名字。一声声夹着呻吟的喊叫让Zach觉得下身更加坚硬，他的双手穿过Chris的腋下按住他的肩膀，又快又狠地抽送。

疼痛再次袭来，这次比之前的要疼很多，Chris的冷汗簌簌直下，他不自觉地绞紧了Zach的柱身，这反而让Zach更加疯狂地抽插。

Chris已经感觉不到快感，他只觉得很痛，尤其在Zach尝试着要进入生殖腔之后。他想喊停，但想起前段时间的无理取闹，他又忍了下来。疼痛让他十指紧紧抓着Zach的大腿，指甲陷进肉里，抓出一丝血痕。

终于，Zach撬开了Chris的生殖腔，他的疼痛也在此刻达到顶点。Zach颤抖着将精华射进去，Chris早已难受得站不住，如果不是Zach紧箍着他的腰，他一定会瘫软在池里。

片刻之后，Zach的结消退，退出了Chris的身体。Chris的疼痛难受才逐渐散去。他躺在Zach身上，冷汗还在往外冒，好在是在温水池里，Zach发觉不了他的异样。

Zach按摩着Chris的身体，帮他放松。别墅二楼的灯突然亮了起来，Chris转头询问：“这里还住了其他人吗？”

Zach想了想，“是Nasir，我之前让他住这里，今天没看到他还以为他去城里了。”他松开Chris，“我去看看，你是要再泡一会还是一起回去？”

听到那个Omega的名字，Chris的心又沉了下去，他强颜欢笑，道：“你去吧，我想再泡一会。”

Zach吻了吻他的额头，“那别太久，一会就回来。”

“知道了，你快去吧。”Chris推着Zach让他快走。

Zach起身拿了一件浴衣穿上。他来到二楼，正准备洗漱的Nasir见到他，似乎一点也不意外，“大哥。”

 

Zach走到阳台，这样他就能看见Chris，Nasir跟了过来。

“我以为你回去了。”

Nasir摇了摇头，“还没有，Argon说还要处理一些事，让我再等几天。”

“这样也好，让Argon以后行事小心点，不要再被人抓住把柄。”Zach思考着这件事，Argon为人处世一向谨慎，欧洲的交易几乎都是交给他，但这一次为什么会出了差错？一定有人在背后搞鬼，他要好好调查一下。

“我会转告他，”Nasir看了一眼温水池里的Chris，有些为难地说：“大哥，我住在这里会不会打扰到你们？”

Zach也望了一眼Chris，想起刚刚还和Chris的一场欢爱，“不该看的别看不该听的别听，就不会打扰我们。”

Nasir笑了出来，“我会注意，”他转身背靠着栏杆，侧着头开起了Zach的玩笑，“想不到大哥你也会对一个人这么用情至深，我看得出，你很爱他，他也很爱你。”

Nasir的话让Zach哈哈大笑起来，他拍了拍的Nasir的肩，“也就只有你敢开我玩笑。”

Nasir却严肃道：“你真的变了，大哥，从前我说这样的话你只会黑着脸训我，现在你会笑了。”

Zach摸着自己的嘴角，是吗？那这一切肯定都是Chris的功劳，想到这个改变他的人，Zach往楼下看了一眼，但Chris并不在温水池里，也没见他回来。Zach感到奇怪，赶紧下楼去看个究竟。

一来到温水池边，Zach差点吓掉半条命——Chris沉在池子底部。

 

五分钟前。

独自泡在温水池里Chris心情又变得很不好。那种强烈的嫉妒感像猫的爪子一样挠着他的心，他做着深呼吸试图压下这种感觉。这样做也起了一点效果，但在听到Zach的笑声之后，所有得到努力都功亏一篑。

Zach……似乎从来没有对他这么开怀笑过，为什么他要对着别的Omega笑的那么开心？

笑声好刺耳，Chris不想听到，而身体的不适去而复还，Chris只觉得很累，那就闭上双眼，睡吧，那样就看不见，听不到。

睡吧……

黑暗来袭，Chris听不到了笑声，真好，烧心的感觉也没了。

真好……

 

Zach跳下温水池将Chris捞了出来。

脸上苍白毫无血色的Chris双眼紧闭，Zach甚至觉得他没有在呼吸。这一刻，Zach的害怕到了极限，他赶紧给Chris做着紧急施救。但Chris还是没有一点反应，他又给他人工呼吸，一会之后Chris呛了一下，咳了几声，费力地睁开眼，但没到一秒钟，他又昏迷过去。

Zach使劲摇晃着他，嘴里喊着，“不要睡！Chris，醒来！醒来！”情急之下，他已经忘记他还要假装Chris是Jack。

“大哥！”Nasir指着Chris的下身，“他在流血！”

Zach顺着手指一看，Chris下身一滩水渍里混着一丝鲜血。

“打电话！”Zach朝Nasir吼道。

他抱去Chris往屋里跑去。

Chris，你不能有事，你不能再我体会一次失去！

一定要撑住！


	20. Chapter 20

医院。

 

手术室的灯一直亮着，Zach坐在走廊的长椅上，双眼一动不动地盯着手术室的大门。他依然穿着白色的浴袍，浴袍上有星星点点的血迹。

 

鲜血的颜色刺痛了Zach的眼睛，比起疼痛，他此刻更害怕地是失去Chris。他已经体会过一次，不能再承受一次永远的失去。

 

Chris的流血，再综合他之前的症状，Zach大概猜到了是怎么一回事。他无比后悔地揪着自己的头发，他怎么可以如此大意？如果Chris有什么不测，那都是他一手造成。

 

焦急等待中，手术室的灯灭了。

 

Zach立刻从长椅上起来，快步来到门边。门开了，先出来的是Karl，他二话不说，朝着Zach的脸就是狠狠一拳。

 

跟着Zach一同来的Nasir上前一步，“大哥……”

 

Zach捂住流血的鼻子，摆摆手，“没事。”

 

护士推着Chris出来，Zach急忙上前查看，Karl双手揪着他浴袍的衣领一把将他撞到墙上，双眼怒视着他，“不许你再碰他！”

 

Zach知道Karl做了Chris很多年的家庭医生，他们之间的感情就像父子。不管是谁，看到自己的孩子受到伤害总是会要暴走。Zach并不想和Karl反驳什么，他的目光追随着被推走的Chris。

 

“他怎么样？”Zach心切地问。

 

他最怕的就是Chris盖着白布出来，还好，推车里的Chris吊着水，说明他还活着。这让Zach悬着的心暂时放松了一点。

 

 Karl松开手，冷眼看着Zach，“你还会关心吗？之前你怎么折磨他我不管，但他现在怀着孕你竟然还像个禽兽一样去成结！”提到这个，Karl就怒气攻心，他又揍了一拳Zach，大声吼道：“你难道不知道不能对刚怀孕的Omega成结吗？”

 

“我不知道。”Zach是在回答他不知道Chris怀孕了，但在Karl听来却是不知道这个生理情况。

 

“你他妈是白痴吗？”Karl简直想狠狠教训一顿Zach，愚蠢的Alpha！

 

Zach不想再去解释什么，他现在只想见到Chris，确认Chris没事，他才能真正的放心。

 

Zach用手背擦去嘴角渗出的血迹，面无表情地问：“我现在能去看他了吧。”不等Karl回答，Zach推开他往Chris的病房走去。

 

Karl拉住了他的手臂，警告道：“听着，我不管你是谁，你胆敢再伤害他一次，我一定会杀了你！”

 

“不用你说，我自己也会奉上我的性命。”

 

说完，Zach头也不回地朝病房走去。

 

 

Chris已经昏睡了两天，Zach寸步不离守了两天。

 

Zach伸手摸了摸Chris的头发。即使在昏迷中，Chris也是眉头深蹙，像在经历着噩梦。Zach知道，他是造成这一切的罪魁祸首。

 

摸着头发的手来到眉心，Zach轻柔地想要抚平他眉间的皱痕。但愿，Chris所有的伤痛都能被抚平，而他会用倾尽一生去完成这件事。

 

眉心的褶皱被抚平之后，Zach将手掌落在Chris的腹部，那里正孕育着他们的结晶。

 

他原以为孩子没了，没想到在这场事故之后，他的孩子竟然还顽强地活着。这是不幸中的万幸。

 

也许是感应到Zach的轻抚，Chris的手指动了动，随后缓缓睁开了眼睛。刺眼的亮光让他伸手挡了一下，沉浸在自己世界里的Zach恍然回神，他欣喜若狂地握住Chris的手，“你醒了？有没有觉得哪里不舒服？”Zach赶紧按下床头的呼叫铃，“我让Karl过来检查一下。”

 

刚苏醒的Chris还有些晕乎乎的，他环顾四周，发现这里是医院。

 

他为什么会在医院？Chris努力回想。他记得他和Zach在林间的别墅，然后他们在泡温汤。后来呢？

 

慢慢的，他想起了。后来那个Omega来了，和Zach站在二楼的阳台有说有笑，笑声那么刺耳……

 

Chris将手抽回，虽然他不知道怎么会进医院，但他不会忘记Zach和别的Omega笑得那么开怀。那么开心的笑声，Zach对他从来没有过。

 

Chris无端又想起很多年前在罗马见到的一幕。

 

原来Zach并不会为谁停留，他还天真的以为这些日子的甜蜜是Zach真心的迹象。这不过是被抛弃前最后的仁慈。是他太愚蠢，忘了Zach从一开始就挑明了他们之间的关系——一场利益之下的肉体交易。

 

是梦就该醒。

 

Chris转过身，背对着Zach。一滴泪从眼角滑落，晕湿了白色的枕头。

 

Zach不知道Chris发生了什么，为什么突然之间他会满脸的悲伤？

 

Zach想开口询问，Karl推门而入，正好看到背对着Zach流泪的Chris，他瞪了一眼Zach，无声地责备他又让Chris伤心了。

 

“孩子，你现在感觉如何？有没有觉得哪里难受？”

 

Karl想要检查一下，Chris却拉起被子蒙住头，拒绝Karl的检查。

 

如果不是在Chris的病房，Karl真再想揍一顿Zach。

 

“你跟我来办公室。”Karl怒气冲冲地扔下一句话，率先回去办公室等Zach。

 

Zach俯身在Chris露出的暗金色头发上落下一吻，低声道：“你好好休息，我很快回来。”走到门口，Zach又交代了几句John，让他一定要好好留意Chris，只要Chris有任何的不舒服，一定要第一时间通知他。

 

 

一走进Karl的办公室，Zach就收到了Karl一记眼刀。他自动忽略，拉开凳子坐到了Karl对面。

 

“你想和我说什么？”

 

“Damn ！你又做了什么让他这么伤心？”

 

“我怎么知道？他一醒我就通知你了。”Zach双眼半眯，他也不知道Chris为什么会这样，难道是因为在林间别墅发生的事？或者Chris知道了他怀孕的事？

 

Zach立即否定了后者，Chris刚醒来，不可能知道他怀孕了。

 

Karl身体前倾，严肃道：“听着，你们之间到底发生了什么我管不着，如果你只想伤害他，那我就会带走他。他现在怀着孕，经不起你的折腾。”

 

Zach后背靠在椅背上，棕色的瞳孔里是隐藏不住的怒气，“我自己的Omega用不着你费心。”

 

Karl嘲笑一声，“但愿你记得他是你的Omega。”

 

Zach不再和他废话，站起转身就要走，Karl在他背后又说：“他本身就是个很敏感的人，现在怀了孕会更加敏感，你最好想想你做了什么让他这么伤心欲绝。”

 

Zach哼了一声，走出办公室。Karl最后的话他听进去了，他努力回想过去种种，到底是哪出错了才导致Chris如此悲伤？

 

Chris的不正常是从什么时候开始的？好像是在他从意大利回来之后。回来的第一晚他们还相拥而眠，第二天早餐时间也是相处愉快。后来Nasir下楼，Chris就不舒服。

 

难道是因为Nasir？Zach仔细回想，似乎真是如此，他让Nasir住进林间别墅那段时间里，Chris都好好的，直到他们来到别墅。Chris一定是听到他们在谈笑风生才出事！

 

想到有这种可能，快要走到病房门口的Zach又折回Karl的办公室。他急冲冲地推开Karl的门，Karl被吓了一跳，“你就不知道要敲门吗？”

 

“少废话，我问你，怀孕了的Omega会不会因为别的Omega出现在他的Alpha身边而情绪崩溃？”

 

Karl白了他一眼，“当然，怀孕的Omega占有欲可是非常强，只要他的Alpha身上有别的Omega信息素，就会对他对胎儿产生干扰，而他们因为生理原因，也会越发的依赖Alpha。”Karl双手环抱在胸，一副了然的模样，“所以，他是因为你有了别的新欢才差点流产。”

 

“我没有任何的新欢。”Zach一字一句说，他必须向Chris解释，他并没有其他的Omega，他只有他一个。

 

“你的破事我不想管，总之，你要再让他有什么不测，我一定会去Omega协会告你。”Karl也下了最后通牒。Chris就像他的孩子，他不会再任由Zach伤害他。

 

Zach忽然又想起一件事，他问Karl：“他是不是还不知道他怀孕了？”

 

“暂时还不知道。”

 

Zach想起Chris吃避孕药那件事，他不由地担心Chris是不是不想要孩子？如果Chris知道他现在怀孕了会怎样？他会不要孩子吗？但Chris现在的身体真的经不起再流掉孩子。

 

“先不要告诉他。”

 

“为什么？”Karl不解。

 

“他曾经有吃过避孕药，可能他不想要怀上我的孩子。”说出这句话，Zach觉得难受至极，一种挫败感油然而生。自己的Omega不想和他有孩子，这真是一个天大的笑话。

 

Karl叹了口气，“你知道你隐瞒不了多久，在他自己发现之前，最好你已经向他坦白，不然以他的性格，绝对会胡思乱想。”

 

“我知道，我不会瞒他太久。”

 

 

窗外的树上停着一只不知名的鸟，它鸣叫几声张开翅膀飞向了天空。

 

Chris目光呆滞地看着这一切。如果他是一只鸟多好，翱翔在无边无际的天空，也不用像现在一样被囚禁在鸟笼里失去自由。

 

他的身体已经恢复得差不多，这得感谢Zach无微不至地照料。

 

可是这一切并不弥补过去发生的事情，Chris无法释怀，因此这些天他和Zach鲜少交流。有些时候，他能看见Zach欲言又止，如果是从前他可能会问原因，但现在他只觉得很累，不想再纠结过多的问题。

 

至于Zach身边那个叫Nasir的Omega，Chris没有再见过他出现。不仅如此，Zach身边除了John之外，其他人全换成了Beta。Chris不去想这一切是否和他有关系，Zach的心思总变化无常，他已经厌倦去猜测。

 

又住了两天，Chris基本已无大碍，再过几天就可以出院。

 

Chris半坐着看书，Zach正在给他削苹果。虽然没有交流，但画面看起来有一种安宁的祥和。Zach削好苹果递给Chris，Chris看了一眼，伸手接过，他动了动嘴唇，说了声“谢谢”。

 

Zach听了却很难受，这样的Chris又变回了以前的Jack，疏离淡漠。

 

来日方长，他一定会让Chris再敞开心扉接受他。

 

门口的John敲了敲门。

 

Zach扯了一张纸，擦了擦手，“进来。”

 

John应声，推门而入。

 

“什么事？”Zach问。

 

John还没回答，一个身影推开John径直走进病房，“Zach，好久不见。”

 

“Victor？”Zach不悦地眯起眼睛，这个俄罗斯男人还真是阴魂不散，甩都甩不掉。

 

Chris在听到着名字之后，抬头看了一眼，在确定来人之后手中的苹果滚落在地。

 

肮脏的小巷，刺鼻的酒精，令人作呕的Alpha信息素，舌头舔着身体上滑腻的恶心感……种种回忆扑面而来。Chris紧紧拽住被单，眼睛死死盯住那个叫Victor的中年男人。

 

Zach立刻走向Chris，“怎么了？”他握住Chris的手，发现他的手很是冰凉，“不舒服吗？”Zach转头瞪了一眼Victor，示意他赶紧出去。

 

Karl私下有和他说过，怀孕的Omega对其他Alpha的信息素也会很敏感，因此他都不让John进病房，而Victor这个Alpha不请自来让Chris又差点崩溃。

 

John心领神会将Victor拉出房间，Zach稍微释放出一点信息素安抚Chris，可是没用，Chris身体更加轻颤不止，像是害怕到了极点。

 

Zach只好拥他入怀。许久之后，Chris推开了Zach，冷眼看着他，问：“你和他认识？”

 

“是，以前有些生意上的往来。”Zach不知道Chris为什么会问起Victor。他和Victor不算很熟悉，在十来年前，Victor还是个人贩子的时候，就想和他一起合作，他拒绝了。没想到几年以后，Victor在俄罗斯变成了金融大亨。然后他们有了短暂的合作。但后来他发现Victor有和恐怖组织交易的嫌疑之后就不再与他合作。没想到几个月前一次偶遇，Victor又打起了他的主意，妄想通过他的航运走私一批军火。

 

他虽然是个黑手党，游走在灰色边缘，但他不会去为恐怖组织卖命。Zach拒绝了，谁曾想Victor不死心竟然找到医院来。

 

“所以，你知道他是什么样的人？”Chris看向Zach的眼神更冰冷了。

 

Zach很不安，直觉告诉他，Chris和Victor之间一定有过交集。

 

“我知道，但是……”

 

“出去。”Chris冷冷地打断Zach要说的话。

 

“Chris……”

 

Zach低声祈求Chris能听他说话。

 

“你叫我什么？”Chris皱紧双眉，又忽然自嘲地发笑，“原来你早就知道我是Chris。”

 

Zach赶紧解释，但Chris没有给他机会。Chris冷笑着继续说：“你是不是觉得这样耍我很好玩？看我像个傻子一样被你骗，你很有成就感？”

 

“不是！我没有这么觉得。”Zach矢口否认。他上前，抓住Chris的肩想要解释，Chris一把甩开他，“够了，你出去，我不想再听你说什么。”

 

Zach并不死心，虽然他瞒着Chris不对，但他并不是故意想要欺骗他，他着急地想要向Chris解释，他只是想等一个恰当的时机坦露一切。

 

“Chris，我并不是有意欺骗你，我——”

 

Zach还在说着，Chris从床上下来走到他身边，心如死灰道：“如果你不愿意走，那就别拦着我离开。”说完，他就要往病房外走去，Zach赶紧拉住了他。

 

“你别这样，Chris，我知道是我的错……”

 

“别碰我。”Chris目光冷峻地盯着Zach抓住他的手。

 

迫于无奈，Zach只能松开手。Chris的身体虽然有所好转，但也不是完全的稳定，更何况还怀着他的孩子。

 

“你别动，我出去就是了，”Zach深深地凝望了他一眼，千言万语最后幻化成一句，“你好好休息。”

 

Zach走后，Chris虚脱了一般坐到床上。他知道Zach是黑社会，但为什么要和Victor那样的人渣搞在一起？

 

 

Zach只以为Chris是一时的气愤，等事情过去他就能心平气和的听他解释。他想得太天真了，从那以后Chris没再和他说过话，甚至连碰到不让他碰一下。无论他说什么做什么，Chris看向他的眼神都是冷冰冰毫无感情。

 

开始Zach以为Chris的生气时因为他欺骗他这件事，但在他解释清楚之后，Chris还是一如继往地不与他交流。

 

Zach意识到了事情的严重性。

 

既然不是因为这件事，那就只能是因为Victor。在Chris这里他是问不出所以然，只能另辟蹊径。

 

Zach想到了一个人，那个人一定能解答他的疑惑。

 

 

Karl办公室。

 

 

Zach坐在平常Karl坐的位置，Anton局促不安地坐在他的对面，只因此刻Zach的脸阴沉得吓人。

 

也许是意识到自己的神情太过吓人，Zach缓了缓，道：“你别紧张，我找你来只是想了解一件事。”

 

Anton接过John递给他的咖啡，点点头，“您请说。”

 

Zach斟酌了一下，决定直接问：“Chris是不是认识一个叫Victor的俄罗斯人？”

 

一听到这个名字，Anton的反应和Chris如出一辙，咖啡杯从手中滑落，砸到了桌子上，他慌乱地站起来，道歉，“对不起，我不是故意的。”

 

“没关系。”

 

Anton的反应说明不仅Chris认识Victor，他也认识，而且从他们惊吓的样子来看，一定发生了什么不愉快的事情。

 

等John收拾好了桌子，Zach继续问：“能和我说说你们和Victor之间到底发生了什么事吗？”

 

Anton看了一眼John，John给了他一个微笑，鼓励他说出来。Anton缓和了一下情绪，开口道：“Victor……他曾经侵犯过Chris。”

 

Zach捏碎了掌中的玻璃杯，热水湿了他一手，但他全然不顾，他的粗眉拧在一起，不敢相信自己听到的，“你刚刚说什么？”

 

“Victor侵犯过Chris，”Anton再次被Zach吓到，他现在的表情像要杀人，Anton犹豫了一下，说出实情，“Victor没有成功，我用砖头敲晕了他，但他后来醒了，Chris为了救我被他捅了一刀。”Anton望向John，哀伤地说：“我就是被Victor从俄罗斯拐骗而来……”

 

那种喉咙被扼住的感觉再次袭来，Zach努力呼吸才没让自己窒息。

 

“我再问你一个问题，Chris是在哪里被Victor……侵犯？”说出“侵犯”这两个字，对Zach来说简直就是极刑。

 

“罗马。”

 

Anton回答。

 

简洁的回答却让Zach痛彻心扉。

 

罗马。

 

竟然是罗马！他记得zoe和他说过，Chris曾去意大利找过他。他无论如何也不会想到在寻找的过程中，Chris受尽苦难，甚至差一点被强暴！

 

Zach想起Chris一开始明明很厌恶身体的触碰还是忍受着他的进入。他那时候该多害怕多恐惧，而他还像个禽兽一样一次又一次不顾他的感受索要着他的身体！

 

强忍着悲痛和悔恨，Zach挥挥手，“你们先去出去吧。”

 

Anton站起来，咬了一下唇，问：“我能去看看他吗？”

 

Zach点点头，John带着Anton去了病房。

 

办公室里，Zach呆坐在座位上想着他加注在Chris身上的伤害，他的心猛烈抽痛。他想流泪，合上双眼，却是欲哭无泪。

 

久久之后，他狠狠抽了自己一个巴掌。

 

他知道就算死一万次也弥补不了犯下的错。

 

 

Anton一直待到天黑才回去。也许是因为有他的陪伴，Chris的脸上有了一丝笑容，但那丝笑容在Zach走进之后又瞬间隐去。

 

Zach没有多说什么，他也不知道自己该说什么，他只是走过去，轻轻抱住坐在病床上的Chris。

 

“对不起，Chris，对不起……”

 

Chris没有推开Zach，他将头枕在Zach的肩上，片刻之后，他说了这些天来的第一句话。

 

“Zach，让我走吧。”

 

Zach骤然松开Chris，难以置信地看着他，“你要离开我？”

 

Chris微微一笑，笑容却是极其苦涩，“我累了，不想再继续，所以，让我走吧。”

 

Zach猛然站起来，“不可能，我不会让你离开我。”他已经让Chris离开他一次，绝不会再让他离开一次。

 

Chris不说话，他躺下来，拉过被子背对着Zach。

 

Zach双唇嚅动，却说不出一个字。

 

 

Chris一旦决定的事没人能阻止，Zach想要留住他，好吧，那他只能留住一具尸体。

 

第二天起，Chris便不吃不喝，就连药都不肯再吃。哪怕Zach低声哀求他都无动于衷，依旧像具行尸走肉一样一动不动地盯着窗外那颗大树。

 

Zach心里又急又痛，Chris 的药是Karl特意给他配的安胎的药，他现在什么东西都不吃，只会拖垮他的身体。

 

Zach知道，Chris这是在抗争。用伤害自己身体的方式。

 

不能再这样下去。

 

又一天天黑了，在Chris睡着之后，Zach和衣躺在他的身侧。

 

天亮了。

 

一夜都没睡着的Zach轻轻吻了吻Chris的后颈，沙哑着声音，说：“我答应你，只要你不再伤害自己的身体。”

 

Chris睁开了紧闭的双眼，一滴泪滑落。

 

他自由了。

 

可是他感受不到一丝的快乐。

 


	21. Chapter 21

Chris走出医院。

 

阳光照在他的脸上，有着些许的热意。他仰起头闭眼感受了一下，至少还有温度。

 

Zach跟在他的身后，他希望Chris能回头看一眼，但Chris就像个陌生的路人顾自往前走着。

 

Chris走到路口，伸手招了招，一辆出租车停在他的面前。他打开车门坐了进去，在Zach想跟进之前关上车门，报出一个地址让司机离开。

 

Zach站在原地，眼睁睁看着Chris扬长而去。Chris这么恨他吗？连送都不让他送。

 

John开着车跟了上来，Zach快速地坐进车里。他陷进真皮的座椅内，解开衬衫上面两个快要让他窒息的纽扣。

 

一前一后两辆车缓缓驶着。

 

Chris没有回去庄园，他回了和Anton他们相依为命的小公寓。那里才是他的归宿。出租车停到楼下，Chris付了车费下车。他并没有着急去公寓，而是站在路边等Zach。

 

John停稳之后，Zach马上下车，冲到Chris身边想接过他手里的行李袋。Chris往后躲了躲，微微摇头拒绝了。

 

Chris将Zach推开一臂的距离，“就站在那，别再靠近了，我只有几句话，不会耽误你很久。”他挤出一个微弱的笑，“我留在你那的东西你可以处理掉，扔了还是烧了随你高兴，你给我的支票我一分钱都没动，放在我原来卧室的床头柜里。我想，你该拿回去。”Chris将目光从Zach充满悲伤的脸上移开，他不敢多看，怕自己会心软。

 

“至于Anton的学费，我会想办法还给你。”说完最后一句，Chris转身就走。

 

Zach急忙上前拉住了Chris，棕色的眼睛里藏着太多的情绪，“Anton的学费是我自愿帮他，你无须和我撇那么清。”Zach害怕Chris和他划清界限，从此互不相干、不相往来。

 

“不，我不想再欠着你什么。”Chris望着Zach抓着他手臂的五指，目光平静，却让Zach感到一阵一阵的恐惧。

 

如果一个人连看你都不带任何情绪，那只能说明他对你已经没有感情。

 

Zach不想松开手，却又不得不。

 

Chris轻声说了句“谢谢”，随即便回去了公寓。

 

Zach站在路边，手还呈现刚刚松开Chris手臂时的姿势。久久之后，他垂下手回到车里。

 

终究他们还是走到了这一步，各奔天涯，各安天命。

 

 

 

Chris离开已经整整一个星期。

 

Zach并没有将他的东西丢弃，那些剩下的物品成为了慰藉的工具。他的床上放着Chris最后穿过的睡衣，上面还留有Chris的气息，那是他得以短暂睡眠的良剂。但更多的时间他都是一言不发地坐在书房，只有烟灰缸里的烟蒂陪他渡过没有Chris的每一夜。

 

庄园很大，可是没有一丝生气。

 

每天天一亮，Zach就会来到Chris的公寓楼下，一坐就是一整天。Chris很少出门，只有在他出门买必备的日用品时，Zach才会见到。但Chris都是直接忽视了他。

 

仿佛Zach变成了空气。

 

至少他看起来恢复得不错，Zach只能这样安慰自己。

 

 

 

又在家休息了一个星期，Chris决定去上班。如果不去工作就没钱还给Zach——他不想再亏欠Zach什么，那只会让他难以舍弃对Zach的感情。

 

吃了个外卖披萨之后，Chris简单地收拾了一下，背着双肩包去酒吧。

 

见到Chris背着包出来，Zach从长椅上站起。Chris停下脚步和他对视了一眼，最后还是挪开脚步，与他擦肩而过。

 

Zach赶紧回到车里，发动车子跟了上去。一路缓行，最终跟到了Enterprise。

 

看来Chris是决定回去上班，可是他还怀着孩子，又刚出院不久，不能太劳累。

 

Zach停好车子，走进Enterprise，找了一个角落坐下。

 

Chris已经换上工作服，像过去一样熟练地开始工作。

 

Zach静静看着，偶尔Chris会朝他这边投来一瞥，那个瞬间是Zach最开心的时候。但更多时候他很不开心，甚至感觉狂躁，就是有别Alpha向Chris搭讪的时候。Zach知道，那是他体内的Alpha因子在作怪。那可是他的Omega，别人不能觊觎。

 

当然也有一部分原因是因为Chris怀孕了——怀孕的Omega因为荷尔蒙的问题，会散发很诱人的信息素。

 

短暂思虑之后，Zach给John打了个电话。

 

几天之后，Simon忽然觉得奇怪，为什么最近他酒吧里的Alpha越来越少了？甚至今天一个都没有。

 

不，还有一个，那就是坐在角落眼睛一刻不离Chris的Zach。

 

 

 

时间悄无声息过去，Chris上班也有小半个月了。这半个月除了有时会莫名其妙想吐其它倒也相安无事。Simon给他安排的工作很轻松，基本不到下班时间就会让他先回去。Chris心知肚明这是谁的安排，他只是不想让自己再去在乎，可是他又做不到完全不在乎。

 

Chris知道Zach事务繁多，他现在却每天都来酒吧，然后一杯酒一包烟一个晚上。最初Chris还能忍住只是偷偷看一眼，但随着他来的时日越多，偷看的欲望也越加频繁。

 

如果再这样继续下去，他只会越陷越深，无法脱离这个旋涡。

 

Chris决定要想个办法，成全彼此，互相放过。

 

 

 

这一天，一如既往。Chris在午餐过后背着双肩包去酒吧。走到公寓楼下，Zach常坐的那个位置今天空空荡荡。他没有来。Chris莫名觉得有些失落。

 

来到酒吧工作到了深夜，Zach始终都没有出现。

 

Chris望着角落里那个Zach专属的位置，轻轻叹了口气。这样也好，不再纠缠，毕竟他们不是同一路的人。

 

只是为什么他心里会觉得不安？

 

酒吧的门被推开，一个矮个子男人走了进来。Chris见到他，蓝色的眼眸变得黯淡。

 

Nasir环顾四周，在吧台见到了Chris，目光相接，他朝他友好地微笑了一下就走了过去。

 

“嗨，你好，希望我没打扰到你。”Nasir坐到高脚凳上，Chris只是礼貌地动了一下嘴角，然后给他倒了杯酒。

 

“谢谢。”

 

Nasir并没有喝酒，他转着酒杯，双眼望着Chris，片刻之后，他开口道：“明天我就要回意大利了，听大哥说你对我有些误会，所以我想了一下还是要来和你解释。”如果是他造成了Chris和大哥的误会，那他一定要解释清楚。Chris不在的这些日子，大哥比过去更加阴郁。

 

正背对着Nasir擦拭酒杯的Chris顿了顿手上的动作，他没有回头，咬了咬唇，说：“他的事与我无关，我也不想要解释什么。”

 

“但是我不想让你误会……”

 

“Jack，过来帮我盘下库存。”

 

Simon的声音打断了Nasir的解释，Chris终于回过头，道：“抱歉，我要去忙了。”

 

Nasir只能看着Chris走向仓库，他喝了一口杯中的酒，心有不甘地离开了酒吧。

 

他知道Chris和Zach都爱着彼此，但就是因为一些误会导致现在的分开，但愿有一天，他们能解开误会，他可不想Zach一直像这样没了灵魂。

 

 

在仓库盘库的Chris心思并不在工作上，他想着Nasir——这个明显和Zach很密切的Omega。不可否认，Chris是对这个出现在Zach身边的Omega有些敌意，即使在Zach解释了他们之间的关系之后，那种敌意也没有褪去。

 

他就是嫉妒Nasir能陪在Zach身边这么多年，也嫉妒Zach和Nasir能毫无顾虑笑得那么开心。反观自己，Zach对他只有欺骗。

 

胃里又开始翻江倒海，Chris将笔搁在本子上，揉了揉隐隐作痛的额头。

 

是该下定决定结束这一切了。

 

 

 

Zach没来的这天并不是他不想来，而是因为John查到了重要的线索。

 

保释后的Agron按照Zach的吩咐去查了陷害他的人，一番筛查下来，他查出了一点不同寻常的地方——和他交易的人背后似乎隐藏着一个更大的靠山，而且这次交易的主要目的就是除去他，或者说除去Zach的得力干将。

 

Agron将这件事汇报给了Zach，Zach再让John去查。抽丝剥茧下来，John找到了那个靠山——Gary的家族。

 

这倒是出乎他的意料之外。

 

几年前Gary的家族还是盛极一时，但这几年已经开始走下坡路，现在他手里能拿出手的也就是南美的航运，这也是Zach一直想得到的航运。

 

难道就是因为Zach的野心让Gary怀恨在心想要报复他？

 

不可能，事情绝不会就这么简单。

 

Zach开始回想和Gary的过节，继而他又想到了几个月前Gary表现出对Chris很有兴趣的样子，难道Chris才是原因？

 

只要有一丝可能，Zach就要确定它的可能性。他让John不管用什么方法一定要找出原因，而今天John就是来告诉他结果。

 

 

 

Zach的办公室。

 

John坐在Zach对面向他详细的汇报。

 

听完之后，Zach一直沉默，脸上越来越重的戾气让John都不由地开始担心。

 

“Zach……”

 

Zach回过神，扯开领带，眉头紧皱，“确定吗？”

 

“确定。”John清了清嗓子，“我找到一个人，利益之下他和我说了这件事，再往下查就查到了这些。”

 

Zach挥了挥手，“你先出去吧。”

 

John离开之后，Zach揉了揉酸胀的太阳穴。

 

竟然……会是这样！

 

Chris和Gary的渊源比他想象中复杂。Zach怎么想也想不到Gary就是那个让Chris家破人亡的人，他逼得Chris不得不和Benedict结婚，让他们被迫分离这么多年。

 

Zach握紧拳头，这个仇，他一定会报。

 

为Chris，也为自己。

 

 

 

查到了Gary和Chris之间的恩怨后，Zach想起一个人，那个人过去和Chris很要好，也许他会知道Gary为什么会对Chris如此疯狂。

 

在赴约之前，他还有一些事情要处理。

 

黑暗潮湿的地下室，一只硕大的老鼠在察觉到有人来了之后迅速逃走。

 

John打开地下室的门，一股血腥味混着腐烂的味道冲了出来。Zach厌恶地捂住鼻子走了进来。

 

光线昏暗的屋里，一个男人被铁链绑住吊在房间中央，在听到动静之后，他费力地睁开淤肿的双眼。

 

Zach靠近，站到他的面前，上下扫视了一番。

 

男人的身体没有一块皮肤是好的，Zach很满意他看到的。他慢慢踱到墙边，从架子上拿了一把小刀绕到男人身后。

 

冰冷的刀尖抵在男人的后腰上，Zach阴翳地开口，“你知道你最大的错是什么吗？就是伤了Chris，现在我要让你付出代价。”刀尖捅进肉里，鲜血瞬间流出来滴在地上，男人痛苦地喊叫，Zach全然不顾，他拔出小刀，一丝血迹顺着刀尖甩到脸上。Zach邪魅一笑，又往同样的地方再捅了一刀。就算千刀万剐都难消他心头只恨。

 

如此反复几下，男人已经昏迷，Zach才收手，他接过John递来的白手绢擦了擦手。“要是他死了就处理掉，记住，别留下任何线索，我不想有人找到他。”

 

“明白。”

 

 

 

晚些时候，一辆车停在港口，“扑通”一声，一个麻袋扔进海里。一个叫Victor的俄罗斯人就这样失踪。无影无踪，再也没人知道他的下落。

 

 

 

Zach坐在一家快餐店里，如果Chris还在他的身边，一定会很诧异他竟然也会去这样的快餐店。如果不是因为他约的人非要在这里见面，他也不会坐在这里浪费了一上午的时间。

 

午餐时间，还在等待的Zach胡乱吃了一点汉堡，味道自然不怎么样，反正没有Chris的陪伴，他吃什么都形同嚼蜡。

 

下午一点。他约的人姗姗来迟。

 

来人一见到Zach就先开口，“我不管你是怎么找到我，但最好是有什么重要的事，我现在的身份不适合和你见面。”

 

来的人是Tuck，Chris少年时最好的朋友，几年前他成了一名CIA的探员。

 

Zach也不计较Tuck迟到那么久的事，他开门见到，问道：“你是否认识Gary Mitchell？”

 

Tuck像看白痴一样看着Zach，反问道：“你不记得他了？”

 

Tuck的话让Zach禁不住回想，可是记忆里却是没有这个人出现，他和Gary的交集也是在重新回到美国之后。

 

Zach的表情让Tuck忍不住嘲笑，“你竟然忘了Gary，真是太让人意外了！”

 

于是，Tuck将十年前Chris因为和Zach赌气怎么去撩拨Gary，而Zach又是怎么因为保护Chris而揍了一拳Gary的事告诉了Zach。

 

随着Tuck的讲述，Zach慢慢找回记忆。印象中是有这么一回事，他只记得回去之后他和Chris差点擦枪走火，却忘了那个让他意识到自己会嫉妒的人。

 

想起整件事后，Zach不知是该笑还是该哭。所以这一切的源头到底是该怪Chris撩拨了Gary，还是该怪自己揍了一圈Gary让他怀恨在心势要拆散他们？

 

或许两个人都有错。

 

或许是当年的爱情来得太容易，命运总需要给你一些考验。

 

Tuck喝光面前的可乐，考虑了一下，说：“有件事我需要向你道歉。”

 

“什么？”

 

“当年我说Chris只是骗你，只是想征服你，那不是真的，”想到已经逝去的昔日好友，Tuck的神情不免有些悲伤，“虽然Chris没有承认，但我知道他爱你，我那时这么说，只希望你能放下，毕竟他要和别人结婚了，只是没想到……”Tuck陷入沉默，开始回忆年少时和Chris的种种。

 

越来越多的真相被揭发，Zach觉得他的心上已经插满了利剑，每一下都在提醒他对Chris的伤害和误解有多大。

 

“你知道我为什么要约你到里吗？”Tuck拿起纸巾擦了擦嘴，环顾一圈，苦笑道：“这里曾经是我的酒吧，在被Gary搞垮之后几次易手，现在竟然成了一家快餐店。”说完，他也不再留恋，转身就走。

 

“他还活着。”

 

Zach的声音在他背后响起。

 

Tuck立刻转身，疑问道：“谁？”

 

Zach没有丝毫生气的眼睛望着Tuck，回答，“Chris，他还活着。”

 

 

 

和Tuck见过面之后，Zach就驱车去往酒吧。Benedict说过他和Chris结婚的原因需要Zach自己去找，现在他找到了原因，他必须马上见到Chris，不管用什么方法都要和他解释，哪怕是强迫。

 

酒吧里，慵懒的音乐响着，Zach却没看到Chris的身影，他问Simon，“人呢？”

 

Simon瞪了一眼，没好气道：“辞职了，我也不知道他去哪了，也许在家。”

 

Zach二话不说离开酒吧来到Chris的公寓。他站在公寓楼下，往常那个亮着灯的房间现在漆黑一篇，一种无由来的心慌瞬间袭来。他赶紧上楼，刚到楼梯口，手机“叮”的一声收到一条信息。Zach打开一看，是Chris的，信息上只有简单的两个字，却让他的心慌被扩大到无限。

 

**再见。**

**From Chris。**


	22. Chapter 22

Chris轻轻推开房门，灰尘在房门被打开的一瞬间因为气流旋转飞起。Chris挥了挥手，驱散扑面而来难闻的气息。他走进屋内，将小小的行李箱放在餐桌上。

 

他已经和Zach说了再见，明天就会离开，现在他只是来这里怀念一下，然后去一个没有Zach的地方重新开始生活。

 

稍作休息，Chris将许久没人住过的卧室稍稍整理了一下，毕竟还要再住一个晚上，他可不希望抱着灰尘睡觉。

 

收拾完毕，Chris冲了个澡，从行李箱里拿出一套白色西装穿上，然后他又从行李箱里拿出一个小盒子。他摩挲着盒子边缘，柔和的脸上带着有着些许的虔诚。盒子里面放着他最珍视的东西，也是他仅剩下的美好回忆。

 

Chris缓缓打开盒子，一枚镶着蓝宝石的戒指映入眼帘。这是那时Zach送给他的，十年前他负气扔在地上，却在Zach走后又重新捡起来，随后就一直带着身边。哪怕日子再困难，他都没有想过要去卖掉——这是Zach送他的第一件礼物。

 

即使现在Zach送他更多名贵的物品都没有这枚戒指来得珍贵。

 

十年没有再戴过，戒指有些小了，Chris试了很久都没戴进左手的无名指，最终他不得不放弃。

 

也许是一番折腾，Chris觉得有些饿了，他来到厨房，找了一圈只找到一瓶红酒。好吧，至少还有酒。

 

洗了两个杯子，Chris拿着开好的红酒回到卧室。他倒了两杯酒，拿起其中一杯摇晃了一下。

 

“多希望今晚是我们的新婚之夜。”Chris碰了一下床头柜上另一只装着红色液体的酒杯，望着掌心的蓝宝石戒指，落寞地说。

 

长叹一口气，Chris仰头，嘴唇刚碰到酒杯，一阵晕眩袭来。

 

天旋地转，这是Chris最后的意识，随后他就陷入了黑暗。

 

 

收到Chris的短信之后，Zach立刻给John打电话，让他一定一定要查到Chris现在身在何方。飞机、客车、游轮……任何一种离开的交通工具都不能放过，而且必须通知黑道上的人，如果谁私自送Chris离开，他一定会让他生不如死。

 

一路狂飙，Zach赶到公司，Chris还是没有消息。Zach心急如焚地在办公室里走来走去，一旁敲着电脑的John满头大汗，倒不是因为热，而是因为急。他知道如果这次Zach找不到Chris，连他都有可能会脑袋分家。

 

“你问过Anton了吗？”久久还是音讯全无，Zach开始胡思乱想，如果Chris出了什么意外，他又该如何面对余下的日子？

 

“问过，他也不知道Chris去哪了。”John眼睛紧紧盯着电脑，上面在筛选着今晚离开的航班名单。

 

Zach现在心思全乱了，全然没有一个大佬的风范。他一遍又一遍看着Chris发来的信息，突然一道灵光闪过，他立刻移动到John身边，“定位Chris的手机！”

 

对啊，他怎么没有想到去定位手机！

 

John马上操作着电脑，一分钟之后，电脑上显示着一个小绿点，那就是Chris手机所在的位置。

 

“把地址放大。”Zach有些疑惑地看着信号所在的位置。

 

John滑动鼠标，地址一点一点放大，最后Zach可以很清晰地看见在街道的名字。

 

电脑上被放大的地址Zach无比熟悉，那是十年前他住过的公寓。

 

Zach感到疑惑。

 

Chris为什么会在那里？

 

来不及多想，Zach冲出办公室，他现在要做的就是在Chris离开之前将他带回来。

 

 

半个小时后，Zach来到了他以前的公寓楼下。这里也没什么变化，只是比从前更加破败。Zach没空怀念，也等不了电梯，直接从楼梯跑上去。

 

跑到公寓门口，Zach用力拍了拍门，着急吼道：“Chris，我知道你在里面，请你开门，我有很重要的话要和你说！”

 

但是不管Zach怎么拍喊，里面就是一点动静都没有，倒是拍醒了隔壁和对面的住户。他们纷纷开门瞪着Zach，有的咒骂，有的抱怨。

 

“不想死就闭上你们的嘴回去！”Zach一一瞪了回去，凶狠的表情让邻居们乖乖关了门——这个男人一看就不好惹。

 

久久得不到回应，Zach彻底急了，他顾不上会不会吓到Chris，抬脚就往门上一踹。门被踹开了，Zach冲进屋内，他首先看到了Chris留在餐桌上已经被打开的行李箱。

 

还好，人还没离去。

 

Zach开始急切地在屋里巡视，卧室的灯亮着，从他的角度能看到地上横着一只脚。Zach心一揪，差点吓得魂飞魄散。

 

跑进卧室之后，Zach看到Chris倒在地上，一只空了的红酒杯滚落在门边，床头柜上还放着一只趁着红酒的杯子。

 

“Chris！！！”

 

在看到Chris白色西装上的红色痕迹时，Zach几乎不能呼吸。不久之前Chris的差点流产让他对红色很是过敏，就算明知道那个暗红色的痕迹是红酒的颜色，Zach还是胆战心惊。

 

Zach赶忙抱起Chris，手指颤抖地搭在他脖子上的动脉。当感受到指尖传来的微弱的脉搏跳动，悬着的心才放下。他抱起Chris，戒指从Chris的掌心滑落，掉在地上发出清脆的声音。

 

Zach看着安安静静躺在地上的戒指，震惊、疑问、悔恨、疼痛一并袭来。

 

他很清楚的记着Chris把戒指扔了，为什么会……

 

怀里的Chris痛苦地呻吟了一声，Zach不再多想，抱着他跑下了楼。

 

 

 

医院。

 

刚给Chris检查完的Karl怒气冲冲地推开病房大门，被他勒令站在外面的Zach立即迎了上去。

 

“他怎么样？”Zach想要进去，Karl伸手阻挡了他的进入。

 

“我他妈的早就告诉过你，怀孕的Omega很敏感，你竟然还让他晕倒！”Karl很想再揍一顿Zach，但是他怕侮辱了自己的手。

 

“只是晕倒？”Zach怀疑地看着Karl。

 

“那你还想怎么样？”Karl皱着眉，咬牙切齿道：“你是不是觉得对他伤害太少，晕倒还不够？”

 

“我并未想伤害他，以后也不会再伤害他。”Zach感到烦躁，Chris就躺着里面，Karl却还在这里和他废话，而Karl这种明显的保护欲更是让他有一种想狠狠撕碎对方的冲动。

 

“咳咳……”

 

病房里传来的咳嗽声打断了剑拔弩张的两个人。

 

“Chris！”

 

Zach挥掉Karl挡住他的手，身体撞开Karl快步来到床边。他见到刚苏醒眼神还有些迷蒙的Chris，脸上的表情立即变成了温柔和疼惜。

 

“是不是哪里不舒服？头还疼吗？”Zach关切地问。意识慢慢回来的Chris见到是Zach之后，身体不自觉地往后挪了挪。

 

为什么他又在医院？他记得他是在Zach从前的公寓，然后……他想起来了，他晕倒了。

 

Chris目光越过Zach看向他身后的Karl，“为什么我会晕倒？”而且是毫无征兆的晕倒，综合之前身体出现的异状，他不得不怀疑是不是他得了什么不治之症。

 

Karl双手环抱，翻了个白眼，回答道：“因为你怀孕了，该死 ！你是个Omega没有Alpha在身边，再加上有些营养不良当然会晕倒了！”

 

****因为你怀孕了。** **

 

Chris因为Karl的这句话倏然睁大眼睛，他看向Zach。Zach的脸上除了担忧没有一点惊讶，Chris瞬间明白过来，他对着Zach问：“你早就知道了？”

 

“是，Chris……”Zach着急想要解释。

 

Chris“呵”了一声，打断了Zach的解释，“所以你又骗我。”

 

“我并不是有意想瞒着你，”Zach赶忙上前，Chris伸手做了个停止的手势，“就站在那，别再靠近了。”Zach身上的气息就是一剂诱人的毒药，明知道有毒他还是义无反顾想要更多。

 

Zach乖乖听话站在了原地，双眼却十分担忧地在Chris身上来回。这样哀伤的眼神让Chris百感交集，如果Zach再这么看他，他一定会控制不住扑进他的怀抱。

 

“你出去吧，我累了，想休息。”Chris强压着心中翻滚的想要Zach拥抱的渴望，下了逐客令让Zach离开。

 

“你需要我，Chris，让我留下。”Zach恳求。

 

Chris摇了摇头，“我现在只想休息。”

 

“Damn it！你就让他好好休息，有话等身体恢复了再说不可以吗？”一直站在窗边的Karl看不下去了，直接过来拽着Zach离开。Zach眉头一皱，甩开Karl的手，对Chris无可奈何道：“那你好好休息，我晚些时间再来看你。”临走前，他又狠狠瞪了一眼Karl，Karl只是耸耸肩表示自己并不在乎。

 

待Zach离开房间，Karl幸灾乐祸地说：“活该晾着他！不过，Chris，你现在真不能太激动，对宝宝不好……”

 

“你也出去。”Chris同样打断了Karl的喋喋不休。

 

“嗯？”

 

“出去吧，我要休息。”Chris看了他一眼，拉过被子表明自己真的要休息了。

 

“好吧好吧，我先离开，”Karl摸了摸鼻子，谁让Chris现在怀着孩子，情绪不能有大的波动呢？

 

Karl离开之后，房间里只剩下Chris一个人。他并没有躺下，而且曲起双腿，手掌落在有些微凸的肚子。这里正孕育着他和Zach的孩子，原来他并不是的了什么不治之症。Chris为这个认知，嘴角露出了一丝他自己都没有察觉到的笑容。

 

 

 

送Chris来医院时是深夜，一番检查下来已经天亮，Chris又独自在房间里休息了一天。夜幕降临，Zach两天一夜没合过眼，但他毫无睡意也不觉的困乏。他没有真的离开，而是一直守在外面。一来是担心Chris又会出什么症状，二是他希望Chris能给他一个机会让他解释清楚。

 

华灯初上。

 

经过一番深思熟虑，Chris打开房门对守在外面一脸倦容的Zach说道：“进来吧，我们需要好好谈谈。”

 

看见Chris休息得不错，Zach的心情也轻松了一点。

 

Chris回到床上，抱膝而坐，Zach给他倒了杯温开水，坐在床边的椅子上。

 

相顾无言，彼此沉默。

 

Chris率先开口打破了这种压抑的沉默，他语气平和，显然已经接受了自己怀孕的事实。“你什么时候知道我怀孕的？”

 

“上次送你来医院之后。”长时间没有说过话加上休息不足，Zach的声音有些嘶哑。

 

“为什么要骗我？”Chris一只手不自觉地抚摸着腹部，那里孕育这一个新生命，这种感觉好奇怪。

 

Zach吞了一下口水好让干涩的喉咙舒服一点，他想到Chris吃过的那些避孕药，心头就一阵难过，“你不想要怀上我的孩子，我怕你会不要。”

 

“what？”Chris突然发笑，“我一直以为是你不想要孩子。”如果Zach想要孩子为什么一直做着安全措施？

 

“我从未说过不想要孩子。”Chris的意思是不是说明他并没有打算不要孩子？

 

“你说过你不喜欢孩子。”Chris想起那个大雪过后的散步，Zach亲口承认过他不喜欢小孩。

 

“我没有……”Zach否认，Chris肯定道：“你有。”

 

Zach闭上了嘴巴，他曾经真的不喜欢小孩，他们太会闹腾，而且那时候Chris就是因为难产而亡——现在他知道这只是Chris脱身的一个骗局。但自从和Chris在一起尤其是在标记之后，Zach就期待着他能拥有和Chris的结晶。

 

“我是不喜欢孩子，但那是别人的孩子，并不代表我不喜欢和你的孩子。”

 

Zach深情的告白却让Chris苦笑连连。这就是他们不敞开心扉的后果，互相误会。

 

“好吧，先不纠结这个问题，”Chris快速地舔了一下唇，继续问：“你又是什么时候知道我没死。”

 

Zach紧盯着Chris粉红的双唇，它看起来依然诱人，不，是更诱人。

 

“在你淋雨的那个晚上，你发高烧时透露了一点信息，然后我去英国找到了Benedict，他告诉了我一些事情，包括你们的婚姻还有离婚后你去找过我。”Zach如实说着。

 

往事历历在目，Chris感到疲惫。他松开抱膝的双手，身体往后靠在床头，Zach见状，立即起身拿了个枕头垫在他的腰后。

 

调整好位置，Chris开始将话题继续下去。

 

“对，我离婚后第一件事就是去找你，但你消失了，我找不到。”想起那段无助的日子Chris依然觉得绝望，“我在你的学校找了一个月，逢人就问，后来知道你可能去了意大利，我又去了罗马。”

 

Zach从Anton口中已经知道在罗马发生的事情，现在即将从Chris被说出，他觉得这很残忍。于他于Chris，都是残忍至极。

 

“Chris，你别说了，我知道发生了什么。”我已经替你报了仇，伤害你的人现在正沉在海水底下，无人知晓。Zach在心里说。

 

“你知道？”Chris疑惑地看着Zach，随后他想到一定是Anton告诉他的，“但有一件事你一定不知道。”Chris垂下头不看Zach，他不知道将要说的事对Zach会不会是一种打击。

 

“什么？”Zach既期待又害怕，他不知道在Chris身上还能发生什么不幸的事情。

 

Chris轻轻叹了一口气，重新抬头望着Zach，说：“在我差点被Victor强暴的前一天，我找到你了。”

 

Zach难以置信地瞪大双眼，几次欲言又止，最终颤动着双唇问：“为什么我不知道？”

 

“因为……你正和一个金发碧眼的男人，我猜他也是Omega，你们正要去开房。在Westin Excelsior Rome的别墅套房，我在酒店外等了两天一夜。”旧事重提，Chris清澈的眼睛染上了一层雾气，他努力控制才没让雾气变成泪水，“最终等到的却是你们甜甜蜜蜜的出来，就算我再怎么自欺欺人都抵不过亲眼所见。”Chris最后黯然地垂下头，极度悲伤地说，“Benedict说你没有抛弃我，我还不相信。”

 

Zach张着嘴不知道该说什么，这是事实，他无法否认，但是Chris却是因为这个原因绝望地离开，然后遭到Victor的侵犯。如果那时候没有Anton……Zach不敢再往下想。

 

如果说之前知道的真相让Zach痛彻心扉，那么现在从Chris亲口说出的事实简直让他痛不欲生。他呆坐在座位上，冷汗从后背冒出浸湿了衬衫，无形的疼痛从指尖蔓延，最终汇集到心口，一下一下伴随着呼吸让他刺痛不已。

 

“抱歉，我不该让你知道这些。”Zach那种被击垮的神情让Chris有些于心不忍，他已经后悔让Zach知道真相。

 

“不……该说抱歉的人是我。”Zach阖动双唇，说出来的声音仿佛都苍老了十岁，“是我辜负了你，让你遭受那么多的苦痛。”Zach突然向前抓住Chris的手紧紧握住，“Chris，请给我一个机会让我去弥补！”

 

Chris却是摇头，“我和你说这些，并不是想要你的弥补，我只是不想我们之间再有误会。”Chris闭上双眼，长长的睫毛颤动，一会之后，他又重新张开，“我累了，真的累了，你总是那么难以捉摸，我不想再去猜测你在想什么，也不想为了留在你身边让自己毫无尊严。”

 

“你这是什么意思？”Zach不愿去想Chris话里的意思，为什么他们把话都说开了，Chris还是选择离开。

 

Chris反手握住Zach，食指在他的掌心写着字，如果Zach用心留意就会知道Chris在写他的名字，但他现在的心思全在Chris的身上。

 

“你知道我什么意思，Zach，经过这么多事我们都疲惫不堪了，我不可能当所有的事都没发生过，”Chris松开握住Zach的手，放在心口，“即使现在想起这些事，我这里还是会很痛。”

 

Zach扑向前，Chris能看到他是半跪着在地，“对不起！Chris！我不奢求你能原谅我，我只求你给我一个机会让我再好好爱你！”

 

Zach近乎哀求的语气让Chris又有了些犹豫，他是个黑手党大佬，要风得风要雨得雨，不该对他这么低声下气。

 

“你起来，”Chris想起来拉起Zach，Zach怕他会不舒服急忙按住他，“你别动！”

 

“你起来，Zach，你这样让我很为难。”Chris脸上露出挣扎的表情。

 

“留下来，Chris，我不能再失去你！”Zach苦苦哀求，双手紧紧抓住Chris，生怕松开一下他就会离开。

 

“你知道那不可能的，如果你不想我伤害自己就放开我。”Chris还是坚持，他努力让自己看起来毫不在乎，好让心里的疼痛减削一点。

 

Zach像被闪电击中，他知道Chris说到做到，是留住Chris还是放开Chris？他似乎没得选择。

 

Zach的沉默让Chris知道他已经答应了。

 

“谢谢。”Chris微微一笑。

 

Zach觉得他的心被撕开，此刻正流着血。

 

终于，他们还是分道扬镳。


	23. Chapter 23

天已微凉。

 

阳光透过落地窗照进屋内，Chris躺在窗边的摇椅上，胸口放着一本翻开的书，显然他又看睡着了。

 

他的保姆Amanda轻声靠近，拿走书本，将毯子盖在他的身上。即使Amanda动作再轻，Chris还是醒了——他睡眠质量一直不好。

 

“吵醒你了，甜心。”Amanda抱歉地说。

 

“不会，”Chris稍稍坐起，Amanda将靠枕塞到他的腰后，让他能够坐着舒服点。

 

“你还不回去吗？”重新调整好位置后的Chris接过Amanda递给他的书。他喜欢Amanda，她就像个母亲一样给他无微不至的照顾。

 

“这就回去了，晚上想吃什么，我给你做好带过来。”Amanda拉高毯子盖到Chris的胸口，“你现在是关键时候，千万不能受凉，小心肚子里的宝宝。”

 

Chris手伸进毯子里，抚摸着明显凸起的腹部，脸上露出幸福的表情，“小家伙可坚强得很呢。”

 

“是啊是啊，没有Alpha爸爸在身边确实很坚强。”Amanda忍不住取笑。

 

“Amanda……”Chris佯装生气地噘着嘴，Amanda见了举手投降，“好好好，我不提就是了，要吃什么想好了吗？”

 

Chris不假思索回答，“Tacos！多加点酱汁！”

 

Amanda有些哭笑不得，“甜心，你就不能换一个吗？”

 

“Amanda……我喜欢Tacos，你就做嘛……”Chris露出狗狗眼撒娇。

 

这是他的大杀器，Amanda自然躲不过，“好吧，不过这一次不许吃太多。”

 

“你最好了，Amanda，我爱你。”Chris简直想跳起来给她一个拥抱。

 

“你是爱Tacos。”Amanda虽然嘴上这么说，心里其实一直很心疼Chris。开始两个月他几乎吃什么吐什么，现在好不容易能吃得下东西，她自然不会拒绝。

 

“我该走了，Spock还在等我，我答应今天带他去海洋馆。”Amanda又嘱咐了几句，离开别墅。

 

 

偌大的别墅只剩下Chris，寂寥的感觉像无形的触手向他伸来，将他紧紧包裹。

 

离开Zach已经三个月了，Chris原来想独自找个地方将孩子生下来。Zach坚决不同意，两人相持不下，Zach最终妥协，他答应不会再出现在Chris的面前，只要Chris接受他的安排。

 

也许是内心的一丝眷恋让Chris答应了，于是Zach就给他买了这栋市郊的别墅，又给他找了保姆，就是Amanda，照顾他的生活起居。

 

Chris被照顾得很好，Zach也像承诺的那样再也没有出现过。但Chris知道，Zach没有出现在他面前并不代表着没有出现在房子周围。

 

别墅对面，路的转角，隔三差五就停着一辆黑色的轿车，就算是白痴也知道那是Zach的车。

 

Chris抚摸着隆起的肚子。他的宝宝已经快五个月了，上个星期刚做了产检，当他第一次看到宝宝的彩超时，激动得热泪盈眶。在经历了这么多后，孩子的健康就是莫大的安慰。

 

Chris不知道Zach会不会知道宝宝的情况，如果他知道，会也不会也这么高兴？

 

“叮叮”。

 

门铃声响起，Chris在猜测会是谁。Karl吗？他总是那么不放心，一个星期最少要来三趟确定他活得好好的才放心。也有可能是Tuck，自从知道他还活着，Tuck就喜欢来这里和他抱怨他的搭档——那个和自己长得很像的叫FDR的探员。似乎他的探员喜欢上了一个潜伏在华尔街的FBI，从Tuck失意的表情来看，一定是暗恋他的搭档。

 

除此之外，Chris想不到其他人，除非是Amanda又忘了拿车的钥匙。

 

门铃声催促着Chris去开门，Chris不得不从躺椅上起来。

 

“来了来了，别按了！”Chris滋溜着拖鞋来到门边，开了门。下一秒，他瞪大眼睛不敢相信自己见到的人。

 

“亲爱的小弟，不欢迎我进屋吗？”

 

“Katie？你怎么会……”她不是在大火中丧生了吗？怎么现在会凭空出现在他家门口？还有她身后的男人以及男人牵着的小孩又是谁？

 

Katie给了Chris一个拥抱，“我知道你有很多疑问，让我进来和你好好解释，可以吗？”Katie松开Chris，提了提行李箱，“我可是从大老远的地方赶过来。”

 

“抱歉，一时之间我有点反应不过来，”Chris想接过Katie手中的行李箱，Katie指了指他的肚子，“嘿，你可要小心点，怀着孕呢！”

 

进了屋内，Katie又拥抱了一下Chris，他们都以为对方已经故去，没想到有朝一日竟然还会再相见。

 

Katie抚摸着Chris的头发，看着他英俊的脸庞，含着泪感慨，“如果爸妈知道你现在长得这么迷人，他们一定会很高兴。”

 

Chris没忍住哭了出来，Katie慌了，赶紧拉着他坐到沙发上，“对不起，我一时忘了你还怀着孕，不该和你说这些。”

 

“是我太敏感了，你知道的，荷尔蒙作怪。”Chris擦了擦眼泪，一些细小的水珠还粘在他长长的眼睫毛上，“他们……走的时候痛苦吗？”

 

“爸爸没有逃过那场劫难，David救了我和妈妈。”Katie感伤地说，“妈妈这几年身体一直不太好，你的假死对她打击很大，她一直郁郁寡欢 。”Katie又忽然笑了，“但知道你没死后，她好了很多。原本想一起来，但她的身体大不如从前，经不起长途跋涉，等你生了孩子可以去看看她，她一定会很高兴。”

 

Chris听了却更加难受，如果知道他的母亲和姐姐还活着，他一定会不顾一切找到他们。

 

“你们为什么不来找我？”

 

“我们都以为你死了，而且那时候Gary一直暗想杀人灭口，幸好有David。”说到自己的爱人，Katie脸上露出幸福的笑，“我还没和介绍，Luka，过来。”她朝那个小男孩招了招手，David带着小男孩走了过来。

 

“David，我的丈夫，Chris，我的弟弟。”Katie又将Luka轻轻推到Chris面前，“Luka，这是你Uncle Chris。”

 

Chris先和David打了声招呼，他对这个救过Katie和他母亲的男人心存感激，随后他拉着Luka的小手，微笑着说：“嗨，Luka，见到你很高兴。”

 

Luka歪着小脑袋，盯着Chris的眼睛，“Uncle Chris，你的眼睛是蓝宝石做的吗？”

 

Chris一愣，随即开怀大笑，“Luka，你真是太可爱了！”他凑近Luka，和他耳语，“想吃冰淇淋吗？我们偷偷去，不要让Katie知道。”

 

“嗨，我听见了！”Katie故意大声道。

 

“那也没有你的，”Chris从沙发上起来，带着Luka找拿冰淇淋。

 

 

晚些时候，Katie和Chris说了事情的整个经过。

 

原来当年有几个人闯进他们的家，射杀了Robert之后，正准备对Gwynne下手时，Katie和David回家了。他们拼死从枪口下救出了Gwynne，David开枪打死了其中两个，但也付出了代价，他自己中了一枪，差点没撑过去。

 

那些人丧心病狂地放了火，他们逃了出来，之后想去报警，Gwynne制止了。那些人一上来就是有目的地想杀了他们，抢劫只是掩护。而她也隐隐猜到是谁在幕后操作。

 

再之后，他们隐姓埋名，远走他乡。Katie一直没放弃追查，后来知道是Gary在指使，但是没有证据。

 

听完整件事后，Chris早已经泪流满面。

 

Gary……对他的执念就这么大吗？让他和Zach分离还不够，还让他家破人亡！

 

“那你又是怎么找到我的。”Chris擦去泪水，手指梳理着Luka的头发。小家伙已经睡着，现在正躺在他的身侧。

 

Katie摇摇头，“不是我们找到你，是你找到我们。”

 

“我？”Chris不解。

 

Katie解释，“确切地说，是Zach。我不知道他怎么找到我，突然有一天他出现在我的工作室，希望我能来看看你。”Katie笑着，情绪有些激动， “我简直不敢相信，你竟然还活着，Benedict的嘴可真严！当然，我也怀疑是不是Zach在骗我，直到他给我看了你最近的照片。”Katie拉着Chris的手，目不转睛地盯着他隆起的肚子，“Zach和我说了你们的事情，他感到抱歉这么伤害你。”

 

Chris沉默了，Zach帮他找回了亲人对他来说是最大的安慰，他心存感激，但感激不是感情。

 

见他沉默，Katie也有些奈何。她和Chris分离多年，很多事情她无从得知，也不好插手，她只能劝他别太纠结。她看得出来，Zach对Chris用情至深。

 

 

久别重逢，自然有说不完的话题，Chris强撑着精神和他们聊天——怀孕总让他容易犯困。

 

“先去休息吧，你不能太累。”

 

Katie让Chris回房休息，和他一起回到房间后，Katie拉着他，问：“Zach是不是都没有过来看你？”

 

Chris点了点头，“没有，他答应我不会出现在我面前。”

 

Katie却是叹息，“这样不行，你已经五个月了，会越来越渴望标记你的Alpha。Zach不在你身边会很危险，很容易伤到胎儿。”

 

听Katie一番话，Chris变得不知所措，他不是不知道Omega的生理特征。最近，他梦见Zach的次数越来越频繁，每次从梦中惊醒他都发现身体的异样。再这样下去，恐怕真会想Katie说的一样。

 

“我不知道怎么面对他。”Chris垂眼，隆起的肚子快让他看不见自己的脚尖。

 

“别想那么多，跟随着自己的心，如果你还爱他，就抛开过去重新开始。”

Katie也只能这么劝解。Chris有时候就是太执拗了，除非他自己想通，不然只会困在牛角尖里。

 

睡醒了的Luka在David的带领下来到Chris的房间，他黏着Chris非要和他一起睡。Katie担心Luka睡觉不老实会踢到Chris没有答应，小家伙皱着一张脸闷闷不乐地跟着他的父母回了房间。

 

 

Katie的到来让Chris平静的生活多了乐趣，通过视频他也见到了Gwynne——他的母亲。她比记忆中苍老了许多，但看到他时双眼又有了光彩，尤其看到他大着的肚子更是喜极而泣。

 

由于工作的关系，Katie没有逗留太久，他们住了半个月不得不离开。临别之前，Katie答应会再来看他，也答应带着他们的妈妈一同前来。最后，她又希望Chris能早日解开心结。

 

Chris只是笑着，不说话。

 

送走了Katie之后，别墅又恢复了往日的宁静。Chris竟有些不适应，好在还有Amanda的陪伴。

 

但Amanda又不能替他解决所有的事，比如身体越来越渴望Alpha的安抚。Chris知道他身体的空虚是因为什么，Katie说的话他也认真想过。

 

还爱Zach吗？毋庸置疑。

 

他责怪Zach欺骗他，他又何尝不是欺骗着Zach。更何况Zach知道他是Chris之后并没有怎么伤害他。一切都是因为他对自己没有自信缺乏安全感造成的。这几个月来，Zach虽然没有再出现在他的面前，但对他的照顾却一点都没松懈。

 

“怎么了，我做得不好吃吗？”

 

Amanda的话打算了Chris的思绪。Chris摇摇头，“不是，是我没什么胃口。”

 

Amanda关切地来到他身边，“怎么了，是哪里不舒服吗？”她看到了Chris眼下的乌青，“睡眠不好吗？”

 

“总是做梦，睡不安稳。”Chris脸色微红，在梦里Zach总是很温柔地与他缠绵——这些他自然不好意思和Amanda说。

 

Amanda抚摸着Chris日渐变大的肚子，“快六个月了，你需要Alpha。”

 

“Amanda……”

 

Amanda轻轻笑着，“亲爱的，逃避是没有用的，为了孩子你也应该认真考虑。”

 

Chris 轻柔地摸着肚子，许久之后，他说：“我会认真考虑的。”

 

 

在Chris睡下之后，Amanda才离开别墅。她没有着急回去，而是上了路边一辆黑色的轿车。

 

一上车，车里的男人就迫不及待问：“他怎么样？今天都还正常吗？”

 

Amanda摇头道：“他睡眠不太好，吃的也不多。”

 

“现在呢？他在做什么？”男人问。

 

“我给他泡了杯牛奶，刚睡下，但不知道什么时候会醒。”Amanda语重心长地说，“Zach，他已经快六个月了，如果没有你在身边会很危险。虽然我不知道你们之间发生了什么，但看在孩子的份上，你去看看他吧，对他对孩子都有好处。”

 

“我知道了，”Zach若有所思地说，“先送你回去。”

 

 

送Amanda回去之后，Zach又绕回了别墅。

 

他从车里下来，缓步走向别墅。他站在外面犹豫了一下，最终还是按下密码锁。门应声而开，他踏进别墅走向二楼Chris的卧室。

 

Zach轻声坐在床沿，望着睡梦中的Chris。他伸出手想要抚平Chris眉间的折痕，就在即将碰到的时候，他又缩回了手——他担心Chris会因此醒过来，然后将他赶出别墅。

 

Zach知道Chris是因为没有Alpha的安抚才会精神不济，Karl的话他始终记得。为了让Chris睡得安稳，Zach稍稍释放了一点信息素。他能感觉到他的信息素起作用了，Chris的眉头慢慢舒展，最后沉沉睡去。

 

Zach这才敢伸手摸了摸Chris的肚子，他的肚子已经很显了，Zach俯身隔着睡衣在他的肚皮上落下轻轻一吻。

 

Chris嘴角泛着一抹似有若无的微笑，Zach凝视着这个淡淡的笑容，几个月来乌云笼罩的心第一次有了阳光的渗入。 

 

Zach一直坐到天快亮才离开，他不能让Chris知道他来过。

 

 

睡了个好觉的Chris睁开了双眼。

 

真奇怪，昨天他睡得很安稳，没做梦也没半夜惊醒。难道是临睡前那杯牛奶起效果了？Chris很快否定，牛奶他一直都有喝，不可能是这个原因。不过，不管是什么原因，没有比睡一个好觉让他心情舒畅。

 

Chris慢悠悠地爬下床，忽然闻到一丝极淡的味道。清苦的黑咖啡香味。这是Zach信息素的味道。难道是Zach？

 

Chris不由怀疑。

 

第二天晚上。

 

Zach在Chris睡下之后又悄悄去看他。他依旧释放一点信息素去抚慰Chris。

 

原本侧躺的Chris翻了个身平躺着，一条腿搭在Zach的大腿之上。Zach没有挪开，而是力道轻柔地按摩着他的小腿。

 

直至天快亮，Zach再次悄无声息地离开。

 

Chris醒来，第一件事就是使劲抽抽鼻子。空气里，Zach的味道还没有消散完全，Chris几乎可以肯定Zach来过。

 

但他为什么要来？难道是知道他睡不安稳特意过来安抚他的？

 

Chris的心再一次有了悸动的感觉。

 

 

接下来一段时间，Zach都会过来陪Chris。每一次Chris都想能醒来一次确认，但在Zach信息素的作用下，他总是睡得很深沉，以至于错过Zach的到来。

 

为什么他会期待Zach的到来？是因为孕期荷尔蒙的关系吗？

 

Chris又忍不住多想。

 

长时间的睡眠不足加上对Gary家族的报复，Zach已经很疲倦，但他还是坚持着每晚都会陪伴Chris。从Amanda处得知，Chris已经比之前好了很多。只要Chris健康，这比什么都重要。

 

如同之前每一晚一样，Zach悄声来到Chris的卧室。

 

心爱的人正安心睡着。Zach俯身在他眉心轻轻一吻。他靠着床头，像往常一样释放信息素。

 

也许是太累了，也或许是Chris身上的香味让他卸去了白天的紧张感。倦意袭来，Zach觉得眼皮很重，那就闭一会眼吧……

 

 

Chris感觉他家的枕头变暖了也变软了，很舒服。他忍不住又抱得更近。但膀胱好像要炸了，他不得不松开枕头，睁开双眼。

 

他看到了双眼紧闭睡得很深的Zach。

 

Chris心跳加快，原来一切都是真的，Zach真的会来陪他。一小股甜蜜的暖流涌上心扉，Chris见Zach并没有苏醒，小心翼翼地伸出手指触碰他的脸。

 

几个月不见，Zach憔悴了很多，下巴还有刚冒出来的胡渣。

 

一定是每晚过来太辛苦了。

 

Chris自责地想。

 

轻手轻脚下床上了厕所回来，Zach还没醒来，Chris又重新躺回去。睡意全无，Chris干脆就这样看着Zach。

 

第一缕阳光透过没有拉严的窗帘照进来，Chris看见Zach的眼球在眼睑下转动，他赶紧闭上双眼装睡。

 

 

Zach猛然惊醒。

 

他做了个梦，梦见Chris生下孩子带着孩子离开了。他看了看身旁的Chris，幸好只是梦一场。他看了一眼时间，发现比平常离开的时间晚了很多，低头吻了吻Chris乱糟糟的头发赶紧下床，在他还没醒来之前离开了别墅。

 

Zach走后，Chris睁开了眼。

 

离开Zach之后，他从未如此安心过，也从未如此明朗过。

 

他和Zach之间谁都没错，一切的始作俑者是Gary。他之前要离开Zach只是生气被欺骗。但他也欺骗了Zach。他依然爱Zach，Zach也爱他，他能感觉得出来。既然这样，为什么还要互相折磨？

 

只是，他不知道要怎么和Zach说。

 

 

日子就这样一天一天过去，转眼，Chris的肚子已经八个多月了。

 

吃过午餐，Chris瘫在沙发上。他现在身体浮肿得厉害，鞋子更是穿不下。Amanda知道后，给他买了很多合脚的舒适的鞋。Chris知道，那些名贵的鞋子是Zach定制的。只是最近Zach来得次数越来越少，这让Chris很担心。

 

Zach是厌倦他了吗？

 

 

Zach当然不可能厌倦Chris，他只是太忙了。

 

为了能帮Chris报仇，Zach用了几个月时间搞垮了Gary的家族。他先是陷害了Gary在南美的航运，其实也谈不上陷害，Gary本身干得就是走私军火的勾当，他只不过在恰当的时间将消息透露给Tuck。Gary最看中的航运就这样被查，然后落到了他的手里。

 

Zach原本以为整垮南美的航运，Gary就会一蹶不振。没想到，Gary比他想象中的难搞定。南美的倒下了，他又打起了Victor留下的生意的主意。竟然也被他干得有声有色。Zach自然不会让他得逞，费尽心机，终于让Gary失败了，现在他正像丧家之犬一样被通缉。

 

Zach不满意这样的结果，他一定会亲手抓到Gary，他会将这些年Chris受过的苦十倍百倍的奉还。

 

回到庄园匆匆洗了个澡，Zach赶往Chris的别墅。他已经有几天没去看Chris，不知道他怎么样。

 

来到别墅，时间还早。Zach没有马上就去找Chris，他在等，等Chris睡着。

 

Chris也在等，等了很久他终于看到熟悉的车停在熟悉的位置，他放心了。

 

天色渐晚。

 

街灯逐一亮起。

 

Chris洗了澡后平躺在床上。此刻他很紧张，不知道Zach什么时候会上来。等了许久，他发现自己还亮着灯，自嘲地笑了笑，他不关灯Zach就以为他还醒着，那样才不会上来。

 

Chris伸手按下开关，明亮的房间陷入黑暗。Chris在悄然等待。

 

时间一分一秒过去，就在Chris快要等睡着的时候，Zach进来了。Chris紧闭双眼，紧张得不能呼吸。他感觉到Zach坐到了他的身边，他感觉到Zach落在他的额头的吻是那么温柔，他闻得到Zach释放出让他安心的信息素……他想马上睁开眼睛，告诉Zach，我们重新来过吧。

 

但他也只是想。

 

片刻之后，Zach合衣躺在Chris身侧，一只手放在他已经很大的肚子上。

 

忽然之间，Chris很想痛哭一场。这才是他本来就应该有的生活，却硬生生被他无理取闹地破坏。

 

Chris闭着眼费力地翻动身体，Zach立刻紧张地手足无措。调整好位置，Chris缩进了Zach的怀里。Zach有一瞬间的发愣，但Chris抱住了他。胸前的凉意让他疑惑地低头一看，他看到了Chris流出的泪水。

 

温柔的吻落在头顶，Zach在他耳边呢喃，“对不起，Chris，对不起……”

 

Chris没有回答，甚至没有睁开眼睛，他只是尽量让自己更贴近Zach——如果没有肚子阻碍，他想将自己揉进Zach的体内。

 

 

一夜无梦。

 

Chris一直睡到快中午，他醒来的时候Zach已经离开。想到昨晚的一切，Chris的心情就很愉悦。他现在有了肯定的答案，只等宝宝的出世。

 

可惜当晚，Zach没有再来。随后很多天，Zach都没有出现，当有一天Chris突然发现他家附近出现了很多黑衣人，才意识到Zach可能出事了。

 

没有了Zach在身旁，Chris又回到了两个多月前一样，睡不安稳吃不下饭。

 

夜风吹来，吹开了窗户，Chris从梦中惊醒。

 

他梦到Gary当着他的面杀了Zach，鲜血喷到他的脸上，温热咸腥，那么真实。

 

Chris大口大口的呼吸，心脏还在砰砰直跳。一阵风吹来，Chris闻到了血腥味，是因为梦境太真实而产生了幻觉吗？脸上忽然又有一种滑腻的感觉，他伸手抹了一把，月光下，他看到自己的手上全是鲜红的血。

 

心慌、惊恐一并袭来。Chris努力坐起，他看到了Zach。

 

倒在地板上生死未卜、全身是血的Zach。


	24. Chapter 24

鲜血。

 

红色的浓稠的鲜血从Zach身体里流出，在地板上形成一滩。Chris从不知一个人的血液会那么多，那么可怖，他有些晕眩。被夜风吹来一阵阵的血腥味提醒他，这不是梦境。

 

梦中的情形真实再现，眼泪夺眶而出，Chris扑倒Zach身边，扯过被单按住Zach的伤口，鲜血很快浸湿了被单。Chris边哭边喊着Zach的名字，可是Zach一点反应都没有。Zach脸上毫无血色，这让Chris感到前所未有的恐惧，他害怕Zach会就此永远地离开。

 

“不！Zach！你醒来，我有话和你说，我爱你！我爱你！”Chris拼命摇晃着Zach，想将他摇醒，可是Zach始终双眼紧闭，Chris甚至都快感觉不到他的呼吸。

 

窗外想起一阵急促的刹车声，Chris还为来得及查看，枪声响起，子弹穿过玻璃从Chris头顶飞过没入墙面。Chris来不及尖叫，更多的枪声响起，密密麻麻的子弹射进屋内。Chris顾不上害怕也来不及思考那些人是谁为什么要杀他们，他吃力地将Zach拖着床的另一边掩护。

 

子弹横飞中，楼梯响起急促的脚步声，Chris紧张地护着Zach，如果进来的是那些想要杀他们的人，他该怎么办？

 

门被人用力踹着，Chris做好了与Zach一同赴死的准备，最后一刻能与Zach在一起，也算死而无憾了。最终，那扇可怜的门被踹开，Chris已经做好最坏的打算，但进来的是John。Chris松了一口气。

 

John还没来得及说什么，又是一阵枪响。John将一把精致的手枪塞在Chris怀里，“会用吗？”

 

Chris点点头，感谢Zach在他假装是Jack的时候强迫他学过怎么开枪。

 

John不再废话，和Chris一同搀扶起昏迷不醒的Zach，一边躲避着子弹，一边将Zach弄出卧室。

 

离开卧室刚走到一楼，他们就看到那些来路不明的人在门口。

 

John将Zach托付给Chris，“我去引开他们，你带着Zach从后门离开，出了门左拐两个路口，那里有人接应你，他会带你们去找Karl。”

 

“那你呢？”

 

陷入昏迷的Zach很沉，Chris需要用上全身的力气才能扶住他。

 

“别管我！”John见人马上就要进来了，他催促着Chris，“赶快走！我会想办法甩掉他们！如果你再耽误下去，Zach就真的没救了！”

 

Chris深深望了他一眼，感激道：“谢谢你，John。”

 

说完，Chris将Zach不断下滑的手绕在自己脖子上，拖着他举步维艰地从后门离开。

 

一楼客厅，枪声四起，硝烟弥漫。

 

Chris不敢回头去看，他在心里默默祈祷，希望大家都能逃过此劫。

 

Chris拼命逃着，John说的车子就停在前方，他不敢松懈。身后传来杀手的喊叫声和枪声，Chris转头一看，杀手在紧追着他们不放，他加快步伐，将Zach一点一点挪向车子。

 

车里的人看到了Chris，赶紧下来扶着Zach上车。杀手们朝着他们疯狂射击，子弹打到玻璃上，Chris吓了一跳。幸好是防弹的，玻璃才没有破裂。

 

一上车，司机就要发动车子离开，Chris出声制止，“等等，John还没来。”

 

“我的任务就是安全带你离开。”

 

“就一分钟，求你了，再等一分钟！”Chris不愿意就这样弃John于不顾。

 

司机在后视镜中看到杀手们在迫近，他狠下心拒绝，“不行，我必须确保你的安全。”说着，他猛打方向盘驶向另外一条小路。

 

慌乱中，John的身影一闪而过，他拍打着主驾的靠椅，“等一下，我看见John了！让他上来！”

 

司机也看到了John，他想带Chris离开，但Chris坚持要让John上来，无可奈何，他又只能返回去接John。

 

车子冲到了离John十米远的地方，轮胎在地面摩擦发出刺耳的声音，Chris推开门，对着John喊道：“John！快上来！”

 

John又解决了一个杀手，迅速跑到车边。就在上车的时候，一个杀手突然出现在John身后，Chris想都没想举起手里一直握着的手枪，朝着杀手就是一枪。John立马转身补了一下，随后飞快上车让司机离开。

 

车子开出一段距离之后，John望着有些发愣的Chris， “想不到你真的敢开枪。”

 

Chris回过神，他是吓到了，他从未想过有天他也会对别人开枪。

 

“你是在救我救Zach，所以不用感到有负罪感。”John安慰Chris，不是每一个人第一次开枪都能心安理得。

 

提到Zach，Chris赶紧检查了一下，还好。枪林弹雨中，Zach没有受伤。他抬头对John感激道：“我要谢谢你，是你救了我和Zach。”

 

John左手按着右边肩膀，笑了笑。Chris这才发现，他的肩膀在流血，“你受伤了？”

 

“没事，一点小伤。”这点伤和以前相比，根本不算什么，“现在我们要赶快把Zach送到Karl那，再耽误下去我怕来不及了。”

 

泪水再次涌出。

 

Chris感觉得到Zach的体温在一点一点流逝，他不知道Zach能撑多久。他现在真正体会到了当Zach知道他死了的时候的心情。

 

悲痛，绝望。

 

汽车忽然从后面被撞了一下，因为惯性，Chris身体往前扑去，跪在了车上，躺在座椅上的Zach跟着摔了下来。Chris顾不上肚子的疼痛想捞起Zach。但后面紧跟着的车一下一下的撞击，让他根本抓不到Zach。

 

司机看到前面有条岔路，对着跪着的Chris吼道：“抓稳了！”说着，他一个急转弯，驶进岔路。

 

后面的车还在穷追不舍，甚至又加进几辆。John咒骂了几声，降下车窗，对着后面的汽车狂射不止。跪在车里的Chris无法起身，肚子又一阵一阵的抽疼，他按着肚子，对肚子里的宝宝说：“再坚持一下，现在不是出来的时候。”

 

前方是港口，后面有杀手。

 

已经无路可去，John的子弹也用光了，现在只剩下Chris身上那把手枪里仅有的几颗子弹。

 

难道就这样了吗？

 

司机在后视镜和John做着无声的交流，John点点头，司机踩下油门，向港口驶去。

 

死在海里总比死在他们手上要强。

 

突然，一辆车停在他们面前迫使他们急刹车，而另外几辆横插进来隔开了他们和杀手。停在面前车子的人并没有对他们射击，后面的车反而对着杀手的车狂轰滥炸。John也有些摸不着头脑，他们已经没有别的救援，这些突然而来的人到底是敌是友？

 

John的手机在紧张的气氛中响起，他一看是个陌生的号码，对面车上的人晃了晃手机，示意他接起来。

 

犹豫了一下，John接了。

 

“你是谁？”

 

“我不方便透露身份，但请相信我是来救你们的。”

 

“你要我怎么相信你？”

 

“我无法证明，但请你相信我。”对方将车子靠近，打开车门，“请赶紧过来，我带你们离开，不然我们都无法脱身。”

 

John望了一眼躺着的Zach和跪着起不来的Chris，最终决定还是相信了对方。他拉起Chris，和司机一起带着Zach冒着飞来的子弹去到了神秘人车里。

 

“相信我，我不是坏人。”神秘人对着他们笑了一下，在那排车子的掩护之下快速离开。

 

开出很长一段路后，John回头确定没有人跟上来他才松了口气，但又忽然从靴子里抽出一把匕首架在那个神秘人的脖子上，“你到底是谁？”

 

“嘿，我可刚救了你们！”

 

“不说我现在就割了你的喉咙。”John才不管对方是不是刚救了他，只要有一点怀疑他就不能掉以轻心。

 

“抱歉，我真的无法透露我的信息，但很快你们就会知道。”神秘人猛踩油门，加速。

 

五分钟后，汽车开到了大使馆。John疑惑地看着神秘人，神秘人只是轻笑，然后掏出证件驶进了大使馆。

 

车子一停稳，就有几个人上来将Zach放到担架上。

 

Chris在人群之后看到了Karl，他才终于放心地松开一直紧握住Zach的手。

 

John却还是很疑惑，为什么他们会被带到大使馆。

 

但一个人的出现很快让他恍然大悟。

 

朝Chris跑来的是Alice——Genovia的公主。

 

Alice的父母紧随其后，但Chris无暇叙旧，他紧跟着Zach的担架，他必须第一时间知道Zach的情况。

 

临时改造的手术室里，Karl和其他几个医生正在给Zach做手术。Chris坐在外面，隔着玻璃看着满身是血的Zach泣不成声。

 

Alice的父母过来看过，Chris很感激他们能出手相救，他们只说这是报恩。

 

手术已经进行了好几个小时，Chris的心越来越紧张，John不顾自己的枪伤一直陪着他。

 

“他为什么会伤得这么重？”Chris低头望着自己的双手，十指上全是干涸的血迹，无论他怎么搓都搓不掉。

 

“是Gary。”

 

一听到这个名字，Chris的心就一惊，“怎么会是他？”

 

“Zach知道Gary害你家破人亡，他决心为你报仇，”John如实相告，“这几个月来他一直在想方设法整垮Gary的家族，他的家族确实倒了。几天前，Zach抓到了Gary，他亲手杀了他。”John望着惊讶地说不出话的Chris，冷冷一笑，“相信我，Gary死得很痛苦，Zach把他加在你身上的痛苦都加倍还给他了。”

 

Chris震惊不已，难怪这段时间Zach看起来很疲倦，原来一直费心费力地在替他报仇。

 

“那他怎么会受伤？”

 

“Zach将Gary遍体鳞伤的尸体扔到了他家门口，他的父亲一看自己的儿子被折磨而死，在黑道上悬赏Zach的人头。”John叹了口气，“也怪Zach太掉以轻心了，他一心想回到你身边，结果遭了暗算。身上被捅了几刀，胸口又中了一枪，但他竟然能撑着去你的别墅。”John沉吟了一下，“我想，他那个时候是想见你最后一面吧。”

 

Chris垂着头，流出的泪水滴在手背上，晕开了干涸的血迹。

 

Zach的心里只有他，默默为他做了这么多，甚至连命都搭进去了，他却还在纠结那些无关痛痒的事情。

 

如果Zach撑不下去，他会后悔一辈子，他会恨自己一辈子。

 

手术室的门开了，Karl走了出来，Chris赶紧上前逮着问个不停，“他怎么样了？还有没有危险？”

 

Karl按住Chris的肩，“暂时保住了性命，子弹刚好擦过他的心脏，只差一公分！这一公分救了他的命！但他失血过去，身上又有其它的伤，就看他这几天能不能熬过去，熬得过去就没事，熬不过去我也无能为力。”

 

没事了，Zach没事了，虽然是暂时的，但最少还有希望……

 

悬着的心放松了下来，肚子传来一阵猛烈地抽痛，Chris感到一股热液从下体流出，四周在旋转，他感到一阵晕眩，剧烈的疼痛让他冷汗直冒。

 

“该死！刚救完他又要救你！”Karl暴躁地扶住快要瘫倒在地的Chris，将他送入手术室。


	25. Chapter 25

无边无际的黑暗。

 

他想要逃出黑暗，但怎么都找不到路。他狂奔着，却被无形的壁垒弹回原地。

 

他是谁？为什么会被困在这里？

 

四周逐渐弥漫起一层烟雾，隐隐约约他听到有人在喊，“Zach……Zach……”

 

那是谁？是在喊他吗？

 

他挥散烟雾朝声音的方向跑去，那层看不见的壁垒阻碍着他。呼喊的声音越来越模糊，他使劲怕打着，身体撞击着，不想让声音消失。他看见壁垒裂开了一道缝，他有了动力更加努力去撞开，终于，壁垒轰然倒塌。

 

他看到了烟雾笼罩下似乎站着一个人，一声声呼喊就是从那里发出。他不知道那个人是谁，但一定是他很重要的人。

 

拨开迷雾，他不顾一切超前狂奔。那个人转身离去，他拼命追了上去喊着“不要走”。

 

一段路程之后，他看见那人转身，朝他伸出手，说：“来……Zach……我们回家……”

 

回家……回家……

 

他追了上去，他看见了他，清澈的蓝眼睛，十分熟悉。他忽然笑了，将手交到对方的手心，将他带出黑暗……

 

 

Zach猛然睁开双眼。

 

陌生的房间。

 

门被推开，一个一脸暴躁的医生走了进来。

 

“你终于醒了，再不醒我就要被你家那位烦死。”男人检查着Zach，他却是一脸疑惑地看着男人。

 

“怎么？不认识我了？”男人检查了一下他的脑袋，“没受伤啊！”

 

Zach烦躁地挥掉他的手，却不小心牵动了伤口。男人耻笑一声，“活该！”

 

“我怎么在这里？”Zach嘶哑着声音问。

 

“你不会真失忆了吧？”男人又想检查他的头。

 

“我没失忆，Karl，回答我，我为什么会在这里？”Zach想起了Chris，“Chris人呢？”他能记起的最后一件事是不顾身上的伤，憋着一口气跑到Chris的别墅。他知道那时候他可能活不下去了，只是想再一面Chris，一面就好。

 

“我又不是他保姆！”Karl故意不回答。这两个人也真有意思，醒来就问对方有没有事，也不关心关心他这个连着做了两台手术的人。

 

“Zach！”

 

一个人边喊边跑进房间，护士在后面追。

 

“Damn！小鬼！你也才做了手术怎么就乱跑！”Karl生气地想打他一顿。

 

Chris却不理Karl，他扑倒Zach身边，眼泪忍不住地往下流，“我刚刚梦见你醒了，没想到你真的醒了。”

 

伤口被压着传来一阵疼痛，但Zach不在乎，绑着绷带的手抱着Chris，细碎的吻落在他的头顶，他的脸上，“Chris……”

 

Karl原本想教训一下他们，但看到劫后余生的他们如此珍视彼此，他不由也觉得鼻尖发酸。该死！感性可不是他的风格。

 

许久之后，Chris才意识到自己这样会压着Zach的伤口，他赶紧起来，看到Zach胸口的绷带渗出来了血，他很内疚，“对不起，我又让你伤口流血了……”

 

“没事的，Chris，”Zach轻抚着Chris消瘦地脸颊，“对不起，Chris，我为我之前一直伤害你道歉。”

 

“不！该说道歉的人是我！”Chris抓住Zach的手，“是我欺骗你在先，竟然还指责你的欺骗，你能原谅我吗？”

 

Chris终于明白，所有的一切在生死面前都不值一提。

 

“这么说你原谅我了？”如果不是无法起身，Zach简直想将Chris狠狠揉进怀里。

 

“让我们重新开始吧，Zach。”他终于说出了这句话，他希望Zach可以答应他。

 

“好，Chris，谢谢你再给我一次机会，”Zach握住Chris的手，忽然发现Chris的肚子平了，他紧张地问：“你的肚子……”

 

“他没事，还给你生了个儿子。”一旁地Karl看不下去，替Chris回答。

 

Chris害羞地脸红了，“是的，是个儿子，他现在睡着了。”

 

“扶我去看看。”Zach挣扎起起来，Chris按住了他，“你别动，还是我抱过来。”

 

“你们俩都别动，我去抱过来。”Karl翻了个白眼替他们抱孩子去。

 

重获新生的俩人十指紧扣。

 

这一生，他们都不会再放开彼此。

 

 

两周后。

 

得益于Alice父母特殊的身份，Chris和Zach在大使馆里没被打扰也休息得很好。Chris早就可以行动自如，而Zach伤口恢复得也差不多了。

 

至于Gary的事情，John将Zach收集到的证据交给了Alice的父母，由他们出面交给政府。

 

很快Gary的父亲就锒铛入狱，等待他的是终身的监禁，而悬赏Zach的事情也不了了之。

 

 

又是一年新年伊始。

 

Chris躺在Zach的身侧，他们的孩子——Jim躺在床边的摇篮里。他长得像Chris，有一头耀眼的金发和清澈纯净的蓝眼睛。小家伙出生两周了，此时正吮吸着拇指在睡觉。

 

Chris和Zach目不转睛地看着他们的孩子，对他们来说这是最幸福的一刻。

 

“Chris，我们结婚吧。”久久之后，Zach说出了他想了很久的事情。

 

Chris的心狂跳不已，之前他从来不敢奢望能和Zach结婚。

 

没有求婚戒指，甚至不是恰当的时候，浪漫的方式，但Chris还是答应了。

 

“好。”

 

 

冬天过去，春天来临。

 

万物复苏。

 

意大利的老家。

 

Chris坐在房间里局促不安。今天就是他和Zach结婚的日子，想到一路磕磕绊绊走来，不安的心有莫名有些紧张。

 

Zoe在给Chris化妆——Chris直到今天才想起来Zoe就是十年前告诉他Zach在意大利的人。他感激她，尽管那一次很疼痛。

 

Zoe只是简单地化了一下，谁让Chris Pine那么出众，就算不化妆也是人群中最迷人的那一个。

 

几声敲门声响起，是John过来通知婚礼马上就要开始了。Zoe最后梳理了一下Chris的头发，看中镜中完美的造物，感叹道：“甜心，你真是太美了，我都要心动了。”

 

Chris红了红脸，在John的带领下来到楼梯口和Zach汇合。

 

远远地，Chris就看到了Zach，他穿着浅蓝色的西装，和自己的深蓝色刚好配成一对。这绝对是Chris见他最帅的时候。

 

Zach见到他走来，也是惊讶不已。

 

Chris太美了！这套深蓝色的西装把他衬托得完美无瑕，世间任何一切都比不上他。

 

Zoe将Chris交到Zach手里，Zach微笑着将他带向室外的婚礼现场。

 

蓝天碧海前，宾客云集。

 

Chris的母亲和姐姐一家都来了，还有Alice和她的父母。Tuck是必然要出席，当然暴躁的医生Karl是肯定也不会错过这个机会。意外地是Zach也邀请了Simon。Simon现在才知道Jack就是Chris，他嘴上说着生气，心里却高兴十分高兴。

 

婚礼很快举行，Anton和John是伴郎，luck和Joe的儿子是花童，Jim由Zach的母亲抱着，睁着水汪汪的蓝眼睛好奇地打量着四周。

 

音乐声想起，Chris挽着Zach走上红毯，一步一步走向神父。

 

欢呼声、掌声四起。

 

他们走到牧师面前。

 

“Zachary Quinto你是否愿意接受Christopher Pine成为你的丈夫，从今天开始相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡将你们分开？ ”

 

Zach深情地凝望着Chris，“ ** **我愿意。**** ”

 

牧师又面向Chris，“Christopher Pine你是否愿意接受Zachary  Quinto成为你的丈夫，从今天开始相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡将你们分开？”

 

Chris回望着Zach，露出甜蜜的微笑，“ ** **我愿意。**** ”

 

随后Anton和John递上戒指。

 

Chris不喜欢太复杂也不喜欢太夸张的戒指，Zach就依照之前那对戒指的样子重新找人定制。戒指里面刻着他们名字的缩写，还印下了他们的指纹。两个指纹重叠在一起组合成一个心形，意喻着一生一世永不分离。

 

交换完戒指，牧师宣布他们可以亲吻彼此。

 

Chris害羞地红了脸，Zach搂住他的腰深情一吻。

 

掌声和欢呼声在此刻达到高潮。

 

婚宴一直持续到深夜。

 

Zach早就带着Chris离开，他们去了Zach在意大利私人小岛上度过美好的新婚之夜。

 

亲吻。

 

缠绵。

 

呻吟。

 

释放。

 

高潮过后，Chris趴在Zach身上，喘息。

 

他忽然想起那年生日许下的愿望，在蓝天碧海前和Zach迈进婚姻的殿堂。世事流转，他们终于像童话故事一样，有了美好的结局。

 

他笑着亲吻着Zach。

 

“I  Love you，Zach。”

 

“I  Love you too，Chris。”


	26. 番外一

那是初夏，迎面而来的风带着雨水过后的潮湿。雨后的天空，清澈湛蓝，让人想起无边无际的大海。

 

Zach就是在这样的时节见到了Chris。

 

初见相遇，他惊讶于Chris那双眼睛，比窗外雨水冲刷过后的天空还要蔚蓝，家族里收藏的切割精良的蓝宝石都远远不及这一抹蓝色。

 

Chris的眼睛让他想起隐藏在秘境里的幽深湖泊。

 

静谧、清澈充满神秘。

 

短暂的接触让他知道，顽皮不是真正的Chris，他是在用这种方式做着无声的反抗。因为他是Omega，从出生那一天起，他的人生就不属于他自己。

 

后来的事情像所有老套的爱情故事一样，他们相爱了。

 

也许是爱情来的太容易，失去的也越容易。年少，谁都固执地认为自己是对的。他们把爱情想象得都太简单。

 

当Chris哭着求他标记他、带他走的时候，他还以为又是Chris一时兴起的念头。只怨当时他被工作和学业的事弄得焦头烂额，没有发现Chris的绝望和无助。

 

分别来的那么快，那么措不及防。

 

赌气的冷战过后，他去找了Chris，却被告知Chris已经远赴英国即将和一位伯爵结婚。

 

后悔，更多的是恨。

 

他用酒精麻痹心里的疼痛。当在医院里醒来的时候，窗外是依旧蔚蓝的天，他却再也看不见那抹动人的蓝色。

 

既然如此，他会让Chris后悔。

 

 

黑手党的腥风血雨让他很快成长，他的名声越来越响，心里却越来越孤寂。

 

当偶尔知道Chris和他的新婚丈夫会出席一个晚宴时，他果断顶替了Joe。

 

伦敦豪华的私人庄园里，衣香鬓影，美酒美食，还有美人。半年不见，Chris已经长高不少，但身体依然瘦弱。他挽着他的丈夫款款走来，他们在音乐声中翩翩起舞。每一个人都说他们是最登对的一对，仿佛天造地设。只有他的心在流血，被人狠狠撕开再插上利剑。

 

他躲在角落，Chris和他的丈夫从他面前翩跹而过，他闻到了久违的Omega香味，清新香甜却已经是被标记过后的味道。

 

如果说之前还心存侥幸以为Chris只是迫不得已，那么今晚的一切已经足够说明一切。他们看起来那么恩爱，也那么相配，多余的只有他。他不知道自己是怎么走出酒宴，他只知道街上的车灯和闪烁的霓虹都很刺眼。

 

从那一刻起，他的心坠入无边无际的黑暗。

 

争夺、交易、谈判、杀戮……成了他生活的全部，他用鲜血和伤痛麻痹千疮百孔的心。这样黑暗血腥的日子他也不知道到底过去多久，等他意识到已经许久没见过阳光的时候，夏天已经悄悄来临。

 

一年了，原本以为年少的初恋会随着时间的推移慢慢变淡，但每一个孤独的夜晚他总是抑制不住想起Chris。越是甜蜜的曾经越是提醒他Chris有多残忍，越是回忆过往，他就越恨Chris。

 

周而复始，直至看到那个消息。

 

他记得那是在盛夏的午后，意大利的风有些许热气。他刚起床，吃早饭的时候翻开着管家送来的报纸，却看到了一则讣告。

 

Chris死了。

 

死于难产。

 

那一天，他单枪匹马去灭了一个之前一直反对他的家族。

 

声中数枪，命在旦夕。

 

抢救回来后，他躺在病床上，呆滞地盯着天花板，已经感觉不到任何疼痛。他活下来了，却也已经死去。

 

伤愈之后，他游戏人间，身边的情人一个接一个的换。所有人都知道他只爱金发碧眼的Omega，只有他自己知道那些人或多或少都有Chris的影子。他们像Chris，却都不是他。纵使情人不断，他再也找不到和Chris一起时的感觉。

 

他痛恨Chris，即使死了也让他不得安生。

 

 

时光荏苒，十年，3600多个日夜悄然远去。

 

十年间，他从一个青涩的大学生蜕变成令人闻风丧胆的黑手党大佬。越是身处高位他心里越是空虚，随着时间的流逝，渐渐的他不会再想起Chris，也没有再梦见他。多深的爱恨情仇，最终也会化作云化作雨，从生命中一一消散。

 

直至他在Simon的酒吧遇上了那个叫Jack的Omega——后来他才知道Jack是Chris的伪装。他们如此相像，让他都怀疑是不是Chris复活了？可Jack没被标记的信息素告诉他，这不是Chris。

 

他强迫他喝酒，却无法忽视他半夜蹲在雪地里按着不舒服的胃。他威胁他成为他的情人，他把他当成Chris的替身，他伤害他、折磨他，却渐渐迷失，分不清爱的恨的到底是Chris还是Jack。

 

苦痛、挣扎，他们都在逃避着内心真实的情感。

 

爱情就像春天的雨水，滋养了两颗干涸的心。

 

再一次，他们相爱了。

 

短暂的欢愉让他们以为那就会是一生一世，然而一个又一个的误会让他们再次分开。

 

不同的是，他知道他是爱着Chris，他愿意为他付出一切，包括生命。

 

Gary害Chris家破人亡，他就让Gary同样家破人亡，死无葬身之地。

 

他再一次生命垂危，不同于上一次，这一次他努力地想活下来，他要看着他和Chris的孩子出世，他还要和Chris携手走完这一生。他强撑着一口气，终于见到了Chris。

 

真好，他的Chris永远是这么美。

 

染血的手抚上Chris的脸，他陷入黑暗，轰然倒塌。

 

 

“Zach？你想什么想得那么入神？”Chris咽下最后一口早餐才发现Zach一直盯着他在发呆。

 

“没什么，”Zach看着Chris面前空了的餐盘，“还要再吃吗？”

 

“不了，饱了。”

 

Zach探前身，将Chris嘴角残留的牛奶吻去。Chris脸色微红，即使他和Zach生活这么多年依然会因为他的举动而害羞。

 

“吃饱了我们就出发吧。”Zach绕过来拉起Chris，与他交换了一个吻。

 

“我们要去哪？”

 

亲吻后的红唇更加鲜艳欲滴，Zach的拇指爱不释手地摩挲着。

 

“去了你就知道了。”Zach眨了眨眼，一脸的神秘。

 

“就我们俩吗？Jim和Gabe呢？”Chris在被Zach推进房间里时仍好奇地问。

 

“别管那两个臭小子，”想起两个儿子霸占了Chris那么多时间，他就生气，“他们有妈妈带着，不会有事。”

 

“嘿，你是在吃你儿子的醋吗？”

 

Chris哈哈大笑，露出了两个尖尖的虎牙。

 

 

不论Chris怎么软磨硬泡Zach就是不告诉他要去哪里。

 

“好吧，我生气了。”Chris坐在副驾驶上，噘着嘴。

 

但Zach太熟悉他了，这才不是Chris生气的样子，他倾过身，将吻轻轻印在噘着的唇上。

 

“耐心一点，很快你就会知道。”

 

 

旅途开始。

 

Chris坐在车里睡着了，Zach细心的替他调好位置，再为他盖上毯子。他理了理Chris睡乱的头发，嘴角露出一抹幸福的笑。

 

一个小时后，他们就到了目的地。

 

那是一栋靠海的三层别墅。别墅前方有一小片私人沙滩，一艘游艇停在岸边，后面有一个庭院，树木葱郁。

 

Chris放下包，欣喜地打量着四周，他喜欢这里，没有城市的喧嚣，出门就是蔚蓝的大海。

 

“你什么时候买的，我怎么都不知道？”

 

“就是为了给你一个惊喜。”正在收拾他们行李的Zach抬眸，刚好对上了Chris的笑脸。他就知道Chris会喜欢这里。

 

Chris脱下上衣往沙发上一扔，兴奋道：“我要去游泳了，你来吗？”

 

Zach摇着头，道：“你去吧，我再收拾一下。”他拍了拍Chris手感极佳的屁股，“别游太久也别太远。”

 

他要给Chris惊喜，显然这个小迷糊又忘了今天是什么日子。

 

 

Chris躺在游艇的甲板上晒太阳。他有些纳闷，Zach从早上开始就一直奇奇怪怪的，现在他游了那么久也不见Zach出来。

 

搞什么？

 

游泳消耗了太多的体力，Chris感到饿了，他从游艇上下来往别墅走去。

 

他刚到门口，Zach就开门出来。

 

“回来了？”

 

“嗯，有吃的吗？我好饿！”Chris露出可怜兮兮的表情，宛如找不到吃的仓鼠一样让人心生怜爱。

 

“你先去洗个澡，我去给你弄吃的。”Zach不容Chris拒绝，直接将他推进浴室。

 

“你一定有事瞒着我。”在走进浴室之前，Chris瞪着Zach说。

 

 

洗了澡如愿吃上Zach为他做的意大利面，填饱肚子之后，Zach拖着他去三楼的卧室睡午觉。

 

在床上两人亲吻了很久，差点擦枪走火，Zach按压住被点燃的欲火，哄着Chris睡觉。现在还不是时候，他要Chris留住体力和他晚上的缠绵。

 

美美睡上一觉，醒来时天已经黑了。Chris来到一楼大厅时，却没看见Zach的身影，只有一套深蓝色的西装放在沙发上。

 

茶几上的手机响了，Chris一看是Zach的来电。

 

他接了起来。

 

“你去哪了？”

 

“换上衣服，我在沙滩等你。”

 

Chris嘀咕几声，Zach也太奇怪了！到底想玩什么花样？虽然疑惑，Chris还是老老实实穿好衣服走向沙滩。

 

海浪声起起伏伏。远远的，Chris就看见沙滩被装点一新。一个正方形花架立着，暖色的灯泡缠绕，餐桌放在花架中间。Chris咧嘴笑着，他就知道Zach会给他惊喜。

 

快步向前，Chris看见Zach穿着一套浅蓝色的西装对他微微含笑。这让他想起了他们结婚时，那时，他们也是穿着这个颜色的西装。

 

Zach绅士地为Chris拉开椅子让他坐下，Chris噗嗤一笑，说：“搞得这么神秘就是为了这一顿饭？”

 

“不止，等我一下。”Zach亲吻了一下Chris的脸颊，往屋里走去。

 

不到一会Zach就出来了，手里还捧着蛋糕。Chris这才想起，今天是他的生日。

 

Zach边走边唱着生日歌，一直唱到Chris的面前。这个场景又让Chris想起很多很多年以前，他和Zach在一起过的第一个生日时的情形。这么多年过去了，当年的情景还历历在目，Zach总是会给他制造惊喜。

 

蛋糕上的蜡烛，在微风中跳跃着烛火。

 

“快许个愿吧。”Zach温柔地催促着。

 

Chris双手合十，闭上眼许着每一年都会许的愿望。

 

落座之后，Chris吃着Zach亲手为他做的蛋糕，问：“所以，你从一大早开始为了给我过生日？”

 

“就算每年给你惊喜，每年你还是会忘记自己的生日。”Zach有些无奈，但也觉得甜蜜，他喜欢这样的Chris，偶尔迷糊有着说不出的可爱。

 

“但我记得你的生日！”Chris急忙辩解，他只是忘记自己的生日而已。

 

“我知道。”正如他给Chris的惊喜一样，Chris每年在他生日时都会变着花样为他庆生，今年更是如他所愿穿上了喵咪套装。

 

“快点吃吧，我们还有很多事情要做。”

 

夜风轻拂，品尝着Zach亲手料理的大餐。四周静谧，只有海浪拍打着礁石的声音。他们在欢声笑语，平淡却也是最美好。

 

晚餐过后，Zach拥着Chris在音乐声中轻歌曼舞。海风吹乱了他们的头发，却吹不散交融的心。

 

夜在悄悄降临，Zach牵着Chris来到游艇之上。开着游艇他们远离别墅。

 

这里天地都是宁静的，他们躺在甲板之上，一起仰望着星空。

 

月朗星稀，Zach觉得再璀璨的星光都比不上Chris眼中的光芒。他庆幸自己最终寻回了Chris，他们能拥有彼此走过这么多年。

 

从16岁认识，经过十年的分别，再相遇一走渡过十年的时间，他们的大儿子Jim快十岁，小儿子Gabriel刚过了三岁的生日，而Chris转眼已经37岁了，他也人到中年。

 

时间在走，冲淡了他对很多东西的眷恋，唯独不能冲淡他对Chris和孩子们的爱。即使Chris的鬓角已经开始有了白发，仍然不能改变在他心中依旧是最美的存在。

 

他们是上天馈赠给他的珍宝。他愿用尽一生去呵护。

 

“Happy Birthday，My baby。”

 

“I Love you ，Zach。”Chris翻身躺在Zach身上，“现在，吻我。”

 

Zach粲然一笑，一个翻转将Chris压在身上，热切地吻落下。

 

两具火热的身躯在月光下缠绵。

 

夜漫长，他们有一整夜的时间去更甜蜜更美好的事情。

 

 

 

“哥哥，Dad和Daddy呢？”三岁的Gabriel吃着奶奶给他买的蛋糕，奶声奶气地问：“奶奶说今天是Daddy的生日，为什么他们都不在？”

 

Jim咬了一大口的蛋糕，淡定地说：“Gabe，你要慢慢习惯每一年的今天Dad都会把我们扔下独自给Daddy过生日去。”

 

“为什么？”Gabriel睁着乌黑的眼睛好奇地问。

 

“也许他们不想被我们打扰吧。”

 

“奶奶说，他们去给我生弟弟去了，真的吗？”

 

“我怎么知道？”

 

“可是……”

 

“噢……”Jim哀嚎一声，“吃你的蛋糕吧，我要去找齐刘海玩了，你要乖乖地和奶奶在家。”

 

“不要，奶奶说带我去看Danny！”

 

一想到那个刚出生的小宝宝，Gabriel就开心地笑起来。

 

Danny也有一双和Daddy一样的蓝眼睛。

 

Danny真好看，Danny真可爱。

 

他决定等Danny长大了，要把他娶回家。


	27. 番外二

八月。

Zach一年之中最喜欢的月份，因为他的爱人Chris出生在这个月份。

和过去每一年一样，Zach早早开始着手准备给Chris的生日礼物——他总是变着花样给Chris惊喜。但今年生日Chris不想要任何礼物，还神神秘秘地说要送他礼物。Zach想着既然不要礼物，就办个私人的生日派对，只邀请几个好友和家人。Chris一而再再而三强调，不能太隆重，也许是因为现在心态变了，不像年轻的时候喜欢热闹，只想简简单单和朋友一起庆祝。

不论Chris想要什么Zach都会答应。

生日前一个星期，Zach和Chris带着两个孩子先行一步去了意大利私人小岛上的家，朋友过两天会来汇合。

这几年Zach不怎么过问帮派里的事，John成了他指定的接班人，John没有让他失望，将他们的生意渐渐从暗处走向明处，这对大家都好。

半隐退之后，Zach和Chris一年之中有一半的时间在岛上度假，另外一半时间在世界各地旅行——Chris喜欢旅行，喜欢拍不同地方的风景。偶尔玩心大起，他们也会收拾行囊去丛林探险，只是丛林里的昆虫和蜘蛛总让Chris格外害怕和头疼。

 

生日前两天，受邀的朋友陆续到来。

Chris却不见了。

Zach一早醒来就没见到Chris的身影，他以为Chris在海边看日出，但是站在阳台上眺望也没见到深爱的金发之人。Zach离开卧室走下旋转楼梯，边走边叫着Chris的名字，可是一直没有得到回应。Zach不喜欢这样，Chris曾经悄无声息地在他生命里消失过，那一次消失让他们分离了整整十年才又见面。

Zach心有些慌，赶紧打电话给Chris。

电话响了一声就被接起。

“你醒了？我原本还想到地方再给你打电话。”

Chris似乎在船上，Zach听到了风的声音。

“你要去哪？怎么不告诉我？”Zach依旧担心，也疑惑Chris怎么会事先不告诉他一声就离开。

“你忘了吗？我说过要给你礼物，别担心，日落之前我一定会回家。”Chris承诺，对着电话亲了一口，随即就挂断电话。

手机里传来“嘟嘟”的生意，Zach的担忧没有缓和一点。

 

海边的落日总是无比壮美，Zach却没有心思欣赏这壮丽的景色，他只想着Chris什么时候才会回来。

Zach站在码头，余晖为他染上一层金色的光芒，他翘首期盼，双眼盯着海平线，等待着爱人的归来。

终于，在太阳完全沉入地平线之前，Zach看到海面上一艘快艇朝他开来。他知道，那是他的Chris。皱了一天的眉头终于可以舒展。

一会之后，快艇停在码头，Chris从海上回到陆地。

“你是特意在等我的吗？”Chris头一歪，笑着问。

Zach二话不说，上去就紧紧抱住Chris，头埋进他的脖子。Chris拍了拍Zach的背，轻声说：“别担心，我回家了，抱歉，下次我会先告诉你。”

Chris没想到Zach会 如此在乎他，他当然知道原因，Zach是害怕他再次离开。

“我们回去吧，我饿了。”

Zach松开Chris，搂住Chris的腰，Chris几不可闻地“嘶”了一声，拿开Zach放在自己腰上的手，与他十指相扣，步行回家。

 

共同生活这么多年里，Zach并不是每天都和Chris一起洗澡，但是今天他迫切想要每分每秒都和Chris在一起。令他意外的是，Chris婉拒了他，自己跑到二楼的浴室去洗澡，洗完了直接睡在二楼的客房。

这让Zach更加疑惑，Chris这一天到底去做了什么。

Zach并不是怀疑Chris出轨，他信任Chris，对他们之间的感情非常有信心，只是不知道Chris到底在隐瞒着什么。Chris说是给他的礼物，但是什么礼物需要这样刻意的回避？

一连两天，Chris都不与Zach有任何身体上的接触，Zach虽然知道Chris是想给他什么惊喜，可难免还是有些失落，好在只需要再忍耐一天，他就可以知道Chris的惊喜到底是什么。

 

生日终于到来。

派对就像Chris想要的那样没有很隆重，但很温馨，鲜花装点着每一处，庭院里的长桌上放着各式甜品和酒类。

Chris和朋友们说过这只是一次聚会，不用正装出席，他更是带头穿了一件白色的长袍。

有人弹着琴，Zach向Chris邀舞。

蓝天碧海，翩翩起舞。

中午时分，有人提议出海去玩，Zach早已经让人准备好游艇，他们又转移到船上继续欢乐的派对。

Chris和Zach没去，他们并肩坐在庭院的长椅上，看着起伏的海岸线。

岁月静好，不过如此。

Zach握住Chris 的手，在他额头落下纯洁的一吻。

“生日快乐。”

“早上你已经说过了。”Chris靠着Zach的肩，举起他们十指相扣的手亲了一下。

“我想再和你说一遍。”Zach低头看着Chris，“现在你能告诉我，我的惊喜到底是什么了吗？”

Chris抬头，故作神秘道：“现在还不是时候，晚上你就会知道。”

“如果让我许愿，我会希望今天的时间能快一些。”

Chris哈哈大笑，让Zach别那么心急，两天都等了，不差这一会。

海滩上，他们的大儿子Jim正和他的朋友玩得不亦乐乎。小家伙最近迷上了太空，说长大后要当个宇航员去探索太空。Jim的好奇心总是很强，对事物也很执着，也许在未来的某一天真的飞上太空，他们也不会觉得奇怪。

“Jim都十一岁了，再过几年他或许就要离开我们。”Chris感慨。

“别那么担忧，他还只有十一岁。”Zach安慰道。

Chris忽然一笑，调侃道：“你别忘了，你诱拐我的时候，我才十六岁。”

Zach眉一挑：“我怎么记得是你先引诱的我？”

 

夜降临。

满天星辉。

派对已经结束，Chris有些累了，Zach让他先去休息，自己去了码头送朋友离岛。

送完朋友回来的时候，Chris已经洗完澡，穿着象牙色的丝绸睡袍坐在床上等Zach。一见Zach回来，就催促着他快去洗澡。

Zach用了最快的速度洗了个澡，他急着想要知道Chris的礼物。

几分钟之后，Zach回到卧室。

Chris坐在床的中央，靠着床头，嘴角含笑望着Zach。

Zach走向大床，爬上去，Chris凑上前吻住了他。

“想知道我给你的礼物是什么吗？”Chris在喘息的间隙说。

“当然，你知道我等了很久。”Zach哑着声音回答，望着Chris的棕色眼睛里饱含深情。

Chris缓慢地解开睡袍的衣带，随后翻身趴在床上，转过头对Zach说：“想知道的话帮我把睡袍脱了。”

Zach照做，心里很想早点知道，可手上的动作还是很轻柔缓慢。每露出一点皮肤，Zach就在上面落下一吻，直到睡袍褪尽，Zach的视线落在Chris的后腰。

Chris的后腰原本有一块伤疤，那块差点毁了Chris也成了他心魔的伤疤，现在这块伤疤不见了，取而代之的是一个纹身——纹了他们的名字。

“喜欢吗？”Chris问。

Zach几乎落泪，Chris见状，想要翻身然让他别那么激动。Zach制止了他，在纹身上落下一个无比虔诚的吻。

“谢谢你，Chris。”

一滴热泪还是落在了Chris的纹身上，他没想到Chris会给他这个礼物。他的Chris总是时时刻刻为他着想，而且曾经却因为那么愚蠢的原因去恨他。

“我只是想让知道，都已经过去，我去掉伤疤就是想告诉你，翻篇吧，我们都已经重生。”Chris怎么会不知道他身上的伤疤是Zach的伤疤，每次他抚摸的时候，都会深深自责。

久久之后，Zach说：“你可以早点告诉我，我会亲自替你纹上去。”

“我怕你手抖不敢。”Chris翻身，长腿缠上Zach的腰，“我已经准备好了，快做吧。”

 

Zach用行动证明了尽管他们都已经不再年轻，床笫之事依然可以充满激情。


End file.
